Alfheim: El comienzo
by Adanari
Summary: Desde muy pequeña, Asuna aprendió que las hadas vivían en el mágico reino de Alfheim, sin embargo, un accidente la hace olvidar todo lo relacionado con su anterior vida. Kirito, desde la muerte de su padre, ha sido educado para convertirse en el próximo gobernante de su reino. ¿La llegada de Asuna al reino de Kirito significará algo o solo es una coincidencia?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sword Art Online pertenece a Reki Kawahara.

* * *

"_Abuela… por favor… quédate conmigo…"_

.

.

**Capítulo 1. Cuentos para dormir**

.

.

Era muy joven cuando ese fatídico accidente, que le arrebató la vida a la persona más importante en su vida, le provocó amnesia postraumática y posteriormente amnesia retrógrada. No importó lo mucho que se esforzó y toda la ayuda especializada que le buscaron sus padres, era incapaz de recordar sus primeros once años de vida.

Fue un proceso muy largo y duro para ella.

Tal vez no podía recordar más de la mitad de su vida, pero podía recordar con excesivo detalle lo que ocurrió desde el momento en que despertó en aquella blanca habitación de hospital.

La cabeza le latía dolorosamente en las sienes, un dolor tan fuerte como si le estuvieran golpeando el cerebro con un mazo de una tonelada. Al abrir los ojos, el malestar solo incrementó. La deslumbrante luz de la habitación no solo casi la deja ciega, también le provocó un terrible mareo como si se encontrara en medio de un terremoto de magnitud nueve. En ese momento no sabía que le pasaba, donde estaba y mucho menos quien era.

Una pésima combinación.

Decir que estaba desorientada era poco, el pánico y la histeria se manifestaron tan rápido en ella en cuanto las enfermeras y doctores entraron a su habitación. Sin importarle las heridas – que hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que tenía –, saltó de la cama en un movimiento felino, y al igual que dicho animal, se escabulló de entre las manos de las personas que querían detenerla y salió por la puerta.

La luz del pasillo, el ruido y el frenético movimiento de las personas solo empeoró su ya frágil condición mental.

Se necesitaron tres guardias y dos enfermeros para poder inmovilizarla.

Después de que le inyectaran un relajante muscular para que no huyera de nuevo, la llevaron a su habitación y un médico procedió a explicarle cómo había terminado en el hospital. Fue difícil para ella asimilar que, por culpa de un alcohólico, su vida había cambiado radicalmente y sus memorias se habían perdido para siempre.

Aquellas personas que decían ser sus padres eran completos extraños. A diferencia de su hermano, que había logrado evocar ciertos sentimientos de confianza en ella, sus padres no lo hicieron. Uno pensaría que el vínculo existente entre una madre y sus hijos era irrompible, que sin importar la pérdida de memoria uno reconocería de inmediato a la persona que lo trajo al mundo. Ese no fue su caso.

Aun con una parte de su ser perdida, ella _sabía _que la mujer de fríos ojos marrones, cabello marrón claro a la altura de la barbilla, semblante serio, mirada calculadora y porte elegante; nunca había fungido su papel de madre.

Tiempo después, y gracias a las conversaciones ocasionales con su ama de llaves, confirmó sus sospechas.

Su madre, Yuuki Kyouko, nunca se había dedicado a cuidarlo. Su trabajo como profesora era mucho más importante que la crianza de su hija, delegando ese papel a su madre. Pese a que la mujer era de edad avanzada y recientemente viuda, aceptó con gusto la responsabilidad, dejando la casa en donde había vivido prácticamente toda su vida para mudarse a la ciudad y estar junto a su adorada nieta.

Una opresión en su pecho se instaló después de conocer la verdad, había llorado toda una noche al descubrir que había sido su abuela la que murió en el accidente, pero sobretodo, derramó una lágrima por cada momento que había pasado junto a ella y que no podría recordar.

O al menos eso creía.

En algún momento, cuando los doctores le dieron el alta médica – algo absurdo puesto que la habían trasladado y convertido su habitación en su hogar en un cuarto médico una semana después de que despertó –, su ausente madre decidió tomar el control de todo lo relacionado a ella: escuela, amigos, actividades académicas como deportivas, incluso su comida estaba establecida por ella. Había ocasiones en las que creía que el día y hora de su muerte ya estaban determinadas por su controladora madre.

En un principio no le importó, estaba tan conmocionada que era tan manipulable como la arcilla.

Sin embargo, mientras crecía y tomaba conciencia de su terrible situación, la rebeldía dentro de ella se hacía más fuerte, hasta el punto en que se rebeló contra su madre cuando cumplió los dieciocho años y ella quería imponerle la inscripción a una universidad privada para que estudiara lo mismo que ella.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Debía darse crédito por haber soportado durante años su estresante vida y también por haber cumplido las altas expectativas de sus padres. Realmente ya se encontraba harta de eso y mostrando una fuerza de voluntad que nadie había visto, confrontó a sus progenitores diciendo todo lo que se había guardado durante ese tiempo.

Era de esperarse que su madre no estuviera de acuerdo.

Lo que había empezado como una tranquila conversación durante la cena familiar, terminó en una batalla campal verbal, la vajilla destruida y una fuerte declaración de su parte:

—¡Entonces me voy de esta casa!

Había dicho con voz firme, la mirada determinada en su rostro provocó que su padre se pusiera más pálido que una hoja de papel, pero ella no le prestó atención, sus ojos estaban clavados en la fría mirada café de su madre.

Ella no mostró ninguna reacción ante sus palabras.

Con porte altivo salió del comedor, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su habitación en el segundo piso, obviando la expresión de angustia de su ama de llaves. Tan pronto como las luces automáticas registraron su entrada al cuarto, le proporcionaron la luz que necesitaba para ir guardando la ropa y zapatos que pudieran entrar en la mochila que utilizaba cuando tenía práctica de tenis. No era muy grande, apenas y podría guardar tres pares de zapatos y unas dos mudas completas de ropa, pero era suficiente.

Con movimientos que solo había visto en las películas de acción que tanto le gustaban a su hermano, se escapó de su casa. Corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, dirigiéndose al único lugar donde sus padres no la buscarían.

—Estas muy pensativa, ¿se trata de un chico? — escuchó una voz pícara detrás de ella.

Ella soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Nada de eso, Ashley — respondió.

No se había dado cuenta que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba la caída de nieve de pie frente a la ventana.

Sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza para retirar esos recuerdos, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su amiga. Ella se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, recargando su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta. Los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y la ceja izquierda enarcada le decían claramente que quería una respuesta a su pregunta no formulada de: _¿En qué estás pensando?_

—Han pasado nueve días, y aunque agradezco enormemente que me permitieras quedarme aquí, siento que es hora de irme.

—¿Y a dónde se supone que vas a ir? — preguntó con burla en la voz —. Asuna, hay carteles de 'se busca' por toda la ciudad, antes de llegar a la parada de autobús alguien te va a reconocer.

—Ya lo sé — dijo con una mueca de disgusto en los labios —, por eso voy a requerir un poco de tu ayuda — los ojos de Ashley brillaron de emoción, anticipando lo que ella le pediría —. Necesito un cambio de imagen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—En serio abuela… ¡¿Cómo guardaste todo esto en una casa tan pequeña?! — gimió para sí misma exasperada.

Ese día, temprano en la mañana, después de haber adquirido la falsa identidad de Reynolds Mayumi – una chica de larga y rizada cabellera rubia –, había tomado un tren que la llevaría a la casa de su abuela. Un lugar que su madre consideraba como basura y desperdicio de espacio. Esa mujer no tenía corazón.

Por el contrario, ella tenía invaluables recuerdos los cuales quería conservar. Todos los fragmentos de recuerdos que había recuperado durante esos siete años, tenían algo en común: su abuela. En un principio le parecía curioso, pero después de un tiempo y conforme más fragmentos recuperaba, empezó a atesorarlos. Ella había sido su verdadera madre. Tan amable y servicial, cada vez que veía sus ojos podía notar el brillo de orgullo y amor en ellos.

Por eso había decidido regresar a la casa que otrora les había pertenecido a sus abuelos. Era el único lugar que aún conservaba algo de ellos y en un momento tan difícil como el que estaba pasando necesitaba sentirse, de alguna manera, cerca de su amada abuela.

Sus abuelos eran granjeros en las colinas de la prefectura de Miyagi. Su casa se hallaba en una villa más allá de las colinas, que tenía escalones tallados en la ladera. Su vieja casa estaba construida al pie de una de las colinas, siempre que uno se sentaba en el borde del corredor exterior, se podía ver el pequeño jardín y un poco más allá, el río que cruzaba su terreno. Era una casa salida de los cuentos de hadas.

Su madre había intentado destruirla y vender el terreno, pero se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que su progenitora había dejado un testamento donde declaraba que, en caso de muerte, su casa en Miyagi junto con sus terrenos sería heredada a su nieta Yuuki Asuna. Afortunadamente, los jueces habían negado sus solicitudes de cambiar el nombre de la propiedad al suyo.

Y como ella acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, esa casa era legalmente suya.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, se concentró de nuevo en la tarea que había estado haciendo desde hace más de tres horas: encontrar aquel libro que su abuela siempre le leía antes de dormir, uno que hablaba sobre el mágico reino de Alfheim y las hadas que vivían en él.

Cogió otro libro, lo hojeó brevemente para comprobar en qué condición se encontraba y luego procedió a colocarlo en la caja apropiada mientras buscaba el siguiente. El proceso repetitivo se estaba volviendo tedioso para ella, dejó de contar el número de cajas después de la sexta. No tenía idea de por qué había tantos libros en aquella casa que había sido abandonada poco después de su nacimiento. Solo podía pensar en dos razones que explicarían esa montaña de libros; su madre había usado esa casa como un almacén donde guardar los viejos libros de la biblioteca de su casa para adquirir nuevos o, su abuela se había refugiado en el mundo de fantasía que le brindaban aquellas páginas para poder soportar el dolor de la pérdida de su esposo.

Cualquiera que fuese la razón detrás de esa extensa colección, era su deber catalogar los libros de acuerdo a su condición para posteriormente donarlos a alguna biblioteca pública o de lo contrario tendría que dormir en el sillón por falta de espacio.

Terminó de sellar la caja de donaciones a su lado derecho y la arrastró al extremo de la habitación donde se encontraba las demás. Había tenido que mover los muebles de la sala para poder tener un espacio en el cual trabajar. Armó otra caja y volvió a su posición anterior para repetir el proceso. Tomó un libro sin prestarle demasiada atención hasta que se dio cuenta que le resultaba vagamente familiar, después de verlo de cerca y quitarle el polvo de encima, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. No había duda, era el libro que había estado buscando.

Como si se tratara de un flashback, la imagen borrosa de una mujer sosteniendo el libro entre sus delicadas y suaves manos – pese a las notorias arrugas de su piel –, se formó ante sus ojos. Su visión se volvió borrosa al instante debido a las lágrimas, y con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro, empezó a examinar el libro.

Tenía un aspecto bastante viejo. Las cubiertas parecían ser de madera forrada por cuero negro, en el lomo se había cocido con hilo de plata la silueta de un hada con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, como si estuviera contemplando el cielo. Con mucho cuidado lo abrió, sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa al notar que había sido escrito y dibujado a mano en papel pergamino.

Una cristalina lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Recordaba que cuando era niña le encantaban las hadas, creyendo firmemente en su existencia. Incluso había prometido seguir creyendo en ellas cuando fuera grande y, por laguna razón, su abuela se había sentido sumamente orgullosa de eso.

Pasó la siguiente hoja, viendo la imagen de un enorme árbol en el centro de una brillante ciudad, era tan alto que sus ramas más bajas estaban por encima de las nubes. Soltó una pequeña risita al recordar lo emocionaba que estaba al decir que algún día llegaría a la cima del árbol.

Por supuesto, esos solo eran sueños y deseos ingenuos de una niña que ya no existía. Y aunque la parte racional de su cerebro le decía que solo era un cuento, aquella parte que siempre se había sentido vacía, como si le faltara algo y no sabía que era, se emocionó por la idea de aventurarse en ese maravilloso y utópico mundo de hadas.

Volteó la hoja, sorprendiéndose al ver caer un trozo de papel. Estirándose un poco para tomar el papel que cayó al piso, lo miró con curiosidad. Era un plano donde se podía ver el dibujo de la casa, el jardín y la parte del bosque que incluía el río. Lo que más la confundió fue ver una línea punteada que salía de la casa y terminaba en algún lugar en lo profundo del bosque. No tenía una escala como tal, pero a juzgar por la relativa cercanía que tenía con el río, debía encontrarse a unos cuantos minutos de distancia.

—Lugar extraño para poner esto, abuela — murmuró para sí misma, antes de notar que, en la esquina inferior derecha, con letras casi ilegibles, se encontraba escrito:

"**La magia aún es evidente"**

Esas palabras solo hicieron que arrugara el entrecejo sin comprender.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de encontrar el extraño papel en el libro, continuó con su tarea de catalogar libros, acción que le llevó otras dos horas en terminar. Hizo un poco de comida y siguió con la limpieza de la casa. Sin embargo, cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte, decidió que su curiosidad era demasiado grande como para ser ignorada.

Rápidamente se cambió de ropa colocándose un pantalón negro, gruesas botas que la ayudarían a caminar en la nieve y no resbalarse con el hielo, así como una playera gruesa de manga larga color rojo, prendas que fueron un regalo por parte de Ashley cuando vio la poca ropa que llevaba consigo y, como buena amiga además de costurera, no iba a permitir que vistiera con _"esos trapos", _por lo que le llenó una maleta mediana de ropa que ella misma había diseñado y que, sospechosamente, era de su talla.

No iba a sumergirse en detalles.

Guardó una linterna y un botiquín de primeros auxilios en una mochila bolsa, haciendo que el asa cruzara sobre su pecho y se recogió su largo cabello en una coleta alta, dejando que algunos mechones enmarcaran su rostro. Pero antes de salir, decidió prepararse unos emparedados en caso de que le diera hambre en medio de esa pequeña aventura.

En serio le debía un _enorme _favor a la costurera, no solo por permitir que se quedara en su casa durante más de una semana o por la ropa que le había regalado, también por haberle dado un 'trabajo' durante esos días con una generosa paga para que ella tuviera dinero, puesto que contaba con poco dinero en efectivo. Todos sus ahorros estaban en una cuenta bancaría y si lo retiraba, solo les indicaría a sus padres donde se encontraba, además que quería independizarse y ese dinero, aunque estuviera a su nombre, no se lo había ganado con su esfuerzo. Gracias a la ayuda de Ashley, contaba con el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir por algunos días hasta que encontrara un trabajo.

En algún lugar en la parte posterior de su cerebro, una pequeña voz le advertía lo estúpido y arriesgado que era salir en una caminata nocturna por el bosque, pero era demasiado obstinada como para escucharla.

Siguiendo las vagas referencias, caminó hacia el rio y luego se dirigió corriente arriba hasta encontrar una pequeña cascada de metro y medio de altura. De acuerdo al plano, tenía que cruzarlo y caminar en línea recta hasta encontrar una roca con la forma de la cabeza de un lobo. Asintiendo con la cabeza, guardó el papel en su mochila para evitar perderlo por accidente y observó el rio, buscando una forma segura para cruzarlo.

El rio estaba comenzando a congelarse en la superficie, acercándose con cuidado se dio cuenta que la corriente no era muy rápida y el ancho debía de ser de unos cuatro metros, el problema era que no sabía su profundidad o si había algún remolino en el fondo. No quería arriesgarse a romper el hielo y hundirse y posiblemente ahogarse.

Después de unos segundos de contemplación, vio una serie de rocas que sobresalían en la superficie del agua. Haciendo unos rápidos cálculos mentales, se dio cuenta que podía saltar sobre ellas y cruzar el rio exitosamente, solo debía tener cuidado en no resbalar.

Con una mirada de determinación, procedió a saltar sobre las rocas. Casi cae a medio camino, pero logró estabilizarse a tiempo y continuar. Una vez que sus pies tocaron la tierra firme, soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y caminó en línea recta para encontrar la roca. Cuando la visualizó, volvió a sacar el papel. Tenía que dirigirse a la derecha y caminar hasta toparse con un árbol de tronco muy grueso.

Caminó por unos cinco minutos adentrándose más en el bosque, apenas notando el blanco paisaje que la rodeaba hasta que vio a lo lejos lo que estaba buscando, o al menos, una parte de ello. El plano mostraba un gran árbol que se alzaba por encima de todos con un grueso tronco. Sin embargo, lo que encontró fue una pequeña parte de este. Parecía que lo habían talado hace un tiempo tejando lo que podría considerarse como una excelente mesa natural si alguien quería hacer un picnic en ese lugar. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo les había tomado derribarlo puesto que el diámetro parecía ser de unos ocho metros.

Volviendo al plano, notó que solo quedaban dos líneas punteadas desde el árbol hacia la izquierda, lo que indicaba que estaba cerca. Guardó el papel de nuevo y se dirigió a esa dirección. Después de unos cuantos metros, por fin lo encontró.

Miró la extraña estructura que tenía delante. Era inquietantemente hermosa y no parecía algo hecho por manos humanas. Uno podía decir que era antiguo, pero estaba en excelentes condiciones. Había una plataforma rectangular hecha aparentemente de mármol blanco completamente liso, de unos tres metros de ancho y cinco de largo. Desde el centro se alzaba un hermoso arco de unos tres metros de altura, tan grueso como el largo de la palma de su mano. Se maravilló con la vista de una enredadera subiendo por los lados del arco, dejando caer un pequeño ramo de flores violetas justo en la cima de la estructura.

Era como si el frío no le afectara. Las ramas de las enredaderas se veían tan verdes como si estuvieran en plena primavera. Las flores parecían tener un brillo propio, haciéndolas más llamativas a la vista. Incluso el aire tenía el olor característico de la primavera.

Pese a que su mente se quedó en blanco por un momento al ver tal obra, una inquietante pregunta se formó en su mente cuando recuperó la capacidad de pensar correctamente de nuevo:

'_¿Qué hace esto en medio de la nada?'_

Bueno, tal vez no tan correctamente.

Con la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión, subió a la plataforma dirigiéndose al lado derecho del arco, la confusión y curiosidad inundando su ser. Este lugar estaba dentro de la propiedad de sus abuelos, pero no lograba recordar si su abuela había mencionado algo acerca de lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Apartando ligeramente una parte de la enredadera, descubrió una extraña runa tallada en la superficie blanca. Con la punta de los dedos delineo lo que parecía una _'R' _del alfabeto latino, los bordes eran completamente lisos, no se sentía alguna protuberancia o evidencia de que hubiera sido tallado con alguna herramienta. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, la ansiedad producida por saber qué era y cómo lo habían plasmado en la superficie llenó su mente con miles de pensamientos y suposiciones. Hizo a un lado otra parte, encontrando la forma de _"", _en el momento en que tocó la runa le pareció ver un débil resplandor naranja en los contornos internos del arco. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para ver mejor, sin embargo, un repentino temblor le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer hacia adelante, directamente a través del arco.

Fue cegada por una luz blanca antes de darse cuenta que, de alguna manera, estaba cayendo en caída libre.

Miró hacia abajo y gritó.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

.

* * *

**Nota de autor (editado): **Los primeros dos capítulos de esta historia serán breves introducciones de los personajes principales. Como se habrán dado cuenta, este pertenece a Asuna mientras que el siguiente le corresponderá a Kirito.

Por si tienen curiosidad, las runas descritas en este capítulo son reales. La 'R' es la runa Raido, simboliza la ruta de un viaje, cambios que se avecinan, la lucha y la búsqueda propias del viaje evolutivo de cada individuo, y el esfuerzo interno que hay en el proceso de maduración desde la adolescencia hasta la adultez. Mientas que '' es la runa Kano, se vincula con el conocimiento y la inteligencia.

Cambiando a otro tema, si han leído el fanfiction "Fairies are real" de SoExtra se habrán dado cuenta del parecido que tiene este capítulo con su historia. No podría decir que he adoptado su historia (que está descontinuada desde el 2015) puesto que le he hecho grandes modificaciones a la historia original y que podrán verlo en los siguientes capítulos. La idea base, de que Asuna siendo humana vaya al mundo de las hadas encontrándose con Kirito, me pareció interesante y quise desarrollarla añadiendo mis propias ideas.

Los capítulos 1, 2, 3 y 5 de esta historia son una reescritura, modificación y desarrollo de los capítulos escritos por SoExtra, el contenido del resto de los capítulos es 100% mío

Próximo capítulo: "Una vida no deseada".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Sword Art Online pertenece a Reki Kawahara.

* * *

"_Escucha bien querida, las personas siempre dirán que las hadas son solo un mito, sin embargo, eso es una mentira. Son tan reales como tú y como yo"_

.

.

**Capítulo 2. Una vida no deseada**

.

.

Tranquilidad, eso es lo que deseaba. Muchos pensarían que el tener la vida que el poseía se encontraría libre de problemas, trabajo, preocupaciones y con todas las comodidades que se pudieran imaginar…

Que ilusos.

Sí, su vida tal vez tenía comodidades – era el príncipe heredero al trono después de todo –, pero eso no significaba que no tenía problemas. La mayoría de ellos se debía más que nada a su falta de respeto por los interminables protocolos que establecían básicamente como debía vivir. A él realmente no le importaban, haciendo su santa voluntad a la hora de vestirse, hablar y teniendo un inapropiado comportamiento para alguien de su clase, sacándole canas verdes a los consejeros reales. También las interminables fechorías que hacía dentro y fuera del palacio eran la causa de sus inconvenientes.

¿No tenía trabajo?, ¿Quién creen que manejaba y administraba el reino? Después de la muerte de su padre, él se había visto obligado a cumplir ciertas tareas que el Rey debía de realizar, ayudando a su madre puesto que eran demasiadas obligaciones para una sola persona y que, posteriormente, se habían convertido en tareas permanentes con la clara intención de adelantar su coronación. Los consejeros junto con algunos nobles habían dictaminado que la Reina no era apta para gobernar y que debía ser sustituida lo más pronto posible.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, casi haciéndolos rechinar. Ninguno de ellos entendía el enorme vinculo que unía a sus padres. Incluso él, que era su hijo, le resultaba increíble la conexión tan profunda que compartían y que, al perder la vida uno de ellos, el otro simplemente perdió las ganas de vivir. Si no fuera por su existencia, su madre habría perdido la vida días después del deceso de su padre.

Pero claro, a los consejeros lo único que les importaba era atosigarlo con órdenes y fastidiarlo con sus constantes "consejos".

'Como futuro Rey de Alfheim tu deber es mantener buenas relaciones con los lores de las razas', le habían dicho para obligarlo a asistir a fastidiosas reuniones o fiestas de la alta sociedad. Como lo odiaba. Prefería mantenerse alejado dada su naturaleza solitaria y apática, verse forzado a socializar era demasiado para él. Siempre terminaba huyendo del lugar, metiéndose en problemas con su madre por _afectar su imagen_.

'Como futuro Rey de Alfheim debes de escuchar las solicitudes del pueblo y ser generoso con ellos'. En otras palabras, durante cuatro horas debía de escuchar los problemas que afectaban a las personas y dar una solución a cambio. No era algo que realmente le molestara, siempre trataría de ayudar a su pueblo como una vez lo hizo su difunto padre. Pero no iba a negar que era extremadamente cansado tener que hacerlo _todos_ los días.

'Como futuro Rey de Alfheim tu comportamiento debe ser impecable'.

'Como futuro Rey de Alfheim debes ser carismático para que el pueblo te escuche y siga'.

'Como futuro Rey de Alfheim debes de vestirte de acuerdo a la ocasión, no con esos ornamentos negros'.

'Como futuro Rey de Alfheim…'.

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, contuvo un grito de frustración que quería escaparse de su boca ante tales pensamientos.

—Príncipe — una voz temblorosa lo llamó desde atrás.

—¿Qué ocurre? — su voz salió con un tono molesto que no tenía pensado usar.

Inhaló profundamente para tranquilizarse y empujó todos esos pensamientos en lo más profundo de su mente. Seguro de que su temperamento estaba bajo control de nuevo, se volteó ligeramente para ver al hada que acababa de llamarlo.

Era un hombre, tal vez de unos veinte años. Cabello negro corto y ojos violáceos, piel extremadamente pálida. Llevaba puesto el típico uniforme que usaban los mensajeros reales dentro del palacio; una camisa de algodón de manga larga color blanco, un chaleco verde pasto encima con el emblema real a la altura del pectoral derecho, pantalones de color verde musgo y botas de cuero negras. A pesar de ser más grande que él tanto en edad como en estatura, la pobre hada estaba temblando más que una hoja al viento.

—S-su majestad ordenó que después de su entrenamiento debe permanecer en su habitación hasta nuevo aviso — respondió con la vista pegada al suelo.

Soltó un leve suspiro de cansancio.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

Tan pronto como terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, el joven mensajero se retiró tan rápido que, de haber estado en el campo de entrenamiento, habría levantado una cortina de polvo detrás de él.

—Vaya, sí que corre rápido, un trabajo muy adecuado para él — dijo con diversión uno de sus guardias.

Él negó con la cabeza un tanto exasperado y se dio la vuelta para retomar su camino en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento.

Esa era otra de las razones por las que le disgustaba su vida. Dejando de lado la tonelada de expectativas que recaían sobre él, las otras hadas siempre se alejaban en cuanto lo veían. No es que eso le molestara, en verdad amaba estar relativamente solo, lo que en realidad le irritaba era el miedo que le tenían, como si creyeran que con solo verlo a la cara ya los estaría ejecutando.

Los únicos que lo trataban con normalidad eran los dos guardias que caminaban detrás de él como una sombra, podría decirse que eran sus únicos amigos dentro del palacio y de los pocos que poseía en todo el reino.

Uno de sus guardias era bastante… _peculiar_. Aunque eso era de esperarse, parecía que sus amigos eran hadas bastante interesantes en realidad. Si bien, a primera vista se podía decir que el guardia era un hada normal con su cabello y cejas rojizos, una fina barba en la barbilla y ojos de color café rojizo. Su comportamiento bastante exótico y su pequeña rebelión en el uniforme – un pañuelo rojo atado alrededor de su pelo – decía lo contrario. Además, nunca temía decir su opinión, aun frente a él; algo que secretamente le agradecía.

Su otro guardia era un hombre bastante alto y fornido, piel morena y ojos cafés, su barbilla y parte de la mandíbula estaban cubiertos por una barba corta de color café oscuro casi negro. Además, tenía una marca blanca que iniciaba unos centímetros por encima de su ceja izquierda, cruzaba el ojo por la mitad y luego se desviaba con una línea curva hacia su oreja. Su solo aspecto lo hacía increíblemente intimidante, pero si llegaban a conocerlo como él lo hacía, se llevarían la sorpresa de su vida al descubrir que en realidad era una persona bastante amable y algo bromista.

Sus nombres eran Klein y Agil respectivamente. Su trabajo era seguirlo a cualquier lugar donde fuera, las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Claro, tenían sus pequeños descansos de vez en cuando, cambiando su lugar con otras dos desafortunadas hadas. Había veces en las que lamentaba el terrible y aburrido trabajo que su madre les había otorgado, pero sería un mentiroso si dijera que estaba mejor sin ellos. Se volvería loco en esa jaula de oro sin su compañía.

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento del ejército real en el ala oeste del castillo. Dado que esa era su hora habitual de entrenamiento, el gran espacio al aire libre estaba completamente desolado.

—Entonces… — habló Agil —, ¿entrenamiento en suelo o en aire?

—Los dos — respondió con voz dura.

—Alguien está molesto — sonrió de lado Klein —, ¿fue esa pobre hada de hace rato o hay algo más?

Caminó a las repisas donde colgaban diferentes tipos de armas, retrasando el momento de decir aquellas palabras que lo tenían de un pésimo humor desde hace una semana.

—Saben qué día es mañana, ¿cierto? — preguntó en cambio mientras paseaba su mirada en las diferentes espadas de una mano, pensando distraídamente en cual debería de escoger.

—Claro — se cruzó de brazos Klein, ofendido por la pregunta —, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Tu madre se ha encargado de recordárselo al reino entero.

—Entonces saben lo que eso significa — tomó una espada al azar, ninguna le había llamado la atención.

Sus guardias le dirigieron una mirada confundida en un principio, hasta que Agil chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha en entendimiento.

—Baile de compromiso — dijo con algo de lastima en su tono de voz.

Klein abrió los ojos como platos, la sorpresa dibujada en toda su expresión.

—Si… — fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que una mueca de disgusto se instalara en su rostro.

El baile de compromiso era una tradición que todo heredero al trono debía de realizar cuando cumplía diecisiete años. Básicamente tenía que bailar con _todas _las mujeres solteras de alta sociedad que habían sido postuladas como pretendientes por los consejeros reales, viéndose obligado a escoger a alguna para que se volviera su prometida y futura esposa.

Estúpida tradición y estúpidos consejeros.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? — preguntó Agil con preocupación.

—No necesitas preguntarlo, ¡estamos hablando de Kirito! ¡Ya debe de tener un plan escandaloso en mente! — exclamó Klein una vez que se recuperó de la sorpresa —. Los problemas lo siguen a todas partes.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo, su amigo lo conocía demasiado bien. Llevaba un mes entero planeando como salir de ese problema exitosamente, lo último que deseaba en ese momento era añadir una molesta y ambiciosa mujer a la lista de dolores de cabeza con la que cargaba a diario.

—Basta de temas incómodos — dijo adoptando una posición de ataque con la espada en su mano derecha —, empecemos con la diversión.

Apenas les dio tiempo suficiente a sus guardias para sacar sus armas y defenderse de su embestida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tal y como lo había ordenado su madre, después de su exhaustivo entrenamiento y merecido baño relajante, se había dirigido a su habitación y no había salido de ahí desde entonces.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio involuntario, ¿de que servía ser de la realeza si todo lo hacían por él? Hubiese querido matar algo de tiempo arreglando la habitación, organizar su ropa, incluso el tedioso trabajo de colocar los libros en el estante de forma alfabética sería gratamente bienvenido. Pero no, todo estaba pulcramente ordenado y limpio.

Más de seis horas encerrado en ese lugar sin hacer nada le estaban provocando ansiedad. Necesitaba hacer algo de inmediato.

—¿Podemos realizar un vuelo nocturno o algo así? — suplicó a sus guardias.

—No — declararon al unísono.

—Ni siquiera lo consideraron — se quejó —. Vamos, deben estar igual de aburridos que yo — intentó convencerlos.

—Tu madre ordenó específicamente que no salieras hoy, probablemente para que no ocasiones algún problema antes de tu cumpleaños — dijo Agil con paciencia, debía ser la quinta vez que lo preguntaba en una hora.

—Pero tú sabes…

—No — ambos cortaron lo que estaba diciendo.

—No saben lo que iba a decir.

—Ibas a decir algo como: lo que ella no sabe no le hará daño — esta vez le respondió Klein sin rodeos—. Sinceramente temo el día en que seas proclamado Rey.

—No voy a ser Rey — declaró en un susurro.

—¡¿Qué?! — gritó Klein prácticamente en shock.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que _no _serás Rey? Eres el único heredero — Agil preguntó desconcertado.

Ambos guardias se le quedaron mirando fijamente, esperando su respuesta. Klein incluso se sentó en el piso, tal vez creyendo que dolería menos si llegaba a desmayarse con su respuesta. Dramático.

Llevaba pensándolo durante un tiempo. Con cada año que pasaba, las tareas y responsabilidades que le eran encomendadas se incrementaban. En condiciones normales, después de que un príncipe realizara el baile de compromiso, debía de asistir a una reunión con los nueve lores de las diferentes razas de hadas para escoger aquel que se convertiría en su tutor y guía en el camino a convertirse en Rey. El tutor se encargaría de enseñarle todo lo relacionado a gobernar, dejando en sus manos la administración y protección de su tierra y gente, de esta manera el príncipe adquiría experiencia y mayor seguridad cuando llegará su hora de gobernar.

Sin embargo, ese no sería su caso.

Los consejeros estaban obsesionados en volverlo Rey, y si por ellos fuera, lo estarían coronando al día siguiente de su cumpleaños. La única razón por la que no lo harían era por la negativa mayoritaria de los lores a dejar que alguien inexperto asumiera el trono. Y a pesar de las protestas manifestadas, los consejeros no habían cambiado de opinión.

Él no realizaría el entrenamiento práctico.

Si eso no era suficiente para hacer tambalear su convicción, el hecho de que una de las razas estaba en contra de que él se convirtiera en su próximo gobernante, destrozaba por completo las pocas posibilidades de que quisiera asumir el trono por voluntad.

Los Salamander, una raza sumamente orgullosa en su mayoría, había empezado una rebelión contra la familia real, poniendo su vida en peligro e impidiéndole salir no solo de la capital, también del palacio. Esa era la razón por la que tenía escoltas las veinticuatro horas del día. En una ocasión, hace dos años, casi habían logrado atravesarle el corazón con una daga de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos y la pronta intervención de los guardias del palacio.

Después de ese día perdió su libertad.

—Simplemente es una vida que no quiero — sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y que el reino de Alfheim estaba condenado por su respuesta, pero no podía soportar seguir viviendo de esa forma —. Claro, tampoco es como si no estuviera pensando en el futuro del reino, podría dejarle el trono a mi tía Sakuya. Y si no lo quiere, Leafa podría asumirlo sin problemas.

Agil se sentó en el suelo junto a Klein con una mirada de exasperación. Un incómodo y tenso silencio se instaló entre ellos antes de ser roto abruptamente por el sonido de las puertas siendo abiertas de golpe.

—¡Kirito! — una hermosa mujer lo llamó desde la entrada.

Su piel era tan blanca como el mármol, sus finos y delicados rasgos eran enmarcados por mechones de su larga cabellera negra. Vestía un hermoso vestido azul cielo que se arrastraba ligeramente por el suelo ocultando sus pies. Su sola presencia parecía iluminar la habitación mejor que las lámparas de aceite en las paredes.

Miró a la mujer con cansancio en los ojos. Amaba a su madre, realmente lo hacía, pero…

—Mamá, ¿es tan difícil llamar a la puerta?

… había ocasiones en las que tenía la tendencia de volverlo loco.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué importaría si no estabas haciendo nada? — preguntó la Reina con genuina confusión en su hermoso rostro.

—Estaría haciendo algo si no me hubieras ordenado quedarme aquí — dijo con un poco de molestia en la voz.

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento antes de parpadear dos veces, dar un paso atrás – de forma que estaba parada directamente bajo el marco de la puerta – y golpear dos veces la puerta con los nudillos de su mano derecha.

—No mamá, se debe llamar _antes_ de entrar — dijo con paciencia.

—Oh…

—Cielos, ¿cómo estas manejando un reino?

Ella lo miró con confusión – otra vez – por cinco segundos exactos antes de agitar la mano derecha, restándole importancia, y hablar como si nada hubiese pasado.

—En cuanto a tu cumpleaños, estaba pensando…

El silencio llenó la habitación.

—¿Qué? ¿Estabas pensando en qué? — le instó a continuar cuando parecía que no iba a hacerlo por si sola.

—¿Eh? — ella lo miró sin comprender lo que quería decir.

—… Lo olvidaste, ¿cierto?

—¡Ah! ¡Lo hice! ¡Y era importante! Pero perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando vi a tus guardias en el suelo, ¿por qué están en el piso? ¿están muertos? — divagó la Reina sin detenerse a respirar.

Klein y Agil se pusieron de pie de un salto, asustándola y provocando que empezara a entrar en pánico.

La cordura de su madre siempre había sido un tema de discusión desde la muerte del Rey, especialmente cuando estaba muy estresada. Esa era la razón por la que los consejeros declararon su incapacidad para gobernar, alegando que alguien que sufría problemas de ansiedad, ataques de histeria y falta de atención, no podía ser la máxima autoridad del reino, algo en lo que difería completamente.

Sí, su madre tal vez tenía algunos problemas, pero era la persona más fuerte que había conocido. Se había puesto de pie, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, para poder cuidar aquello que amaba su esposo. Apaciguó los corazones destrozados de las demás hadas y aplacó las rebeliones de aquellos que querían aprovechar el momento de debilidad.

Si el reino no cayó en caos en ese tiempo era debido a ella.

—N-no su alteza, solo estábamos… — Klein intentó calmarla.

Su madre gritó en su lugar, completamente en pánico ahora. Él solo se cubrió casualmente sus largas y puntiagudas orejas con la palma de sus manos, había visto esa rutina demasiadas veces en el pasado.

—¡Draugr! ¡Ayuda!

—Realmente debemos hacer algo con su ansiedad — murmuró para sí mismo sin inmutarse.

—¡No, esta equivoca! ¡Estamos vivos! — Klein gritó en un intento desesperado por calmarla.

—¡Klein, idiota! ¡No le grites a la Reina! — lo reprendió Agil.

Por supuesto, gritar solo estaba empeorando la situación.

—Estoy empezando a tener dolor de cabeza — volvió a decir, siendo completamente ignorado por las tres hadas.

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación en busca de algo que terminara con esa ridícula situación. Sonrió de lado al encontrar el objeto perfecto.

—¡Ayu…! — su frase fue cortada abruptamente cuando una gran almohada colisionó contra su rostro.

Su madre se frotó la nariz mientras veía desconcertada la almohada en el piso frente a ella.

—Mamá, ve a tomar una taza de té y después duerme, lo necesitas.

Ella lo miró por un momento antes de sonreír avergonzada, comprendiendo que había perdido la calma.

—Lo siento, estuve despierta toda la noche revisando y archivando papeles, sabes que solo me pongo así de ansiosa cuando no duermo bien.

—Estoy empezando a preguntarme si no es por algo más.

—Muy gracioso — le dijo con el ceño fruncido —, pero tomaré esa sugerencia tuya.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí?

—Necesitas afinar esos modales jovencito — lo reprendió con un resoplido poco femenino.

— Buenas noches mamá — evitó con todas sus fuerzas rodar los ojos.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura antes de salir de la habitación con elegancia. Sus dos guardias miraron con incredulidad el lugar donde momentos antes había estado parada la Reina.

—Le arrojaste una almohada a la cara y ella no reaccionó… — comenzó Klein.

—… pero te regañó por un pequeño desliz en tus modales — terminó Agil.

Ambos se giraron a verlo en perfecta sincronía, sin embargo, él se encontraba completamente cansado tanto mental como físicamente. Se dirigió a su cama y se echó encima sin decir una palabra al respecto, el sueño se apoderó de su mente en cuestión de segundos.

—Hay algo realmente malo con esta familia — escuchó murmurar a Klein.

—Sigue así y serás enviado al calabozo.

—No puedo evitar decirlo si es verdad.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse dormido.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

.

* * *

**Nota de autor (31/01/20): **

Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, estos dos capítulos fueron pequeñas introducciones de los que serán nuestros personajes principales. Hice esto con la idea de plasmar como era su vida y que la personalidad que se verá reflejada en los siguientes capítulos esté justificada ya que va a ser un poco diferente a lo mostrado en el anime y en las novelas ligeras. Eso no quiere decir que estos capítulos no estén relacionados con el resto de la historia porque si lo están.

Ahora, algunos deberán de estarse preguntando qué es un draugr, ¿verdad? En la mitología nórdica, un draugr es básicamente un zombie con superfuerza y la capacidad de modificar su tamaño corporal para matar a sus víctimas. Protegen algún tesoro o simplemente atormentan a aquellos que lo hicieron sufrir en vida.

Voy a estar utilizando algunas referencias de la mitología nórdica, cuando eso suceda, usaré este espacio para explicar qué es.

Próximo capítulo: "No todas las sorpresas son agradables."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Sword Art Online le pertenece a Reki Kawahara.

* * *

"_Hijo mío, debes sentirte orgulloso de quien eres. No importa lo que otros digan u opinen acerca de tu sangre. Eres Kirito, próximo gobernante de este reino."_

.

.

**Capítulo 3. No todas las sorpresas son agradables**

.

.

—Mátenme ahora mismo, por favor — gimió cuando su madre ajustó los toques finales del pequeño demonio sofocante al que llamó traje.

—Deja de quejarte, ¡te sienta de maravilla! — exclamó con entusiasmo su madre, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

Con temor, caminó hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que su madre había ordenado traer a su habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver su reflejo.

Había sido ataviado en un esmoquin de color rojo brillante con algunos detalles en negro. La solapa era redondeada y de un tono más oscuro que el traje. La chaqueta se ceñía a su silueta como una segunda piel, ajustándose incómodamente en el pecho y hombros limitando su movimiento. El pantalón se ajustaba a sus muslos, caderas y cintura, con una caída recta y lisa sobre sus piernas. La camisa era blanca, estando completamente abotonada hasta el cuello. Los zapatos junto con la corbata de seda eran negros.

Contuvo una mueca de disgusto para no ofender a su madre. Por nada del mundo iba a salir vistiendo esa cosa.

Escuchó una pequeña risa detrás de él, sabiendo de inmediato a quien pertenecía.

—No es gracioso Klein, sabes que odio las cosas llamativas. Y el rojo es la definición misma de llamativo — volvió a gemir miserablemente.

—Al menos no es blanco, realmente destacarías — agregó Agil con una sonrisa, de seguro imaginando como se vería con ese color.

—¡Te ves tan guapo! — su madre chilló de emoción — ¡Mi bebé ha crecido tanto!

Volteó a verla como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

Su madre vestía un magnifico vestido de corte de sirena color morado, resaltando cada una de sus curvas. El color del vestido solo destacaba su blanca piel. Su largo cabello negro había sido recogido en un elaborado peinado sobre su coronilla, permitiendo que dos mechones sueltos enarcaran los rasgos delicados de su rostro. La habían maquillado sencillamente, solo resaltando sus labios con un rojo intenso y sus ojos tan negros como la noche con un delineado negro.

Se veía realmente hermosa.

Ella seguía murmurando cosas como lo rápido que había crecido, ignorando sus constantes quejas sobre el hecho de que no podía respirar y que se veía ridículo en esa cosa.

—¡De acuerdo! No podemos hacer esperar a los invitados por más tiempo — exclamó de repente mientras salía de la habitación con paso delicado y elegante.

Tres cabezas se asomaron por el umbral de la puerta para verla alejarse por el pasillo, siendo seguida de cerca por su propio guardia personal, hasta que dobló en una esquina, en dirección al salón de baile.

—¿Alguno de ustedes me apuñalaría? — suplicó.

—Pero se veía tan entusiasmada, podría tener un ataque de pánico si sales con otra cosa puesta. Además, sería una lástima morir antes de probar toda esa buena comida — Klein agregó.

Volteó a verlo con furia mientras Agil solo negaba con la cabeza.

—Puedes apostar que cada una de esas hadas pretensiosas tendrá un ataque de pánico. Haré de esta fiesta algo inolvidable — declaró con una vil sonrisa en su rostro.

Se retiró del umbral de la puerta, riéndose entre dientes con malicia mientras entraba en la habitación.

—¿No eres acaso un hada rica y presumida? — Klein agregó mientras lo seguía al interior.

Agil los siguió poco después. Los dos hombres completamente imperturbables ante su espeluznante declaración. Después de haber convivido con él durante dos años y haber sido testigo o participe de sus travesuras, la mención de una próxima fechoría no era una novedad para ellos.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡No soy como ellos! — exclamó exaltado.

—Eso es lo que todos dicen — Agil dijo con una expresión seria, fracasando en ocultar el brillo de diversión en sus oscuros ojos.

—¿Verdad? — Klein se rio.

—Y este es el momento en que los ignoro — declaró mientras se alejaba de los dos para comenzar a quitarse el horrible traje, una tarea que estaba resultando bastante difícil dada la poca movilidad con la que contaba.

Escudriñó la habitación en busca de algo para ayudarlo con su problema, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en un par de tijeras sobre el tocador. Con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, prácticamente corrió para ponerle las manos encima.

Mientras los dos guardias seguían hablando sin parar sobre las razones por las que era en realidad un hada rica y presumida, el sonido de la tela siendo rasgada llenó la habitación.

La reacción fue casi instantánea.

—¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! ¡No rompas tu traje! — Agil gritó en pánico.

La expresión de 'eres un idiota' escrita en su cara cuando se abalanzó a detenerlo. Desafortunadamente para su guardia, fue lo suficientemente rápido como para salir de su alcance y continuar cortando la vestimenta.

—Amigo, ¡tu madre nos matará! — Klein agregó desesperadamente.

Una expresión de victoria se instaló en su rostro cuando terminó de quitarse el atuendo. Aprovechando que la chimenea estaba encendida, hizo una bola con la tela y la arrojó al fuego. Disfrutó enormemente ver el traje arder entre las llamas de tonos rojizos y anaranjados.

Ignorando el hecho de que se encontraba casi desnudo, caminó hacia su armario en la pared opuesta de la habitación, obviando las miradas de sus guardias que eran una mezcla de incredulidad, molestia y resignación. Abrió la puerta de madera entrando en una pequeña habitación, se dirigió rápidamente al fondo de la pared izquierda tomando un pantalón negro, retrocedió unos pasos para escoger una playera de algodón de manga larga y cuello redondo del mismo color. Se vistió rápidamente, casi soltando un suspiro de alivio al sentir esas prendas cómodas y reconfortantes para él sobre su piel. Antes de salir, busco un holgado y largo abrigo de cuello alto junto con unas botas, los dos artículos hechos de cuero negro.

—¿Era realmente necesario? — tanto Agil como Klein declararon con miradas de exasperación cuando salió del armario.

—Si. Ni siquiera traten de decirme que parecía medio decente, ese traje era horrible en todos los sentidos de la palabra — caminó hacia su cama para poder colocarse los zapatos con una expresión seria, girándose ligeramente para ver a sus guardias de aspecto derrotado — Es mi cumpleaños, debería ser capaz de usar lo que yo quiero.

—Ese no es el punto — declararon con cansancio —. Además, siempre usas lo que quieres — continuo Agil.

Un largo silencio pasó sobre ellos mientras aprovechaba para terminar de vestirse. Klein finalmente asintió con la cabeza en comprensión.

—De acuerdo, probablemente fue lo mejor — dijo derrotado —. No voy a mentir, los volantes no son realmente tu estilo.

—¿Qué? Pensé que se veía realmente apuesto — agregó Agil con un toque de diversión e ironía en su voz.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—Sí, ríete, mi dolor es hilarante — murmuro irritado.

—¡Kirito! ¡Tienes que saludar a nuestros invitados! — escuchó la voz de su madre decir desde el pasillo.

—¡Ya voy! — gritó de regreso.

Salió de la habitación, sus dos guardias lo siguieron como una sombra, cumpliendo estrictamente con sus órdenes. Después de todo, al ser un evento de carácter 'público', la amenaza de ser atacado en medio de la fiesta era muy alta.

Se dirigió a la esquina en donde anteriormente había desaparecido su madre. Cuando ella volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro, esta inmediatamente se borró mientras su rostro se transformaba en una expresión llena de pánico.

—¡¿Qué has hecho con tu traje?!

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras continuaba caminando hacia el salón de baile. La primera etapa de su plan estaba completa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡¿Cómo diablos lograste hacer que toda la comida explotara?! — la Reina gritó frustrada por el desastre, olvidando completamente el formalismo y cortesía con la que debía de hablar.

—Un hada nunca revela sus secretos — dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, sin inmutarse por la furia de su madre.

—Bueno, todos pueden despedirse de sus bonitos trajes y vestidos. Están absolutamente arruinados — dijo Klein después de observar el desastre de la habitación.

Continuando con la segunda fase de su plan, había seguido el protocolo asignado a una fiesta de gala. Saludó a todos los invitados, aceptando y agradeciendo las felicitaciones, haciendo la vista gorda a las miradas de disgusto mal disimuladas que le dirigían aquellos nobles que lo odiaban y aquellas miradas de asombro cuando otras hadas lo veían vestido de esa forma. Había disfrutado en secreto las miradas de horror y furia de los consejeros cuando se dieron cuenta de cómo iba vestido, era demasiado tarde para ocultarlo y arrastrarlo de regreso a su habitación para obligarlo a cambiarse, la mitad de los invitados ya lo habían visto y no podía desaparecer de esa forma. No tuvieron otra opción más que callar sus reclamos y alejarse rápidamente antes de que hicieran una escena frente a personas tan importantes en el reino.

Después de decir un discurso escrito por quien sabe quién para agradecer su presencia a la fiesta y dar paso a que sirvieran la cena, la comida había – literalmente – explotado, provocando un verdadero desastre del cual no se arrepentía. Los únicos que se habían salvado de adornar su ropa con pedazos de comida eran, obviamente, su madre y él.

Todas las otras hadas intentaban limpiar las manchas de comida con una expresión de extrema frustración. Algunos de ellos fueron lo suficientemente atrevidos como para lanzarle una mirada feroz, miradas que él regreso felizmente haciendo que se escondieran detrás de sus compañeros más cercanos.

—Debo admitir que fue realmente divertido, ¿viste sus caras? — Agil agregó con una risa.

—¡Esto no es algo para reírse! — la Reina gritó, haciendo que ambos guardias se disculparan de inmediato.

Mientras su madre estaba ocupada regañándolos por alentarlo a hacer ese tipo de cosas y los otros invitados prestaban mayor atención a limpiarse, aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer lo que había querido hacer toda la noche: escabullirse.

Odiaba ser el centro de atención en cualquier situación, y esa fiesta era demasiado para su comodidad. Las miradas de aquellos que lo odiaban, los que sentían lástima por él y aquellas que evitaba a toda costa puesto que no reflejaban nada bueno e inocente, eran insoportables. Podía jurar que todos tenían su mirada puesta en él, en sus movimientos, monitoreando constantemente su comportamiento, buscando un nuevo tema del cual hablar después.

Lo había discutido varias veces con su madre, aunque parecía que ella no le importaba lo incómodo que pudiera sentirse, cada año organizaba una gran fiesta con todas las hadas importantes del reino como invitados. Normalmente habría soportado todo el proceso solo para complacer a la Reina, pero esa noche era diferente, por ningún motivo iba a participar en el baile de compromiso.

Corrió por los pasillos con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se dirigía al balcón más cercano y saltaba al precipicio. Disfrutó de la sensación de caída libre, el viento golpeando su rostro, la sensación de libertad. Cuando estuvo peligrosamente cerca de estrellarse contra el techo de las viviendas ubicadas entre las raíces de Yggdrasil – un árbol gigante en cuya copa residía el palacio –, manifestó y desplegó sus alas negras. El silencio de la noche pronto fue interrumpido por el sonido de un estallido sónico. Finalmente era libre.

Después de unos cinco minutos, aterrizó fuera de una pequeña herrería para saludar a su viaja amiga.

—¿Lis? — llamó al entrar al establecimiento.

Una chica con un esponjoso cabello rosado, ojos de color rosa oscuro y una horquilla blanca sujetando su flequillo; salió de la parte trasera de la tienda con una sonrisa en su infantil rostro – aunque ella era un año más grande que él –.

—Me preguntaba cuando ibas a llegar — sonrió con burla.

Se acercó al mostrador, antes de preguntar:

—¿Terminaste las espadas que solicité este año? — la impaciencia se mostraba en sus repentinos ojos de color gris oscuro.

—Ya te dije que necesito alrededor de una semana más para terminarlas — Lis respondió igual de impaciente.

—Sí, sí, solo estaba comprobando — declaró decepcionado, pero no sorprendido.

—Por cierto, Kirito, ¿dónde están tus guardias? — Lis preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

—Desafortunadamente tuve que dejarlos atrás.

—¡¿No me digas que ni siquiera tienes un arma?! — exclamó, sobresaltándolo por su repentino estallido.

—No… yo no... — respondió tímidamente.

—Toma una de esas dagas y devuélvela más tarde. No dejaré que pasees por ahí sin estar armado — dijo con un tono de voz el cual no aceptaba replicas.

Con un suspiro, caminó hacia la vitrina en la pared derecha. Dio una rápida inspección a las armas exhibidas antes de tomar una daga con una empuñadura negra de cinco centímetros de largo y tres de diámetro, pesaba lo suficiente como para contrarrestar el peso de la hoja. El largo de la hoja debía de ser el doble que la empuñadora y su ancho era de unos cuatro centímetros.

Guardó la daga en un pequeño bolso en el interior de su manga izquierda, fácilmente accesible con el único propósito de defenderse, y realizó movimientos con el brazo para comprobar que podía moverse con facilidad sin que se notara que estaba armado. Volteando a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa genuina que rara vez se veía en él, le dio las gracias.

—¡Cuídate y nos vemos en una semana! — Lis gritó con una sonrisa mientras agitaba su mano.

Mientras se preguntaba que hacer a continuación, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda provocando que los vellos en su nuca se erizaran. Estaba a punto de desplegar sus alas y salir rápidamente del lugar cuando una pregunta tensó cada uno de sus músculos.

—Tu eres el príncipe, ¿verdad?

Antes de que él pudiera sacar la daga y defenderse, un paño con un extraño olor fue colado en su nariz y boca. Él contuvo la respiración demasiado tarde, el efecto de adormecimiento desplazándose lentamente por su cuerpo. Trató de luchar, pero fue inútil, su visión pronto se volvió negra.

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

—¿Kirito? — llamó mientras miraba la habitación con preocupación. Estaba causando problemas en algún lugar sin duda.

—Ah, su majestad, debo decir que esta fiesta ha sido… interesante — una voz sonó a su derecha.

Se dirigió a la persona que le había hablado con el ceño fruncido, era la mujer noble que siempre intentaba concretar un matrimonio arreglado entre ella y Kirito en cada oportunidad que tenía. Ella – mejor conocida como 'su majestad', 'Reina' o 'madre' –, se había negado rotundamente a permitir que algo así sucediera. Su hijo se casaría con una buena dama de su propia elección cuando se sintiera listo y no por obligación para complacer al consejo. Eso fue lo único que prometió que no dejaría que decidieran por él cuando su esposo falleció.

—Kuro, no tengo tiempo para esto — respondió antes de girarse y dirigirse a los guardias de su hijo sin importarle ser descortés. Solo se preocupó más cuando parecían estar en pánico — ¿Dónde está Kirito?

Agil y Klein se congelaron y se giraron hacia ella lentamente con los ojos abiertos de terror. Hace unos minutos, les estaba dando una conferencia acerca de burlarse y apoyar las bromas del príncipe cuando se distrajo y los dejo continuar con su trabajo. Empezaba a lamentarse de haber hecho aquello. Conociendo a su hijo, había aprovechado la oportunidad para irse de ahí. Pero aun sabiendo esto, su cuerpo empezó a ser inundado por la conocida sensación de ansiedad que la dominaba cada vez que pensaba en perder lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

—No lo sabemos — respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—Ustedes… ¡¿Qué quieren decir con que _no _lo saben?! ¡Eres su guardia personal, deberías estar con él en todo momento! — gritó dejando el salón en completo silencio — ¡Roy! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! — llamó a su propio guardia personal y general de su ejército, alguien tan callado que muchas veces olvidaba su presencia.

—¿Su majestad?

—Encuentra a mi hijo lo más rápido posible, los líos en los que se mete cuando esta solo… — negó con la cabeza mientras una mirada de angustia cruzaba brevemente su rostro —. Llama a todos los guardias, ¡quiero a mi hijo a salvo!

—De inmediato su majestad — Roy respondió con una reverencia.

—Su majestad, ¿no está exagerando un poco? — dijo Agil — Ha escapado muchas veces antes.

—Hay tres razones por las que estoy a punto de entrar en pánico — señaló —. La primera, la Resistencia Salamander ha estado más activa últimamente, ¿te imaginas lo que harían si pusieran sus manos en mi hijo? — los dos guardias abrieron sus ojos con horror —; la segunda, siempre los ha llevado cuando se escapó y la tercera, tengo un mal presentimiento. Está completamente solo y sin armas.

—Oh mierda… — Klein entró en pánico, sin darse cuenta del vocabulario que acababa de usar frente a ella.

Observó cómo tomaba un puñado de su cabello y tiraba de el como si al hacerlo calmara su creciente estado de ansiedad. Ella misma estaba reprimiendo ese impulso.

'_Debí imaginarlo'_, pensó.

Era consciente de lo mucho que le disgustaba a su hijo participar en este tipo de eventos. Lamentablemente no podía hacer nada al respecto, el título de 'Reina' solo era un adorno que utilizaba para no levantar sospechas. La verdadera autoridad en el reino era el consejo real, ellos se encargaban de hacer las leyes, ordenarles a los lores lo que debían hacer, manejaban las finanzas del pueblo y, por supuesto, manejaban la vida de su hijo como ellos quisieran... o al menos eso intentaban.

Aunque le ocasionara innumerables dolores de cabeza, agradecía enormemente la naturaleza rebelde de Kirito. Gracias a eso, los planes de esos sinvergüenzas habían fallado una y otra vez.

También debía agradecer el constante apoyo de sus lores, quienes estaban al tanto de su situación y a su manera, protegían a su hijo de las garras del consejo. Tal vez ella no tenía autoridad, pero si tenía apoyo. Y eso se vio reflejado en la junta que se había realizado esa mañana.

'_Si tan solo le hubiese dicho a Kirito que no tenía que realizar el baile de compromiso…'_

El sonido de una risa baja llegó a cada rincón del salón enviando escalofríos a los presentes e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Cada hada miró hacia arriba, lugar de donde provenía el tétrico sonido. Su sangre se enfrió al ver a los dos generales más poderosos de la Resistencia sentados en una de las repisas que cubrían la pared. Los guardias que estaban estacionados en el lugar se aferraron a sus armas y tomaron posturas defensivas.

—Tendría más cuidado si fuera tu — uno de los hombres declaró con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Una palabra nuestra y el príncipe Kirito es un hada muerta — amenazó el otro echándose a reír.

Abrió los ojos con horror, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Agil y Klein no se veían en mejor estado.

—¿Dónde está Kirito? ¿Qué le han hecho a mi hijo? — elevó la voz en un tono casi histérico.

—Lanza el hechizo — ordenó el primero.

El segundó asintió con la cabeza antes de recitar un hechizo de magia oscura muy conocido por todos: Espejo de luz de Luna. Pronto, hubo una ondulación en el aire frente a ella, las hadas a su alrededor se alejaron con rapidez formando un circulo con ella y los dos guardias en el centro. El nivel de luz de la habitación disminuyó cuando un portal negro violáceo se abrió.

Al principio solo se veía como un espejo reflejando la imagen de los tres, pero este se desvaneció rápidamente mostrando a Kirito, con un cuchillo en la garganta.

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

—¡Kirito! — escuchó una familiar voz decir su nombre.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al lugar de donde procedía la voz encontrándose con el rostro de su madre. Hizo el esfuerzo por enfocar la mirada, una tarea que estaba resultando difícil de realizar. Con los efectos de la droga todavía en su organismo, su mente se encontraba parcialmente nublada, apenas siendo capaz de registrar lo que estaba sucediendo.

No podía creerlo, había sido un completo estúpido al dejarse tan vulnerable. Prácticamente había caminado con un letrero sobre su cabeza con las palabras 'Ven a buscarme, soy el príncipe'.

Todo rastro de desorientación y aturdimiento fueron reemplazados por rabia y una creciente ola de adrenalina cuando el frío acero del cuchillo presionó sobre su garganta. Se tomó un breve momento para analizar la situación. Se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera frente a un _Espejo de luz de Luna_ donde se podía ver a su madre, sus dos guardias y parte del salón de baile del palacio.

—No les des nada — dijo sin temor, su orgullo ocultando cualquier emoción.

No era tonto, estaba claro que la Resistencia no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo vivo desde un principio. Sin importar lo que pasara, no iba a darles la satisfacción de usarlo como un medio para obtener lo que deseaban.

—¡Cállate pequeño bastardo! — el Salamander que lo tenía como rehén siseó.

Podía sentir como ejercía más presión sobre el arma hasta cortar ligeramente su piel, dejando que pequeñas gotas se deslizaran por el filo y cayeran sobre su pecho. Apretó los dientes con molestia.

—Ya estoy muerto — le dijo a su madre con una severa nota de aceptación en su voz.

La Reina parecía tener algo que decir, pero optó por mantenerse callada., sin embargo; la intensa mirada que le estaba dedicando parecía decirle 'no te rindas'. Eso pareció tocar una fibra sensible en su interior porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su actitud cambió.

Observó sus alrededores con mayor detenimiento, tratando de descubrir donde estaba. La falta de una iluminación adecuada complicaba la labor, pero al ver lo que parecían ser rasguños en la pared de roca y marcas de quemaduras, pudo concluir que se encontraban en alguna cueva o gruta en el Valle de los Dragones. Si recordaba bien sus lecciones, este valle se encontraba al norte del territorio Salamander, a unos tres días de vuelo continuo desde la capital Aarun.

Sus secuestradores debieron usar un hechizo de teletransportación para enviarlo a ese lugar.

Frunció el ceño pensativo. No conocía a nadie con la magia lo suficientemente poderosa como para teletransportar al ejército desde la capital a su localización. Solo su difunto padre podía hacer una cosa así. Tal vez podrían enviar a un equipo de rescate, pero sin conocer su ubicación exacta era demasiado peligroso, podían quedar atrapados en el espacio y en el mejor de los casos, terminar en alguna cueva en las heladas montañas del territorio Gnome.

También dudaba que sus captores esperaran tres días para matarlo. Lo más probable es que le quitarían la vida cuando obtuvieran lo que quisieran.

Tampoco podía utilizar su magia, no solo por el hecho de que sus manos estaban atadas, lo que sea que hayan utilizado para dejarlo inconsciente le había provocado un bloqueo mágico.

Si la magia no era una opción y el rescate estaba muy lejos para llegar a tiempo, solo tenía dos opciones: la primera era salvarse a sí mismo – que era lo más atractivo –, o morir.

Era realista, no tenía idea de cómo iba a salvar su propio trasero, la Resistencia lo tenía justo donde quería, sin embargo, había decidido no darse por vencido. Se negó a sentarse ahí y dejar que su madre lo viera morir. Fue entonces cuando recordó algo esencial para hacer posible su primera opción. Luchó contra el impulso de sonreír descaradamente. Tal vez no solucionaría su situación, pero si ayudaría a cambiar un poco las posibilidades a su favor.

—¡Alguien como tú no debe estar en el poder! — continuó siseando el Salamander.

El agarre se apretó contra su cuello, vio una rabia estallar en los ojos rojizos del hada mientras miraba a la Reina, pero al mismo tiempo parecía disfrutar de su victoria. Luchó contra la necesidad de soltar un bufido. Los idiotas fueron tan rápidos en celebrar que arrojaron la precaución al viento. No se molestaron en revisar si estaba armado.

¿O tal vez si lo hicieron?

Podía sentir el peso de la daga en su antebrazo izquierdo. Por un momento se preguntó cómo no lo habían notado cuando amarraron sus muñecas en el respaldo de la silla, ¿tal vez estaba hecha con un material especial? ¿O tal vez Lis había colocado un encantamiento en el arma?, cualquiera que fuese la razón no podía quejarse, podía estar seguro que cualquier otra hada en su lugar agradecería a los cielos por su estupidez. Lo único de lo que tenía que preocuparse ahora era en sacar su mano derecha de las cuerdas lo suficiente como para acceder a su 'as' bajo la manga. Una tarea mucho más fácil de decir que de hacer.

Retuvo un estremecimiento al imaginar lo que pasaría si se movía de forma incorrecta.

Aunque lo más triste de la situación fue el tiempo que le tomó recordar que poseía un arma y formular un plan para salvarse. Se sentía profundamente avergonzado de rendirse primero en lugar de luchar.

—¡Un perro callejero como príncipe también! Qué asco… — alguien agregó.

Estaba un poco ocupado tratando de mantener un semblante estoico mientras intentaba escapar, algo realmente fácil puesto que era una expresión habitual en él. Aun así, el insulto golpeó una parte sensible en su interior. Por mucho que le encantaría no verse afectado, el ligero tirón en los músculos de su mandíbula demostró lo contrario.

Un perro callejero… era un nombre despectivo para referirse a esas hadas que nacieron de dos razas diferentes. Un insulto muy ofensivo.

Puede parecerse físicamente a cualquier otro Spriggan, sin embargo, algunas de sus habilidades y color de sus ojos demostraban la sangre Sylph que corría por sus venas. La misma sangre de la raza de su padre, el difunto Rey.

'_Bueno, agrega eso a la lista de emociones con las que estoy lidiando en este momento.' _Pensó con frustración mientras continuaba luchando lo más disimuladamente posible para liberar sus manos. Decidió que este era oficialmente el peor cumpleaños que había tenido hasta ahora.

—Así que su alteza — se burló un Salamander —, juguemos un juego. Adivina lo que queremos y dánoslo, entonces liberaremos a su hijo.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como su madre entrecerraba los ojos, dudando de sus palabras.

—¿Cuáles son las reglas? — preguntó.

—Solo tienes cuatro oportunidades, majestad.

—¿Y si me equivoco?

—Tu hijo paga las consecuencias.

Se congeló por un momento, no le gustaba como sonaba eso. Observó como el miedo se reflejaba en los ojos de su madre por un momento antes de reprimir sus emociones y parecer estoica, aunque para él, estaba perfectamente claro que se encontraba aterrada por dentro.

—Date prisa o simplemente adivinaré por ti — continuó el Salamander con una sonrisa sádica.

—¡Bastardo! — Klein gritó mientras daba un paso hacia el espejo.

—Para, solo lo empeorarás — dijo Agil mientras lo retenía del brazo

Su madre debía estar teniendo problemas para pensar con claridad con todas las emociones que estaban abrumándola.

—Tick tock, su majestad.

—¡¿Dinero?! — ella adivinó prácticamente en pánico.

—Incorrecto — cantaron todos los Salamander.

Un grito agónico se escuchó en todo el lugar.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, apenas siendo capaz de retener las lágrimas que le escocían los ojos. Una de sus alas ahora estaba torcida y floja sobre su espalda. El dolor se esparció por su espalda como una ola de ardiente fuego, sacándole el aire de los pulmones de golpe. Con respiraciones entrecortadas se tranquilizó mentalmente, no podía mostrarse débil ante esas despreciables hadas.

—¿P-poder? — la Reina dijo con un sollozo cuando su fachada se rompió y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

—Demasiado vago — dijo con una sonrisa mientras rompía otra ala.

Se mordió con fuerza el labio, amortiguando lo mejor que pudo su grito.

—La próxima vez le arrancaré las alas — declaró.

Escuchó jadeos de horror provenir del espejo, él mismo abrió los ojos con alarma. Las alas rotas pueden sanar con el tiempo y con la ayuda constante de un hechizo de sanación, pero si las arrancaban… nunca volverán a crecer y, por lo tanto, jamás volverían a volar.

Luchó desesperadamente contra el pánico que quería inundar su cuerpo mientras trataba de liberar sus manos. Finalmente, su mano derecha quedó libre, silenciosamente se animó a sí mismo mientras agarraba la daga, la adrenalina dejando en segundo plano el dolor en su espalda.

Había cinco hadas Salamanders en el área con él, esto incluía al que lo sostenía a punta de cuchillo quien se encontraba a su costado izquierdo, con la mirada fija en el espejo. El Salamander que le había roto las alas – y quien parecía ser el líder – se encontraba unos metros frente a él, dándole la espalda. Otros dos se encontraban en la entrada de dos túneles, posiblemente vigilando que ningún animal salvaje entrara en ese espacio. El último estaba detrás del espejo, con lo ojos cerrados y manos extendidas, desde esa posición podía ver un débil resplandor rojizo salir de la punta de sus dedos, probablemente estaba lanzando un hechizo para extender la duración del espejo.

Suspiró mentalmente al darse cuenta de que, si salía con vida, sería a causa de una suerte poco natural pero apreciada.

'_Bueno, eso es mejor que nada,' _pensó cuando rápidamente le dio un codazo en el estómago al Salamander que sostenía el cuchillo, logrando que retrocediera unos pasos por la sorpresa. Tan pronto como desapareció la presión, se dio la vuelta y clavó la daga directamente en su corazón.

Uno de la Resistencia maldijo cuando ordenó a los demás que lo atraparan y restringieran. En un rápido movimiento tomó el arma que había soltado el hombre muerto y se colocó en una posición de defensa con las dos cuchillas a la altura del pecho con un fiero agarre. Los dos hombres que custodiaban los túneles dejaron su posición y lo rodearon. Su mente trabajo rápidamente buscando una forma de escapar, tenía que llegar a uno de los túneles y correr como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

Pero primero tenía que encargarse de esos dos hombres.

Varias cosas sucedieron en ese instante. Cuando movió medio paso hacia delante su pie derecho, uno de los hombres tomó la empuñadura de su espada que colgaba de su cadera izquierda. Al mismo tiempo, el Remain Light del que había matado – el alma de un hada – golpeó el Espejo de luz de Luna, provocando que una intensa luz blanca se disparara en el aire. La reacción fue instantánea y confusa. Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo izquierdo, alcanzando a ver como los Salamanders hacían lo mismo.

De todos los eventos que ocurrieron esa noche, lo que más lo desconcertó fue el grito femenino sobre su cabeza antes de convertirse en el cojín de aterrizaje de alguien.

Su cabeza golpeó con fuerza el suelo aturdiéndolo por un momento hasta que fue consiente del suave peso sobre él. Se sintió increíblemente incómodo y avergonzado mientras observaba a la extraña niña recostada en su pecho.

—Oye, si no te importa, ¿podrías quietarte de encima? — preguntó apenado. No ayudó a que ella levantará la cabeza quedando a solo centímetros de distancia de su rostro, la punta de sus narices prácticamente tocándose.

Unos increíbles y grandes ojos de color avellana le regresaron una mirada confundida. Pese a la situación tan peligrosa en la que se encontraban, se perdió en las profundidades de esos ojos, provocando una extraña e inexplicable calidez en su pecho. Su largo cabello color castaño-anaranjado caía a los lados de su cabeza, ocultándolos como una suave cortina de seda. Por un breve segundo, se sintió tentado a levantar la mano y comprobar si su textura era tan suave como se veía, no solo de su cabello, también de su blanquecina piel de porcelana.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, ella finalmente pareció comprender la íntima posición en la que se encontraban. Se sonrojó furiosamente antes de retirarse de un salto, murmurando apresuradas disculpas ininteligibles para él.

_'Es un poco linda en realidad'_, no pudo evitar pensar para sí mismo mientras levantaba la daga que dejó caer debido al impacto. Se colocó rápidamente de pie, cubriendo con su cuerpo a la chica, quien no paraba de mirar frenéticamente sus alrededores con una mirada desorientada.

—¡Que alguien atrape al mocoso! — un Salamander gritó con rabia.

Fue en ese momento en el que sintió como el bloqueo mágico se desvanecía. Sin perder el tiempo, una brillante idea surgió en su mente. Aprovechando que aún quedaba un poco de esa luz blanca, tomó una mano de la joven – sobresaltándola por su brusco agarre – y exclamó con rapidez:

—_¡Vind meán ande limistéar deataigh! _

Una gran cortina de humo negro se extendió en el área en el mismo instante en que la luz se extinguía. Salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia uno de los túneles. No tenía ni idea de a donde los llevaría, lo único que le importaba era estar tan lejos de la Resistencia como le fuera posible. Su propia seguridad había pasado a un segundo plano en ese momento, no quería poner la vida de un civil en peligro.

Aunque este fuese de la raza enemiga.

Suspiró aliviado cuando se dio cuenta que la chica le seguía el ritmo sin ningún esfuerzo, detenerse en ese momento era una idea increíblemente mala. Después de lo que parecieron unos minutos, sintió como su mano era tironeada y sujetada con fuerza, recordando demasiado tarde que su acompañante no sería capaz de ver en aquella oscuridad como él.

En serio, ¿qué le pasaba hoy a su cerebro? Se estaba tardando demasiado en registrar las cosas.

—No te muevas — dijo en un susurro apenas audible mientras se detenía.

La joven se detuvo un poco vacilante, el miedo y confusión visibles en su rostro. Se sintió un poco culpable por el tono ligeramente severo que había utilizado.

Agudizó el oído tratando de detectar algún otro sonido además de sus jadeantes respiraciones. Una vez que confirmó que estaban solos, procedió a recitar el hechizo que le permitiría caminar de forma segura y así continuar con su camino.

—_Haper ard godortet andel radharc _— recitó en un susurro —. Vamos, solo durará una hora y debemos salir antes de que nos encuentren.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando sin ver la expresión atónita de la joven a su espalda.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

.

* * *

**Nota de autor (7/02/20):**

La vida universitaria no me ha mantenido tan ocupada estos días así que pude terminar el tercer capítulo antes de tiempo (ojalá siempre fuera así).

Gracias a los reviews que enviaron, sus palabras calmaron los nervios que sentía por haber publicado esta historia (es la primera que publico en este y en cualquier otro sitio), no estaba muy segura de sí la trama iba a ser interesante o no, ¿nervios de novata? Tal vez.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, la verdadera historia apenas comienza.

Próximo capítulo: "¿Es realmente un hada?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Sword Art Online le pertenece a Reki Kawahara.

* * *

"_Existen nueve razas de hadas en Alfheim, cada una con características diferentes. Asuna, debes aprender a diferenciarlas."_

.

.

**Capítulo 4. ¿Es realmente un hada?**

.

.

Primero se encuentra un hermoso arco en medio de la nada, luego un temblor la hace caer y cuando se da cuenta esta encima de un desconocido en una íntima posición, sin mencionar que ahora tiene una especie de visión nocturna después de que dicha persona dijera unas palabras completamente extrañas para ella… Ah, olvidaba el hecho de que su mochila había desaparecido como por arte de magia y su cabello había dejado de estar recogido para caer libremente por su espalda.

'_Debo de haberme golpeado la cabeza y esto es sólo un sueño', _trató de convencerse con desesperación, sin embargo, dudaba poseer la imaginación necesaria para crear una situación como esa. '_Debí quedarme en casa'._

Sus pies se movían automáticamente, siguiendo al chico que la había arrastrado con él a quién sabe dónde, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de ese lugar.

Un suspiro silencioso salió de entre sus labios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan curiosa? Debió escuchar la voz que le advertía no salir a descubrir a dónde llevaba ese mapa y qué significaban esas palabras. "_La magia aún es evidente", _repitió las palabras en su mente. El mapa que la había guiado al arco estaba oculto en el libro que su abuela siempre le leía de niña – o al menos eso es lo que aparecía en sus recuerdos – y el libro trataba sobre hadas…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la realización. Dirigió su mirada con rapidez a la persona frente a ella, notando un detalle que había pasado desapercibo gracias al estado de confusión extrema de su cerebro.

'_Esas son… ¡alas!' _Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar alarmada. '_De acuerdo, contrólate, inhala profundo y exhala con lentitud. Bien, ahora, ¿dónde demonios estoy?'_

Observó detenidamente su entorno. Veía todo en blanco, negro y algunos tonos grisáceos, con una definición tan buena como la de una cámara de última generación. Parecía alguna especie de túnel de piedra volcánica, muy parecido a los túneles del metro subterráneo en Tokyo, pero los bordes eran demasiado limpios como para ser naturales. '_Justo como las runas del arco', _pensó sospechosamente. La piedra volcánica explicaba por qué se sentía un tanto abochornada, la ropa que portaba parecía ser completamente inadecuada en ese lugar… donde sea que estuviera.

Una débil voz en su cerebro le susurraba que ella sabía exactamente donde estaba, pero se negó a aceptarlo. Era imposible, ¿verdad? Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, siendo incapaz de aceptar la posibilidad que su cerebro le estaba gritando.

Tal vez tenía pocos recuerdos de su abuela, pero podía recordar claramente que ella le dijo unas noches antes del accidente que ese libro había pasado de generación en generación en su familia, y que ocultaba un gran secreto que solo aquellos que creían firmemente en su contenido podían conocer.

¿Acaso este era el secreto?

'_Deja de ser tan tozuda y acéptalo, tienes la respuesta justo en frente de tus ojos'; _una pequeña voz en su cabeza le recriminó.

Todavía con un poco de negación en su interior, volvió a fijar su vista en la espalda del joven, donde había cuatro alas oscuras y semitransparentes. Las superiores eran el doble de largas que las inferiores, nacían de sus omoplatos siendo delgadas y mientras se avanzaba se iban haciendo más gruesas hasta llegar a la mitad de su largo y luego volvían a adelgazarse hasta terminar en una punta. Se parecían más a las alas de un insecto, pero podía recordar haber visto una imagen parecida en el libro de su abuela hace unas cuantas horas.

Gimió silenciosamente.

En contra de su voluntad, comparó la imagen que tenía enfrente contra la que acababa de ver. En el libro, las alas estaban completamente extendidas y en cambio las que ella estaba viendo parecían estar en una posición extraña, colgando de su espalda como un peso muerto.

Se sorprendió de la pequeña ola de preocupación que inundó su cuerpo cuando pensó en cómo habían terminado en esa posición y si sentiría dolor. Definitivamente no era algo que debía de estar preguntándose en ese momento. La lógica dictaba que se preocupara por encontrar una explicación y regresar a casa, sin embargo, una pequeña parte de ella no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea. Sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente para alejar las ideas contradictorias que estaban amenazando con desgarrar su cerebro en dos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de pensarlo detenidamente y con calma, decidió que lo único que podía hacer por el momento era mantener la mente en blanco y completamente abierta a cualquier posibilidad si quería confirmar que se encontraba donde ella creía estar: Alfheim, el reino de las hadas. Si, era una locura, pero basándose en el aspecto del joven que caminaba a unos metros frente a ella, era posible.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, solo con el leve sonido de sus pasos escuchándose por un tiempo, hasta que ella soltó un pequeño grito cuando sintió que algo _extraño_ tocaba su pierna derecha. El hada se detuvo, volteando a verla por encima del hombro.

Incapaz de moverse o decir algo, movió rápidamente sus ojos a su pierna y regreso la mirada al frente con la misma velocidad, esperando que comprendiera su mensaje. Pareció hacerlo cuando se dio la vuelta completamente, con la vista hacia abajo en dirección a su pierna.

—No te muevas — dijo en un susurro.

—No pensaba hacerlo — le respondió con brusquedad en el mismo volumen.

—Bien, alejarte lentamente — susurró después de un tenso minuto.

—¿Qué? — gruñó.

—Está dormido, solo no hagas movimientos bruscos — dijo con algo de impaciencia en su tono de voz.

Se mordió el labio inferior, meditando si hacerle caso o no, sin embargo; al recordar que no tenía idea de lo que _estaba dormido_, decidió confiar en el hada y empezó a moverse suavemente. Casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando sintió un pequeño movimiento a su lado. Volteo a ver al joven con alarma, pero él le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza como si tratara de decirle que era seguro continuar. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para ella, llegó al lado del hada, quien la veía con cierta diversión en sus oscuros ojos.

Ella le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

— Bueno, después de esta pequeña interrupción — dijo todavía divertido —, deberíamos continuar… eh, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—No puedo creer que apenas lo estés preguntando — dijo entre incrédula y molesta.

—Estaba corriendo por mi vida — se encogió ligeramente de hombros — ¿Y bien?

Haciendo a un lado la inquietud que le provocaron sus palabras, consideró rápidamente si debía decirle su verdadero nombre o uno falso.

—Asuna — optó por la verdad —, ¿y tú eres…?

—… Kirito — respondió en un tono de voz que no supo cómo identificar.

—Kirito, ¿existe alguna forma de saber si hay alguien cerca? — preguntó algo vacilante, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su parte — Acabas de decir que estabas corriendo por tu vida. Encontrarnos con otra de esas cosas despiertas podría atraer la atención, ¿no crees? — rogó interiormente que su argumento fuera valido.

Ella había llegado a la conclusión de que, si quería confirmar su suposición, debía permanecer a su lado. Pero con la nueva información que le había proporcionado ya no estaba tan segura.

En ese momento solo tenía dos opciones. La primera, quedarse a su lado y arriesgarse a quedar involuntariamente en medio de una peligrosa situación si llegaban a encontrarlo; o irse por su cuenta, con la posibilidad de encontrarse a esas personas – hadas – por accidente y estando completamente vulnerable. Pensándolo detenidamente, la primera opción era la mejor.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando su mirada se topó con la suya. Era la misma mirada de su madre…

—Hay una forma, pero si lo hago no podré darte de nuevo _visión nocturna_ por un tiempo — le advirtió.

Su mirada la desconcertó por completo. En sus oscuros ojos no solo había advertencia, también pudo identificar un brillo de sospecha y algo más profundo que no podía describir.

—Solo asegúrate de que no tropiece con algo — le dijo aparentando una seguridad que no sentía.

Kirito abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado, confundida. No había dicho nada que justificara esa reacción, ¿o sí? Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué pasaba, compuso su expresión por un semblante más relajado, incluso el brillo de sospecha había desaparecido de sus ojos, ¿tal vez había pensado que se negaría? Después de todo, iba a caminar literalmente a ciegas en un lugar desconocido al lado de una persona cuyo nombre era lo único que conocía sobre él.

Hizo una nota mental sobre reprenderse más tarde acerca de confiar en un extraño.

—Bien, el hechizo solo debería durar un minuto más… — dio un respingo cuando Kirito tomó su mano derecha con fuerza —. Tranquila, te guiaré con seguridad — le sonrió de lado.

—Eso espero — entrecerró los ojos con duda, algo en su interior le decía que era la clase de persona que dejaría que te tropezaras solo por diversión.

Kirito se rio entre dientes, generándole un mal presentimiento. Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando su visión empezó a oscurecerse. Para su vergüenza, su primer impulso fue abrazar el brazo del hada con fuerza. Podía jurar que sintió como se ponía rígido por un momento.

—Lo siento — susurró con vergüenza mientras soltaba el abrazo —, me tomó por sorpresa.

—E-está bien — escuchó como se aclaraba la garganta —. Bien, lanzaré un hechizo de búsqueda… _haper ard ande scaipeadh limistéar lorg _— recitó con voz clara.

Mientras pronunciaba esas extrañas palabras, notó el débil brillo de lo que parecían ser unas esferas negro-violáceas justo frente a ella. Al terminar de decir el hechizo, las luces desaparecieron. Sin embargo, sintió una pequeña corriente de aire y pudo escuchar pequeños aleteos frente a ella. No sabía lo que significaban esas palabras, pero tenía el leve presentimiento de que se trataba de algún hechizo rastreador con forma de animal o algo por el estilo.

'_Genial, ahora ya le estoy encontrando sentido'. _Suspiró mentalmente.

Pasaron varios minutos en absoluto silencio. Cuando ya estaba empezando a desesperarse sintió un pequeño apretón en su mano sorprendiéndola un poco, había olvidado que estaba tomada de la mano con Kirito. El sonido de un crujido a su derecha, le indicó que había empezado a caminar así que dio un paso hacia enfrente con vacilación. Como no recibió ninguna negación de su parte, empezó a caminar con mayor confianza.

El silencio a su alrededor y la falta de visión hizo que inevitablemente se hundiera en sus pensamientos. Se sorprendió de la rapidez y relativa facilidad con la que aceptó encontrarse en compañía de un hada, en un mundo desconocido para ella. Tal vez las incontables historias de su abuela habían ayudado a que no fuera escéptica.

'_Vamos Asuna, tienes que recordar'. _Nunca antes se había sentido tan ansiosa en saber cómo había sido su niñez, por alguna razón sentía que era sumamente importante lo que había vivido, con esa información podría sobrevivir en ese mundo – el hecho de que las hadas parecían ser reales implicaba que las otras historias también lo eran –, pero… había algo mucho más profundo, un sentimiento inexplicable en ella que le provocaba ese sentido de urgencia.

Como si se tratara del flujo de agua de un rio, las imágenes y sonidos inundaron su mente sin un orden específico. Todo era tan confuso y ruidoso. Torturó su cerebro tratando de encontrarles algún sentido sin éxito. El terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía cada vez que forzaba su memoria hizo acto de presencia.

—Por cierto, Asuna — escuchó el susurro de Kirito más cerca de lo que esperaba —, ¿de dónde eres?

'_Justo la pregunta que quería evitar'._ Pensó nerviosa, el dolor incrementando su intensidad.

Tenía demasiadas razones para evitar decir quién era realmente, la principal era que no tenía ni idea de que ocurriría si decía que era humana. De acuerdo a lo que había alcanzado a leer del libro, los reinos de los humanos y las hadas se habían separado debido a _trágicos_ eventos. Existía la posibilidad de que las hadas odiaran a los humanos y, en el peor de los casos, los mataran. Sin embargo, tampoco podía mentir y decir una raza al azar. Cada raza tenía una característica distintiva y sería descubierta de inmediato si no cumplía con esos rasgos.

Una punzada de dolor en su sien le hizo detenerse, el dolor se estaba haciendo difícil de tolerar. Soltando la mano de Kirito, levantó las manos hacia su cabeza y con los dedos índice y medio, comenzó a masajear su cabeza a la altura de su sien.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

—Lo siento, no puedo recordar — esas palabras le produjeron un Déjà vu. Era lo mismo que les decía a los doctores cada vez que iba a terapia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó con un tono de voz entre serio y preocupado.

Ella no respondió de inmediato. Inhaló profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con el preciado oxígeno, después exhaló lentamente. Repitió ese ejercicio un par de veces hasta que el constante martilleo en su cráneo se redujo significativamente.

No era adepta a decir mentiras, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Por el momento le diría una media verdad solo para responder su pregunta. Abrió los ojos para no parecer sospechosa y dijo:

—Recuerdo estar caminando en un bosque cubierto de nieve cuando una luz blanca me cegó por un momento — dijo vacilante, rogando parecer creíble — Después de eso me encontraba cayendo en algún lugar y… bueno, sabes el resto de la historia — sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban al recordar que había caído encima del él.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos con una sensación incómoda. Sin poder ver la expresión de Kirito, no sabía si había sido lo suficientemente convincente, solo podía esperar hasta que decidiera volver a hablar.

—Es extraño… — habló después de unos minutos que parecieron interminables —. No conozco ningún hechizo que sea capaz de borrar la memoria — se tensó ante sus palabras, ¿acaso sabía que estaba mintiendo? —, pero tampoco había visto que un Remain Ligh brillara de esa forma… tal vez están relacionados.

Contuvo el impulso de suspirar de alivio. No le gustaba decir mentiras, pero su seguridad era más importante. En el momento en que supiera que su vida no corría peligro, entonces le contaría la verdad y le pediría ayuda para regresar a su mundo. Claro, siempre y cuando demostrara que era digno de su confianza.

—Maldición — lo escuchó murmurar.

Iba a preguntarle lo que ocurría cuando sintió que tomaba su mano con fuerza para después empezar a correr sin previo aviso, haciendo que se tropezara con sus pies. El reclamo quedo atrapado en su garganta cuando vio a lo lejos una débil luz anaranjada. Contuvo el impulso de gritar cuando sintió como la levantaban en el aire de un solo movimiento.

Hasta el momento, Kirito se había mantenido caminando a su ritmo sin darle alguna señal de querer ir más rápido, ya fuera porque estaba cumpliendo con su palabra de 'guiarla con seguridad' o porque se encontraban relativamente a salvo. El hecho de que decidiera cargarla para moverse más rápido solo quería decir que estaban en peligro.

—Esto va a ser algo incómodo — escuchó que le susurraba en el oído —, pero no tenemos otra opción.

Arqueó una ceja sin comprender, pero decidió mantenerse en silencio y esperar lo que haría a continuación. Se arrepintió de inmediato cuando sintió como era colocada en el suelo para después ser inmovilizada por unos fuertes – pero delgados brazos – por la cintura y los hombros.

Abrió la boca con la firme intención de gritarle qué diablos estaba haciendo, pero fue silenciada por una mano sobre su boca.

—_Ande_ _cosaint _

Un débil resplandor verde llamó su atención. Vio lo que parecía una membrana semitransparente de color verde cubrir la pared frente a ellos. Empujó la incomodidad al fondo de su cerebro y prestó atención a ese punto. Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos cuando escuchó pasos provenir del otro lado de la membrana junto con el resplandor de una luz. Tanto su cuerpo como el de Kirito se tensaron de inmediato.

—¿Alguna señal? — se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

—Ninguna — gruño una segunda voz.

—¡Es un mocoso con alas rotas! — el primer hombre gritó — ¡¿Cómo demonios no han podido encontrarlo?!

—Es un especialista escapando, Kagemune — respondió el otro —, no me sorprendería que en estos momentos este llegando a territorio Sylph — se escuchó un fuerte golpe en algún lugar.

Ellos estaban hablando sobre Kirito, no había dudas. Inconscientemente se movió para estar más cerca de su cuerpo, sintiendo su cálida respiración chocar contra su mejilla izquierda.

—Revisemos los túneles por última vez, si no lo encontramos desplegaremos una unidad para que lo busquen en territorio Sylph — ordenó el primero que habló, Kagemune —. Con las alas rotas no llegará muy lejos.

La luz de las antorchas se fue alejando hasta que volvieron a quedar solos en la oscuridad. Después de unos minutos de no escuchar otro sonido además de sus propias respiraciones, Kirito retiró su mano con lentitud, como si temiera un arrebato de su parte, algo que habría echo si no tuviera que hacerle una importante pregunta en ese momento.

—¿Por qué te están persiguiendo?

El no respondió por un largo momento. tal vez debatiéndose entre sí decirle o no.

—Quieren usarme… — declaró con voz tensa.

¿Usarlo? Quería preguntarle de que estaba hablando, pero algo en su tono de voz le dijo que era un tema delicado del cual no quería hablar. Decidió cambiar de tema a la segunda inquietud que tenía.

—¿Ellos fueron los que rompieron tus alas? — dijo con una mezcla de preocupación y temor, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

La preocupación estalló en su interior.

Para un hada, sus alas debían ser increíblemente valiosas, equivalente a un brazo o pierna en los humanos. Que alguien las dañara intencionalmente era un acto de crueldad. Su inquietud solo aumentó al pensar en el profundo dolor que debió haber sentido cuando las rompían.

—¿Kirito? — lo llamó vacilante, no sabía cómo reaccionaría a lo que estaba a punto de decir — ¿tu… me dejarías tocar tus alas? — una brusca respiración se escuchó en el lugar. Ella se encogió ligeramente en su lugar y se apresuró a explicar su petición —. Tus alas deben de colocarse en la posición correcta para que puedan sanar…

Supuso que el tratamiento debía ser parecido al de un hueso roto, pero no estaba realmente segura de eso, ¿y si solo las dañaba más? Se mordió el labio inferior, reprendiéndose mentalmente por su sugerencia.

—Después de que casi me las arrancaran no quiero que alguien más las toque — declaró Kirito —. Pero tienes razón — agregó cuando estaba empezando a sentirse decaída —, nunca sanaran si las dejo así.

Ella sonrió ante la implícita aceptación. Con movimientos lentos – dado que no sabía la cantidad de espacio con la que disponía –, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto.

—¿Cuándo podrás lanzar ese hechizo de visión nocturna? — preguntó cuándo sintió que Kirito se acomodaba frente a ella.

—Puedo lanzar uno, pero solo durará veinte minutos.

—Es tiempo suficiente — dijo con determinación.

—Bien… — escuchó como respiraba profundamente, preparándose para lo que vendría —. _Haper meán godortet andel radharc._

Después de mucho tiempo, era capaz de ver de nuevo.

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, estaba seguro que el dolor que estaba sintiendo era mucho más fuerte que cuando se las habían roto.

—En verdad lo siento — escuchó un débil susurro detrás de él.

—Está bien, Asuna — dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

—Pero…

Suspiró. Volteando ligeramente el torso para verla a la cara, dándose cuenta que tenía una expresión terriblemente culpable en su delicado rostro.

—No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, deja de disculparte.

Vio el reflejo de varias emociones cruzar por sus brillantes ojos hasta detenerse en lo que parecía aceptación.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo — dijo notablemente más tranquila —. Ahora date la vuelta, aún queda un ala por arreglar.

Involuntariamente soltó un quejido de dolor, provocando que Asuna lo viera con una sonrisa penosa en los labios.

Ella era el hada más extraña que había conocido hasta ahora. Su rápida aceptación y aparente desinterés ante su pérdida de memoria lo aturdieron por un momento. Si él estuviera en su lugar, se encontraría en un estado de paranoia y desconfianza extrema. Pero ella estaba tranquila hasta el punto de ser desconcertante. No solo eso, se estaba preocupando genuinamente por él, alguien que acababa de conocer en la situación más extraña, incomoda y peligrosa posible.

No sabía cómo sentirse o actuar al respecto.

—Bien, todo parece estar en el lugar correcto — dijo con un deje de orgullo en su voz.

—Gracias — le agradeció con sinceridad.

Volteó a verla por encima del hombro, dándose cuenta que el efecto del hechizo se había terminado cuando vio sus ojos desenfocados. Aprovechó la oportunidad para analizarla detenidamente por segunda ocasión sin el riesgo de ser descubierto.

En un principio había pensado que era una civil de la raza Salamander, su color de cabello y de ojos eran característicos de esta raza. Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba con ella en esos parámetros, no solo por sus rasgos faciales – todos los Salamanders, incluido mujeres, tenían rasgos faciales duros –, sino también por su personalidad. Era demasiado educada y servicial para ser de una raza tan orgullosa como ellos.

¿Tal vez era como él?

Era bien sabido que la Resistencia aborrecía a las hadas mestizas, llegando a castigar cruelmente a aquellos Salamanders que se casaban con un hada de otra raza. Por esta razón, las familias hibridas habían huido de su ciudad natal Gadan y buscado refugio en la capital u otro territorio. Lamentablemente esto también provocó la ruptura de muchas otras familias, cuyo hombre de familia se había negado a irse de su hogar, quedándose en su territorio y sirviendo lealmente a su Lord. Los pocos Salamanders en el ejército real habían cruzado varias veces sus armas con algún familiar o viejo amigo suyo. Como Klein, quien había tenido que pelear contra su padre hace algunos años.

Klein no era un mestizo, pero había escapado de Gadan unos días después de que iniciara la rebelión junto con otros Salamanders, quienes no estaban de acuerdo con las acciones del Lord y habían preferido convertirse en renegados que en asesinos.

¿Tal vez la familia de Asuna se había ido de su tierra natal y por eso ella tenía esa personalidad?

Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, viendo la ropa que llevaba puesta. Las mangas de su playera habían sido recortadas a la altura del codo, usando la tela para hacer una improvisada venda y así sostener sus alas en la posición correcta. A simplemente vista la tela parecía gruesa, como si estuviera hecha para un clima frio, incluso llevaba unas botas de nieve.

'_Ella dijo que estaba en un bosque con nieve, tal vez estaba en territorio Leprechaun o Gnome', _pensó. Esos dos territorios se encontraban al norte del reino y sin importar en que mes del año estuvieran, siempre estarían cubiertos de nieve.

Bueno, eso explicaba de donde era, pero una interrogante aún mayor no se había resuelto. ¿Cómo había perdido la memoria? Cuando le hizo la pregunta de si había un hechizo que pudiese advertirles de otras presencias le pareció muy sospechoso, había escogido cuidadosamente las palabras para formar su respuesta, mintiéndole al decirle que no podría darle _visión nocturna_ en un tiempo. Pero en lugar de que se negara o lo acusara de mentiroso, ella había aceptado y solo le había pedido que no la dejara tropezar. En ese momento pensó que ella, o no sabía nada acerca de los fundamentos mágicos; o bien, era muy buena actuando.

El sentido de la vista es el más utilizado por la mayoría, y del que más dependíamos. El no poder ver no solo te desorienta, también te deja en una posición muy vulnerable ante cualquiera.

Sus sospechas acerca de que ella era una especie de asesina entrenada que debía ganarse su confianza aparentando ser una damisela en peligro y luego apuñalarlo por la espalda, desaparecieron cuando confesó que no podía recordar. Había escuchado la sinceridad y desazón en su tono de voz cuando lo dijo.

—¿Podrías detenerte? Es incómodo

Parpadeo varias veces antes de comprender a lo que se refería, se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que la estaba mirando fijamente al rostro. Sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza.

—Lo siento, estaba tratando de averiguar qué es lo que te pasó — se apresuró a aclarar.

—Déjalo, no es importante — él la miró con incredulidad —. Salir de aquí sin ser atrapados en el proceso es más importante, ¿no crees?

Dándole la razón, hizo a un lado la confusión que le producía esa chica y comenzó a pensar en su actual situación. Se encontraban escondidos en un pequeño hoyo en la pared de uno de los túneles, a penas lo suficientemente grande para que los dos se encontraran sentados uno frente a otro. Había cubierto la entrada con un hechizo de camuflaje para evitar ser detectados por otras hadas o animales. Además, tenía a diez buscadores dispersos por el área buscando una posible salida mientras le advertían si había algún peligro cercano.

Recargó su barbilla en la palma de su mano derecha con molestia. Aunque encontrara la salida, un grupo de Salamanders lo estaba esperando fuera de los túneles, listos para capturarlo de nuevo. En otras circunstancias, no habría dudado en salir y enfrentarse a ellos. Pero en ese momento, con las alas rotas, sin un arma adecuada y con su maná en el límite, era igual de peligroso que un hada de cinco años. Por otro lado, no estaba solo, Asuna era un blanco diez veces más fácil que el mismo. La simple idea de que algo le ocurriera le provocaba un terrible malestar en la boca del estómago, no podía dejarla atrás en un lugar desconocido, sin saber quién era realmente y desprotegida.

—Oye Kirito… — escuchó su voz vacilante —, ¿no crees que es mejor permanecer aquí por el momento en lugar de intentar salir?

Volteo a verla con una ceja arqueada. Sabía que no podía verlo, pero de alguna forma se las había arreglado para sentir cuando la estaba observando. En ese momento tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada en su dirección.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — cuestionó.

\- Bueno, esos hombres te estarán buscando tanto dentro como fuera de estos túneles por las siguientes horas — hizo una pausa mientras fruncía el ceño, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas para expresar su idea —. Al no encontrarte aquí o en los alrededores, creerán que lograste salir y que te estás dirigiendo a la ciudad más cercana, entonces movilizarán al mayor número de elementos posible para abarcar más terreno y poder atraparte antes de llegar. Eso significa que la seguridad en los túneles sería prácticamente nula porque no esperarían que todavía te encontraras aquí… — terminó vacilante.

'_¿Cómo es que…?' _Pensó perplejo. En el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, Asuna había demostrado ser alguien con una gran capacidad de análisis. Pero lo que acababa de decir era simplemente increíble. '_¿Quién eres en realidad?'_

—¿Kirito?

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que había permanecido demasiado tiempo en silencio.

—Eso es… — se aclaró la garganta —. Es un buen plan — vio como sus pequeños hombros se relajaban mientras soltaba un suspiro aparentemente de alivio. Se sintió un poco culpable por haberla hecho sentir tan inquieta con su silencio —. En ese caso, deberíamos aprovechar para dormir un poco — sugirió, tratando de aportar algo de utilidad.

-—Terminaremos adoloridos si lo hacemos — su tono tenía una pizca de diversión —, pero es una buena idea, estoy realmente agotada — retrocedió lentamente hasta que su espalda tocó la pared, haciendo que se estremeciera levemente — ¡Frio!

Él sonrió de lado antes de sentarse a un costado de ella.

—¿Qué esperabas? Es un túnel posiblemente bajo tierra — se quitó su largo abrigo con un rápido movimiento y lo colocó encima de ella.

Asuna volteo a verlo con sorpresa ¿Cómo era capaz de saber dónde se encontraba?

—¿Qué hay de ti? — le preguntó.

—Estaré bien, lo necesitas más que yo — dijo aparentando indiferencia.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, sintió un ligero peso recargarse en su costado izquierdo y ser cubierto con cuidado por lo que supuso era su abrigo.

—No dejaré que te enfermes por mi culpa — escuchó el tímido, pero firme susurro de Asuna cerca de su oído.

Sus mejillas se sintieron increíblemente calientes cuando la somnolencia que estaba comenzando a cubrirlo se disipó de inmediato. Giro ligeramente el rostro solo para ver como recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro para usarlo como una almohada. En serio habría creído que era una chica increíblemente audaz si no fuera por el profundo sonrojo de sus mejillas y lo tenso que se encontraba su cuerpo en esos momentos. Dudaba que fuera capaz de dormir al igual que él.

En un intento desesperado de alejar su mente de esa incómoda situación, se concentró en establecer una conexión más profunda con sus buscadores para ser capaz de ver y oír lo que ellos estaban presenciando. Después de unos minutos de sentir lo agotador que era recibir diez diferentes estímulos al mismo tiempo, decidió dividir a sus buscadores en dos: cuatro que estarían vigilando dentro de un perímetro de veinte metros y lo alertarían cuando algo se acercara, y el resto buscaría una salida.

El tiempo paso sin que él le prestara demasiada atención, podía sentir el agotamiento inundar su cuerpo, pero no podía descansar hasta encontrar una salida o al menos descubrir que estaban planeando los Salamanders. Fue en ese momento que sintió el llamado de uno de sus buscadores de reconocimiento, hizo a un lado la conexión con los otros y se concentró de lleno en ese.

Vio a dos Salamanders entrar de un pequeño espacio en una de las paredes de un túnel. Hizo que el buscador se acercara más para poder ver su interior, lamentablemente se encontraba en el límite de la distancia en la que podía moverse. Tuvo que conformarse con escuchar lo que sea que sucedía del otro lado.

—Recorrimos todos los túneles y no encontramos otra cosa además de lindworm.

—No pudo ir muy lejos — gruñó alguien —, esos reptiles están aquí para proteger las grutas, ¡no pudo pasar sin ser notado!

'_Tus mascotas hacen un pésimo servicio como vigilantes'_, pensó al recordar el lindworm con el que se encontraron en el camino. A pesar de que Asuna había gritado cuando lo tocó por accidente, este no se había despertado.

—Pudo usar algún tipo de magia para pasar desapercibido, el bastardo puede usar dos elementos, tal vez más si ha entrenado otro tipo de magia — habló otro hombre, su voz se le hizo familiar.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres Kagemune? El general Eugene nos matará cuando se entere.

—Tiene sangre Spriggan, puede usar hechizos de ocultamiento que son más efectivos en la noche, prácticamente puede caminar frente a nosotros sin que lo notemos. Además, he escuchado que los Sylph tienen un hechizo que pude volverte invisible si tu control en la magia es lo suficientemente alto — no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el vasto conocimiento mágico que estaba demostrando —. En otras palabras, será casi imposible encontrarlo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio — dijo molesto el primer hombre que habló.

—Dije casi, aún hay una posibilidad.

—¿Cuál? — exigió otro hombre.

—Cuando esa luz blanca salió de la nada, pude escuchar un grito femenino en algún lugar — el miedo se expandió en su interior con esas palabras —, y antes de que la cortina de humo se alzara, vi como sujetaba a una chica. Esa chica será la clave para capturarlo.

—Yo también la noté, aun no entiendo cómo llegó a este lugar si había una barrera protegiendo la cámara.

—Yo tampoco puedo explicarlo — concordó Kagemune —, tendremos que consultarlo con Jiitakusu.

Jiitakusu, ese era el nombre del mago más poderoso de los Salamanders, además de ser una de las hadas más viejas del reino. Cuentan las leyendas que él fue parte del consejo real del primer Rey de Alfheim, pero que debido a su personalidad orgullosa y prepotente fue relegado a ser parte del consejo del Lord de los Salamander sin posibilidad de retomar su antiguo cargo.

—Entonces Kagemune, ¿de qué nos servirá encontrar a la mujer?

Estaba tan concentrado en esa conversación que el llamado de advertencia de uno de sus buscadores lo tomó por sorpresa, regresando su conciencia a su cuerpo con un sobresalto. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que era un milagro que aún se mantuviera entre sus costillas.

Volteo rápidamente a ver a la delicada chica que lo acompañaba. Tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos, sus largas pestañas parecían acariciar la parte superior de sus pómulos. Su respiración lenta y acompasada le indicó que estaba profundamente dormida. Soltó un silencioso suspiro de alivio, sin embargo, el miedo que se había instalado en su interior después de escuchar esa conversación no había desaparecido.

Unos pasos se escucharon cerca de donde se encontraba, pero él no les prestó atención, su mente estaba completamente ocupada por un frenesí de pensamientos tratando de encontrar una solución.

Él podía llegar a la capital Sylph sin ningún inconveniente gracias a la magia que podía usar, pero ¿y Asuna? Si Kagemune había pensado lo mismo que él cuando la vio, pensará que era una Salamander y por lo tanto que no posee magia de ilusión, que es lo que le permite ocultarse. Su plan era muy sencillo, quería usarla para llegar hasta él. No podía permitir eso, pero tampoco podía apartarse de ella, si se separaban y la Resistencia la encontraba….

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, erizándole los vellos de la nuca. Inconscientemente levantó su mano derecha para tocar su espalda por encima de la cabeza de Asuna. No quería pensar en lo que serían capaces de hacerle para obtener su paradero. Sus castigos y torturas no eran tan severos con las mujeres como con los hombres, pero seguían considerándose como crueles.

'_No, definitivamente no puedo permitir que la encuentren', _pensó con decisión.

Debía elaborar un plan que pudiera sacarlos a los dos con vida de esas grutas y llevarlos de manera segura al interior del territorio Sylph.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

.

* * *

**Nota de autor (14/02/20):**

¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!

No es mucho, pero este capítulo es mi regalo para todas aquellas personas que han estado leyendo esta historia y que esperan con ansias la siguiente actualización. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Como mencioné anteriormente, estaré usando referencias de la mitología nórdica. Para aquellos que quieran saber que es un lindworm, aquí está la descripción:

Un lindworm es un reptil que combina los aspectos de un dragón y una serpiente, generalmente poseían dos patas delanteras y grandes garras, su piel era escamosa y su cabeza se asemejaba a la de un dragón. En Dinamarca y Noruega se refieren a los lindworm como una especie de serpiente marina de gran tamaño y que carecían de alas.

Estas criaturas se caracterizan por ser agresivas. Solían presentarse en los cementerios y también en las iglesias para poder alimentarse de los cadáveres frescos de los humanos (que era su comida favorita, ya sea vivos o no). También deambulaban cerca de las granjas para poder comerse el ganado.

Como dato curioso y cultural, Nidhogg o Nidhug el "Acechador de Maldiciones" o "El que golpea con malicia", es un enorme dragón con un cuerpo cubierto de escamas brillantes con cuernos que sobresalen de su cráneo, una cola de serpiente, alas y con dos patas delanteras con filosas garras. Esta criatura roía constantemente una de las tres raíces de Yggdrasil, el árbol del mundo, con el fin de dañar el árbol y poder finalmente derribarlo. Según las profecías, si Nidhogg llegara a cumplir su objetivo entonces se desataría el Ragnarok, la batalla final donde perecerían los dioses, las criaturas y los humanos.

De acuerdo a su descripción física, Nidhogg podría considerarse como un enorme lindworm con alas, ¿no lo creen?

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Si tienen alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia no duden en enviarme un review.

Próximo capítulo: "Destello verde"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Sword Art Online le pertenece a Reki Kawahara.

* * *

"_Vamos Kirito, hace mucho que no jugamos juntos…"_

.

.

**Capítulo 5. Destello verde**

.

.

—Asuna…

Escuchó una voz distante decir su nombre. Se removió incomoda en su lugar, ¿por qué su cama estaba tan dura?

—Asuna, tenemos que irnos…

Otra vez esa voz. Ante la insistencia no tuvo otra opción más que abrir los ojos con malestar…

—¿Qué…?

… pero no podía ver nada. Todo rastro de somnolencia se evaporó de su cuerpo de golpe. Su respiración se agitó debido al pánico cuando todo lo que veía era oscuridad.

—Ey, tranquila — volvió a escuchar esa voz.

Una mano se colocó sobre su hombro izquierdo de manera tranquilizadora.

Ese fue el impulso que necesitaba su cerebro para recordar todos los acontecimientos ocurridos hasta hace unas cuantas horas. Inhaló profundamente para aclarar su mente del repentino miedo que se había apoderado de ella y exhaló lentamente.

—Lo siento, Kirito — su voz salió rasposa, como si no hubiera hablado en años.

—Está bien, supongo que debí de darte _visión nocturna_ antes de despertarte.

Sintió movimiento en su lado derecho, se enderezó para que él pudiera moverse con mayor libertad, recordando con profunda vergüenza en qué posición se había quedado dormida. Era un milagro que pudiera dormir en primer lugar, su desgaste mental y emocional debieron ser más grandes de lo que ella había imaginado.

—¿Dijiste algo sobre que era hora de irnos? — preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Ah? ¿Así que me estabas escuchando, pero no querías levantarte? — podía jurar que la estaba viendo con diversión en ese momento.

—Eres cómodo como almohada — se encogió de hombros con aparente indiferencia. Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad ocultar su vergüenza.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó a su derecha e involuntariamente las comisuras de sus labios amenazaron con alzarse en una sonrisa.

—Creo que encontré una salida — dijo Kirito después de aclararse la garganta —. Tenías razón con tu suposición, Asuna. No hay guardias por ningún lado.

'_¿En serio?' _Pensó sorprendida. '_Vaya, creo que esas lecciones tenían alguna utilidad aparte de hacer enfadar a mi madre'._

Su padre era el CEO de una importante empresa de innovación tecnológica, su hermano había sido preparado desde que tenía memoria para poder manejar la empresa una vez que su padre le cediera el mando de la presidencia, excluyéndola por completo porque no era 'algo que una señorita debía de hacer', como decía su madre. Sin embargo, su padre – que era más considerado que ella – le había dado algunas lecciones en su tiempo libre para que al menos supiera lo básico acerca de la empresa familiar y su funcionamiento.

Una de esas lecciones tenía por nombre algo parecido a 'estrategias de marketing'_, _no creía que fuera capaz de formular una estrategia de estilo militar con las bases de marketing, pero al parecer había funcionado.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? — dijo con algo de entusiasmo filtrándose en su voz.

Él no le respondió, la atmósfera se sintió repentinamente tensa. ¿Había descubierto algo mientras ella dormía? Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué estaba pasando, el abrigo – que hasta ese momento había permanecido en su regazo – fue depositado con cuidado sobre sus hombros.

—Las mañanas en el territorio Sylph suelen ser muy frías en esta época del año — explicó Kirito.

—Ya te dije que no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa — debatió.

—Y yo te dije que estaría bien.

Resopló con molestia, no iban a llegar a ningún lado si seguían así.

—Está bien — aceptó a regañadientes.

Tal vez al pasar tanto tiempo con el sentido de la vista incapacitado, sus otros sentidos se habían agudizado. Estaba segura de que Kirito la estaba mirando con triunfo en ese momento.

—No te acostumbres — dirigió una mirada fulminante en la dirección en la que sentía que se encontraba.

—N-no lo haré — respondió de inmediato —. Te daré de nuevo _visón nocturna_…

—No — lo interrumpió —. Deberías guardar tu magia para cuando sea necesario, puedo seguir estando ciega por un tiempo.

—¿Segura?

—¿Por qué siento que esta conversación ya la tuvimos antes? — dijo con una mezcla de molestia e impaciencia.

—Cierto — respondió con diversión —. Continuaré guiándote con seguridad.

—Eso espero.

Después de reír un poco ante su comentario, Kirito la ayudó a salir de ese agujero y a colocarse correctamente el abrigo. Sin proponérselo, un suspiro de satisfacción salió de entre sus labios al sentir la calidez que le brindaba.

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo — le advirtió.

—No iba a decir nada — y ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación de que la estaba viendo con diversión —. Vamos.

Su mano derecha fue sujetada por otra mano fuerte y firme. No sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en Kirito. Un sentimiento extraño para ella puesto que la mayoría de las personas que se le acercaban solo lo hacían por interés. Pero él era diferente. Había hadas que querían capturarlo y hacerle daño, tal vez matarlo, y aun así no la abandonó. No sabía absolutamente nada de ella y ahí estaba él, sosteniendo su mano como un guía desinteresado.

—Gracias, Kirito — dijo con sinceridad —. Podrías haberme dejado mientras dormía, pero no lo hiciste.

—Nunca hubiera hecho eso — respondió ofendido.

—Vamos, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Solo soy una carga para ti — logró retener el tono de impotencia que quería filtrarse en su voz —, sin poder usar magia y menos un arma, soy completamente inútil y un objetivo demasiado fácil para cualquiera.

—Por eso no puedo dejarte atrás, Asuna — escuchó como soltaba un fuerte y largo suspiro —. No planeaba decírtelo, no quería que te sintieras mal… pero veo que eres demasiado realista para tu propio bien — volteó a verlo con interés —. Logré escuchar una conversación entre los Salamanders, dos de ellos lograron verte antes de que obstruyera su visión y… — se quedó en silencio, no siendo capaz de continuar.

—Planean usarme para llegar a ti — completó por él, forzándose a mantener sus emociones a raya —. Pero es algo arriesgado, ¿no crees? Entiendo que al no encontrar a ninguno de los dos, ellos deducirían que estaríamos juntos. Pero es muy tonto de su parte pensar que seguiríamos juntos después de salir de estos túneles — hizo una mueca con los labios al no entender la lógica de esas hadas, hasta que una idea brilló en su cerebro como una bombilla eléctrica —. A menos que tengas la reputación de ayudar al necesitado y por eso están seguros que no dejarías a una chica sola y desamparada en medio de la nada.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos después de su monologo. Ella en verdad estaba sorprendida por su comportamiento, las únicas ocasiones en las que actuaba así era cuando quería arruinar algún plan de su madre sin que ella se diera cuenta, como cuando organizó una reunión para encontrarle prometido y terminó en un completo desastre.

—¿En serio crees que eres inútil? — dijo Kirito después de un minuto de silencio — No conozco a nadie con la misma habilidad mental que tú.

—¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido?

Él no respondió.

Continuaron caminando en un silencio que solo podía definirse como reflexivo. No sabía lo que rondaba por la mente de Kirito, pero sabía que estaba meditando sus palabras. Ella misma se encontró pensando en las implicaciones de lo que había dicho. Un sentimiento de impotencia se instaló fuertemente en su corazón, odiaba ser inútil en cualquier aspecto. Su recién descubierta habilidad mental tal vez les ayudaría a no caer en trampas, pero no serviría de nada si alguien la atacaba.

'_Ojalá hubiera llegado a este mundo como otra hada'. _El pensamiento la tomó desprevenida, ¿por qué había pensado eso? Afortunadamente para ella, Kirito decidió intervenir antes de que sus pensamientos la llevaran a un terreno que no quería pisar por el momento.

—Lo mejor será que vayamos en la dirección contraria — dijo en un susurro, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

—¿De qué hablas? — preguntó confundida.

—Actualmente nos encontramos en el Valle de los Dragones, en territorio Salamander. La ciudad más cercana se encuentra dentro del corredor Lugru, a un día de aquí — hizo una pausa cuando una débil luz blanca se vio a lo lejos —. Si queremos evitarlos entonces debemos de ir a Sylvain, capital de los Sylph. Conozco a alguien ahí que podría ayudar.

Cada uno de los nombres que dijo le ocasionaron un ligero cosquilleo en la mente. No iba a permitir que se le escapara posible información valiosa, así que se aferró a esa sensación hasta que la imagen de un hada la golpeo con tanta fuerza que la hizo soltar el aire con brusquedad.

—¿Asuna?, ¿estás bien?

Se encontraban a menos de diez metros de la salida, la tenue luz que lograba colarse del exterior era suficiente para iluminar el semblante preocupado de Kirito.

—Si… solo creo que recordé algo — respondió sin pensar realmente lo que estaba diciendo. Cuando se dio cuenta sacudió la cabeza para recuperarse —, ¿de casualidad los Sylph son la raza más rápida de hadas y que es maestra en la magia de viento?

Los ojos de Kirito se abrieron como platos, confirmando su respuesta y produciéndole una terrible mezcla de emociones en su interior.

'_Abuela, ¿cómo es qué sabías esto?'. _En el libro solo venía el nombre y una imagen hecha a mano de cómo eran las características físicas de cada raza. Había sido su abuela la que le dijo datos como el nombre de su ciudad natal, así como sus habilidades y debilidades. ¡Había hecho que se los aprendiera de memoria para poder _reconocerlos_ después!

—¿Recuerdas otra cosa? — le preguntó Kirito con algo de ansiedad.

Negó con la cabeza todavía conmocionada.

—Bueno, es un avance — dijo en un intento de animarla.

—Lo siento, no es de mucha ayuda — dijo, retomando el control de sus emociones.

Él se encogió de hombros, deteniendo sus pasos.

Dirigió su vista al frente, dándose cuenta de que estaban a dos metros de la salida de esos túneles. Más allá de la cegadora luz podía ver un frondoso bosque de árboles tan altos como un edificio de diez pisos, incluso más grandes.

Kirito soltó su mano y se colocó frente a ella, su expresión completamente seria. Era la primera vez que podía verlo con claridad, cuando le dio _visión nocturna _solo podía ver en blanco y negro. Aunque, ahora que lo podía ver bien, tal vez no era un efecto proporcionado por el hechizo.

Era aproximadamente dos centímetros más alto que ella. Su cabello negro le llegaba a la altura de la nuca siendo ligeramente desordenado, con un flequillo largo que caía entre sus ojos verdes grisáceos. Sus rasgos eran increíblemente delicados pero la fuerza en su mirada contrastaba por completo con ese detalle. Su piel era tan blanca como la suya y era de constitución muy delgada, aunque ella había podido sentir la fuerza de sus brazos de primera mano. Reprimió alzar una ceja con incredulidad al ver que vestía completamente de negro.

—Asuna, pase lo que pase, prométeme que no te quitaras el abrigo — ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado, sin comprender su pedido —. La tela de este abrigo es especial, puede mantener activo un hechizo por tiempo indefinido siempre y cuando alguien lo lleve puesto.

—Entiendo, quieres lanzar un hechizo para que pase desapercibida — afirmó.

—¿Puedes leer la mente? — preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

—No que yo sepa.

—No es como si supieras mucho sobre ti… — le lanzó una mirada aguda, haciendo que se aclarara la garganta con torpeza — Como sea, eso evitará que cualquier hada, monstruo o animal te vea.

—Espera, ¿eso te incluye?

—En realidad, no lo sé — se encogió de hombros —. Solo he lanzado ese hechizo en mí, no sé cómo funciona si lo lanzo en alguien más.

—¡No voy a ser tu muñeco de pruebas mágico! — gritó alarmada.

—En primer lugar, serías muñeca — dijo con una sonrisa juguetona —; en segundo lugar, es un hechizo benigno, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Se le quedó viendo fijamente con duda, en serio quería creer que no le pasaría nada. Él le devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad, como si intentará transmitirle confianza.

—Mientras no me convierta en algún animal, supongo que está bien — finalmente aceptó.

—Bien, no te alejes demasiado de mí, ¿de acuerdo? — asintió con la cabeza. Él se aclaró la garganta y procedió a recitar con la voz tan clara como la superficie de un lago — _Haper litten godartet tilskud osobné dofheictheacht_

Una especie de bruma negra cubrió su cuerpo por completo, haciéndola cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, después de unos cuantos segundos de no sentir nada diferente, abrió los ojos de nuevo solo para encontrarse con un Kirito sonriendo con satisfacción.

—Es más efectivo de lo que creía — dijo el hada.

—¿De qué hablas? No noto na… da

Literalmente.

Su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo. Con algo de conmoción movió sus brazos, dándose cuenta que podía sentirlos, pero no era capaz de verlos.

—¿Invisibilidad? — dijo perpleja.

—Correcto — respondió Kirito mientras camina al borde del túnel.

Sus pies se movieron automáticamente para alcanzarlo, todavía procesando su condición. Si él era capaz de realizar un hechizo de invisibilidad, ¿por qué no lo había usado en sí mismo o en los dos? La respuesta vino a su mente de inmediato: por ella. Kirito había lanzado muchos hechizos en poco tiempo, tal vez se estaba quedando sin magia y había preferido darle _invisibilidad _para protegerla de esas hadas llamadas Salamander que protegerse a sí mismo.

—¿Estarás bien? — preguntó culpable —. Es a ti al que están buscando.

—Este bosque es lo suficientemente denso como para evitar ser vistos desde el cielo — respondió con tranquilidad —. Además, me estaré movimiento entre las sombras para ocultarme.

Volteo a verlo suspicaz, podía decir al menos diez maneras diferentes en las que su plan fallaría estrepitosamente.

Dando un suspiro silencio, decidió guardarse sus protestas y continuar caminando a su lado en silencio, rogándole ayuda a todos los dioses que conocía.

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

Habían estado caminando alrededor de medio día, la mayor parte en un cómodo silencio para no llamar la atención de algún animal. Estaban atravesando un pequeño claro cuando su estómago dio un gruñido tan fuerte como el grito de batalla de un troll.

—Con ese rugido ahuyentaras a todos los animales, Kirito — se burló Asuna.

—No he comido nada en casi un día — dijo malhumorado.

Su estómago volvió a gruñir, incrementando su malestar.

—Antes de que algún monstruo confunda ese ruido con un llamado, deberíamos detenernos a descansar y comer algo.

Deteniendo sus pasos, consideró la sugerencia de Asuna. Estando más acostumbrado a volar que a caminar, sus piernas estaban empezando a sentirse pesadas y cansadas. Un descanso sonaba perfecto para él, estaba seguro que se habían alejado lo suficiente como para no tener que preocuparse por la Resistencia.

Miró alrededor, buscando con desesperación algo comestible. Su estómago pronto comenzaría a ingerirse a sí mismo si no lo llenaba con algo.

—¡Mira! — dijo con entusiasmo Asuna a su derecha.

Se giró en esa dirección viendo como pequeñas marcas de pisadas se formaban en el pasto en dirección a un arbusto. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vislumbraron bayas de diferentes colores y tamaños. Sin ser consciente de sus acciones, corrió al arbusto he introdujo una fruta tras otra en su boca. Si los consejeros lo vieran en ese instante, morirían de un infarto ante la aberrante falta de modales del futuro Rey.

Exhaló un largo suspiro de satisfacción cuando la última fruta bajó por su garganta, no era suficiente para aplacar su hambre, pero al menos le había brindado un ligero alivio hasta que encontrara algo más sustancial para comer.

Una pequeña risa, tan refrescante como una brisa de verano, se escuchó detrás de él.

—Vaya, en serio tenías hambre.

Se dio la vuelta, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa cuando una variedad de frutas flotantes se paró frente a él.

—¿Dónde los conseguiste? — preguntó con una mirada hambrienta dirigida a las frutas.

Otra leve risa se extendió en el claro, logrando que quitara la vista de la montaña de fruta y viera directamente a donde él creía que estaban los ojos de Asuna.

—Estabas tan hambriento y desesperado que te abalanzaste a ese pobre arbusto sin notar que, atrás de él, había otros con una mayor variedad de comida — volvió a reír suavemente.

Podía sentir como un sonrojo amenazaba con subirle por el cuello.

—Como dije, no había comido en casi un día — dijo tratando de salvar un poco de su dignidad.

Asuna no le respondió, en cambio, caminó hacia su izquierda y se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol… o tal vez se inclinó, no estaba seguro, solo había visto como la fruta caía hasta tocar el suelo. Instintivamente se apresuró a llegar a su lado, sentándose a la derecha de la montaña de fruta esperando no aplastarla con su cuerpo por accidente. Sin decir alguna palabra, sacó la daga que estaba colgando de su cadera izquierda y cortó una fruta redonda de color café claro por la mitad.

—Gracias — dijo Asuna cuando le ofreció una parte.

No podía verla, pero en ese momento sintió que las puntas de sus dedos rozaron su mano cuando tomó la fruta. Reprimiendo un sonrojo, se apresuró a comerse la otra mitad. Comieron con tranquilidad, disfrutando de la dulzura proporcionada. Un suspiro de satisfacción salió de entre sus labios al acabarse la última fruta.

'_Debí de hacerle caso a Klein y atragantarme de comida cuando pude'. _Suspiró.

Al pensar en su guardia se preguntó que estaría sucediendo en estos momentos en el palacio. Estaba seguro que su madre movilizaría a todo el ejército para encontrarlo de inmediato. Cerró los ojos, recordando el rostro lleno de lágrimas de la Reina. Nunca quiso provocarle tanta angustia, lo único que quería era escapar de sus obligaciones como príncipe.

Era un idiota egoísta.

Cerró la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que sus dientes habían empezado a rechinar. ¿Cómo podría ver a la cara a su madre después de lo que hizo? ¿Cómo podría ver a los ojos a Klein y Agil? Era su trabajo evitar que situaciones como estas sucedieran, ¿pedirían sus cabezas en bandeja de plata si algo llegara a pasarle?

—¿Kirito? — la voz de Asuna detuvo sus sombríos pensamientos.

Sacudió la cabeza, enterrando esos pensamientos en lo profundo de su mente.

—Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?

La escuchó suspirar antes de responder a su pregunta.

—Dije que deberíamos buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos cuando se hiciera de noche, ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces algo distraído.

—No te preocupes, no es nada.

—Si tú lo dices… — no sonó muy convencida por su respuesta, pero no presionó el tema.

Se levantó de su lugar y estiró la mano derecha para ayudarla a levantarse. Sintió su mano posarse suavemente sobre la suya y dio un pequeño tirón para levantarla. Esperaba no haber sido muy fuerte para no hacerla caer.

—Entonces… — dijo Asuna, sin reclamarle — ¿Cuál es el plan?

Lo meditó por un momento, retomando su caminata sin soltar la suave mano de Asuna. No había querido hacerlo, pero tuvo que mentirle acerca de a donde se dirigían en realidad. Sylvain se encontraba demasiado lejos como para llegar caminando. En su lugar, quería llegar a algún campamento de las patrullas fronterizas Sylph.

Desde siempre, los Salamander sentían un profundo odio hacia los Sylph, y en múltiples ocasiones a lo largo de la historia de Alfheim, habían ocasionado una guerra que involucraba a las dos razas. El hecho de que su padre – un Sylph – se convirtiera en Rey, fue el detonante para que iniciara la rebelión de los Salamander. Después de su muerte, el Lord Salamander buscó hacerse del trono enviando a sus soldados a matar a la familia real y al consejo.

Fue gracias a su tía Sakuya, Lord de los Sylph, que habían logrado sobrevivir y desde ese momento mantuvo una lucha constante contra sus vecinos Salamander. Organizó campamentos a lo largo de su frontera con el propósito de mantener vigilados y evitar un posible ataque a su territorio.

Deberían encontrarse cerca de un campamento. Ellos les brindarían protección, comida y un medio para poder comunicarse con su madre y así poder aliviar un poco de su angustia.

—Si tan solo pudiera volar… — dijo en voz baja.

—Cierto, ¿cómo están tus alas? — preguntó Asuna, siendo perfectamente capaz de escucharlo — La unión entre tus alas y espalda ya no se siente tan inflamada — dijo mientras su otra mano se posaba entre sus omoplatos con cuidado —, ¿todavía te duele?

Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose algo extraño al ver – mejor dicho, escuchar – como se preocupaba más por él que por su pérdida de memoria., sin embargo; una sensación cálida se instaló en su pecho, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de atención. El personal del palacio, los guardias, sirvientes, todos… solo se preocupan por él por ser el príncipe heredero y porque si le pasaba algo resultaría en una muerte segura para ellos. Para todas esas hadas él simplemente era 'el príncipe', nadie lo llamaba por su nombre a excepción de su madre, tía y los pocos amigos que tenía.

El que Asuna lo llamara por su nombre y no por su título era reconfortante, aunque aún no podía explicar _por qué._

—Gracias a ti ya no me duele tanto — le respondió —, creo que ya soy capaz de ocultarlas para que sanen más rápido — dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

Soltó un gruñido de dolor al desvanecer sus alas.

—Eso se siente mucho mejor — dijo cuándo el alivio se instaló en su espalda.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

—Habría sido demasiado doloroso — dijo vagamente, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarlo —. Por cierto, ¿puedes invocar tus alas? — cambió de tema.

Casi se tropieza con la raíz de un árbol por la sorpresa que le ocasionó su inocente y curiosa respuesta:

—¿Cómo las invoco?

'_De acuerdo, ella en verdad no recuerda nada'. _Pensó intranquilo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera empezar a preguntarse qué demonios le había pasado para dejarla en ese estado, un ruido a sus espaldas llamó su atención. Miró sobre su hombro para ver que lo había provocado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe con horror. Un enorme mazo se dirigía hacia ellos con la clara intención de matarlos.

Con la rapidez digna de un Sylph, jaló la mano de Asuna en su dirección mientras su otro brazo se abalanzaba a atrapar su cuerpo para sostenerla en un fuerte abrazo. Escuchó el jadeo que dio ante sus repentinos movimientos y su posterior grito cuando saltó a un lado, lejos de la trayectoria del arma.

Una cortina de polvo se alzó en el lugar donde segundos antes habían estado parados, pequeños pedazos de piedra salieron volando por la tremenda fuerza del golpe. Un fuerte rugido se escuchó en el bosque, tensando por completo el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué fue eso? — dijo con voz temblorosa Asuna.

Cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensó conforme la cortina se iba diluyendo, dejando ver a una enorme criatura de piel café y de aspecto rugoso. Debía medir el doble de su estatura y pesar cinco veces su propio peso corporal. Su largo y desarreglado cabello negro le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos eran pequeños y completamente desproporcionados con su enorme y redonda nariz. Vestía una playera y pantalón beige desgarrados y sucios. No llevaba zapatos por lo que podía ver sus enormes pies al igual que las uñas gruesas y amarillas en cada uno de sus dedos.

'_Lo que faltaba'._ Frunció el ceño, su mente rápidamente ideando un plan de acción.

Había dos clases de troll; aquellos con el tamaño de un hada, los cuales eran conocidos por robar cualquier cosa que les llame la atención, y los grandes. Los grandes eran criaturas irracionales que eran dominados por una gran ira, atacando a cualquiera que se les acercara. Justo como el que tenían enfrente.

—Asuna — dijo en un susurro —, te voy a ayudar a subir a la rama de ese árbol — señaló un gran árbol a su derecha, cuya rama más baja estaba a dos metros del suelo —. Debes subir tan alto como puedas, ¿entendido? Yo voy a distraerlo.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Esa cosa es enorme…!

—Asuna — le siseo con dureza, el troll había empezado a avanzar hacia ellos —. Sube al árbol de una maldita vez — ordenó.

Ella dio un respingo ante su dureza, pero obedeció sus órdenes. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad se instaló en su pecho cuando perdió de vista el movimiento de las ramas al ser empujadas por Asuna al escalar, estaba lo suficientemente arriba como para estar a salvo de la pelea que se avecinaba. Apretó con fuerza el mango de la daga, sintiéndose frustrado por no tener una mejor arma. La piel del troll era demasiado dura como para ser atravesada por una pequeña hoja.

Corrió lejos del árbol en el que estaba Asuna cuando el troll se abalanzó contra él con un fuerte rugido. No podría hacerle mucho daño físico con esa arma, tendría que hacer que lo siguiera y dejarlo ciego para así poder huir ellos, o tal vez dejarlo inconsciente. Inclinó hacia adelante su torso para esquivar el golpe del mazo que iba dirigido a su cabeza, ¿qué debía hacer? Podría usar magia para desorientarlo y tener la oportunidad de clavarle la daga en sus ojos, un movimiento muy arriesgado pero que podría funcionar.

Esquivó un nuevo golpe sintiendo como le rezaba el brazo derecho. Con un rápido movimiento de sus pies, rasguñó la dura piel de su brazo derecho, un fuerte rugido fue la respuesta a su movimiento. Derrapó entre las piernas del troll, moviendo el brazo con rapidez y haciendo cortes a la altura de los tendones de sus pies. Se levantó de un salto quedando de pie a sus espaldas y corto la parte posterior de sus rodillas.

Los cortes que le acababa de hacer no serían suficientes para debilitarlo, pero si repetía el proceso unas cuantas veces esperaba que tantos cortes en las piernas lo hicieran más lento al moverse y que no pudiera soportar su propio peso, entonces sería capaz de cegarlo y poder correr lejos de él. Con una increíble agilidad llevó a cabo su plan, colándose entre sus piernas abiertas o rodando en el suelo mientras esquivaba sus constantes embistes. Después de unos largos minutos el troll rugió con rabia cayendo de rodillas. Tal vez intuyendo lo que iba a hacerle, empezó a agitar con furia el mazo, intentando golpearlo con desesperación.

'_Es mi oportunidad', _pensó.

— _¡Haper ard befuddle diúracán amú! _

Diez esferas de color negro se formaron en el aire frente a su mano izquierda levantada, para posteriormente proyectarse contra el troll. Este rugió con furia antes de que su cuerpo colapsara hacia un lado, intentó levantarse, pero parecía que su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes.

'_Eso debería ser suficiente'_, pensó mientras se abalanzaba contra el troll, enterrando profundamente la daga en su ojo derecho. Un rugido, mucho más fuerte que los anteriores se escuchó en el bosque. El gran brazo izquierdo del troll se precipitó con tal rapidez hacia él que no pudo esquivarlo.

El aire en sus pulmones se escapó cuando su espalda golpeó con fuerza el tronco de un árbol. Un intenso dolor le atravesó el cuerpo imposibilitándole moverse, debía de tener algunas costillas rotas, al igual que su brazo derecho, con el que bloqueo el golpe. Su cuerpo se empezó a sentir liviano, síntoma de que estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas moverse y mantenerse despierto.

Un movimiento llamo su atención mientras el troll se levantaba tambaleante del piso. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente con miedo al ver una roca flotante acercarse de espaldas al troll y luego ser lanzada hacia su cabeza con fuerza, deteniéndolo en seco en su lugar y llamando su atención.

—Asuna…

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

La preocupación se convirtió en desesperación cuando vio el cuerpo de Kirito estrellarse con fuerza contra un árbol. Sin pensar realmente lo que iba a hacer, su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, alejándose del escondite en el que se encontraba y levantando uno de los muchos fragmentos de roca que habían sido destruidos por ese monstruo.

El atronador grito que dio al voltear su enorme y malherido cuerpo le provocó un escalofrío, aunque no tan fuerte como la primera vez que lo escuchó. En ese momento el terror puro estaba recorriendo sus venas, tanto así que su voluble temperamento no había hecho acto de presencia ante la dura orden que le dio Kirito, escalando ese árbol sin pensarlo dos veces.

Después de lograr calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, se dio cuenta de lo patético que había actuado. No iba a dejar que Kirito peleara solo contra esa enorme criatura y mucho menos iba a seguir siendo la damisela en peligro que debe ser protegida. Tal vez no tenía un arma o habilidades de combate, pero si tenía algo a su favor: era invisible.

No le costó mucho trabajo adivinar cuál era el plan de Kirito cuando logró alcanzarlos. El miedo producido por ese monstruo fue reemplazado por la preocupación que sentía hacia el hada, pese a que fue testigo de la increíble habilidad física que tenía. Viendo como era capaz de manejar la situación él solo, se preguntó si era realmente necesario intervenir. Su orgullo se vio afectado cuando se dio cuenta que solo sería un estorbo y que probablemente haría que saliera herido.

Claro, después de ver cómo era golpeado y arrojado como un muñeco de trapo todo pensamiento y decisión anterior desaparecieron de su mente. Usando su _invisibilidad _a su favor, fue arrojándole al monstruo cualquier objeto que se atravesara en su camino, retrocediendo y alejándolo del cuerpo inerte de Kirito.

No sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo, lo único que quería era proteger a ese joven que hasta el momento había sido increíblemente considerado con ella, poniendo su seguridad primero antes que la propia.

Aprovechando el punto ciego que le había provocado Kirito en su lado derecho, rodó en el suelo, esquivando un golpe dirigido hacia el tronco de un árbol – el cual mandó a volar fragmentos de su corteza –, y empezó a correr hacia el cuerpo del hada. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver su cuerpo malherido.

Tenía múltiples rasguños en su rostro y manos. En la comisura derecha de su labio inferior se había formado un pequeño hilo de sangre escarlata, cuyas gotas resbalaban por su mandíbula hasta caer sobre su pecho, el cual se movía inquietantemente lento y casi imperceptiblemente.

—Kirito — lo llamó en un susurro, escuchando de fondo los gruñidos y golpes provocados por el monstruo.

Él no respondió.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, evitó que su cuerpo se inundara de desesperación y procedió a mover con sumo cuidado a Kirito para que el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo – que había sido el menos afectado –, se recargara en el tronco del árbol y después movió sus piernas hacia su pecho para ponerlo en una posición fetal. Tomando con sus temblorosos dedos los extremos del abrigo, abrió sus brazos y cubrió su cuerpo con la tela de la prenda con lo que podría considerarse como un abrazo delicado y superficial.

'_La tela de este abrigo es especial, puede mantener activo un hechizo por tiempo indefinido siempre y cuando alguien lo lleve puesto… eso evitará que cualquier hada, monstruo o animal te vea'. _Recordó lo que había dicho antes de salir de esos túneles.

Rogó con todas sus fuerzas que el hechizo se siguiera manteniendo de esa manera y que no se limitara a una sola persona, de lo contrario estarían en serios problemas.

El ruido producido por esa enorme criatura – que hasta el momento había sido ignorado por su cerebro – se detuvo cuando una poderosa ráfaga de viendo agitó su cabello hacia adelante, siendo seguido por los sonidos de un fuerte impacto y un gruñido de dolor. Temerosa de lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas, movió ligeramente su cuerpo para poder ver por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Su corazón se oprimió al escuchar la respiración superficial y forzada de Kirito. Sin embargo, lo que estaba ocurriendo a tan solo unos metros de distancia de donde se encontraban obtuvo toda su atención.

Lo primero que vio fue una larga cabellera rubia atada en una coleta de caballo alta con una diadema en forma de flor de color verde claro casi blanco, con una raya verde oscuro en el borde, sosteniéndola en su lugar. Lo siguiente fueron dos pares de alas verdes pasto translucidas y, por último, una larga y brillante espada – que se parecía más a una katana por la forma y lo delgada que era –.

'_Esos colores…',_ pensó mientras veía el traje verde y blanco con algunos toques de marrón del hada frente a ella. '_Si no mal recuerdo, esos colores corresponden a la raza de los Sylph'._

—¿Se encuentran bien? — preguntó la Sylph con la voz ligeramente jadeante.

Esa pregunta la sorprendió de sobremanera, se suponía que no deberían de poder ser vistos. El hada, como si intuyera lo que estaba pensando, habló con un tono de voz suave, como si tratara de infundirle confianza.

—Soy miembro de las patrullas fronterizas Sylph. Usé un hechizo detector para comprobar esta zona y así fue como los encontré.

'_Eso tiene sentido'_, pensó. Después de todo, el hechizo de _invisibilidad_ solo impedía que fueran vistos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responderle, la Sylph se lanzó hacia adelante, con la espada en alto y arremetió contra el cuerpo del monstruo en el mismo instante en el que levantaba su mazo para atacarla. Los movimientos realizados por esta hada eran increíblemente rápidos, con una elegancia que no creía posible para un acto tan agresivo como aquel pero que, de alguna manera, le generaron cierta admiración.

En medio de una de sus técnicas, la Sylph levantó su mano izquierda con dirección al gran cuerpo malherido de su adversario y dijo:

—_Vind meán skade diúracán treoraithe saigheada._

Cinco flechas verdes salieron disparadas de la punta de sus dedos con dirección al monstruo, impactando en su rostro.

—Será mejor que te rindas — le advirtió al monstruo con la punta de su arma sobre su garganta.

Para una criatura que había demostrado ser completamente irracional al momento de atacarlos, parecía entender que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar y que era mejor rendirse si no quería perder algo más que el ojo derecho. Con un último gruñido, caminó de regreso a las profundidades del bosque, perdiéndose entre la maleza.

Con un suspiro de alivio, la Sylph envainó su espada en la funda marrón oscuro, casi negro, que colgaba de su cadera izquierda.

—¿Se encuentran bien? — repitió su pregunta anterior girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella — Los trolls normalmente se mantienen alejados de esta zona, así que debió tomarlos por sorpresa, ¿cierto?

'_No tienes ni idea', _pensó mientras se aclaraba la garganta para poder responderle.

—Yo estoy bien — declaró, alejándose lentamente del cuerpo de Kirito —, pero él se encuentra gravemente herido.

El fuerte jadeo de sorpresa proveniente de la Sylph cuando el cuerpo de Kirito volvió a ser visible la aturdió por un momento, inmovilizándola en su lugar, todavía con su brazo izquierdo en la espalda de Kirito.

—¡¿Kirito?! — dijo la joven con la mano derecha cubriendo su boca y la izquierda apretada en un puño a la altura del corazón —. Por Yggdrasil, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

Decir que estaba confundida era poco. Su lengua estaba ansiosa por exteriorizar el torrente de preguntas que tenía en mente, pero mantuvo su boca firmemente cerrada. El tono roto en el que habló y la expresión contrariada en el delicado rostro del hada fueron razones suficientes para mantenerla en silencio. Sin embargo, al ver que había entrado en una especie de shock, decidió sacudirla de su estado recordándole la delicada situación en la que se encontraba Kirito.

—Debemos llevarlo a un lugar donde puedan sanar sus heridas — la Sylph dio un respingo al escuchar su voz —. Por la forma en la que está respirando debe tener alguna costilla rota… será difícil moverlo en esta condición.

—Mi campamento no está muy lejos de aquí — le respondió con un tono de voz todavía roto —. Si lo llevamos cargando, estaremos ahí en menos de cinco minutos volando a toda velocidad.

—Eso es una mala idea — dijo ocultando exitosamente el pequeño temblor en su voz producto de su nerviosismo.

Casi podía ver el fuego en los brillantes ojos verdes del hada cuando volteo a verla con una mezcla de furia y preocupación. Por un breve segundo se preguntó cómo sabía dónde se encontraba, pero rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento al no considerarlo importante.

—Lo que quiero decir es que podríamos empeorar su condición si lo llevamos de esa manera — se apresuró a aclarar.

— …Tienes razón.

Las dos se sumergieron en un profundo silencio. Debía de haber una manera en la que pudieran moverlo por el bosque, sorteando los obstáculos puestos en el camino y evitar al mismo tiempo mover el cuerpo de Kirito de forma brusca para que sus heridas no se agravaran.

—Oye… — dijo, llamando su atención — ¿Posees algún tipo de magia curativa?

—Los hechizos que puedo hacer son muy básicos, solo podría curarle los rasguños y moretones que tiene.

—Eso es mejor que nada — murmuró, obteniendo una mirada inquisitiva de su parte —. Creo que tengo una idea, pero antes ¿cuál es tu nombre? Vamos a estar trabajando en equipo, lo mínimo que necesitamos saber es nuestro nombre, ¿no lo crees?

Una especie de déjà vu la recorrió cuando la Sylph volteó a verla con un brillo de sospecha y precaución en sus ojos, ¿dónde había visto esa mirada antes?

—Mi nombre es Leafa, sobrina de la Lord Sylph y prima de Kirito.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

.

* * *

**Nota de autor(28/02/20):**

Mientras escribía el final de este capítulo tuve un fuerte bloqueo de escritor, no sabía muy bien cómo escribir la interacción entre Leafa y Asuna puesto que, hasta donde yo recuerdo, no ha existido un momento en el que ellas dos interactúen entre sí estando solas, ni en el anime ni en las novelas ligeras. Si alguien recuerda algún momento donde ellas hablen estando solas háganmelo saber por favor.

Debido a este dilema escribí dos finales alternativos en este capítulo y al final me decidí por este, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Tal vez debí dejar el final donde Leafa mata al troll y le provoca un trauma a Asuna? Bueno, no fue en trauma, pero si le hizo ver que en Alfheim, las reglas y forma de vida eran muy diferentes al mundo humano.

Próximo capítulo: "El príncipe negro"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Sword Art Online le pertenece a Reki Kawahara.

* * *

"_En el mismo momento en que lo vio por primera vez, supo que era el hombre destinado a estar con ella el resto de su vida. Su mirada fría y porte estoico solo la atrajeron en lugar de alejarla. Con una firme convicción en sus ojos, decidió que 'él' sería suyo… y ella siempre obtiene lo que quiere"_

.

.

**Capítulo 6. El príncipe negro**

.

.

Si las miradas tuvieran la capacidad de matar, probablemente estaría muerto desde el momento en que puso un pie dentro de esa habitación. Curiosamente, su muerte no sería a manos de su Lord o de su fiel general, quienes solo se limitaban a mirarlo con una expresión exasperada y ligeramente molesta en sus rostros. No, su muerte sería a manos del hada que tenía a las máximas autoridades de su raza en ese estado.

—¡Tú! — resonó el grito en la habitación — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus asquerosas manos en el príncipe?! — si no fuese por el hechizo de bloqueo que rodeaba la habitación, estaba seguro que sus gritos se escucharían por todo el palacio — ¡No solo eso! ¡También te atreviste a lastimarlo!

Los estridentes gritos provenían de un _Espejo de Luz de Luna _ubicado a su izquierda, frente a la imponente figura de su Lord, quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón de cuero con una expresión cansada en su rostro. Parado detrás de él, actuando como un escolta, se encontraba el general de su ejército, la mirada en su rostro le advertía que sería _él _el que pagaría físicamente el malhumor oculto del Lord. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al recordar en qué condición había quedado la última hada que lo había hecho enojar.

—Yo solo seguía sus órdenes, mi señora — dijo, ocasionando un ruido de atragantamiento del otro lado del espejo.

—¡Yo nunca ordené tal cosa!

Este nuevo alarido provocó un estremecimiento en los vidrios de la habitación. Podía jurar que incluso escuchó como _algo_ se rompía cerca de él.

—Lo hizo, mi señora — dijo ocultando de manera experta la repulsión que le ocasionaba llamarla de esa manera —. Sus palabras exactas fueron: 'encuentren una manera para que el príncipe siempre se quede a mi lado'. Al despojarlo de sus alas él no podría alejarse de su lado, y aunque lo hiciera, no llegaría muy lejos.

El rostro encolerizado del otro lado del espejo casi le hace sonreír con prepotencia.

—Suficiente — interrumpió la grave e imponente voz de su Lord —. Mis hombres solo hicieron lo que tú les ordenaste, si no estás satisfecha con los resultados no es mi problema.

—¿Cómo te atreves…? — dijo en tono peligroso la figura femenina del otro lado del espejo.

—¿Debo recordarle, mi señora, que se está dirigiendo a un Lord? — dijo con una ceja enarcada, interrumpiendo el posible insulto dirigido a su señor.

Con el rostro enrojecido por la ira, le dirigió una última mirada mortal antes de respirar profundamente, como si tratará de clamar su temperamento.

—El ejército real ha sido movilizado por todo Arun, especialmente al Corredor Lugru y a las cordilleras que delimitan la capital con territorio Salamander — informó con un tono de voz controlado —. Es muy probable que la Lord Sylph ya esté informada de lo ocurrido, por lo que movilizará a sus molestas patrullas para encontrar al príncipe y poder escoltarlo de regreso al palacio. Deben encontrarlo antes que ellos, y esta vez, asegúrense de no hacerle daño, ¿entendido? — era más una orden que una pregunta.

—Por supuesto, mi señora — hizo una leve reverencia en su dirección.

—No quiero más errores — se dirigió en esta ocasión a su Lord —. Infiltrar en el palacio real a dos de sus hombres fue demasiado arriesgado, y más aún sacarlos de ahí. No puedo hacer más actos de esa magnitud o incluso la tonta de mi Lord se dará cuenta de nuestra alianza.

—No necesitaremos de tu ayuda por un tiempo — hablo su Lord en tono despreocupado —. Por el momento solo mantenme informado sobre la situación actual del palacio.

—Como ordene — hizo una reverencia rígida antes de ordenar que terminaran el hechizo.

Esperaron en silencio a que el _Espejo de Luz de Luna _desapareciera. En cuanto el espejo desapareció y la iluminación de la habitación recobró su intensidad, soltó un suspiro de cansancio que había contenido durante toda la conversación.

—Mi Lord — dijo con tono cansado —, ¿hasta cuándo tendremos que mantener esta "alianza" con ella? Aunque sea una noble de alto estatus en su raza, realmente no la necesitamos para cumplir nuestros objetivos.

La profunda risa proveniente del general lo sorprendió un poco.

—Esa mujer está obsesionada con el príncipe — respondió el general, moviéndose de su posición detrás del Lord para sentarse en el sillón individual a un lado del Lord —. Ella literalmente hará cualquier cosa para poder tener al príncipe a su lado.

—La Lord de su raza es una prima lejana de la Reina Titania — agregó distraídamente el Lord.

Nosotros solo le dijimos que, si nos ayudaba a tomar el trono, le daríamos al príncipe y que podrían ser "felices para siempre" — dijo burlonamente el general —. Por supuesto, no haremos tal cosa.

'_Oh, ahora todo tiene sentido'_, pensó. Si la Lord de esa molesta e irritante mujer era prima de la Reina, entonces ella se encontraba en la misma posición que la Lord Sylph, que es la hermana menor del difunto Rey. Hacer una alianza con ellos significaría una sentencia de muerte, sin importar que estatus posea.

—¿Tenemos noticias de nuestro contacto en Swilvane? — preguntó el Lord.

—Aun no, parece que ninguno de los campamentos Sylph lo han encontrado — respondió, sabiendo lo que quería saber.

—¿Cuál es la situación con los Imp?

—Como lo habíamos previsto, mi Lord — respondió el general —. Ya envié a algunos infiltrados para que comiencen con el plan.

La sonrisa torcida junto con la mirada fría en los ojos del Lord le provocaron un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

—Ah… si no fuese por tu error, este sería un grandioso día — se lamentó el Lord. Su general asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

Sintiendo que su vida estaba en peligro bajo las intensas miradas asesinas de las personas más poderosas de su raza, se apresuró a entregar la información que hasta el momento había olvidado que tenía en la mano.

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó el general mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—Le informé al consejero lo que había ocurrido dentro de las grutas. Ya que es la hada más… _veterana_ en nuestra raza, pensé que tal vez él tendría una explicación sobre lo sucedido ese día. Esas solo son suposiciones suyas, dijo que necesitaba hacer una investigación más profunda al respecto.

Con cada párrafo que leían, las expresiones en sus rostros pasaban de la confusión a la sorpresa, para posteriormente terminar en siniestras sonrisas.

—Tengo entendido que, a pesar de no tener un gran poder mágico, tu conocimiento sobre la magia solo está por debajo del consejero — dijo el Lord, mirándolo con un brillo en los ojos que no supo identificar.

—Así es, mi Lord.

—Bien, entonces tengo un trabajo para ti — la sonrisa en su rostro se extendió unos milímetros —. Si haces esto y me traes buenos resultados, perdonaré no solo tu reciente error, también perdonaré tu vida.

Haciendo una profunda reverencia ante él, exclamó:

—Lo que usted desee, mi Lord.

—Ayudarás al consejero con esta investigación, tienen un mes para traerme un resultado concluyente — separó sus labios para decirle que era tiempo insuficiente para concretar esa investigación, pero fue interrumpido antes de siquiera soltar un leve sonido —. De lo contrario, te daré un destino peor que la muerte, ¿está claro?

Asintió en silencio, siendo incapaz de confiar en su voz. Con un vago movimiento de la mano, le indicó que se retirara de la habitación, lo cual hizo de inmediato, pero antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación alcanzó a escuchar algo que lo confundió desconcertó por completo.

—Estamos tan cerca de lograrlo.

—_Ella_ se enojará por haber tardado tanto tiempo.

—Mientras los objetivos de _ella y su padre _se cumplan, no debería tener ningún problema.

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_._

_Corriendo lo más rápido posible que podía con sus cortas piernas, se dirigió a la oficina de su padre. Los sirvientes lo seguían con una molesta insistencia, pero ellos nunca serían capaces de alcanzarlo, después de todo, había heredado la increíble velocidad de su padre. Tal vez era pequeño, pero su velocidad era muy superior a la de ellos. _

_Escuchó como una de sus niñeras le gritó a un grupo de guardias frente a ellos que lo detuvieran. Sin embargo, él no permitiría que lo atraparan, no dejaría que su padre se fuera lejos de casa. Los guardias se colocaron en diferentes posiciones, en una formación que le digo la vaga sensación de haberla visto antes en los entrenamientos del ejército._

_Con un brillo resplandeciente de determinación en sus ojos, realizó un movimiento que hasta el momento había practicado en privado y que lamentablemente no había dominado por completo, pero que esperaba que por primera vez pudiera realizar con éxito. _

_Los jadeos de sorpresa provenientes no solo de los guardias, sino también de las otras hadas que lo habían estado persiguiendo por casi todo el palacio le formaron una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. _

'Solo un poco más', _pensó. Casi lo tenía, unos pasos más…_

_En el último paso, dobló ligeramente su rodilla y luego dio un salto para aterrizar del otro lado de los guardias. Sino fuese porque tenía algo importante que hacer, habría festejado abiertamente que por fin había logrado correr cinco metros sobre la pared sin caerse._

_Dejando atrás a las sorprendidas hadas que todavía no salían de su estupor, dobló la esquina que lo llevaría a la oficina de su padre. Sin embargo, a tan solo dos metros de distancia de la puerta, una barrera invisible lo detuvo un seco. Debido a la velocidad que llevaba, el golpe producido no solo le sacó el aire por completo, también alertó a las hadas dentro de la habitación puesto que el sonido fue tan fuerte que por un momento pensaron que algo había explotado._

_Cuando las puertas de madera se abrieron y revelaron a su padre junto a algunos miembros del alto rango del ejército, las expresiones de sus rostros pasaron de precaución a lastima al verlo tirado en el suelo, rodando sobre su espalda de un lado a otro mientras se frotaba su adolorida y enrojecida nariz. _

—_Lamento haber interrumpido su reunión, majestad — dijo una voz, sobresaltando a los presentes._

—_No te preocupes, Roy — respondió el Rey —. Pero, ¿podrías explicarme qué está ocurriendo y qué le pasó a mi hijo?_

_Su padre se arrodilló para estar a su altura y así poder cargarlo entre sus brazos._

—_Al parecer, nuestro joven príncipe se enteró sobre su próxima salida y abandonó sus lecciones para poder venir a verlo, majestad — explicó Roy con voz monótona —. Iba a interrumpir su reunión así que use una barrera para detenerlo._

—_Eres malo, Roy — dijo con los ojos llorosos, todavía sobándose su nariz —, pudiste detenerme con un hechizo de levitación. _

—_Lo siento, príncipe — el joven de cabello verde oscuro, casi negro, le hizo una reverencia —. Un hechizo de barrera es mucho más corto que uno de levitación._

_Las risas ahogadas – incluida la de su padre – lo hicieron sonrojar furiosamente._

— _Digamos que este es tu castigo por escaparte de tus lecciones — dijo su padre con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Él hizo un puchero, girando su rostro para evitar su mirada —. Ahora, Kirito, sabes que no puedes entrar a mi oficina cuando estoy en una reunión, ¿y aun así querías entrar? _

—_Leafa me dijo que escuchó de la tía Sakuya que te irías por un largo tiempo a quien sabe dónde — volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido — ¡No puedes irte y dejarnos solos!_

_Dando un largo y fuerte suspiro, su padre les indicó a las otras hadas que los dejaran solos por un momento. Llevándolo todavía en brazos, entraron a la oficina de su padre donde pudo ver un mapa del reino con unas figuras de diferentes colores colocadas en ciertos puntos como si se trataran de piezas de ajedrez, pero antes de que pudiera verlo con más detalle, el Rey los dirigió al gran ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared norte de su oficina. _

_No importaba cuantas veces lo había visto, ver el espectáculo ofrecido por un mar de nubes y a lo lejos, en el horizonte, las imponentes figuras de la cordillera que rodeaba la capital, era algo que siempre le quitaba el aliento._

—_¿Puedes sentirlo, Kirito? — dijo su padre en un tono bajo y tranquilo._

—_¿Sentir qué? — preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad._

—_Paz — respondió, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Cuando volvió a abrirlos lo miro con seriedad en los ojos —. Las hadas que se encuentran debajo de esas nubes pueden vivir en paz gracias a que hago mi trabajo como su Rey. Yo tampoco deseo irme, pero es mi deber asegurar que todos, en especial tú y tu madre, puedan seguir viviendo así, con tranquilidad, ¿lo entiendes?_

—_Si — dijo débilmente mientras inclinaba la cabeza para que su cabello ocultara sus ojos —, es lo que mis tutores siempre me dicen._

—_No te preocupes, hijo — sintió una mano grande y pesada sobre su cabeza —. Estaré aquí para tu cumpleaños._

_Esas palabras hicieron que levantará la cabeza con un brillo de entusiasmo en sus verdes ojos._

—_¿Lo prometes?_

—_Por supuesto — dijo, mientras le revolvía el cabello con cariño —. Después de todo, no puedo perderme el sexto cumpleaños de mi hijo, ¿verdad?_

—_¡No, no puedes! — respondió entre risas., siendo acompañado por la profunda risa de su padre._

**.**

**.**

**.**

La conciencia regresó lentamente a él, como una neblina húmeda y fría que lo envolvía lentamente. Lo primero que notó fue una suave superficie debajo de su cuerpo, demasiado suave, sin embargo, no se parecía a la superficie mullida de su cama, ¿sobre qué estaba acostado? Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar en donde se encontraba. Recordó que había sido secuestrado por Salamanders, que había estado deambulando por las grutas en el Valle de los Dragones, su caminata por el bosque y su encuentro con el troll, pero ¿por qué sentía que había olvidado algo importante?

Abrió ligeramente los ojos, siendo cegado para una intensa luz. Con un silencioso quejido volvió a abrir los ojos, solo para notar su visión nublada. Con la mente todavía confundida se preguntó si tendría algún problema en los ojos, fue hasta ese momento que sintió la humedad recorrer sus mejillas. Levantó su mano derecha, tocando con la punta de sus dedos el líquido en su rostro.

'_¿Lágrimas? ¿Por qué estoy llorando?'_, pensó sorprendido, no recordaba la última vez que había llorado. Con un gran esfuerzo físico logró sentarse, un fuerte y punzante dolor en su costado derecho le cortó la respiración. Fue en ese momento que notó la tercera cosa fuera de lugar en ese corto tiempo, su torso estaba envuelto diligentemente con blancas vendas, al igual que su antebrazo derecho. _'¿pero qué demonios…?'_

—¡Oh! — giró su cabeza hacía la fuente del sonido, viendo a un pequeño Slyph de cabello y ojos verdes —, ¡tengo que decirle a Leafa que por fin despertaste!

Desapareció igual de rápido como había llegado.

—¿Leafa? — dijo con voz seca, como si no hubiese hablado en mucho tiempo.

Sin darle tiempo de procesar que iba a ver a su prima después de años de distanciamiento, y – mucho menos – de averiguar dónde se encontraba, una mancha rubia se precipitó en su dirección y en menos de un segundo había envuelto sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello y recargado su frente sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Me tenías tan preocupada — dijo con pequeños sollozos —, ¡no vuelvas a hacer algo tan temerario como enfrenarte a un troll tu solo!

No sabiendo cómo responder a ese arrebato, se congeló en su lugar, sin mover un solo musculo, solo siendo capaz de escuchar los sollozos de su prima y sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas sobre su hombro desnudo.

Después de varios minutos, y al notar que Leafa no dejaba de llorar, colocó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza rubia de su prima y movió su mano en una torpe caricia, en un intento por tranquilizarla. Pareció funcionar cuando sus sollozos disminuyeron su intensidad y su frecuencia.

Decir que se sentía incómodo era un eufemismo.

En el pasado, cuando eran jóvenes y apenas habían aprendido a volar, Leafa y él habían sido increíblemente unidos, tanto que incluso ella le decía _"hermano mayor"_. Sin embargo, cuando su padre murió, él se había distanciado completamente de todos, encerrándose en su habitación y apenas ingiriendo algún alimento. Su prima había intentado por todos los medios posibles sacarlo de su habitación; invitarlo a que jugaran juntos en los jardines reales como antes, ver las estrellas, decirle que podían ir a recorrer la capital incluso sin supervisión de un pequeño ejército… pero nada de lo que ella hiciera dio resultado. Él ni siquiera se dignaba a abrir la puerta y decirle que se fuera, solo se mantenía en absoluto silencio y la dejaba hablar mientras se mantenía al otro lado de la puerta por innumerables horas.

Cuando por fin había asimilado su perdida y terminado su tiempo de luto, volvió a sus actividades como príncipe heredero de forma mecánica. Su madre, preocupada por su aspecto de alma en pena vagando por el palacio, pensó que tal vez Leafa podría sacarlo de ese estado – dado lo cercanos que eran – pero solo logró que su relación se hiciera cada vez más distante. Solo intercambiaba palabras con ella cuando era absolutamente necesario, de lo contrario, al terminar sus lecciones compartidas con ella, abandonaría el salón y se encerraría en su habitación hasta el día siguiente.

Unos meses después de que comenzó con su actitud distante, Leafa se dio por vencida, y decidió regresar a su hogar en la capital Sylph, solo regresando al palacio cuando se trataba de un asunto que necesitara su presencia y del cual no pudiera desistir. Incluso después de que ella y su tía les habían salvado la vida a su madre y a él, no le había dirigido más que un escueto _'gracias' _y un gesto que había tenido la intención de ser una sonrisa agradecida.

Klein y Agil habían cuestionado una vez su compartiendo, habían notado la duda en los ojos verdes de su prima, tan parecidos a los suyos, en una de las reuniones semestrales organizadas por los Lord y sus personas de confianza en la cual discutían diversos temas relacionados con el reino. A pesar de su actitud indiferente y apática, había notado las miradas dubitativas que le dirigía durante toda la reunión, y la forma dudosa en que lo llamó antes de retractarse y alejarse prácticamente corriendo.

Pero había una gran razón por la que se mantenía distante de ella.

Al ser de raza mixta, desarrolló un complejo acerca de su origen. La muerte de su padre junto a las declaraciones realizadas por los Salamanders y la propia culpa instalada en su corazón, solo lo empeoraron. Durante mucho tiempo deseo con todas sus fuerzas haber nacido solo como un Spriggan más – dadas sus características físicas –, negando por completo su relación con el resto de su familia Sylph, refugiándose exclusivamente en su madre. Por supuesto, después de la severa conferencia proporcionada por su tía Sakuya, donde el mensaje más importante fue: _"Negar tu sangre Sylph es negar a tu padre y tu relación con él"_, fue cuando comprendió lo infantil que había estado actuando.

Lamentablemente ya habían pasado varios años, y en un acto de cobardía e inseguridad, no había intentado mejorar su relación con su prima, pese a la insistencia de su tía y madre, dejando que ese problema solo se hiciera cada vez más y más grande, llegando al punto en el que no sabía cómo podría mejorar su relación.

Sumando todo lo anterior, no se hubiese sorprendido si ella lo trataba distante y de manera indiferente, ciertamente lo último que esperaba era que su prima todavía se preocupara profundamente por él de esa manera, llegando incluso a llorar como cuando eran niños y algo llegaba a pasarle.

Esa era la principal razón por la que se sentía tan fuera de lugar en esos momentos, incapaz de formular una oración coherente.

—Por Yggdrasil… creí que ibas a morir – dijo Leafa cuando sus sollozos se terminaron —, ¿en qué estabas pensando, Kirito? No solo te enfrentas a un troll sin poseer un arma y con tus alas rotas… ¡También estabas viajando con una Salamander!

'_¿Qué…?', _su breve estado de confusión no duró mucho cuando una oleada de imágenes golpeó su mente con la fuerza de un troll. _'¡Asuna!'_

—¡¿Dónde está?! — preguntó alterado.

—Tranquilo, lo que sea que haya planeado no podrá hacerlo — dijo en lo que se suponía era un tono tranquilizador, claro, eso solo lo alteró más.

Sin importarle el dolor de su brazo y costado derecho, tomó los pequeños hombros de la Sylph con fuerza y la alejó de él. Vio la expresión de dolor en su rostro, pero no le dio importancia.

—¿Qué demonios le hiciste? — preguntó en un tono bajo y amenazador.

—Primo, me estás lastimando...

—¡Responde Leafa!

—¡Está en los calabozos! ¡La encerramos cuando no dio información sobre su plan!

—¡Eso es porque ella no planeaba nada! — gritó furioso.

De un solo movimiento y sin saber exactamente cómo lo hizo, empujó a un lado a Leafa y salió de debajo de la sábana, sus piernas se resintieron cuando se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación. No tenía ni idea de a dónde ir, solo se dejó llevar por su instinto y por lo poco que recordaba de cómo estaban construidos los campamentos. Podía escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de Leafa y de otras personas mientras avanzaba por los diferentes corredores, pero no les prestó atención, su mente estaba muy ocupada generando preguntas que solo le provocaban querer correr más rápido.

Los Sylph no eran nada amables con sus prisioneros Salamander, y eran especialmente duros con aquellos a quienes consideraban como espías o agentes infiltrados. _'Juro que los voy a hacer sufrir si le hicieron daño', _pensó cuando vio a lo lejos la entrada de los calabozos, una construcción de piedra como una cúpula de unos dos metros de alto, su puerta eran barrotes de metal con un encantamiento para que no pudieran romperlos con algún hechizo, ya sea que fuese lanzado desde adentro o desde afuera.

—¡Muévete! — le gritó al guardia que custodiaba la entrada.

El pobre dio un brinco por el susto, su grito debió de haberse escuchado por todo el campamento. Leafa gritó que lo detuvieran, pero era demasiado tarde, él ya había ingresado al interior. Descendió por las escaleras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegando a la zona donde se mantenían las celdas. El lugar era frío y húmedo, con muy poca iluminación, no había muchas celdas por lo que fue fácil encontrar en donde la habían puesto.

Su corazón casi se detiene al verla en ese estado.

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

La última semana había sido una completa pesadilla para ella, siendo solo superada por aquellos días en los que perdió a su amado esposo y todo su mundo se vino abajo. En esa ocasión solo había logrado mantenerse en pie porque su hijo y reino la necesitaba, además de la promesa que le había hecho a su esposo antes de morir. Pero ahora dudaba poder sobrevivir si su querido hijo muriera, si eso ocurriera ya no tendría nada por lo que luchar.

Afortunadamente, su hijo era alguien muy valiente, determinado y un hada increíblemente hábil, por otro lado, también era increíblemente imprudente e impulsivo. Tenía una extraña combinación de habilidades y defectos que, de alguna manera, funcionaban bien él. Eso le proporcionaba cierta tranquilidad, la suficiente para evitar que tuviera uno de sus ataques de ansiedad cuando estaba lejos de ella.

—Su majestad –— dijo tentativamente Klein.

Volteó a verlo con cansancio en su negra mirada, las marcas negras debajo de sus ojos eran aún más visibles debido a su pálida piel, signos de sus continuas noches de desvelo.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó con voz cansada.

El joven pelirrojo intercambió una rápida mirada con su compañero antes de responder.

—Roy descubrió por dónde ingresaron y salieron los Salamander infiltrados durante la fiesta.

Esa información definitivamente llamó su atención, sacándola de su estado aletargado. Con un movimiento de su cabeza le indicó que continuará hablando.

—En el ala oeste, cerca del campo de entrenamiento, se descubrió una habitación oculta. Por las quemaduras en el suelo y paredes, parece que usaron un hechizo te teletransportación de larga distancia, sin embargo, el color de las quemaduras no concuerda con un hechizo de tipo fuego.

—¿A qué te refieres? –— preguntó curiosa.

—Como sabrá, su majestad, cada elemento tiene su propia característica en el caso del fuego, cuando se hace un hechizo con ese tipo de efecto y manifestación, las quemaduras se concentran en un punto, el lugar donde estaban tus pies, y el color es un rojo oscuro. Pero en este caso, aunque las quemaduras se concentran en un punto, el color es negro.

Klein se detuvo, el movimiento de sus manos y pies decían claramente que estaba nervioso. Era de esperarse, ese tipo de color era característico de los Spriggan.

Sintió como se drenaba la sangre de su – de por si – pálido rostro.

—Eso… eso quiere decir que…

—Así es, majestad – respondió Agil, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento —. Parece ser que un Spriggan ayudó no solo a infiltrar a Salamanders al palacio, también fue cómplice del secuestro del príncipe.

—Pero eso es…

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, impidiéndole terminar de hablar. Los guardias le dedicaron miradas de comprensión, sabiendo lo que debería estar pensando: alguien de su propia raza los había traicionado.

—Tengo que hablar con Phillia, ella puede saber de quién se trata — les dijo a los guardias.

—Bueno, majestad… — empezó a decir Klein —, entiendo lo importante que es descubrir quién es el responsable… pero no es un buen momento para eso.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar la razón detrás de sus palabras, Agil aclaró:

—Hace poco más de una semana, el Lord Imp fue asesinado.

—¡¿Qué?! — exclamó en un tono impropio para una Reina.

—Aún no tenemos muchos detalles, los informes que nos han llegado de los lores Spriggan y Undine solo dicen que han estado recibiendo múltiples pedidos de protección y alojamiento en sus territorios, también han tenido problemas con grupos Imp que se han infiltrado en el territorio Undine — Agil sonrió de una forma que intentaba tranquilizarla y evitar un ataque de pánico —, gracias a la ubicación de Parasel y sus pueblos a lo largo de su territorio no ha habido ningún incidente más allá de los pequeños enfrentamientos para sacar a los Imp de su territorio.

—El problema es que tal vez solo intentan atravesar el territorio Undine para llegar a territorio Spriggan — comentó Klein.

—¿Tienen alguna idea de quién mató al Lord? – preguntó mientras se masajeaba sus sienes con la punta de sus dedos y tomaba largas y profundas respiraciones para calmarse y no perder el control.

—Ninguna.

—¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto justo ahora? — murmuró para sí misma —. Los consejeros Imp debieron haberme enviado una carta con esta información…

Los guardias no dijeron nada, al menos no con palabras. La mirada y expresión en sus ojos lo decía todo. Los consejeros Imp _si _habían enviado la carta, pero los consejeros reales no se lo habían informado y, como de costumbre, le ocultaron esa información.

—La situación interna es un caos — retomó la conversación Agil —, temo que los Salamander aprovechen esta oportunidad para tener a otra raza como aliados.

—Es lo más probable — dijo, reteniendo un suspiro —. Cuando iniciaron el golpe de estado, instaron a los otros lores a unirse a su causa, Ninguno lo hizo, por supuesto. Sin embargo, esto es diferente, el Lord Imp no tenía ningún heredero directo, por lo que el puesto lo tomará aquel que esté más calificado, de acuerdo a los estándares que el consejo Imp establezca.

—No entiendo que tiene eso de malo, majestad — comentó Klein.

—Cuando eres un Lord, no solo le heredas el título a tu hijo, también le transmites tus valores, ideales, propósitos, tu forma de manejar a toda una raza. Si un Lord desiste o muere, su hijo tiene toda esa información y continúa con ese camino haciendo pequeños ajustes de acuerdo a su propia forma de ser.

—Oh… — dijo Klein sorprendido —, ahora entiendo. Todo el sistema Imp va a cambiar con un nuevo Lord.

—Lo que me preocupa es el tipo de hada que quede a cargo — dijo mientras caminaba hacia el ventanal de su habitación.

El clima era maravilloso para la temporada en la que se encontraban, debería de comenzar a hacer frío y el cielo debería de estar nublado, pero ese día era tan cálido y con un cielo completamente despejado. Una sonrisa nostálgica se instaló en su rostro al recordar aquellos días en los que salía en un pequeño vuelo junto a su esposo, y posteriormente con su hijo cuando había aprendido a volar. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos, solo lograrían ponerla nostálgica y no era un momento adecuado para eso.

—Los candidatos a Lord van a ser aquellos que tengan algún tipo de relación sanguínea con el anterior Lord, ya sea hermanos, primos, tíos… no importa si incluso es un familiar muy lejano, si tiene relación sanguínea entonces será candidato — hizo una mueca de disgusto con los labios.

Conocía a muy pocos familiares del fallecido Lord Imp, y podía asegurar que todos ellos eran personas poco _confiables_, el tipo de hada que preferiría rendirse antes de luchar. Si bien, el antiguo Lord era alguien pacifico que no le gustaba pelear, le había hecho frente a los Salamander cuando intentaron invadir su territorio hace algunos años.

Lamentablemente, no creía que alguien en su familia hiciera lo mismo.

Ya sea una ventaja o no, el territorio Imp estaba constituido por una serie de innumerables cordilleras montañosas, estando sus ciudades y pueblos construidas en los interiores profundos de estas. Una invasión a su territorio era extremadamente difícil, y gracias a la domesticación realizada por Cait Sith, había animales custodiando los túneles que llevaban a sus ciudades, por lo que hacía aún más difícil adentrarse a su territorio.

'_Se han vuelto tan flojos'_, pensó.

—La familia del Lord es realmente… — empezó a decir Klein, parecía inseguro de que palabra usar para describirlos sin que sonara ofensivo.

—Los Imp definitivamente podrían considerarse tan pacíficos como los Undine — comentó Agil.

—Como en todo, tiene sus excepciones — dijo, recordando el rostro de unas pequeñas Imp.

Los tres guardaron silencio.

Ella, por su parte, pensaba en esas dos pequeñas. Si no recordaba mal, eran parientes muy lejanas del Lord, sin embargo, eran demasiado jóvenes para ser consideradas como candidatas…

Una idea empezó a formarse en su mente, Phillia también era demasiado joven y aun así era la Lord de los Spriggan.

Antes de que pudiera exteriorizar su idea a sus dos guardias temporales. Alguien llamó a la puerta, diciendo que tenía una noticia importante. Con el tono correspondiente a alguien de la realeza, lo hizo pasar al interior de la habitación.

—Con su permiso, majestad — dijo el joven mensajero mientras hacía una reverencia —. Ha llegado un mensaje desde uno de los campamentos Sylph — le extendió un pergamino sellado con un hechizo.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte.

El hada hizo una reverencia y se retiró de sus aposentos, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Sintiéndose un poco ansiosa, recitó rápidamente el hechizo que rompería el sello y leyó su contenido con avidez. Sus ojos rápidamente se inundaron con lágrimas contenidas, producto de la felicidad. Sin decir una palabra, les pasó el pergamino a los dos guardias que la veían con curiosidad y confusión. Sus reacciones no fueron muy diferentes a las de ella, Klein incluso derramó una que otra lagrima que rápidamente limpio con el dorso de su mano.

—Kirito…

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

¿Cuántos días habían transcurrido desde que la habían encerrado en aquel lugar? Realmente no lo sabía, su percepción del tiempo se había deteriorado conforme más tiempo pasaba en ese oscuro y frio lugar. Si al menos una de esas hadas diera un recorrido por la zona podría saber y darse cuenta que realmente transcurría el tiempo, pero la habían abandona por completo en ese lugar, sin comida y completamente sola.

'_Y pensar que voy a morir porque me confundieron con un Salamander y no por ser humana'_, pensó con amargura.

Pensó en el momento en el que había llegado al campamento Sylph, recordar el pasado le había ayudado a no caer en la locura debido a su actual situación, pero estaba empezando a perder efecto conforme su cuerpo se debilitaba por la falta de ingesta de alimentos.

Ese día, después de que Kirito resultara gravemente herido, habían logrado llevarlo exitosamente al campamento Sylph sin que sus heridas empeoraran gracias al plan que había elabora y a la magia de Leafa. Las hadas habían caído en un estado de shock y posteriormente en caos cuando vieron a las dos hadas llegar. En ese momento no le dio importancia, el único pensamiento que abarcaba su mente era el de llevar a Kirito con su médico para sanarlo.

Fue un proceso largo, donde ella se maravilló por completo al ver como aplicaban la magia para curar sus heridas, y quedó aún más sorprendida al escuchar que al no ser Undine y expertos en magia de curación, eso era todo lo que podían hacer. ¡Pero si ellos habían curado el daño en los pulmones, así como restaurado los huesos rotos! Ella en verdad quería saber que podían hacer los Undine al ser expertos en ese tipo de magia.

Después de llevar a Kirito a una pequeña habitación, Leafa le preguntó porque no había deshecho el hechizo de _invisibilidad_, ella le había explicado de forma resumida lo que había pasado en esos túneles y que le había prometido a su primo que sin importar lo que pasara, ella no se quitaría el abrigo. La joven pelirrubia la había tranquilizando diciendo que ahora estaban a salvo, que los Salamander no se atreverían a atacarlos directamente ya que ese campamento estaba adentrado en el territorio Sylph.

Ella lo consideró por un momento e ingenuamente creyó que, al ser primos, Leafa se parecería a Kirito en la parte comprensiva. Ese fue un grave error.

No había pasado ni un segundo cuando ella se quitó completamente el abrigo cuando Leafa inmediatamente la atacó. Por supuesto, ella no estaba preparada ni esperaba un ataque, su grito de sorpresa alertó a los guardias en el exterior, quienes entraron a la habitación cual tornados verdes. Sin embargo, en lugar de defenderla terminaron inmovilizándola y arrastrándola a otra habitación. En ese momento se encontraba extremadamente confundida porque la habían prácticamente arrestado, pero también estaba preocupada porque a pesar de todo el ruido ocasionado a tan solo unos pocos metros de distancia, Kirito no había movido ni un musculo.

Su preocupación por el joven pelinegro rápidamente fue sustituida por miedo de lo que fueran a hacerle. Las expresiones duras y hasta enojadas de las hadas que la habían llevado a la fuerza al otro extremo del campamento le dio un mal presentimiento.

Se estremeció ligeramente al llegar a esa parte del recuerdo, se había sentido como en una de esas películas de acción en donde colocaban al sospechoso en una silla en medio de una oscura habitación, solo con una lámpara sobre ella para iluminar. Le habían repetido las mismas preguntas una y otra vez y ella había respondido lo mismo de igual manera: _no tengo idea de lo que están hablando, no sé cómo llegué al Valle de los Dragones, no tengo ningún plan en contra de la familia Real, ¡no recuerdo absolutamente nada!_

Al parecer, dado que su cabello era castaño-anaranjado, la habían confundido con una Salamander y creían que era una especie de espía. Cuando se dieron cuenta que ella no iba a decirles nada – porque ella realmente no sabía nada, pero no le creyeron – decidieron encerrarla en esa celda, sola, sin comida y agua, probablemente creyendo que cedería y terminaría hablando, pero ¿qué iba a decirles exactamente? Si creyendo que era una Salamander, una raza de hada, ya la estaban torturando de esa manera, ¿qué podrían hacerle si les decía que era humana y qué no sabía cómo había llegado a Alfheim?

Un ruido cerca de su celda llamó su atención, pero se sentía tan débil que no le quedaban fuerzas ni siquiera para levantar la cabeza de la dura superficie del suelo. Escuchó pasos acercarse rápidamente hasta ella, ¿acaso había pasado algo en el exterior?

—Asuna — el suave susurro de su nombre la sorprendió.

Abriendo con un gran esfuerzo sus ojos, pudo distinguir la débil silueta de un hada frente a ella, al otro lado de las rejas metálicas. La iluminación era tan pobre que no podía distinguir otra cosa que el débil resplandor verde de unos ojos.

—¿Ki-ri-to? — dijo entrecortadamente, reconociendo esos ojos. Su voz salió tan seca y débil que la sorprendió.

—Espera un poco más, voy a sacarte de aquí — dijo con un tono de voz mezcla de preocupación y… ¿enojo?

—¡Kirito! — se escuchó una voz de mujer a lo lejos —, ¿qué planeas hacer? ¡Es una Salamander!

—No me importa si ella es una Salamander — respondió con un tono de voz bajo y duro —, ¡vas a sacarla de aquí ahora mismo! — ordenó.

La silueta de una mujer apareció frente a Kirito, gracias al tono de su voz y su color de cabello, ella pudo reconocerla. Si no se encontrara tan débil en ese momento, se habría enojado con Kirito y lo habría regaño por cómo estaba tratando a su propia prima.

—No puedo hacer eso — dijo con tono serio —, no hasta saber qué es lo que planea.

—Maldición Leafa — Kirito dijo entre dientes —, Asuna no está planeando absolutamente nada, ahora libérala.

—No puedo confiar en tu juicio después de lo que te ocurrió, primo.

El ambiente a su alrededor se había vuelto tan tenso que prácticamente podías cortarlo con un cuchillo. No sabía exactamente qué es lo que estaba pasando, suponía que Leafa se comportaba así debido a su preocupación por Kirito, y ya que había sido secuestrado por Salamander – raza a la que tenía cierto parecido físico – creía que ella era una amenaza. Pero sentía que había algo más profundo, algo importante.

—Leafa… — empezó a decir Kirito, con un tono de voz tan profundo y espeluznante, que le provocó un escalofrío. La Sylph reaccionó de la misma manera, retrocediendo un paso del cuerpo de Kirito —. Te ordeno que liberes a Asuna como el futuro Rey de Alfheim.

Leafa dio un respingo, abriendo sus ojos en una expresión sorprendida. Sin decir una palabra más, se acercó a uno de los barrotes de la celda y dijo un encantamiento en un hilo, tan bajo que no pudo escucharlo. La mano de la pelirrubia brilló de un color verde brillante, seguido de inmediato por todas las barras de metal, ella retiró la mano de la superficie de la barra y de forma inmediata estas descendieron, bajando hasta ocultarse completamente bajo tierra.

Sin dirigirle una palabra de agradecimiento, Kirito se adentró en el pequeño espacio y se arrodillo frente ella, su expresión era estoica, pero podía ver en sus ojos un remolino de preocupación y enojo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? — preguntó con evidente preocupación.

—… No — dijo débilmente.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de un frágil cristal, colocó sus brazos por debajo de sus hombros y rodillas y en un suave pero rápido movimiento los puso de pie. Debido a que su cabeza descansaba en su hombro derecho, ella pudo sentir claramente la superficie de las vendas.

—No debería esforzarse, futuro Rey — lo regañó.

Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba ante el título y la manera tan formal en la que se dirigió a él.

— No pareces sorprendida — dijo en voz baja.

—Aunque no lo crea, lo estoy. Pero estoy tan cansada que no puedo expresarlo.

Kirito empezó a caminar, saliendo de la celda. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la expresión seria en el rostro de Leafa, y la mirada mortal que le estaba dedicando. Él debió de haberse dado cuenta también puesto que la sostuvo más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

—Asuna está bajo mi protección, si intentan hacerle algo... entonces sabrán porque me apodan como 'El príncipe negro'.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

.

* * *

**Nota de autor (27/03/2020): **

Después de un mes de inactividad, por fin les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Lamento profundamente haberme tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo y hacerlos esperar. Como escribí en mi perfil la semana pasada, con la situación internacional del COVID-19 y las medidas que tomó el gobierno de México ante este virus, ahora estoy recibiendo clases virtuales (donde los profesores nos dejan más tarea que cuando vamos a la universidad, o al menos la mayoría).

Gracias a los review que enviaron en el capítulo pasado, debido a que prefiero leer las novelas ligeras que ver el anime realmente no recordaba ese momento del OVA, ¿tal vez deba de volver a verlos?

Una vez más me disculpo por la larga espera. Por favor cuídense y hagan caso a las recomendaciones sanitarias para no contagiarse del COVID-19, sé que tal vez puede ser difícil quedarse encerrado en su casa (a menos que ese sea su estilo de vida y ya estén acostumbrados) pero es por nuestra propia seguridad y salud.

Próximo capítulo: "Distancia"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Sword Art Online le pertenece a Reki Kawahara.

* * *

_"La magia es el estudio de las diferentes maneras en las que puedes manipular y transformar los elementos, la energía y la materia. Pero debes tener cuidado, el mal uso de los hechizos puede ocasionar no solo la muerte de alguien, también tu propia muerte"._

_._

_._

**Capítulo 7. Distancia**

.

.

A pesar de que la luz del sol la cegó por un momento, fue capaz de escuchar claramente los susurros y exclamaciones de sorpresa de las hadas cuando pasaron junto a ellas. No sabía la razón detrás de sus reacciones, lo único en lo que podía pensar era que los Sylph y Salamander no tenían una buena relación, pero eso no explicaba porque habían sido tan hostiles con ella.

Además, ¿qué relación tenía su enemistad entre razas con el secuestro de Kirito?

En ese momento, cuando estaban hablando en las profundidades de esos túneles, había pensado que debía de ser alguien importante que tenía fuertes influencias para que quisieran secuestrarlo y usarlo para su beneficio. Luego, con la declaración de Leafa, su suposición se hizo más fuerte. Ciertamente nunca pensó que ese chico de apariencia despreocupada, actitud apática pero serena y algo bromista, se tratara del mismísimo príncipe de Alfheim.

No sabía si llamar suerte o no el hecho de haberse topado con él y no con otra hada.

—Te traje algo de comida — dijo Kirito, ingresando al interior de la pequeña habitación.

— Gracias — respondió con voz rasposa.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo físico, comenzó a comer lo que sea que le había traído el pelinegro. Parecía una sopa de color amarillo-anaranjado, pero su textura al probarla era más parecida al de una crema. El sabor no podía relacionarlo con ninguna comida que había consumido antes, era como una mezcla de dulce y salado con un toque de picante y que, extrañamente, combinaba bien.

Si no fuera por la intensa mirada preocupada y algo nerviosa que le estaba dirigiendo Kirito, realmente disfrutaría de esa extraña comida.

— ¿Podría dejar de verme así? — pidió.

— ¿Y tú podrías dejar de hablarme así? — dijo en tono, ¿suplicante?

Alzando su ceja derecha con extrañeza, dejó la cuchara a un lado de su plato a medio comer y volteó a verlo.

— ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó.

— A eso — dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con aparente nerviosismo —, no me hables de esa manera.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Es el príncipe, debo de dirigirme a usted con el respeto que se merece.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras — dijo en voz baja.

El tono de voz con el que habló más la mirada en su rostro le provocaron empatía. Podía reconocer esa expresión donde fuera, era la misma que ella poseía las veces que trataba de convencer a alguien para que dejaran de hablarle formalmente y con respeto solo por su apellido.

—De acuerdo — dijo, tomando de nuevo la cuchara de madera entre sus dedos —. Después de todo, te conocí como Kirito, no como el príncipe... sería extraño empezar a hablarte con respeto a estas alturas.

El pelinegro parpadeo un par de veces, como si estuviera procesando lo que dijo.

—Yo… lo siento, por no haberlo dicho antes — se disculpó cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.

—No es como si pudiera molestarme o culparte por eso — dijo con tono indiferente, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

'_Seria muy hipócrita de mi parte hacerlo'_, pensó. Podía entender _por qué_ había omitido ese detalle, era la misma razón por la que ella seguía ocultando que era humana: su propia seguridad.

—Aun así, lo siento — insistió.

Presintiendo que no iba a dejar el tema hasta que ella lo perdonara, soltó un ligero suspiro.

—Está bien — dijo con una sonrisa que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora —. Te perdono, Kirito.

Ahora fue su turno de parpadear confundida.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarse si se había imaginado o no el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del pelinegro, un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. El cuerpo de Kirito se tensó de inmediato. Con una postura erguida – y atemorizante – abrió la puerta, revelando la silueta de una Sylph.

Su cabello era largo hasta las caderas de un verde increíblemente claro, casi blanco, y sus ojos eran de color miel claro. Desde su posición no podía ver muy bien cómo iba vestida, pero parecía una especie de playera de cuello de tortuga sin mangas de color negro en el área del pecho y verde en el abdomen, la cual tenía dos aberturas a la altura de la cintura por donde se mostraba su blanquecina piel. Una falda asimétrica de color café oscuro con unos adornos en del mismo tono verde de su playera en el borde de la falda, y unas medias café oscuro.

—Príncipe — hizo una reverencia —. Mi nombre es Lux, vengo a revisar sus heridas y también las de su acompañante.

'_¿Heridas?'_, pensó sospechosa. A pesar de que habían sido hostiles, no la habían lastimado físicamente – al menos no de gravedad, solo agarres bastante fuertes en los brazos –, por lo que no había necesidad de que la revisaran.

Kirito volteo a verla sobre su hombro, a pesar de que su semblante era serio, podía ver la preocupación bailar en las profundidades verdes de sus ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no estaba herida, a lo que él frunció el ceño, regresando su vista a la Sylph.

—Estamos bien, no necesitamos tus atenciones — dijo con un tono duro.

—Debo insistir, príncipe — respondió en tono solemne la Sylph —. Estuvo inconsciente durante casi una semana, necesita sesiones de curación continua para que pueda sanar más rápido.

—Kirito — intervino cuando parecía que iba a negarse de nuevo —, recibiste un golpe bastante feo el otro día, además, recuerda la condición de tus alas. ¿No crees que es necesario que te curen?

Su comentario fue totalmente inocente, con la única intención de ayudar a la chica a hacer su trabajo, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Lux, parecía que había cometido la peor ofensa del mundo.

—De acuerdo — aceptó Kirito después de soltar un profundo suspiro —. Solo una advertencia, Lux, no hagas nada que parezca sospechoso.

Permitiéndole entrar en la habitación, el pelinegro se sentó en la silla de madera que anteriormente estaba ocupando, en la pared opuesta de la cama, donde ella se encontraba sentada.

En el fondo agradeció su preocupación, era un poco sospechoso que quisieran ayudarla después de ser tratada como una criminal, pero estaba empezando a ser un tanto exagerado.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Lux ingresó a la habitación sin darle una segunda mirada y se concentró completamente en Kirito. Cuando el hada retiró las vendas en el antebrazo y torso del pelinegro, se sorprendió al notar que, a pesar de los golpes y cortes recibidos, no había ni una sola marca o cicatriz sobre su piel. Por supuesto, después de notar que estaba viendo fijamente su torso desnudo, desvió la mirada sintiendo como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas

—La curación de estas heridas casi a finalizado —informó Lux —. Por favor, permítame ver sus alas.

Reprimió una leve sonrisa al notar por el rabillo del ojo el gesto de disgusto en el rostro de Kirito. _'En verdad debe odiar que lo traten así'._

Dándole la espalda, vio con asombro como sus alas, parecidas a las de un insecto, se revelaban lentamente desde su nacimiento en los omóplatos – donde los músculos de su espalda se contraían por la acción – hasta la punta de sus alas. Y tal como las había visto en los túneles cuando se conocieron, eran de color negro translúcido.

—Extienda sus alas, por favor — indicó la Sylph.

Con un ligero temblor, sus cuatro alas poco a poco se fueron separando de su posición agrupada con las puntas en dirección al suelo, sin embargo, sus alas superiores no pudieron llegar más arriba de sus hombros. Kirito gruñó de dolor antes de volverlas a colocar en su posición inicial.

—_Vind ard godartet limistéar leighis _— murmuró Lux.

Una luz de color verde cubrió sus manos y cuando las colocó sobre la espalda de Kirito, esa misma luz envolvió su espalda y el nacimiento de sus alas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, a pesar de que no había visto muchos hechizos, aquellos que habían sido recitados por un Sylph producían la misma luz verde, ¿tal vez ese era otro rasgo característico de cada raza?

Viendo lo realmente útil que era la magia, se preguntó si ella podría ser capaz de aprender algún hechizo. _'¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Es imposible que yo pueda hacerlo'_, se recriminó mentalmente.

—Necesitará una semana para que sus alas estén completamente curadas — informó Lux.

—Gracias — dijo Kirito.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia en su dirección antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia ella. Eso la puso un poco nerviosa, no era posible que supiera que era humana si usaba un hechizo de curación, ¿verdad?

—¿Tiene alguna herida? — preguntó con tono cortés, aunque se podía notar que era forzado.

—Ninguna — respondió casi de inmediato.

—Asuna… — dijo con tono de advertencia Kirito.

Suspiró ligeramente, exasperada por su comportamiento. Por el momento no tenía caso luchar contra él, presentía que, si ella no cooperaba voluntariamente a que le sanasen las heridas, él la obligaría, y no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para oponerse.

Extendió su mano izquierda y levanto la manga de su sucia playera hasta el hombro. Podía verse un par de feos hematomas negro-azulado con la forma de dedos sobresaliendo sobre su piel.

La expresión de Kirito se endureció cuando vio su brazo.

—Son las únicas heridas que tengo.

Aunque lo dijo en dirección a la Sylph, el mensaje era más bien dirigido al pelinegro.

Con un movimiento de confirmación de su cabeza, Lux procedió a recitar el mismo hechizo que había usado sobre Kirito.

—Si eso es todo, me retiro — dijo la joven cuando terminó de curar sus brazos.

—Necesito una cosa más — la detuvo Kirito cuando llegó frente a la puerta —. Consigue una muda de ropa para Asuna.

—Como ordene, príncipe.

—Vaya, este lado es nuevo — comentó ligeramente sorprendida por su actitud cuando volvieron a estar solos.

—No es algo que me guste hacer realmente…

Ese comentario picó la vena curiosa en su interior.

'_Es el príncipe de Alfheim después de todo'._ Pensó como una excusa para convencerse de que, al saber más sobre el joven pelinegro frente a ella, también sabría más sobre ese mundo.

—Para ser algo que no te gusta hacer, lo dijiste de forma natural —el tono indiferente en su voz era completamente falso.

—He sido entrenado toda mi vida para hacerlo — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sabes, es difícil creer que seas el príncipe.

—Sigues sin parecer sorprendida por eso.

—Supongo que Leafa tuvo algo que ver con eso — dijo con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. Kirito enarcó una ceja con curiosidad, como si le estuviera preguntando _por qué_ —. Mientras planeábamos como traerte a este campamento, le pregunté cómo se llamaba y ella respondió: 'mi nombre es Leafa, sobrina de la Lord Sylph y prima de Kirito' — dijo tratando de imitar su tono de voz —. Después de eso creí que debías de ser alguien importante.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada al notar la expresión en el rostro del hada.

—Vaya manera de revelar quien es — murmuró Kirito mientras se restregaba el rostro con su palma derecha.

—¿Ustedes son realmente primos? — preguntó con curiosidad —. No te ofendas, pero… lo único que podrían tener en común es el color de sus ojos.

Se arrepintió de haber realizado esa pregunta al ver la tristeza y dolor en sus ojos, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de disculparse.

—Mi padre era el hermano mayor de su madre — aunque su expresión era indiferente, pudo notar el dolor en lo profundo de sus ojos.

Su corazón se encogió al notar el significado de esa oración.

—Lo siento…

Kirito negó con la cabeza, como si tratara de decirle que no importaba.

—Yo heredé las características físicas de la raza de mi madre — dijo cambiando de tema.

Sin querer presionarlo sobre el tema de su padre, empezó a recordar que raza cumplía con las características físicas de Kirito. Frunciendo el ceño con algo de molestia, dijo:

—No puedo decir si eres Imp o Spriggan.

De un rápido movimiento – el cual no fue capaz de registrar – Kirito había colocado sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—¡¿Lograste recordar algo?!

Parpadeó varias veces, aturdida por la inesperada emoción que irradiaba del pelinegro.

—Algunas cosas… — respondió, todavía aturdida.

Si algo bueno había salido de su tiempo de cautiverio en esa celda era que había logrado recordar datos útiles como el nombre de las ciudades capitales de cada territorio, las diferentes formas de ingresar a la capital Aarun o la distribución geografía de los territorios de Alfheim.

—¿Recordaste en dónde vives? ¿tu familia? ¿algo parecido? — preguntó sin detenerse a respirar.

—Wow, ¡para! —exclamó mientras lo empujaba por los hombros para que retrocediera —. ¡Por más que quiera hacerlo, no puedo recordarlo!

Mejor dicho, no quería recordarlos… al menos no a toda su familia. Sintió como su corazón se apretaba con dolor, pero no permitió que eso se reflejara en su expresión.

Kirito retrocedió un paso, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviera buscando algo.

—¿Acaso… no quieres recordarlo? — dijo en voz baja.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. '_¿Cómo es qué él…?'_

—¿Hay algo que me estés ocultando? — preguntó Kirito con seriedad.

Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. A pesar de que había estado en ese mundo por una semana – aproximadamente – solo había convivido con Kirito dos días, era demasiado pronto para saber si podía confiar en él.

Respiró profundamente para tranquilizar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

—Hay algo… — dijo desviando la mirada —. Las imágenes son confusas, realmente no sé muy bien que estaba pasando, pero creo que la razón por la que estaba en medio de un bosque fue porque había huido de casa. Cada vez que intento recordar a mis padres…

Sus ojos se humedecieron, la voz de su padre cuando saltó por la ventana para salir de su habitación se escuchó en sus oidos. Estaba tan enojada con su madre en ese momento, que no notó el tono de alarma y preocupación en los gritos de su padre mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

Kirito permaneció en silencio, solo la observaba mientras permanecía de pie a un lado de la cama. Por fortuna, antes de que el ambiente en la habitación se tensara más que la cuerda de un arco, Lux pidió permiso para entrar en la habitación.

—Adelante — concedió Kirito, desviando por fin la mirada.

—Con permiso, príncipe — dijo la Sylph inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

Ente sus brazos se encontraba lo que debería ser la muda de ropa que le pidió Kirito. Se levantó rápidamente y recibió la ropa junto con un par de botas verde oscuro. Con un rápido 'gracias' se dirigió a la única puerta – además de la de salida – en la habitación.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, recargó su espalda en la fría superficie de madera mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro. Se sentía mal por estarle ocultando cosas a Kirito, realmente quería confiar en él, pero tenía miedo de lo que podría ocurrir si le decía la verdad. Ya la habían encarcelado y amenazado con dejarla morir de hambre solo por parecerse a un Salamander. ¿qué le esperaría si supieran que era humana? Estaba empezando a convencerse de que la matarían al instante.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, por el momento solo debía ocultar lo que era y demostrarle a los Sylph de ese campamento que no era ninguna amenaza.

—Pero primero —dijo mientras dejaba la ropa sobre un mueble de madera a su izquierda —, yo realmente _necesito _un baño.

No supo si había sido el efecto de la temperatura del agua, la digestión de alimento después de tanto tiempo o su propio cansancio mental, pero en algún punto mientras se relajaba en el baño caliente, cómodamente semirecostada en esa tina de madera, se quedó dormida.

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

—¡Espera, Leafa!

—¡Déjame en paz, Recon!

Obviando las miradas dirigidas en su dirección, siguió caminando hasta llegar al claro que utilizaba como un campo de entrenamiento.

'_¡¿En qué estabas pensando, primo?!'_

Esa explosión de carácter tan poco común en ella se debía a las inesperadas palabras de su primo. Aún no podía creer lo que había dicho, era algo completamente absurdo.

—Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación para eso, Leafa.

Volteo a ver con una mirada asesina al joven Sylph que la había estado siguiendo desde que salió de los calabozos.

—No hay ninguna explicación válida para hacer _eso_ — dijo mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza —. ¡Puso a una Salamander bajo su protección! ¡Un miembro de la raza que ha querido matarlo desde hace años!

—Pero no todos los Salamander son malos — dijo nerviosamente Recon —, ¿acaso el príncipe no tiene como guardia personal a un Salamander llamado Klein?

—Klein es diferente — desvió la mirada, no queriendo admitir que tenía razón en ese punto —. Pero sigue siendo un idiota al igual que todos los de su raza.

Y como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, se calmó, dejándola solo con la tristeza y nostalgia que se había instalado en su pecho desde que encontró a Kirito en el bosque.

—Kirito es tan apático y asocial… — dijo suavemente —. Desde que mi tío murió hizo una especie de muro a su alrededor, impidiendo que alguien se pueda acercar a él. Realmente no entiendo por qué…

El nudo que poco a poco se había formado en su garganta le impidió terminar de hablar. Recon le envió una mirada condescendiente, entendiendo a qué se refería, al haber sido amigos desde la infancia, sabía muy bien el cambio de relación entre ella y su primo… lo mucho que la había afectado.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, solo escuchando el susurro del viento cada vez que una brisa fría pasaba entre ellos, señal de que muy pronto, la temperatura comenzaría a descender.

—Puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad para acercarte de nuevo a él — dijo Recon con un brillo optimista en sus verdes ojos.

No creía que fuera una buena idea, lo había intentado en el pasado y solo consiguió hacer la brecha entre ella y Kirito más grande. Sin embargo, esta podría ser su última oportunidad para que las cosas regresaran a ser a cómo eran antes.

—Bien, lo haré — le dijo a Recon —. Pero si algo sale mal, tú serás el culpable.

Sonrió de lado al escuchar el grito asustado del Sylph.

Regresó al campamento, dirigiéndose al área de habitaciones donde sabía que se encontraba Kirito.

Como era de esperarse, el insólito evento de ver a su príncipe rescatando a una prisionera se extendió por todo el campamento, llamando la atención de cierta hada indeseada.

A juzgar por la armadura metálica que portaba, la espada que colgaba de su cadera izquierda y la capa verde oscuro sobre sus hombros, debía de haber regresado de su misión.

—Leafa — saludó cuando llegó a su lado —. ¿Los rumores son ciertos? ¿Encontraron al príncipe?

Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, no le gustó el tono en el que lo preguntó.

—Así es, Sigurd — respondió en tono serio —. Debes estar cansado por la misión y el viaje de regreso, ¿por qué no descansas y más tarde hablamos apropiadamente sobre este tema? — sugirió amablemente.

Captando la indirecta, Sigurd inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su propia habitación, no sin antes mirarla de una manera que le provoco un escalofrío que atravesó su columna vertebral.

Soltó un silencioso suspiro cuando estuvo sola – tan sola como podía estar en medio de un camino con hadas caminando o volando de un lado a otro a su alrededor –, cada vez que se encontraba con ese hombre, los vellos de su nuca se erizaban como el pelaje de un gato. No sabía a qué se debía, Sigurd era primo segundo de su madre y tía Sakuya, por lo que no debería de tener la sensación de que algo la iba a atacar cada vez que hablaba con él.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, continuó su camino hasta llegar a la habitación donde se estaría quedando Kirito por el momento. Todavía se sentía algo insegura con respecto a reestablecer su relación, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Con las palmas sudorosas debido al nerviosismo, golpeó ligeramente la puerta.

—Soy Leafa, ¿puedo pasar?

Dio un respingo cuando la puerta se abrió inesperadamente. Frente a ella se encontraba su primo, Kirito, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—V-veo que te queda bien la ropa que te conseguí — dijo nerviosa.

Recordando su extraña afición por la ropa negra, le había conseguido ropa de ese color para que pudiera usar cuando se despertara. Sin embargo, no sabía si había acertado en las medidas de la ropa.

—Leafa, ¿qué…?

—Quisiera hablar contigo — lo interrumpió.

—Si se trata sobre Asuna no hay nada de qué hablar — respondió bruscamente.

—No solo es sobre ella, primo.

Kirito entrecerró sus ojos, su expresión en blanco como siempre. Abrió ligeramente los labios para hablar, pero fue interrumpido cuando una delgada y delicada mano golpeó su hombro izquierdo.

—Cielos, ¿qué clase de modales son esos? Es tu propia prima, deja de tratarla como si fuera el enemigo y hazla pasar.

Kirito se hizo a un lado, volteando a ver con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa a la persona parada detrás de él. Ella misma abrió sus ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad, no solo por la forma en la que trató a su primo, también por la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Asuna inclinó ligeramente a un lado la cabeza, confundida por las miradas que le estaban dirigiendo.

—¿Qué?, ¿tengo algo en la cara? — preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

—Esa ropa… — dijo Kirito boquiabierto.

—¿Qué tiene? — preguntó Asuna, la confusión expresada en todo su delicado rostro.

Sus reacciones eran comprensibles, era la primera vez que veían a una Salamander vestida como una Sylph.

Llevaba puesta una playera verde oscuro de manga larga con algunos detalles amarillos, una falda con forma de pétalos de flor de un verde más claro que el de la playera y se iba degradando hasta llegar al color blanco en el borde de la falda. Short blanco, calcetas blancas largas hasta la mitad del muslo y botas verde oscuro. Si no fuera por su radiante cabello castaño-anaranjado que caía como una cascada por su espalda, podría pasar fácilmente como una Sylph.

—Solo… solo nos sorprendiste — dijo Kirito mientras sacudía la cabeza, probablemente para salir de su estado de aturdimiento.

Asuna parpadeo dos veces. Por la expresión en su rostro, se podía decir que no sabía _por qué _los había impresionado.

—¿Es en serio? — preguntó incrédula.

Kirito, habiendo notado lo mismo, le dijo que pasara y cerrara la puerta detrás de ella. Haciendo lo que su primo pedía, notó la mirada que le dirigía el pelinegro a Asuna. Se sorprendió al notar que le estaba pidiendo una especie de permiso no hablado, y – para su mayor sorpresa – ella le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

'_¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?'. _A pesar de sentir cierta hostilidad hacia la Salamander, realmente sentía curiosidad por saber qué estaba pasando y por qué su primo se comportaba de esa manera con ella, así que hizo a un lado sus sentimientos y emociones y esperó a que hablaran.

—Tal vez deberías tomar asiento, Leafa —sugirió Asuna, sentada sobre la cama al igual que Kirito.

Sintiéndose demasiado ansiosa como para estar sentada, rechazó la solicitud y permaneció de pie frente a ellos. Se arrepintió de inmediato cuando Kirito soltó de golpe las siguientes palabras;

—Asuna perdió la memoria. Si no fuera porque le dije que estábamos en territorio Sylph, ella ni siquiera sería capaz de decir de que raza eres.

—Eres un insensible — murmuró Asuna con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kirito levantó sus manos en señal de disculpa.

Ignorando su intercambio, se sentó en la silla de madera frente a la cama.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? — le preguntó a su primo.

—Asuna no sabe cómo manifestar sus alas.

—¡Imposible!, ¡Eso es algo que todos aprenden cuando cumplen cinco años! — gritó alarmada.

—En realidad, siento curiosidad por saber cómo lo hacen — comentó Asuna.

Si no fuera porque se encontraba sentada, se habría caído de bruces al suelo. La expresión de curiosidad en su rostro le decía que no estaba bromeando.

—Pero… ¿cómo? — dijo anonadada.

—Es lo que me gustaría saber — expresó Kirito —. Por el momento, lo único que recuerda Asuna es que estaba en un bosque cubierto de nieve, que una luz blanca la cegó y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en el Valle de los Dragones, donde los Salamander me tenían retenido.

—Espera… — dijo tratando de seguir el hilo de la conversación —. ¿Solo apareció dónde estabas?

—No exactamente — intervino Asuna — La luz me cegó y por instinto cerré los ojos, luego sentí como si estuviera cayendo hacia adelante y cuando me di cuenta, Kirito había amortiguado mi caída.

Su boca se entreabrió por la impresión, no sabía que pensar al respecto.

—Tu… ¿realmente no recuerdas nada? —le preguntó a Asuna.

—En el tiempo que estuve en ese calabozo recordé algunos detalles, cosas como los nombres de las razas y sus características físicas, los nombres de las capitales de los diferentes territorios, las maneras de ingresar a la capital Aarun…

—Pero nada relacionado con ella o su familia — terminó de decir Kirito.

Guardó silencio, procesando lo que acababan de decirle.

De alguna manera explicaba por qué Asuna no la había reconocido ni a ella ni a su primo, la gran mayoría de los Salamander podían reconocerlos, vivieran o no en el territorio de su raza.

Por otro lado, la descripción del lugar donde había estado antes concordaba con la zona en la que los territorios Gnome y Leprechaun colindaban, en la frontera norte de la capital central Aarun. La distancia entre esa zona y el Valle de los Dragones era increíblemente larga, solo volando te tardabas alrededor de siete días en llegar de un lado a otro y, a menos que seas un usuario de magia sorprendentemente poderoso, no podías utilizar un hechizo de teletransportación para abarcar esa distancia, era imposible de hacer sin la ayuda de un portal.

'_Simplemente no tiene sentido, los únicos portales que existen se encuentran en el palacio real y en las residencias de los Lores'_, pensó.

—Si eso es verdad — empezó a decir —, entonces Asuna debe ser mestiza.

—Es lo mismo que estaba pensando — concordó Kirito.

—Deberíamos de saber a qué otra raza pertenece. Con el registro que hay en la capital sobre matrimonios mixtos, debería ser fácil encontrar a su familia.

Kirito estaba a punto de hablar cuando Asuna hizo un bufido poco femenino y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—No hablen como si no estuviera presente — refunfuñó.

—Lo siento — se disculpó Kirito.

Soltando un suspiro aparentemente de cansancio, Asuna volteó a verla.

—¿Y cómo piensan averiguar a qué raza pertenezco? — preguntó con una fina ceja enarcada.

—¿Tal vez si averiguamos con qué elemento tienes afinidad? — dijo Kirito.

—No es buena idea — negó —, si ella ha aprendido a utilizar otro elemento que no sea su naturaleza, también mostrará afinidad.

Asuna solo volteaba a verlos de un lado a otro, sin comprender de qué estaban hablando, casi podía ver los signos de interrogación flotar sobre su cabeza. Su corazón se encogió de culpa por la manera en la que la había tratado, solo juzgándola por tener las características de una Salamander.

Prometió que se disculparía con ella más tarde.

—Creo que la única que podría ayudarnos sería la Lord Pucca — dijo —, ella es una experta en magia, no me sorprendería que conociera algún hechizo para saber la naturaleza de un hada o incluso para recuperar recuerdos perdidos.

Kirito volteo a verla, aparentemente extrañado por haberse incluido a sí misma en el asunto. Asuna también se le quedó viendo fijamente, con un brillo de cautela en sus ojos.

—No tienes que involucrarte en esto, Leafa — dijo Kirito.

—Pero quiero hacerlo — debatió —. Por favor, de esa manera podré disculparme con Asuna por la manera tan injusta en la que fue tratada.

—No es necesario que hagas eso — negó Asuna rápidamente —. Fueron Salamanders quienes secuestraron e hicieron daño a un miembro de tu familia. Es normal que hayas querido proteger a Kirito de alguien parecido a esa raza, así que no tienes nada de que disculparte.

La cálida sonrisa en su rostro disminuyó la culpa instalada en su pecho, sin embargo, todavía sentía la necesidad de hacer algo por ella.

—Permíteme ayudarte, Asuna. Esa es la única manera en la que podré sentirme tranquila.

—Si en verdad quieres ayudarla — interrumpió Kirito —, podrías acompañarla al territorio Pucca para que vea a la Lord.

Tanto ella como Asuna voltearon a verlo en perfecta sincronía.

—¿Y tú que vas a hacer? — preguntó Asuna con cautela.

—Regresaré al palacio usando el Corredor Lugru — respondió Kirito con voz solemne.

—¡¿Qué tú _qué_?! — gritaron las dos al unísono — ¡Kirito! — continuó ella exaltada — ¡Es el primer lugar donde los Salamander te buscarían!

—Ya pasó una semana…

En un rápido movimiento que la sorprendió tanto a ella como a su primo, Asuna había tomado entre sus manos la camisa negra de Kirito y lo había jalado hacía ella. Tragó saliva al ver los ojos color avellana de la joven, casi podía ver llamas furiosas salir de ellos.

—¡No vas a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso! — le dijo a Kirito con el rostro a centímetros del suyo.

Notó como Kirito tragó saliva pesadamente. Una gota de sudor resbalando por el costado izquierdo de su rostro.

—P-pero Asuna… — intentó discutir.

—¡Nada de, "pero"! — lo interrumpió fortaleciendo el agarre de sus manos, acercando aún más sus rostros —. Vas a acompañarnos a Leafa y a mí al territorio de los Cait Sith y luego regresarás a la capital por el Valle de las Mariposas, ¿entendiste?

Kirito asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza ante el tono autoritario y demandante de Asuna.

—Bien — dijo soltando su ropa —. Nos iremos cuando tus alas se hayan recuperado por completo.

'_Pero que carácter'_, pensó mientras sonreía nerviosa. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón estaba completamente agradecida con ella, le había brindado la oportunidad que estaba buscando para acercarse a Kirito.

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

Gracias a la curación constante en sus alas, después de seis días habían logrado recuperarse por completo y, aunque no quería admitirlo en voz alta, se encontraba ansioso de poder volar de nuevo.

Tal como había dicho Asuna – mejor dicho, ordenado –, una vez que Lux dio su aprobación y algunas recomendaciones extras para no sobre exigir a sus alas, preparó sus cosas para partir al territorio de los Cait Sith al día siguiente.

Una vez que tuvo todo listo, se recostó perezosamente en la cama con las palmas de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. No sabía lo que era, pero había algo que lo mantenía inquieto, ¿tal vez se debía a la última conversación que había tenido con Asuna y Leafa?

Si las suposiciones de Asuna eran correctas…

'_Por supuesto que lo son'_, pensó mientras suspiraba. Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Como era de esperarse, pese a que Leafa y él hablaron con los Sylph de mayor rango en ese campamento, aclarando que Asuna no era ninguna espía y que era inofensiva – término que la molestó y ofendió –, ellos se mostraron renuentes a confiar en una Salamander, incluso llegaron a decir que ella les había lanzado un hechizo de control mental.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Asuna era alguien con un fuerte y explosivo carácter. Había sermoneado a los Sylph más fuertes de ese lugar – incluso entre toda la raza – por lo infantil e insensatos que estaban siendo, diciendo que no podían juzgar a alguien solo por su apariencia. El líder del campamento no se quedó callado ante esas acusaciones y levantó su espada contra ella, pero antes de que él pudiera intervenir y protegerla, Asuna hizo algo que los dejo boquiabiertos a todos. Avanzó hacia el líder con altivez, seguridad y una fuerza de voluntad que parecía rodearla como un aura brillante. Se detuvo a solo milímetros de que la punta de la espada tocara la piel de su cuello e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver a los ojos al hada que era una cabeza más alta que ella. No dijo nada, solo lo miró fijamente a los ojos en una pelea de voluntades que – sorprendentemente –, después de tensos y silenciosos minutos, ganó.

Esa hazaña hizo que se ganara no solo la aceptación de los Sylph, también su respeto, aunque este último se debía más a los comentarios y sugerencias de estrategias que realizaba cuando lo acompañaba a las reuniones que tenía con Leafa y los altos mandos del campamento.

Debido a esas cualidades, tanto Leafa como él se habían estado preguntado qué clase de vida pasada tenía Asuna. Las características que estaba demostrando poseer eran un requisito para formar parte de un ejército, ya sea el de algún Lord o el Real. Sin embargo, ella no podía pertenecer a ninguno de ellos debido a una sola razón: no tenía alas.

Lo habían descubierto hace dos días, cuando planearon la forma en la que viajarían a Freelia, capital de los Cait Sith. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de viajar sería volando, puesto que de esta manera evitarían enfrentarse a animales salvajes o algún troll, además de que sería más rápido. Ya que Asuna no recordaba cómo manifestar sus alas, Leafa – quien se había convertido en su amiga y compañera de habitación – le había explicado paso a paso cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, después de una hora de intentos fallidos, habían procedido a recitar un hechizo que obligaría a sus alas a aparecer…

Pero no funcionó.

Después de examinarla, Lux les había dicho con pesar que Asuna no tenía alas. Ese hecho lo había sorprendido y angustiado por igual, llegando a preguntarse si la razón por la que no poseía alas era la misma razón por la que había estado huyendo de casa y no quería recordar a su familia.

Sorprendentemente, en lugar de alarmarse o entrar en estado de shock, Asuna había volteado a verlos con una cálida sonrisa, diciendo: "_Una parte de mí siempre lo supo, así que no pongan esas caras"._

—Me pregunto si es buena idea ir a Freelia…

—Ki-ri-to — dijo una voz femenina en su oído.

Del tremendo susto que se llevó ante la repentina voz, terminó con la espalda en el suelo y las piernas recargadas en el borde de la cama.

La burbujeante y refrescante risa de Asuna llenó todo el lugar.

—¿Planeabas matarme de un susto? — reprochó, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente en el pecho.

—Lo siento, lo siento — dijo Asuna mientras se sostenía el estómago —. No pude evitarlo.

Todavía con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, se acercó a él y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de su delicada figura, era increíblemente fuerte.

Cuando estuvo parado sobre sus pies, alzó una ceja al notar la capa verde oscuro sobre sus hombros y la bolsa marrón que colgaba de su cadera derecha.

—¿Y eso? — preguntó, señalando la bolsa.

—¿Lo olvidaste? Voy a ir a Sondref para buscar a la Lord Pucca y pedir su ayuda — respondió.

Él ya lo sabía, por supuesto, pero habían planeado viajar al día siguiente. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, Asuna hizo un pequeño y rápido gesto con su mano derecha que casi pasa desapercibido para sus ojos.

'_Así que se trata de eso'_.

—¿Vas a ir sola? — dijo, siguiéndole la corriente.

—Leafa me va a acompañar hasta Freelia, dijo que tenía una nueva misión que consistía en ver a la Lord de los Cait Sith o algo así — agitó una mano, restándole importancia —. Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que estabas murmurando?

Continuando con su actuación, volvió a acostarse sobre la cama y dijo de forma perezosa:

—Pensaba acompañarte a Freelia ya que no conoces el camino, pero como Leafa te va a hacer compañía, entonces regresaré al palacio.

—No estarás pensando en usar el Corredor Lugru, ¿verdad? — dijo con un falso tono de preocupación y las cejas fruncidas.

—Ya han pasado dos semanas, dudo que los Salamander sigan vigilando ese lugar.

—Aun así, es muy arriesgado.

—Usaré un hechizo de transformación — dijo con tranquilidad —, así que no te preocupes por mí.

Con un suspiró de rendición, Asuna negó con la cabeza. Si no fuera porque sabía que estaba actuando, habría creído cada uno de sus gestos.

—Si tú lo dices… — dijo acomodando la capucha de su capa sobre su radiante cabello.

—Espera, ¿ya se van? — preguntó con sorpresa verdadera.

—Fue idea de Leafa — respondió encogiéndose de hombros —. Dijo que entre más rápido saliéramos, más rápido llegaríamos. Además, va a usar un hechizo de teletransportación para atravesar la zona de los trolls.

'_¿Pero en qué estás pensando, Leafa?'. _No permitió que esa inquietud se reflejara en su semblante, aunque parecía que Asuna podía verlo puesto que le regaló una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Espero vernos de nuevo pronto, Kirito — dijo como una despedida.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza despidió a Asuna. Ella agitó la mano derecha y salió de la habitación. Cerró los ojos, recordando la conversación de esa mañana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Se encontraban en un prado, en las afueras del campamento, de acuerdo a las palabras de Leafa, ese era el lugar que utilizaba para entrenar puesto que era algo difícil de encontrar por la densa vegetación que lo rodeaba._

—_¿Qué ocurre, Leafa? — preguntó Asuna al notar la inquietud de su prima._

_La pelirrubia volteó a ver de un lado a otro, como si buscara a alguien._

—Vind meán ande sted limistéar cheilt — _susurró rápidamente Leafa, con un volumen de voz que apenas alcanzó a escuchar. _

—_¿Hechizo de ocultamiento? — preguntó al reconocer la última palabra._

—_Esto es algo importante — susurró su prima, como si alguien pudiese oírla a pesar del hechizo que acababa de lanzar —. Acaba de llegar esta carta de la tía Sakuya, contiene el avance de la investigación que está realizando Roy con respecto a tu secuestro._

_Tomando el pergamino de las temblorosas manos de Leafa, procedió a leer con avidez su contenido. Conforme iba leyendo cada renglón, sus ojos se agrandaban cada vez más. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la última parte, sintió su cuerpo hervir de rabia._

_Asuna los miraba fijamente sin comprender lo que pasaba, por lo que le tendió la carta para que pudiera leerla. _

—_Oh, vaya. Esto es malo — dijo la pelicastaña cuando terminó de leerla —. Muy malo en realidad._

—_Esos malditos…_

—_Tampoco generalices, Kirito – lo interrumpió Asuna —. Si tienes carisma y eres un buen orador, serás capaz de mover multitudes. Además, aquí dice que varios se opusieron y fueron asesinados — dijo señalando un párrafo en específico —. Pero eso no es lo más importante aquí, lo que en verdad debería preocuparte es el otro punto, sobre los informantes dentro de otras razas._

_Apretó los puños con furia contenida, era algo que había sospechado cuando analizó detenidamente el día de su cumpleaños._

—_¿Por qué alguien estaría de su lado? — preguntó Leafa con una mano sobre su corazón._

—_Por poder — respondió amargamente._

—_O porque prometieron que les darían algo que no pueden obtener por si mismos — completó Asuna._

—_Pero… ¿traicionar a tu raza, a tu familia? — la Sylph sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de comprender._

—_Para algunos, la familia solo es un impedimento o herramienta para completar sus planes — dijo Asuna sombríamente. Por la forma en que lo había dicho, parecía que lo decía por experiencia — Lo que debemos de saber es si hay algún espía en este campamento._

_Con un gesto de horror en su rostro, Leafa estuvo a punto de argumentar que eso sería imposible, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Si algo les habían enseñado durante sus lecciones era que, en una guerra, debías de desconfiar hasta de tu sombra._

—_¿Por qué crees que podría haber un espía aquí? Estos campamentos son solo para ahuyentar a los Salamander y prevenir un ataque al territorio Sylph — preguntó con curiosidad._

—_Porque es más fácil obtener información — respondió Asuna señalándolo con el dedo índice, pareciendo una maestra que va a darle una lección a un niño —. Si el espía estuviera en la capital Sylph, tendría que ser alguien sumamente importante para poder conseguir buena información, pero debido al sistema de seguridad, sería muy difícil extraer documentos o mapas, además del peligro que representa ser atrapado. Sin embargo, al estar en un campamento y ser de un rango alto dentro de este, puede tener la información y composición de cada campamento, formas de evadirlos, y otros datos que le serían de mayor utilidad a los Salamander si quieren infiltrarse en el territorio._

_Tanto Leafa como él guardaron silencio, procesando sus palabras. A pesar de que la había escuchado hablar así en otras ocasiones, seguía sorprendiéndose._

—_Si ese es el caso, ¿qué es lo que sugieres? — preguntó Leafa._

—_Bueno, estaba pensando en…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Era su turno de poner el plan en acción.

—_Haper ard godartet opdage osobné _

Sus ojos adquirieron un leve brillo dorado y de forma imperceptible examinó la habitación minuciosamente.

'_Te encontré', _pensó con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

.

* * *

**Nota de autor (10/04/2020): **

Como se habrán dado cuenta, el título de este capítulo es diferente al que había puesto en el capítulo anterior (no fue un error). Cuando estaba revisando el resumen que tengo de toda la historia (el cual uso como guía para escribir cada capítulo) me di cuenta que, siguiendo ese formato, no podría alcanzar a desarrollar correctamente las subtramas que tengo planeadas y que he dado indicios en los capítulos anteriores, así que decidí agregar un par de capítulos extras para poder escribirlas bien, además que de esta manera se alargaría más esta parte de la historia (originalmente tenía 15 capítulos en total).

… creo que inconscientemente acabo de dar spoilers... Oh bueno, ya ni modo.

Así que no se preocupen, el capítulo titulado "Solo viajamos en la misma dirección" se va a publicar más tarde.

Recientemente creé una página en Facebook donde estaré subiendo información sobre esta historia o un pequeño avance de lo que podría ser una próxima historia a publicar, pueden encontrarme como Adanari (la foto de perfil es la misma que tengo aquí en FanFiction). Por el momento no tiene mucho contenido pero espero que eso vaya mejorando poco a poco, así que por favor, si están interesados pasen y regálenme un 'me gusta'.

Por último, después de pensarlo detenidamente durante unos días, empezaré a responder los reviews que me envíen al final de esta nota de autor, después del título del próximo capítulo. Siempre leo atentamente los comentarios que envían, y no quiero que parezca que los estoy ignorando por no responder. Si no lo hago es porque muchas veces hay problemas en la página que no permite responder a los reviews o no les llega la respuesta. Por eso, mejor lo estaré haciendo aquí abajo.

Bien, creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Próximo capítulo: "Las ambiciones de un corazón oscuro".

**.**

**.**

**Esquina de revisión:**

**PenguinVuelve: **Agradezco todos los comentarios que haz dejado desde el capítulo 3, ¡muchas gracias! Me alegra que el cambio con respecto a la forma en la que recibieron a Asuna te haya gustado. Por el momento, Kirito siente más un instinto de sobreprotección por Asuna que otra cosa, no digo que _no_ esté empezando a enamorarse sin darse cuenta, solo que tiene tantas preocupaciones que ese tipo de sentimientos están en un tercer plano (así de lejos).

**Yuriangel Gago: **ALO es el arco que tiene menos historias publicadas (o al menos eso he visto, la mayoría son de SAO) y es una lástima porque podrían escribirse historias realmente interesantes. Si Asuna termina o no convirtiéndose en hada, bueno... (alerta de spoiler) lo averiguaremos en la secuela de Alfheim: El Comienzo, así que quédate para que puedas averiguarlo (? Kirito tendrá un momento donde se convertirá en un monstruo como en el anime, pero aún falta para que llegue ese momento.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Sword Art Online le pertenece a Reki Kawahara.

* * *

"_Pongan mucha atención niños, esto es algo sumamente importante si quieren aprender los fundamentos de la magia. Todos los hechizos básicos tienen seis componentes y deben decirse en determinado orden para que el hechizo pueda realizarse, de lo contrario, no importa cuanto lo intenten o si tu pronunciación es la correcta; jamás podrán hacerlos."_

_._

_._

**Capítulo 8. Las ambiciones de un corazón oscuro.**

.

.

Si el día de su cumpleaños le hubiesen dicho que se encontraría en compañía de dos hadas en el reino que su abuela le había descrito cuando era niña y – por si fuera poco –, que estaría peleando junto a ellos por su vida empuñando una delgada espada que apenas había aprendido a manejar, no lo habría creído en absoluto.

Pero esa era la verdad.

Jadeando fuertemente por el esfuerzo físico que estaba realizando, se preguntó _por qué _su plan debía de salir tan maravillosamente bien.

Claro, ese pensamiento fue completamente sarcástico.

—¿Estas bien? — preguntó Kirito aterrizando detrás de ella.

No necesitó voltear a verlo para saber que se encontraban espalda contra espalda, protegiéndose mutuamente. Leafa aterrizó a su lado derecho, empuñando con fuerza su espada.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen — les dijo a los dos —. Solo necesito tomar un respiro, parece que cada vez que derrotamos a uno, aparecen dos más.

—Realmente esperaba que estuvieras equivocada, Asuna — dijo Leafa con decepción y tristeza filtrándose en su tono de voz.

'_Yo también', _pensó con una mezcla de cansancio y enojo.

A pesar de que fue ella quien había sugerido la posibilidad de que un espía de los Salamander se encontrara en el campamento, había rogado internamente que no fuese así. Lamentablemente, dada la situación en la que se encontraban actualmente, estaba más que claro que sus sospechas eran reales.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? — preguntó Leafa preocupada —, si seguimos peleando solo conseguiremos acabar con nuestras fuerzas y hacerles más fácil nuestra captura.

—Si no peleamos solo conseguiremos que nos maten — dijo Kirito.

—No están ayudando — los regañó con tono molesto.

Sus atacantes los rodearon, mostrando afilados dientes en su dirección.

—¿Alguno de ustedes podría decirme qué demonios son esas cosas? —preguntó mientras contaba mentalmente cuantos eran.

—¿Recuerdas el animal con el que nos cruzamos en los túneles? — dijo Kirito —. Bueno, se llaman Lindworm

—Oh… — exclamó sin mucha emoción, a estas alturas dudaba que algo pudiera sorprenderla realmente — ¿No se supone que solo deberían estar en el Valle de los Dragones?

No necesitaban responder, los tres sabían que encontrarse con esos reptiles solo significa que sus sospechas eran correctas.

—Deberíamos terminar con el plan — sugirió Leafa

—Primero debemos …

Kirito no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que media docena de reptiles se abalanzaron contra ellos. Como si tuvieran una especie de conexión mental, los tres se movieron en sincronía para hacer un contraataque.

Agradecía enormemente que Leafa – ya sea por lástima o no –, le hubiese enseñado lo básico en el manejo de la espada durante los días que estuvieron en el campamento.

Corrió hacia adelante, la espada en diagonal, con la punta de la hoja casi rosando el suelo. El lindworm saltó hacia ella con fuerza, con las garras de sus patas delanteras totalmente a la vista, Gracias a los reflejos obtenidos después de años de practicar tenis, movió su cuerpo de tal manera que terminó colocándose debajo del cuerpo del reptil. Levantó la espada y cortó de un extremo a otro su abdomen. Si algo sabía acerca de los reptiles era que esa zona es la parte más "suave" de su cuerpo.

El animal cayó al suelo como un peso muerto, contorsionándose por el dolor, pero algo se veía raro en su comportamiento. No tuvo tiempo de analizarlo con detalle, tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar las garras de otro lindworm, la punta de su garra a milímetros de rozar la punta de su nariz.

Debía idear una manera en la que pudieran salir vivos de esa situación. Otra vez.

No habían pasado ni dos días desde que abandonaron el campamento Sylph cuando diferentes tipos de animales o monstruos empezaron a atacarlos, y conforme se iban adentrando más en el territorio en dirección a Freelia, más peligrosos se estaban volviendo.

Sin embargo, nunca conseguían atrapar al responsable de enviar esas continuas turbas, lo único que habían logrado obtener de información fue que se trataba de un hombre, algo musculoso y muy rápido. Y aunque pareciera que esos datos eran inútiles, debido a que Leafa conocía a todos los Sylph del campamento, la lista de posibles sospechosos se redujo significativamente.

—¿Alguna idea? — preguntó Kirito apareciendo repentinamente a su espalda.

—Posiblemente —dijo sin inmutarse —. ¿Podrías averiguar si estamos bajo una ilusión?

Kirito usó su espada para bloquear las garras de in lindworm. Aprovechando la oportunidad, clavó su espada en el costado izquierdo del animal. El hada, de un rápido movimiento cortó las patas delanteras. Sorprendentemente, a diferencia de lo que uno esperaría, no fueron salpicados por sangre, el cuerpo solo se quedó inmóvil mientras caía al suelo.

—No son ilusiones, son clones — respondió Kirito.

Le tomó un breve momento recordar de qué estaban hablando.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ya lo sabías?

—Soy un Spriggan, ¿lo olvidaste?

Reprimió su instinto asesino.

—Bueno, señor Spriggan —dijo en tono peligroso —, si no es mucha molestia, ¡haga algo!

Tuvo el descaro de reírse en su cara.

Volteo a verlo con su mejor mirada fulminante, haciendo que se riera nervioso y se apresurara a atacar a un lindworm que se iba acercando sigilosamente por su espalda.

Utilizó a los siguientes reptiles para descargar el enojo que le había provocado el pelinegro.

No supo exactamente cuándo, pero en algún momento Kirito se había encargado del problema y habían terminado con todos esos reptiles, dejando solo el cuerpo de uno – posiblemente el original – en el suelo.

Completamente exhausta, se acercó al tronco de un árbol y se sentó pesadamente. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas para calmar el errático latido de su corazón. Cerró los ojos, desfrutando de la fría brisa del viento rozando su piel sobrecalentada por el esfuerzo físico.

Pudo escuchar los leves murmullos de Leafa y Kirito no muy lejos de ella, pero hablaban en un volumen de voz tan bajo que no pudo distinguir ninguna palabra, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Después de ser testigo de lo tensa que estaba su relación como primos, le alegraba que poco a poco fueran reconstruyendo su lazo familiar.

—¿Asuna? — la llamó Leafa.

Abriendo perezosamente los ojos, notó que estaban solas en aquel lugar.

'_¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora?'_

—Fue a buscarnos algo de comer — dijo la pelirrubia como si pudiera leerle la mente.

—Tenemos un gran pedazo de carne justo ahí — dijo señalando con la cabeza el cadáver del lindworm.

Leafa sonrió nerviosa, claramente no esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Oh, bueno… — empezó a balbucear la Sylph —, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con algo.

—¿Ese _algo _tiene que ver con cierto pelinegro que quiero matar en estos momentos? — dijo enarcando una ceja.

—¡Solo lo ocultó para que pudieras practicar! — dijo alarmada —, sus intenciones no eran malas.

Reprimió un bufido ante ese comentario.

—¿Para qué querías mi ayuda? — preguntó.

Leafa recorrió con una mirada nerviosa el claro donde se encontraban, como si temiera que alguien llegase y las descubriera hablando. Se pegó al costado de su cuerpo y le susurró en el oído:

—Ayúdame con Kirito.

'_¿Qué?', _pensó con una mezcla de confusión y desconcierto.

Gracias a Leafa sabía que la relación entre ellos era tensa, y que a pesar de ser primos se trataban con cierto recelo. Ella misma lo había visto a lo largo de los días, pero recientemente parecía que esa brecha se estaba reduciendo. Hablaban cada vez más, incluso hacían una que otra broma. ¿Por qué necesitaría su ayuda?

—Porque Kirito me sigue alejando — respondió Leafa.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta que lo pensó en voz alta.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

La pelirrubia recargó su espalda en el troco del árbol e inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, contemplando las hojas de los árboles.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el primer día que compartimos habitación? — preguntó distraídamente.

—Lo recuerdo — confirmó.

Parecía que habían pasado semanas desde ese día, pero en realidad solo habían transcurrido doce días desde que Kirito despertó y la sacó de los calabozos del campamento Sylph. Ese día, al anochecer, Leafa había dicho que debía quedarse con ella puesto que no sería bien visto que el príncipe compartiera habitación con una mujer.

Kirito, por supuesto, se había negado. No sabía que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, pero podía imaginarlo pensando que su prima la mataría cuando estuviera durmiendo.

Reprimió una sonrisa al recordar la expresión en su rostro cuando lo había empujado a un lado de la puerta para que pudiera irse con Leafa.

—Me explicaste por qué habías reaccionado así al verme — respondió.

Esa noche no había dormido más que dos horas a lo mucho. La Sylph le había explicado con lujo de detalle desde la muerte del Rey hasta el secuestro de Kirito el día de su cumpleaños. Gracias a esa larga y exhaustiva conversación pudo saber más acerca del reino de Alfheim y formar una idea en su cabeza de cómo podrían reaccionar a ella cuando dijera la verdad.

—Lo que no te dije es el tipo de relación que teníamos Kirito y yo antes de…la muerte del Rey.

No pasó por desapercibido para ella el ligero titubeo en su voz cuando mencionó la muerte de su tío. Era como si quisiera decir otra cosa, pero al final se arrepintiera de ello.

—Kirito y yo casi tenemos la misma edad — el tono nostálgico con el que hablaba combinaba con la mirada en sus verdes ojos, mitad tristeza y mitad nostalgia —. Al llevarnos un año de edad prácticamente crecimos como si fuesemos hermanos y no primos… yo incluso le decía _hermano mayor _— la pequeña chispa de alegría en sus ojos se apagó tan rápido como llegó —. Kirito cambió mucho cuando mi tío murió.

De soslayo notó una sombra escondiéndose rápidamente detrás de unos arbustos a unos pocos pasos de distancia. Leafa estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no lo notó.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó con curiosidad, fingiendo no haberlo visto.

—De pequeño, Kirito era muy inquieto e hiperactivo — se rió entre dientes —. El solo podía poner el palacio de cabeza y hacer que todos los sirvientes se pusieran histéricos buscándolo cuando se escapaba o cuando intentaban atraparlo para que no hiciera una de sus muchas travesuras.

Tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no reírse.

—No puedo imaginarme a Kirito siendo así — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo era. Tuvieron que poner un hechizo en todo el palacio que le impedía volar y así sus travesuras se redujeron… por un tiempo.

No pudo evitarlo, por más que apretó los dientes y ocultó sus labios detrás de la palma de su mano, los leves espasmos en sus hombros delataban lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo.

Casi podía sentir la miraba incomoda de Kirito sobre ella.

—Kirito y el Rey eran muy cercanos, por eso cuando mi tío murió… esa parte alegre en Kirito pareció morir junto a él — Leafa cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas —. No importó lo mucho que lo intenté o cuanto quise evitarlo, Kirito se convirtió en alguien solitario, apático, serio… alguien que solo se relaciona con otra persona porque es absolutamente necesario, de lo contrario, se aleja.

Ella lo había notado. siempre se mantenía alejado de otras hadas cuando estaban en el campamento, solo hablando cuando era necesario. Prácticamente con las únicas personas con las que se relacionaba era con Leafa y con ella, de vez en cuando incluso con Recon.

—Tal vez hace eso para no volver a sentir el dolor de perder a alguien — dijo en voz baja.

Debido a su cercanía, Leafa fue perfectamente capaz de escucharla. Volteo a verla con una mirada confundida. Sin embargo, ella inconscientemente se había sumergido en sus recuerdos.

—Puedo entenderlo… perder a la persona más importante en tu vida. Y aunque no puedo recordarla claramente, puedo recordar lo segura y amada que me sentía a su lado, al igual que el vacío en mi interior al descubrir que ya no estaba y que nunca sería capaz de verla de nuevo —sonriendo con tristeza, volteó a ver a la Sylph —. No intentes entender por qué Kirito se volvió así, Leafa, porque no serás capaz de hacerlo a menos que pierdas a la persona más importante para ti, y aunque no lo parezca, estoy segura que él no desearía que algo así te pasara.

Leafa entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero un ruido llamó la atención de las dos. Girando en sincronía sus cabezas, agudizaron el oído para detectar mejor aquel sonido.

_paso-paso-arrastre-paso-paso-arrastre_

Frunció el ceño, con la mirada fija en la dirección de dónde provenía el ruido. El sonido de los pasos era demasiado fuerte como para tratarse de un hada o animal. Además, ¿qué era eso que parecía ser arrastrado por el suelo? Pudo reconocer el débil sonido de placas de metal al chocar entre sí, pero el resto de los sonidos no los había escuchado antes.

Levantándose con cuidado del suelo, tomó la empuñadura de la espada que colgaba de su cadera izquierda con fuerza. Leafa imitó sus movimientos poco después, pero a diferencia de ella, se cubrió la boca, como si no quisiera emitir algún ruido.

Sintiéndose confundida y aterrorizada por igual, estuvo a punto de desenvainar su espada cuando unas manos salidas de la nada detuvieron su muñeca derecha y la otra le cubrió la boca. Si no fuera porque reconoció la débil fragancia que provenía de su espalda, habría gritado de miedo mientras le daba un codazo.

Leafa se giró lentamente hacia ella, pálida como una hoja de papel. Con sumo cuidado, manifestó sus alas verdes, colocándose en una posición que le permitiría salir disparada como un cohete si así lo quería.

'_¿Pero qué…?'_

La mano que sujetaba su muñeca la soltó y le rodeó la cintura, haciendo que su espalda estuviera totalmente recargada contra su pecho. Si no fuese porque sintió el corazón de Kirito latir desesperadamente contra su espalda, se hubiese enrojecido hasta la punta de las orejas y puesto más rígida que una roca.

El sonido era más fuerte ahora, ahora podía distinguir más de un solo par de pasos. Parecía un grupo de _lo que sea _que se estaba acercando. Pero antes de averiguar que eran, Leafa salió disparada como una flecha verde, volando en dirección opuesta al ruido. Kirito la siguió solo un segundo después, arrastrándola en el proceso. Su grito de sorpresa fue amortiguado por la palma del hada, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por lo que sea que producía el ruido.

El ruido de los pasos se hizo más fuerte y más rápido, varios gruñidos graves y furiosos se escucharon detrás de ellos.

Kirito apretó su agarre en su cintura e incrementó la velocidad con la que volaba. Por reflejo, sujetó el brazo de Kirito con fuerza, como si se tratara de un cinturón de seguridad. El bosque se convirtió en una mancha verde a su alrededor, y a pesar de que habían dejado los gruñidos atrás, tanto Leafa como el pelinegro volaban como si estuvieran siendo perseguidos por la misma muerte.

Después de lo que parecieron horas en esa mortal y frenética huida. Decidieron tenerse en lo alto de un árbol, donde las ramas eran lo suficientemente gruesas para que ella pudiera sentarse sin temor a que se rompiera.

Kirito la dejó caer suavemente sobre la rama, soltando su férreo agarre en su cintura. No la soltó del todo hasta que ella y él estuvieron completamente seguros de que no se iba a caer y, aun así, como si fuera su sombra, se quedó cerca de ella para poder atraparla a tiempo si llegaba a resbalarse.

No iba a oponerse cuando se encontraba a más de diez metros de altura.

—¿Podrían decirme que acaba de ocurrir? — preguntó.

Leafa se sentó en otra rama, un poco por debajo de donde se encontraba. Su respiración era agitada, todavía tan pálida como una hoja de papel.

Kirito levitó frente a ella, con sus ojos fijos en la dirección por la que llegaron. A pesar de haber volado vertiginosamente cargando su peso extra, no se veía cansado en lo más mínimo.

—Esos eran orcos — dijo el spriggan para sí mismo mientras fruncía el ceño —, ¿qué demonios están haciendo aquí? Fueron expulsados del continente por el primer Rey de Alfheim.

'_¿Orcos?' _

Una vaga memoria asaltó su mente.

El primer Rey de Alfheim, el más poderoso de todos, aquel que era capaz de hacer magia sin recitar ningún hechizo, tenía la fuerza equivalente al de un ejército entero. Fue gracias a eso que puso fin a la guerra entre las hadas y criaturas como los trolls, gigantes y orcos.

Podía recordar a su abuela decirle que tuviera cuidado de los orcos puesto que esos seres, al haber sido expulsados a una región con pocos recursos y comida, se alimentaban de lo primero que encontraran en su camino, ya sea carne en buen o mal estado, hadas – cuya parte favorita eran las alas – o inclusive otros orcos.

—Debemos de avisarle a los campamentos para que tengan cuidado. Nadie debería de viajar solo en estos momentos — dijo Leafa entre jadeos.

Tanto ella como Kirito asintieron con la cabeza.

—_Haper velding ard ande sekvens opdage sted champa andel osobné rabhadh._

Ese largo hechizo fue recitado por la voz tensa de Kirito. Veinte criaturas parecidas a la de un murciélago aparecieron frente a él y después se dispersaron en diferentes rutas hacia el sureste., la dirección en donde se encontraban asentados los campamentos.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? — preguntó Leafa más tranquila —. Su aparición solo hará que nuestro plan fracase.

—No lo creo — respondió —. Si a pesar de los múltiples obstáculos que encontremos en nuestro camino logramos llegar a la frontera del territorio Cait Sith, tendrá que detenernos personalmente.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? — murmuró la Sylph con un ligero mohín.

—Porque si quieres que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo — dijo con un ligero encogimiento de hombros —. ¿Verdad, Kirito?

El pelinegro volteó a verla con una ceja levantada, extrañado por haber sido incluido en su conversación tan repentinamente.

—¿Supongo…? — respondió inseguro.

Suspiró ruidosamente, no había entendido la indirecta. Por el contrario, Leafa se encontraba recargada en el tronco del árbol, riendo descontroladamente

Tosiendo torpemente en su puño derecho, Kirito volteo a verla con un brillo de preocupación en los ojos.

—No sé cuántos orcos eran, mi barrera solo detectó una docena, pero puede haber más vagando por todo el territorio Sylph — Leafa se detuvo, sus ojos reflejando angustia —. Debemos continuar con nuestro viaje lo más lejos posible del suelo — torció los labios con disgusto, sabiendo lo que diría a continuación —: Tendremos que llevarte cargando.

Fue como si le arrojaran un cerrillo a una pila de hojas secas.

—No voy a ser llevada como un costal por ustedes dos — le dijo con tono tenso —. ¿Qué pasa si la próxima vez nos atacan animales voladores? Solo nos pondría en peligro a los dos.

Kirito y ella se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Los dos eran demasiado tercos y obstinados como para dar su brazo a torcer. Fue el carraspeo de Leafa el que rompió su lucha de miradas.

Los dos voltearon a verla en sincronía. Ella se había levando de la rama en la que estaba sentada para poder estar a su misma altura.

—Creo que tengo una solución para eso.

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

—¡Maldición! — estrelló su puño con fuerza contra la pared de roca.

¿Cómo era posible? Era ridículo que tres estúpidos niños pudieran evadir la muerte tantas veces y salir ilesos en cada enfrentamiento.

Apretó tanto la mandíbula que podía jurar que sus dientes empezaron a rechinar de frustración. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, los mocosos llegarían en cuatro días a la frontera con los Cait Sith y si no los detenía antes, ya no sería capaz de hacerlo luego.

Era una fortuna que la dichosa chica que había encantado tanto al príncipe como a la sobrina de la Lord no tuviera alas, eso había hecho que su camino durara más tiempo de lo que originalmente les tomaría, pero de igual forma, era su culpa que todos sus planes hubiesen fracasado estrepitosamente. No importaba que métodos, hechizos, animales o trampas usara, siempre lograba hacer un plan para cada uno de ellos.

—Maldita mocosa — siseó con odio.

No le importaba que le hubiesen dicho que la capturara con vida junto al príncipe, mientras siguiera respirando y su corazón latiendo, el estado en el que entregara su cuerpo era lo de menos.

Sonriendo siniestramente ante la idea, observó detenidamente un mapa del territorio Sylph. Solo tenía una oportunidad y debía de aprovecharla al máximo.

—Bien, esta vez lo haré yo mismo.

No importaba quienes eran o si estaba en desventaja numérica, esos niños no podrían hacerle frente a él.

Finalmente encontró el lugar ideal para emboscarlos y cumplir con su misión. Una sección de los bosques pertenecientes a su territorio que era especialmente espeso, difícil de atravesar por la neblina y _fácil_ de ocultarse.

—El Bosque de Niebla es el lugar perfecto.

Colocándose su capa de invisibilidad, salió con cuidado de su habitación en el campamento y voló a máxima velocidad hacia su objetivo.

Nunca se dio cuenta que alguien lo había estado observando todo ese tiempo.

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

Observó como por enésima vez, Kirito se precipitaba al vacío para atrapar el cuerpo de Asuna y así salvarla de una posible muerte.

'_Tal vez no fue una buena idea después de todo'_,

Soltó un largo y profundo suspiro cuando su primo la puso de regreso sobre una rama segura y Asuna intentó de nuevo el hechizo que le había enseñado… y volvía a fracasar.

—¡No entiendo que estoy haciendo mal! — gritó irritada Asuna —. Mi pronunciación es la correcta, ¡y hago exactamente lo que hizo Leafa!

—Que un hechizo funcione o no, depende de otros factores además de la pronunciación y ademanes — respondió Kirito.

Volvió a dejarla sobre la rama que había ocupado cuando llegaron a esa zona. Asuna cruzó sus largas y delgadas piernas y volteó a ver a otro lado con un mohín en su rostro. Se veía claramente frustrada y molesta por no poder realizar un hechizo que – para empezar – ni siquiera sabían si sería capaz de realizar.

Leafa y Kirito voltearon a verse preocupados, sin saber qué hacer. Nunca habían tratado antes con un hada sin alas, así que era difícil para ellos poder comprenderla, y al verla tan vulnerable, simplemente querían ayudarla en todo lo que pudieran. Pero Asuna era alguien que odiaba ser tratada diferente, que la sobreprotegieran. Ella era alguien que buscaba ser independiente mientras que al mismo tiempo buscaba el bienestar de los demás. _'Tan parecida a Kirito…'_

—Acabo de enseñarte el hechizo, Asuna — dijo volando en su dirección —. Incluso a un hada prodigio le tomaría unos días dominar este hechizo.

Ella cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, profundizando más su ceño fruncido.

—Además, no sabemos si tienes afinidad con el viento — dijo Kirito.

—…O si soy capaz de hacer magia… — dijo en voz baja Asuna.

—Todas las hadas pueden hacer magia, con o sin alas — dijo con firmeza, creyendo que su falta de confianza se debía a su pérdida de memoria o falta de alas.

—Esa falta de confianza es lo que te impide hacer el hechizo — dijo Kirito con los manos sobre sus caderas, como un profesor regañando a un alumno.

—Para que un hechizo funciones no solo debes de saber el orden correcto en el cual decir las palabras — continuó —. Recuerdo que mi profesor de magia me dijo una vez que las palabras solo son un medio el cual te ayuda a imaginar mejor como es un hechizo.

Asuna volteo a verla con ligero interés, relajando un poco los músculos de su espalda.

—¿Imaginar el hechizo? — preguntó con curiosidad.

Se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, pensando en una forma de poder explicarse mejor.

—Por ejemplo — dijo colocándose de perfil frente a ella —, ¿ves ese árbol de ahí? — señaló uno a quince metros de distancia —, lanzaré una flecha al centro del hoyo que tiene en la corteza, pero quiero que observes bien lo que hago mientras recito el hechizo.

Asuna asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos completamente concentrados en ella. Kirito se movió a un lado, sentándose en la rama que ella había ocupado anteriormente.

—_Vind litten ande diúracán osobné saighead. _

Mientras decía el hechizo, levantó los brazos y los colocó en una posición que parecía que estaba sosteniendo un arco, apuntó al objetivo y cuando las partículas de luz verde adquirieron la forma de una flecha, la disparó.

—Bien, ¿qué fue lo que viste? — preguntó mientras volteaba a verla.

—Mientras decías las seis partes que componen cualquier hechizo básico, tomaste una postura como la de una arquera — respondió Asuna —. Ya que era una flecha, es lógico que tuvieras que realizar esa posición para hacer el hechizo.

—Pero eso no es del todo correcto — dijo Kirito con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Volando para colocarse a un lado de ella para que Asuna pudiera verlo, procedió a realizar el mismo hechizo, pero con una sutil diferencia. En lugar de simular que estaba sosteniendo un arco, levantó su dedo índice y acumuló las partículas frente a la punta de su dedo. Cuando terminó de decir el hechizo, una flecha de color verde salió disparada del centro de la esfera que había formado.

—Lo importante de un hechizo es imaginar cómo es su _manifestación _y cuál es su _efecto_ — dijo Kirito.

Ella asintió de acuerdo.

—Ya que era una flecha, lo importante es hacer que la energía que tomas de la naturaleza adquiera la forma de una flecha y no de otra cosa, o de lo contrario, no importa si recitas bien el hechizo, no podrás hacerlo — dijo.

—Imaginar su manifestación… — murmuró Asuna con una mirada pensativa.

—¿Por qué no intentas el hechizo con una _magnitud _más pequeña? — la animó.

—Para empezar, ¿recuerdas cuáles son? — preguntó Kirito.

—Recuerdo que la magnitud de un hechizo adquiere diferentes significados dependiendo del comportamiento de los otros componentes — dijo Asuna con una mirada irritada hacia su primo.

Kirito asintió varias veces con la cabeza, confirmando sus palabras… o tal vez lo hizo por nerviosismo.

—Ya que va a ser el mismo hechizo con una magnitud diferente, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, solo cambia _osobné _por _oibiachtúil_ — le dijo a Asuna.

La pelicastaña asintió con la cabeza, y mientras buscaba algo con qué practicar, repetía una y otra vez el cambio en la _orientación _del hechizo para poder pronunciarlo de manera correcta. Sus ojos adquirieron un pequeño brillo cuando un par de hojas cayeron de la rama de un árbol cercano cuando un ave salió volando.

—La magnitud sería _litten,_ ¿verdad? — ellos tararearon en respuesta —. Bien… _Vind litten ande sted oibiachtúil bogadh_

Para sorpresa de los tres, las hojas cambiaron ligeramente de trayectoria hacia la dirección en la que Asuna había señalado cuando movió el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacia la izquierda.

Kirito y ella entreabrieron los labios, sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa. ¡Asuna tenía afinidad con el viento!, ¡debía ser la primera Salamander en poder usar ese elemento!

Voltearon a ver en sincronía a Asuna, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, con una mirada mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y confusión. Parecía más sorprendida que ellos dos juntos.

—Eso… ¿lo hice yo? — preguntó titubeante.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Para sorpresa de los dos, el color desapareció del rostro de Asuna, poniéndose tan blanco como la nieve. Vio como sus labios se movían, murmurando algo, pero lo hizo tan bajo que no pudo escucharlo.

Volteó a ver confundida a su primo, Asuna debería de estar feliz por descubrir que elemento podía usar, pero en cambio, parecía que había visto un Draugr. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión de su primo, se quedó muda de la impresión.

'_¿Qué está pasando aquí?'_, pensó inquieta. _'¿Tal vez hay algo que no me han contado?'._

El pesado ambiente instalado entre los tres fue interrumpido cuando el árbol en el que Asuna estaba sentada sufrió una violenta sacudida, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer de la rama hacia atrás, directamente hacía el vacío. Kirito no tardo más de un segundo en volar hacia ella y atraparla entre sus brazos.

—Será mejor que busquemos un lugar seguro en donde pasar la noche — dijo Kirito con expresión seria —. Los animales en el bosque podrían intentar derribarnos de los arboles solo para sacarnos de su territorio, como lo hicieron en este momento.

Por debajo de ellos, se encontraba una manada de ciervos rojos, tal vez los habían confundido con cazadores o algo que representaba un peligro para ellos y querían ahuyentarlos.

Sin tomarles mucha importancia, regresó su mirada hacia las dos personas frente a ella. Asuna pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su primo, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Debió susurrarle algo a su primo puesto que la expresión mortalmente seria en su rostro se suavizó, incluso una pequeña sonrisa luchó por formarse en sus labios.

—No prometo nada — dijo el pelinegro con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

Y antes de que pudiera exteriorizar su desconcierto, salió volando a una velocidad increíble, produciendo un golpe sónico y dejando sin hojas todas las ramas de los árboles que se cruzaban en su camino.

—¡Kiritooooo! — alcanzó a escuchar el grito desesperado y molesto de Asuna.

Parpadeó un par de veces confundida, no lograba entender el tipo de relación que existía entre ellos. A pesar de conocerse desde hace casi un mes, había momentos en los que actuaban como si fuesen mejores amigos de toda la vida. Kirito tenía una actitud bromista con Asuna y se veía relajado a su lado, también podía ponerse increíblemente protector con ella si pensaba que alguien podría lastimarla. Sin embargo, sentía que había una barrera entre ellos, era como si hubiera _algo _– casi tangible como una presencia – se entrometiera entre ellos de vez en cuando, aislando a cada uno en sus propios pensamientos hasta que algo o alguien externo rompía el tenso ambiente y entonces se comportaban como si nada hubiese pasado.

'_Justo como hace un momento'_

Suspiró pesadamente. Aunque ella quisiera comprender lo que sucedía, primero tenía que entender sus propios sentimientos, que eran igual de confusos que ellos dos. Por un lado, se sentía extremadamente feliz de que Kirito ya no fuese un lobo solitario como antes, pero por el otro, se sentía triste al ver que la persona que había obrado ese cambio milagroso en él fuera Asuna y no ella. También estaba _celosa _de lo cercanos que eran y algo decepcionada de que, a pesar de estar mejorando su relación como primos, Kirito de vez en cuando se distanciaba de ella.

Agitando la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, se dispuso a seguir el rastro dejado por su primo, sin embargo, vio algo acercarse rápidamente por el rabillo de su ojo. Sin preocuparse de un ataque enemigo – ya que reconoció la magia – esperó a que el pequeño objeto volador llegara hasta ella.

'_Veamos que descubriste, Recon'_

El pequeño pájaro de tonalidades verdes y amarillas se posó en la palma de su mano previamente extendida y se transformó en un pergamino. Lo desenrolló con cuidado y leyó su contenido con avidez, esperando que él hubiese tenido más suerte en encontrar al culpable de esos ataques.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras leía cada palabra. La escritura era rápida y desordenada, se notaba la urgencia que debía haber poseído mientras escribía. Cuando terminó de leer el mensaje, entendió perfectamente la razón de su desesperación. Guardó el pergamino en uno de los bolsillos de su capa y salió volando a máxima velocidad para alcanzar a su primo y a Asuna, rogando a los Dioses que no fuese demasiado tarde.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Detuvo gradualmente la velocidad con la que volaba. Estaba seguro que a Leafa le tomaría bastante tiempo llegar hasta ellos.

Deteniéndose finalmente a unos metros de la zona conocida como _"El Bosque de Niebla",_ dejó a una muy despeinada y molesta Asuna de pie sobre la rama de un árbol. Ignorando la mirada fulminante que le dirigió, fue directo al grano:

—Dime la verdad Asuna, ¿qué me estás ocultando?

Ella se detuvo en seco en su acción de acomodarse el cabello.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando — murmuró en voz baja.

Aunque era alguien realmente paciente y que rara vez se enojaba, esa actitud estaba empezando a molestarlo.

—No me mientas — dijo con dureza —. Hace un momento parecía que habías hecho lo imposible. Además, varios de tus comentarios no tienen sentido, como el que hiciste sobre no poder usar la magia, así que quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿qué me estas ocultando?

Asuna desvió la mirada. Podía notar su lucha interna por la forma en la que se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo.

—No estoy ocultando nada relacionado a un plan secreto para perjudicarte a ti o a tu familia, si es lo que te preocupa — dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Pero si estas ocultando algo — insistió.

Ella no respondió con palabras, pero el brillo culpable en sus ojos color almendra fue todo lo que necesitó para confírmalo y, por alguna razón, sintió su pecho oprimirse.

Asuna pareció notarlo, puesto que extendió rápidamente una mano para sujetarlo firmemente de la muñeca, ocasionando que, por el rápido movimiento, se tambaleara un sobre la rama del árbol. Su mano libre se movió por reflejo para sujetarla por la cintura y estabilizarla en el lugar.

—Juro que no estoy planeando nada en tu contra, Kirito. Y que mis intenciones son completamente inofensivas — dijo con firmeza, pese al pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas por la poca distancia entre ellos —… pero no puedo decirte la verdad, aun no.

—¿Por qué? — dijo mientras fruncía el ceño — Si no tienes malas intenciones, ¿qué es lo que te impide decirlo? ¿Acaso estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo?

Ella sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, negando, unos cuantos mechones de su largo cabello lo golpearon en las mejillas.

—Yo realmente perdí la memoria, pero solo hasta los once años — la mano que sujetaba su muñeca incrementó su agarre —. El resto lo recuerdo perfectamente. Sé quién soy, quien es mi familia y de dónde vengo, pero… no puedo decírtelo… tengo miedo de que cuando lo haga no solo llegues a odiarme, también que intenten matarme al descubrirlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron alarmados, inconscientemente afianzó su agarre en su estrecha cintura.

¿Qué podría ser aquello que estaba guardando para decir que podrían matarla? Viendo directamente a sus ojos, notó lo aterrada que estaba que estaba ante ese pensamiento y lo culpable que se sentía por no poder decírselo.

Entreabrió los labios para asegurarle que no importaba lo que ella estuviera guardando o quien era en realidad, nadie podría hacerle daño puesto que él no lo permitiría, pero no pudo hacerlo, sus instintos saltaron advirtiéndole que algo estaba mal. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron como el pelaje de un gato y un escalofrío le atravesó la columna vertebral. Podía sentir una presencia amenazante, pero al estar tan cerca del Bosque de Niebla, sus sentidos y capacidad de sentir a alguien se vieron afectados, no podía decir exactamente donde estaba.

—¡Cuidado! — dijo repentinamente Asuna.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Asuna soltó su muñeca izquierda y lo empujó con inusitada fuerza hacía un lado. Su espalda chocó contra el tronco del árbol al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el zumbido producido por un proyectil a distancia y posteriormente el sonido metálico de una espada al ser desenvainada.

En menos de un segundo, había pasado de estar hablando con Asuna a ver con horror como su cuerpo era atravesado por varias flechas las cuales no tuvo tiempo de desviar con su espada.

— _Vind ard ande sted obsoné bogadh — _susurró Asuna.

Un remolino de hojas verdes se formó a su alrededor, creando una barrera visual para que no pudiesen verlos. Sin dudarlo un segundo, sostuvo el cuerpo de Asuna – que estaba a punto de desplomarse – entre sus brazos.

—…Lo…vi… — dijo en un hilo de voz, provocando que más sangre escurriera por la comisura de sus labios.

—No hables, voy a sacarte de aquí y luego trataremos tus heridas — dijo rápidamente, tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control.

Sosteniéndola con cuidado, salió volando con rapidez, adentrándose en la niebla del bosque sin mirar atrás. Asuna sonrió débilmente y antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, logró mover los labios para decirle el nombre de la persona que los había atacado.

… _Sigurd…_

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

.

* * *

**Nota de autor (24/04/2020):**

Antes de que empiecen a arrojarme cosas por haber lastimado a Asuna, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Escribí un poco de cómo es que funciona la magia en el Alfheim y cuál es la estructura de cada hechizo. Es un tema complejo que quiero escribir a detalle más adelante, pero creo que, por el momento, esto es suficiente para poder explicarlo y (tal vez) calmar un poco su curiosidad por si se preguntaban si solo eran palabras al azar o había una regla detrás de cada hechizo.

Con el próximo capítulo estaríamos terminando lo que sería un mini arco en esta historia (el cual podría titularse como "territorio Sylph") y empezaríamos uno nuevo el cual abarca el tiempo y sucesos que ocurrirán en el territorio de los Cait Sith.

Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia y por los reviews enviados, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Próximo capítulo: "El Bosque de Niebla"

Por cierto, les recuerdo que tengo una página en Facebook llamada Adanari (la foto de perfil es la misma que tengo aquí en FanFiction), en caso de que quieran regalarme un 'me gusta' o quieran averiguar como se ve Asuna con los colores característicos de un Sylph (aunque el dibujo no es muy bueno que digamos :c)

**.**

**.**

**Esquina de revisión:**

**PenguinVuelve: **Intentaré escribir más sobre los pensamientos de los personajes como lo hice en los primeros capítulos, creo que he dejado de hacerlo últimamente o he sido muy vaga al respecto cuando lo hago. No te preocupes por tardar en enviar un review, por ahí dicen "más vale tarde que nunca" así que no hay problema.

**Yuriangel Gago: **Me alegra mucho que esta historia te esté gustando, me motiva a seguir escribiendo y entregar un mejor contenido en cada capítulo nuevo. Creo que la razón por la que no hay tanto contenido de ALO se debe a que es algo difícil de escribir en el sentido de la mecánica del juego, los hechizos que usan, además de que tiene ciertas bases de la mitología nórdica. También porque a pesar de ser nueve razas, solo unas pocas destacan y prácticamente no se tiene nada de información sobre otras (como los Pucca). Bueno, cambiando radicalmente de tema, Asuna no solo era la sublíder de KoB, también era la encargada de hacer las estrategias cuando se iban a enfrentar a algún jefe de piso, solo estoy explorando y desarrollando más ese lado ella. Y tienes razón, Kirito sabe que es mejor hacerle caso a Asuna xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Sword Art Online le pertenece a Reki Kawahara.

* * *

"_Tengan cuidado con el Bosque de Niebla. Nunca deben adentrarse en sus profundidades sin un hechizo de protección o los espíritus del bosque intentarán poseer tu mente, y cuando estés lo suficientemente debilitado, tomarán el control de tu alma."_

.

.

**Capítulo 9. El Bosque de Niebla**

.

.

_Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza su ventana debido al fuerte viento de la tormenta y pese a tener las cortinas cerradas, el interior de su habitación se iluminaba cuando un rayo hacía acto de presencia en el cielo, haciendo que se encogiera de miedo y se ocultara debajo de las cobijas de su cómoda cama._

_Para una niña de cuatro años, una tormenta de esa magnitud era una completa pesadilla. Lamentablemente, no podía correr a la habitación de sus padres para obtener consuelo y seguridad. Era muy consiente que, si lo hacía, terminaría molestando a sus padres y probablemente sería castigada. _

_Por si fuera poco, su abuela – quien solía consolarla en estas situaciones – había adquirido un persistente resfriado que no quería abandonarla desde hace semanas, por lo que subir escaleras era una labor sumamente complicada para ella. Y aunque quería que su abuela apareciera mágicamente para poder arroparla, no quería que su salud empeorara._

… _Eso fue hasta que un trueno, mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, la hizo saltar de la cama y correr hacia la puerta de su habitación tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitieron. _

_Con el miedo y adrenalina recorriendo sus venas, se estiró sobre las puntas de los dedos de sus pies para alcanzar el picaporte, pero antes de alcanzarla, se movió por si sola._

_Un nuevo trueno ocultó su grito de sorpresa y el ruido del golpe cuando cayó sobre su trasero. _

—_¿Asuna? — dijo una voz cansada._

_Por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación se asomó una mujer de edad avanzada. Se respiración era un poco laboriosa, pero a pesar de esto, sonrió levemente al ver una pequeña niña sentada en el suelo, temblando como un conejo a punto de ser capturado._

_Ella levantó su rostro lloroso al escuchar su nombre y al reconocer la voz de su abuela, no tardó ni un segundo en levantarse y salir corriendo para abrazar sus piernas. _

—_Tengo miedo — dijo entre sollozos._

_Una mano gentil se posó sobre su cabeza, acariciándola suavemente._

—_Tranquila, mi niña, no tengas miedo — dijo con voz tranquilizadora._

_La tormenta seguía ocasionando que las ramas de los arboles golpearan su ventana, la luz de los rayos seguían proyectando figuras terroríficas gracias a las ramas de los árboles, las gotas seguían golpeando con fuerza el vidrio… pero nada de eso le ocasionó miedo como antes._

_Caminaron en un agradable silencio hasta su cama – tan silencioso como se puede en medio de una tormenta –, la presencia de su abuela era tan tranquilizadora y gentil que la envolvía como una manta, otorgándole la protección y seguridad que necesitaba. La ayudó a subirse a su enorme cama y la arropó con tanto cariño como solo ella sabía._

—_El Dios del Trueno debe estar peleando — murmuró su abuela con la vista hacía la ventana._

—_¿Raijin? — preguntó curiosa._

_Su abuela rió ligeramente. Buscó la silla en la que normalmente se sentaba para leerle el libro de Alfheim y la acercó a su cama._

—_Ese es solo otro nombre por el que se le conoce — dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla._

_Su abuela sabía exactamente que palabras utilizar para captar su atención y hacer que su curiosidad saliera a flote. Se acostó de lado, viendo directamente hacia su abuela. Sus ojos prácticamente brillaban de curiosidad no contenida._

—_Cuéntame más sobre el Dios de Trueno — pidió._

_Riendo ligeramente, su abuela dijo:_

—_El Dios del Trueno fue uno de los Dioses más adorados y venerados en su momento. Dependiendo de la cultura a la que recurras, te dirán que tipo de Dios es. En algunos casos fue su Dios principal, en otros era conocido por ser el más fuerte y poderoso, otros lo consideraban más como un símbolo de poder y justicia — sonrió ante la mirada cada vez más curiosa de ella —. También se le conoce como un gran general de guerra, protector de las almas de este mundo._

_A pesar de sus cortos cuatro años de edad, ella era una niña muy inteligente. Entendió perfectamente cada palabra que su abuela pronunció._

—_Entonces — dijo cuándo una idea se formó en su mente —, si el Dios del Trueno está peleando… ¿hay alguien malo atacándolo? _

—_No te preocupes, mi niña — la tranquilizó —. Hace mucho tiempo, los Dioses se encargaron de que las personas malas no puedan atacar este mundo._

—_¿Dioses? ¿Hay más Dioses además del Dios del Trueno? — preguntó emocionada. Su miedo por las tormentas completamente olvidado._

—_Muchos más de los que puedes imaginar…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_Abuela — la llamó._

_La mujer de edad avanzada depositó con cuidado el esponjoso pastel que habían estado preparando sobre la mesa de la cocina._

—_¿Qué pasa, mi niña? — dijo con voz cansada._

_Hizo un puchero – que su abuela consideró adorable – ante el apodo. Recientemente había cumplido siete años de edad, y a su parecer, ya no era una niña. _

—_Ya no soy una niña — protestó._

—_Siempre serás mi niña, aunque no lo quieras — dijo con una sonrisa su abuela._

_Sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente. Lo dejaría pasar solo porque se trataba de ella y no de otra persona._

—_¿Las hadas también tienen un emperador? — preguntó, regresando a la razón por la que la había llamado._

_Su abuela parpadeó ligeramente sorprendida por su pregunta. Por mucho que lo negara, ella seguía siendo una niña, por lo que temas de interés político debían ser aburridos o incomprensibles para ella._

—_No exactamente — respondió la mujer. _

_Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado, un gesto que hacía cada vez que sentía curiosidad por algo o cuando estaba confundida._

—_Alfheim al igual que cualquier país o reino de este mundo, necesita a un líder que los gobierne — dijo mientras agregaba crema pastelera sobre el pastel —. Pero en su caso, en lugar de tener a un Emperador y un parlamento, tienen a un Rey y consejeros._

—_¿No es lo mismo? — preguntó con curiosidad._

—_Eh, bueno, un poco — respondió sorprendida, esta niña nunca dejaba de impresionarla —. Su función es la misma: gobernar a sus súbditos siguiendo sus leyes. La diferencia es que los Emperadores poseen un rango más alto que los Reyes._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Porque un Emperador puede tener bajo sus órdenes a un Rey y las tierras que estos gobiernan._

_Meditó durante unos momentos sus palabras, procesándolas lentamente y recordando anteriores conversaciones con su abuela._

—_¿Entonces Alfheim no debería ser gobernado por un Emperador? — preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio._

—_¿Por qué lo dices, mi niña?_

—_Porque las hadas tienen nueve razas y cada una tiene a su líder, y hay un hada que los gobierna a todos — respondió con seriedad, como si estuviera haciendo un examen oral en la escuela._

_Totalmente impresionada por la rapidez con la que relacionó conceptos, casi deja caer la manga pastelera con la que estaba decorando el pastel._

—_¿Abuela? — preguntó preocupada cuando transcurrieron varios segundos sin que ella dijera una palabra._

—_Podría ser — dijo, recuperando la compostura —, pero en el caso de Alfheim es diferente. Las hadas solo siguen las órdenes de una persona — y antes de que pudiera interrumpirla con una pregunta, agregó —. En los inicios de los tiempos, Alfheim era un mundo libre, sin alguien que los gobernara. Después de la Gran Guerra entre los Dioses, cuando la paz reinaba entre ellos, los Dioses le regalaron a un joven Dios el reino de Alfheim. _

"_Las hadas, en lugar de oponerse a esta decisión, aceptaron al joven Dios como su Rey, obedeciendo todas sus órdenes y haciendo lo que estuviera en su poder para garantizar su bienestar y felicidad — sonrió levemente al ver su ceño fruncido — ¿Puedes imaginar por qué lo hicieron?"_

—_Porque era un Dios y le temían — respondió dudosa._

—_No, mi niña — dijo con diversión su abuela —. Lo aceptaron porque Yggdrasil así lo decidió._

—_¿Yggdrasil? ¿El árbol del mundo?_

—_Así es — colocó la manga pastelera a un lado, la miró fijamente a los ojos — Yggdrasil no solo sostiene la vida que habita en los diferentes mundos, también es quien les dio vida a las primeras hadas de Alfheim._

_Saltando ligeramente en la punta de los dedos de sus pies, dijo con una mezcla de curiosidad y entusiasmo:_

—_¡Dime más, dime más! — pidió._

_Riendo con tierna diversión, colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y le revolvió el pelo con cariño._

—_Dejemos esa historia para después, ¿de acuerdo? _

—_Pero abuela… — se quejó con un tierno mohín en los labios._

_Sonriendo cálidamente hacia ella, dijo:_

—_Yggdrasil puede ver el alma de las personas, sin importar a que mundo pertenezcan. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Estaba agotada, total y completamente acotada. Recientemente su madre había insisto que tenía demasiado tiempo libre y que debía aprovechar el tiempo para hacer algo productivo, por ese motivo la había inscrito en clases tenis. _

_Realmente no entendía la razón de su repentino interés en su vida. Lo único que había pedido hasta el momento era un reporte de sus calificaciones de la escuela y de sus clases extraordinarias en el escritorio de su oficina. Todo lo demás estaba bajo la supervisión de su abuela., ¿qué es lo que había cambiado?_

_Saludó débilmente a su ama de llaves y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación prácticamente arrastrando los pies en el piso. Pero cuando llegó a la cima de las escaleras, escuchó la inconfundible voz de su abuela._

_Sintiéndose curiosa por el inesperado tono molesto en el que hablaba, siguió el sonido de su voz, caminando con mucho cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido y alertar su presencia. _

—_Estas retrasando su entrenamiento — dijo su abuela._

—_Deja de decir eso mamá — respondió con seriedad su madre —. Asuna ya no es una niña, tiene diez años. Todos esos cuentos sobre las hadas deben de terminar, ahora._

—_Kyouko, ¿cuándo te darás cuenta de que son reales? — la voz de su abuela sonó decepcionada — Cuando eras niña también creías en ellas._

—_No puedo creer en algo que no puedo ver y que no existe — la voz de su madre se hizo más fría cuando agregó —: Deja a Asuna fuera de tus fantasías._

—_No es algo que pueda hacer, Kyouko — se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su abuela. El tono cansado que siempre la acompañaba cuando hablaba desapareció por completo. Su voz sonaba tan firme e inflexible como una Reina dando órdenes a sus súbditos —. Este es el destino de Asuna, no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo._

—_Es _mi _hija de quien estamos hablando — casi gruñó su madre. _

_Nunca la había escuchado tan enojada antes. su madre era alguien que siempre mantenía la compostura ante cualquier situación._

—_Una hija que nunca te has encargado de cuidar — le recriminó —. Asuna seguirá recibiendo mis enseñanzas para cumplir con el destino que le corresponde, te guste o no — sentenció._

_Escuchó los pasos de su abuela acercarse hacia la puerta, por lo que se dirigió corriendo a su habitación lo más silenciosamente posible._

_¿A qué se refería su abuela con el _destino_ que le correspondía?_

_._

_._

_._

'Algo está mal', _pensó inquieta. _'Tengo un mal presentimiento'

_Esa mañana había amanecido especialmente frío. Hacía tanto frío que incluso en las noticias lo habían descrito como "el día más frío en cuarenta y ocho años". Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba._

_Desde que se despertó, había tenido una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si lo estuvieran apretando de vez en cuando. Incluso podía jurar que una voz femenina le susurraba en el oído cuando pasaba delante de la habitación de su abuela, pero la voz era tan débil que no lograba entender lo que decía. _

_Seguía preguntándose por qué no la asustaba ese hecho._

_Su casa se encontraba completamente sola. Como era de costumbre, sus padres estaban trabajando, pero esta vez habían ido a Osaka por cuestiones de trabajo, su hermano se encontraba en una prestigiosa universidad privada muy lejos de casa, era el día libre de la ama de llaves y su abuela había salido desde temprano en la mañana, sin decirse exactamente a donde iba a ir y diciéndole que no podía acompañarla porque "iba a visitar a viejos amigos". El tono que usó al decir esa oración fue lo que detonó su mal presentimiento, no había sonado nada alegre cuando lo dijo._

_Sin otra cosa que hacer, subió a su habitación y empezó a hacer la tarea que tenía pendiente pero que debía de entregar dentro de una semana. Durante un tiempo mantuvo su mente ocupada, solo cuando la temperatura descendió repentinamente, fue cuando se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien. _

_Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron cuando una corriente de aire helado atravesó su habitación. Lo cual no era posible porque tanto su ventana como puerta estaban cerradas. _

'¿Qué dijo la abuela que tenía que hacer en estos casos?', _pensó con ligero nerviosismo._

_Desde que era niña – ella ya no se consideraba como tal, aunque acababa de cumplir once años – su abuela le había advertido que había personas malas que intentarían hacerle daño, por ese motivo la había estado entrenando en secreto desde que ella tenía la capacidad de hablar y caminar en un arte que era tan antiguo como la misma civilización humana, pero que era completamente desconocida para ellos._

_Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, calmando los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, captando cualquier estímulo a su alrededor. Podía escuchar el ligero roce del viento cuando rozaba la superficie de la ventana, el aleteo de los pájaros en el árbol frente a su ventana, y el crujir de la madera en el piso en la planta baja._

_Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, no debería de haber nadie más en la casa._

…Corre… vete… que no te atrapen…

_Gracias a que sus sentidos estaban más alertas, pudo entender a la perfección las palabras de esa voz femenina en esta ocasión, y por algún extraño motivo que luego se encargaría de razonar, decidió que debía de hacerle caso._

_Levantándose de la silla frente a su escritorio – procurando hacer el menor ruido posible –, tomó la chamarra que se encontraba en el respaldo de la silla y caminó casi de puntillas hacia su armario para ponerse unas botas. _

_El crujir de la madera se escuchó esta vez proveniente de las escaleras. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido de nuevo. Quien sea que hubiese entrado a su casa estaba cada vez más cerca de ella._

… Ventana…

_Gateó sobre la superficie de su cama, sin importarle realmente hacer un desorden con el cobertor y cobijas, y abrió la ventana. Se sorprendió momentáneamente al sentir cálido el viento en el exterior._

_Se suponía que estaban a cuatro grados centígrados._

_Haciendo a un lado ese pensamiento, se apresuró a subir al árbol. Tuvo mucho cuidado en donde ponía sus pies, a pesar de que había una gruesa capa de nieve en el suelo, no quería probar si era capaz de amortiguar o no su caída._

… Parque…

_Sinceramente no tenía ni idea de por qué seguía las instrucciones de una mujer que ni siquiera podía ver, pero cuando escuchaba su voz, podía sentir una increíble paz inundar su cuerpo._

_Corrió hacia la entrada de su casa y cuando abrió las rejas de la entrada, escuchó un fuerte golpe provenir de su habitación. Sin querer averiguar lo que había ocasionado ese ruido, cerró la reja y salió corriendo en dirección al parque tan rápido como sus piernas y la nieve se lo permitieron. El parque no estaba muy lejos, solo eran dos cuadras de distancia, pero sintió como si hubiera estado corriendo por horas sin poder llegar a su destino. _

_Deteniéndose por un momento para tomar una bocana de aire, pensó en que podría estar ocasionándole esa sensación, sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditarlo. La temperatura a su alrededor volvió a bajar de temperatura repentinamente, como había sucedido hace unos momentos en su habitación._

_Levantó la cabeza, buscando con sus brillantes ojos color avellana _qué_ era lo que provocaba ese descenso en la temperatura, pero por más que buscó, todo lo que vio fue una calle vacía e inusualmente silenciosa._

_Inhalando profundamente por la nariz, contó hasta diez para tranquilizar sus nervios. Necesitaba averiguar porque todavía no llegaba al parque si ya había corrido lo suficiente como para llegar a la estación del tren subterráneo._

_Exhalando lentamente su última bocanada de aire, su nariz comenzó a picarle – como si estuviera a punto de estornudar – y al mismo tiempo sintió una especie de picazón en la palma de sus manos. No le tomó mucha importancia, lo único que quería era llegar al parque desesperadamente, aunque no tenía claro la razón detrás de este impulso. Pero antes de que reanudara su camino, una presencia detrás de ella le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral._

—_No deberías estar aquí — dijo una suave voz masculina._

_Con algo de temor, volteó a ver a la persona detrás de ella por encima del hombro. Vestía una túnica negra con algunos detalles plateados. Su rostro estaba oculto detrás de la sombra producida por la capucha sobre su cabeza. El cuerpo era ancho y alto, casi del doble de su estatura. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus – literalmente – brillantes ojos dorados._

—_¿Quién eres? — preguntó mitad curiosa, mitad temerosa._

—_No deberías estar aquí — repitió el hombre, ignorando su pregunta —. Las personas como tú no deberían estar aquí._

—_¿Alguien… como yo? _

_Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería el hombre. Curiosamente, toda la inquietud que había sentido hace unos momentos había desaparecido con la llegada de ese hombre._

—_Sígueme — indicó, dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar hacia algún lugar._

—_¿Por qué debería de seguirte? — preguntó con precaución —. No te conozco._

_Él se detuvo y volteo a verla por encima del hombro._

—_Porque voy a llevarte de regreso con tus amigos._

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_._

Cruzando las dos espadas frente a su rostro pudo detener el ataque de ese traidor y evitar que su brazo izquierdo fuera cercenado por su culpa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban intercambiando golpes? Se sentía como si hubiese transcurrido una eternidad para él.

Usando toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en sus brazos, logró empujar la espada de Sigurd hacia atrás, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos y permitiéndole tomar profundas bocanadas de aire.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? — preguntó el Sylph con tono arrogante —. Esperaba más del tan temido príncipe negro. Aquel que es capaz de derrotar a un batallón entero sin dificultad alguna... no eres más que un patético niño consentido.

No le prestó atención, siempre era lo mismo cuando se enfrentaba a alguien que lo odiaba a él o a su familia. Por alguna razón que un no lograba entender, parecía que ellos se sentían sumamente orgullos al creer que lo estaban humillando con sus palabras, lo cual no era cierto.

En lugar de seguir escuchando su interminable discurso, su mente se concentró en idear un plan para poder derrotarlo. Iba a pagar con creces el haber lastimado a Asuna.

Al pensar en ella, un nudo de preocupación se formó en su garganta.

Leafa había logrado encontrarlos – con mucha dificultad – dentro del bosque gracias a unas pequeñas esferas de cristal que habían hechizado con anterioridad. Este hechizo producía una luz que los guiaba en la dirección donde se encontraban los otros dos en caso de que se separaran y así poder reunirse de nuevo. Una magia muy práctica pero que en ese lugar no surtía mucho efecto.

El Bosque de Nieblas era una zona peligrosa, la cual debía de ser evitada si era posible. Se dice que, en tiempos antiguos, antes de la formación del reino de Alfheim, hubo una feroz batalla entre la primera generación de hadas y seres de otros mundos, pero debido a la naturaleza antes pasiva de las hadas, casi toda su raza fue exterminada, exactamente en ese lugar, y que debido al rencor que sentían, sus almas fueron corrompidas, buscando vengarse de aquellos seres que sin piedad los mataron.

También se dice que, debido a su profundo odio, esa parte del bosque se vio afectada por su energía negativa. Los animales que ahí habitaban eran más agresivos y hostiles que en otras partes, incluso había algunos que se habían vuelto increíblemente venenosos y mortales en comparación a sus homólogos que vivían lejos del bosque. Además, la constante niebla del lugar lograba desorientarte, y la extraña energía impedía que se pudieran realizar hechizos, a menos que estos fueran de efecto maligno puesto que estos se veían potenciados, aunque usaras la magnitud más baja posible.

Pero ni la falta de orientación ni la inutilidad de la magia lo tenían tan ansioso como el estado de Asuna, tanto físico como espiritual.

Cuando Leafa llegó, prácticamente la había arrastrado al interior de la cueva que había convertido en un refugio para que curara las heridas de Asuna, y aunque sabía que su prima no era una experta en magia curativa, al menos había logrado detener el sangrado de sus múltiples heridas. Sin embargo, poco tiempo después de la llegada de Leafa, cuando ella le estaba explicando lo que Recon había descubierto, Asuna comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña.

En un principio pensaron que se estaba quejando entre sueños de sus heridas, pero cuando el sudor empezó a cubrir su piel y su rostro se contorsionaba no en un gesto de dolor, sino de angustia y desesperación, supieron que algo no estaba bien.

Y entonces lo recordaron, la principal razón por la que el bosque debía evitarse.

Las almas corrompidas del bosque buscaban venganza, y aprovecharían cualquier medio que les permitiera cumplir su tan ansiado sueño, incluso si eso era volver a la vida con un cuerpo temporal.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacer algo para fortalecer su espíritu y mantenerla a salvo, Sigurd apareció y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para atacarlos. Le había ordenado a Leafa que tomara a Asuna y la sacara del bosque mientras él se quedaba a pelear contra su tío y le ponía fin de una vez por todas a esa situación.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó, interrumpiendo su monologo — ¿Por qué traicionar a tu familia?

—Porque matándolos a ustedes, podré tener lo que por derecho es mío.

Esas palabras hicieron que todas las emociones negativas que estaba reprimiendo para no verse afectado por la energía del bosque se desbordaron de él, nublando su mente y haciendo que actuara sin pensar, dominado por un instinto primitivo totalmente desconocido para él.

Corrió hacia adelante, con las dos espadas fuertemente apretadas en sus manos. Sigurd modificó la postura de su cuerpo, su pierna derecha se encontraba dos pasos por detrás de la izquierda, con las rodillas levemente flexionadas. Su cuerpo se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, con los brazos en alto, sosteniendo la espada de dos manos en una posición horizontal.

Levantó su brazo derecho y realizó una estocada vertical, esperó a que el Sylph bloqueara su movimiento y balanceo su brazo izquierdo para cortarlo en su costado derecho. Sigurd leyó sus intenciones y retrocedió gracias a la ayuda de sus alas, evitando ser dañado. Pero antes de que el peliverde pudiera tocar de nuevo el suelo, extendió sus alas y se abalanzó contra él con movimientos furiosos, llenos de una ira que no lograba entender. Con las dos espadas en alto realizó rápidos movimientos, usando su brazo izquierdo para bloquear y el derecho para atacar. Con cada nueva oscilación de sus armas, Sigurd retrocedía poco a poco, siendo incapaz de detener por completo sus ataques. Su armadura de metal contaba con varias marcas que evidenciaban el dominio de Kirito con las espadas y su habilidad como espadachín. Esto enfureció al Sylph.

Con un grito furioso, Sigurd agitó vigorosamente sus alas, proporcionándole el impulso necesario para detener las dos espadas que tenían la intención de cortarlo por la mitad desde su costado izquierdo.

—Lo que tú quieres es tener el control sobre los Sylph, ¿verdad? — preguntó mordaz, ejerciendo más presión sobre la espada.

El rostro antes pálido del Sylph se puso de un color rojo oscuro, ya sea por el esfuerzo o por el enojo.

—Cállate, no sabes absolutamente nada, solo eres un maldito mocoso — respondió entre dientes.

—Estas muy equivocado — sus ojos se escurecieron de una manera intimidante, volviéndose casi negros —. Tú fuiste uno de los candidatos para convertirse en el Lord de los Sylph cuando mi padre se convirtió en Rey. Es bien sabido que intentaste sobornar al consejo Sylph para que te eligieran como Lord… y lo mal que reaccionaste cuando no te eligieron.

—Sakuya nunca estuvo capacitada para ser la Lord — dijo furioso Sigurd, en su voz se nota el esfuerzo que estaba realizando para detener las hojas que se acercaban cada vez más a su cuerpo —. Nunca recibió el entrenamiento adecuado, ¡ni siquiera quería ser Lord! ¡Solo era una niña que disfrutaba de los privilegios de ser la hija menor del Lord Sylph!

—¿Solo por eso te aliaste con los asesinos de mi padre?

—Se lo merecía — dijo con una sonrisa descarada en el rostro pese a la situación —, por haber manchado nuestra línea de sangre con alguien como tú.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Su mente, que poco a poco había sido corrompida por la energía negativa del bosque, le mostró aquel recuerdo que había tratado de olvidar con desesperación y que, lamentablemente, parecía aferrarse a él con la misma proporción con la que luchaba para enterrarlo en lo profundo de su mente y corazón.

Dejó de ver aquel bosque húmedo, frio y cubierto de niebla, al igual que al hombre que seguía tratando de evitar ser cortado a la mitad por él. En lugar de eso, se encontró en un claro de la zona sur de la Isla Frotante Kunnshap, que actualmente se encontraba al noroeste de la capital Arun.

Su padre necesitaba revisar unos documentos antiguos que se encontraban en esa isla, y él había insistido en que lo dejara acompañarlo, argumentando que era parte de su formación como futuro Rey el saber cómo entrar a la cámara oculta dentro del Templo Rúnda, ubicado en el centro de la isla.

Su padre aceptó llevarlo consigo, contándole la historia de ese templo y su relación con los otros tres, le dio un recorrido por toda la isla y le indicó donde estaba la entrada de la cámara secreta… pero le impidió ingresar con él.

Eso lo desilusionó profundamente.

Sin otra cosa que hacer – puesto que los guardianes del templo eran más silenciosos que un fantasma – se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y esperó a que su padre terminara de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo. El clima cálido, la refrescante brisa y la gran tranquilidad que lo rodeaba hicieron que se durmiera en cuestión de minutos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, tal vez solo habían transcurrido minutos, pero cuando despertó, sintió que se había transportado al mítico mundo de fuego eterno que se mencionaba en las historias de antaño.

Su primer instinto fue regresar al templo y buscar a su padre… nunca debió de hacerlo.

Voló tan rápido como pudo, esquivando los escombros llameantes de los pocos edificios en la isla y evitando ver a toda costa lo que les había pasado a las hadas que vivían ahí, en su mayoría eran personas dedicadas al estudio de los conocimientos antiguos del templo y escribas de la historia del reino. Muy pocos eran soldados, y todos se encontraban dentro del templo.

Su estómago se revolvió de tal manera que estuvo a punto de vomitar cuando llegó a la entra del templo. El otrora blanco y brillante mármol que cubría el suelo y paredes ahora era rojo. Podía ver los cadáveres esparcidos de los guardias en el suelo, techo e incluso algunos clavados en las paredes por una lanza a la altura del abdomen, pecho, hombros y uno que desafortunadamente fue atravesado por la cabeza.

El lugar se encontraba en un mortal silencio, ni siquiera el crepitar del fuego en el exterior se escuchaba cuando se adentró lentamente en el interior del edificio. Voló con precaución hacia la entrada secreta de la cámara, esperando que su padre estuviera a salvo de aquella masacre.

…_véngate… _

Llegó al lugar, encontrando la entrada abierta. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, el miedo corriendo por sus venas. Ingresando al interior de la cámara, se encontró con una escena que sería quemada a fuego vivo en su mente y que nunca podría olvidar.

Frente a él se encontraba su padre, con tres espadas atravesando su torso.

…_mata al asesino de tu padre…_

Escuchó el débil susurro de su padre y fue envuelto por lo último de magia que le quedaba en una barrera de protección, evitando que el hechizo de fuego lanzado por esas personas lo quemaran vivo.

Pero no pudo evitar que viera como era asesinado frente a sus ojos.

Antes de que el fuego consumiera todo a su alrededor, pudo ver el rostro de alguien…

—Tú estabas ahí — dijo con una mezcla de conmoción y enojo cuando su mente regreso al presente —. Fuiste uno de los que mató a mi padre — terminó de decir con un gruñido animal.

Retiró la presión ejercida con sus espadas, haciendo que el cuerpo de Sigurd cayera hacia un lado debido a la falta de presión y colocándolo en una posición vulnerable.

Cegado por las emociones que lo estaban abrumando debido a la _revelación _lanzó una combinación de ataques para acabar con él de una vez.

Su espada derecha cortó horizontalmente la armadura de su pecho. Su brazo izquierdo se balanceo rápidamente para cortar en diagonal su cuerpo, desde el hombro a la cadera opuesta. Los sonidos producidos por el metal chocando resonaban con fuerza en el mortal silencio del bosque mientras los pequeños reflejos producidos por la fricción del metal volaban por el aire.

No les prestó atención a los pocos golpes que Sigurd había logrado esquivar o al escozor de las heridas que le había hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad entre sus arremetidas. Siguió blandiendo sus espadas cada vez más rápido, más fuerte. Lo único que veía era el Sylph frente a él, y el único pensamiento que recorría su mente era acabar con su vida, como él había acabado con la vida de su padre.

El rostro de Sigurd, por primera vez desde que había empezado su pelea, mostró desesperación y miedo, la velocidad con la que lo estaba atacando era anormal, mucho más rápido de lo que cualquier Sylph podría presumir, y antes de darse, en un movimiento que ni siquiera pudo ver, su espada había sido arrebatada de entre sus manos y posteriormente, la armadura que cubría su torso se rompió en pedazos.

Sin esperar a que su tío se recuperara, uso la parte plana de la hoja para golpear sus pantorrillas y hacer que cayera de espaldas al suelo.

…_mátalo… mátalo… venga a tu padre…_

Esas suaves palabras susurradas en su oído eran tan tentadoras.

Colocó su pie izquierdo sobre el pecho de Sigurd, impidiendo que pudiera levantarse.

Si pudiera verse en este momento en su espejo se desconocería por completo, no solo por el color negro de sus ojos y su mirada perdida, también por la escalofriante sonrisa en su rostro. Era como si estuviera disfrutando ver la vulnerabilidad de Sigurd bajo su pie y el poder de decidir como quería que muriera.

—Pagarás por lo que hiciste — dijo en tono sombrío.

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

Su corazón estaba golpeando violentamente contra sus costillas, como si sintiera la urgencia que estaba inundando su cuerpo y quisiera llegar más rápido al lugar donde se encontraba su primo.

Ahora que había recordado cuales eran los efectos de estar durante un tiempo prolongado en el Bosque de Niebla sin la protección adecuada, temía que la mente y alma de Kirito ya hubiesen sido corrompidas. Ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer bajo el control de los espíritus del bosque.

Alertada por el fuerte estruendo del choque de metales, voló en dirección al sonido, encontrándose con una escena que le quitó el aliento.

Kirito había apuñalado a Sigurd en el costado derecho, un poco por debajo de sus pulmones, con la espada en su mano izquierda, aquella que le pertenecía a Asuna.

Y estaba a punto de volver a apuñarlo, pero estaba en el corazón.

No supo en que momento lo hizo, y mucho menos cuando su cerebro le ordenó al resto de su cuerpo que se moviera para detener a su primo, pero ciertamente lo agradecía.

—Primo, detente — suplicó con voz quebrada.

Se encontraba para a su lado, sosteniendo fuertemente su mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada. Había logrado detenerlo a milímetros del pecho de Sigurd.

—Hazte a un lado, Leafa — ordenó con tono sombrío.

Lo miró a los ojos alarmada, podía jurar que había escucha el eco de varias voces cuando él hablo. Sus sospechas solo se confirmaron cuando vio los ojos de su primo de un negro tan profundo que le dio la sensación de que su alma podía ser devorada con solo mirarlo fijamente.

'_Su mente ya ha sido corrompida', _pensó con inquietud, _'¿qué es lo que debería de hacer?'_

—Kirito, detente por favor — dijo, controlando sus emociones —. Lo que sea que haya hecho Sigurd, no merece la muerte.

—El mató a mi padre — dijo en una especie de gruñido mientras ejercía más presión sobre la espada —. Lo vi, él estaba presente el templo cuando lo atacaron.

Esas palabras la descoloraron por un momento, pero rápidamente se recuperó cuando escuchó el débil quejido de dolor de su tío, la espada ya había perforado su piel.

—Estas equivocado, él no estaba ahí — dijo con un jadeo —. Cuando el Rey murió estuvo todo el día en la sala de reuniones en el palacio del Lord, lo sé porque yo estuve ahí.

—¡Mientes!

—¡No lo hago! ¡Tu mente ha sido corrompida por la energía negativa del bosque! — gritó, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar — ¡Distorsionaron tus recuerdos para que hicieras lo que ellos querían!

Kirito no dijo nada, pero su ceño se frunció profundamente.

Tenía que hacer algo, con cada segundo que pasaba en ese lugar, la posibilidad de que el alma de su primo fuera corrompida como su mente se hacía más alta, y no podía permitir que eso sucediera, pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando su relación es tan distante? Ni siquiera sabe que palabras podrían tener efecto en él.

Pero, aun así, tenía que intentarlo.

—Tú no eres un asesino, primo — empezó a hablar —. Siempre buscas el bienestar de las otras personas, las ayudas e incluso llegas a consolar a aquellos que tienen miedo. Solo matas a alguien cuando es absolutamente necesario, y lo haces de una manera rápida e indolora. No importa si son tus enemigos, siempre muestras piedad ante ellos.

Esperaba que al recordarle quien es él y la acciones que ha hecho, lograra traerlo de regreso.

—Sigurd ha hecho muchas cosas, pero sigue siendo nuestra familia. ¿Crees que mi tío estaría feliz de que te mancharas las manos con su sangre? — al mencionar a su tío la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre la espada disminuyó — ¿Cómo podrías enfrentarte a mi tía cuando se vuelvan a ver? Ella estaría muy decepcionada.

El color negro de sus ojos empezó a desvanecerse, adquiriendo un tono verde oscuro, pero la mirada desenfocada de sus ojos seguía presente. Necesitaba hacerle recordar a aquellas personas que eran importantes para él.

—¿Qué me dices de Klein y Agil? — y como si un rayo de luz hubiese logrado atravesar la niebla del bosque iluminando su cabeza, agregó —. Asuna, ella estaría muy decepcionada y triste.

—¿…Asuna? — dijo, su voz carente de ese terrorífico eco. Sin embargo, la fuerza con la que estaba sosteniendo la espada aumentó —. Él hirió a Asuna.

—Lo hizo, pero estoy segura de que, a pesar de eso, ella no lo odiaría ni lo lastimaría, ¿sabes por qué? Porque ella resultó herida por protegerte, Estaría decepcionada al descubrir que te vengaste de alguien cuando fue _su _decisión recibir esas flechas en tu lugar.

La fuerza con la que sostenía la empuñadura de su espada se debilitó hasta el punto en el que fue capaz de retirar la punta de la hoja que logró penetrar la piel de Sigurd, afortunadamente, el corte no había sido profundo.

Kirito retrocedió unos pasos, sosteniendo su cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos. Era claro que estaba luchando contra el control que los espíritus tenían sobre él. Necesitaba darle un último impulso, algo que lo hiciera expulsar definitivamente las almas que intentaban apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Y sabía exactamente _qué_ le daría esa fuerza.

—Asuna te necesita, primo — dijo con seriedad, captando su atención —. Sus heridas son profundas y aunque logré detener las hemorragias, no sabemos cuánto daño interno recibió, o si las flechas estaban envenenadas. Necesitamos llegar a Freelia lo más rápido posible, sin interrupciones.

—¿Y vamos a dejarlo aquí? — preguntó Kirito, sus ojos habían regresado a la normalidad y su mirada mostraba un brillo de preocupación.

—Recon envió un mensaje al campamento más cercano a esta zona, enviarán a un escuadrón para detenerlo y llevarlo a Sylvain, además está herido e inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, no irá a ninguna parte — se detuvo un momento para hacer énfasis en sus siguientes palabras —. _Nuestra prioridad _es salvar a Asuna.

Kirito la miró fijamente a los ojos, y después de un leve momento de duda, asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, vámonos — le dijo mientras desplegaba sus alas y le daba la espalda.

Sabiendo que la seguiría sin dificultad alguna, voló a toda velocidad al lugar donde había dejado el cuerpo de Asuna, muy lejos del Bosque de Niebla para que no siguiera estando bajo sus efectos. Esquivó toda clase de obstáculos, escuchando claramente otro par de alas siguiéndola de cerca.

—Gracias, Leafa — escuchó a Kirito decir detrás de ella cuando salieron del bosque —. No sé qué habría pasado si no hubieses llegado a tiempo.

—Bueno, probablemente tu alma se hubiese corrompido, dándole la oportunidad a algún espíritu maligno de poseer tu cuerpo — respondió con simpleza.

—Eso no es de mucha ayuda — refunfuñó.

Luego de un momento en silencio, con un tono de voz más gentil y sincero, dijo:

—En verdad te lo agradezco, Leafa.

Volteando a verlo por encima del hombro, vio una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, una que no había visto desde la muerte del Rey. Su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho, lleno de felicidad.

—Eso es lo que hace la familia, ¿no? — dijo con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

Lamentablemente, ese pequeño momento de felicidad pronto se desvaneció cuando llegaron al lugar donde había dejado a Asuna. Había usado un hechizo sobre la copa de un árbol, haciendo que sus ramas se movieran y alargaran para hacer una cama frotante, también había puesto una barrera para evitar que se cayera por culpa de un fuerte viento.

—¿Es tan malo como dijiste? — preguntó Kirito, flotando a la altura de le cabeza de Asuna, al otro lado de la barrera.

—Es lo que sospecho — dijo, mirando solo su rostro dormido.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, la barrera verde que rodeaba el cuerpo de Asuna desapareció, permitiéndole a Kirito levantarla con suma delicadeza entre sus brazos. Desvió la mirada al ver una parte de la ropa Sylph que estaba utilizando Asuna, la tela de color verde había adquirido un nuevo color en casi toda su superficie.

—Vámonos — dijo Kirito en un tono que le oprimió el corazón.

Volteo a verlo, notando una profunda preocupación y miedo en sus ojos. Y entonces recordó las palabras que dijo Asuna hace unas horas:

"_Tal vez hace eso para no volver a sentir el dolor de perder a alguien"_

No quería ni siquiera pensarlo, pero ¿qué pasaría con su primo si Asuna llegara a morir?

Agitando sus alas vigorosamente, siguió a su primo con dirección a Freelia, volando tan rápido como le era posible.

'_Lo destrozaría por completo'_

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

.

* * *

**Nota de autor (10/05/2020): **

Wow, en este capítulo escribí muchas revelaciones que tal vez resolvieron algunos de los enigmas que envuelven el pasado de Asuna y Kirito (o tal vez solo trajo más preguntas que respuestas).

Lamento no haber actualizado el viernes, el 22 de mayo termina "oficialmente" mi semestre y estoy haciendo exámenes y tareas para poder exentar mis materias y así tener más tiempo libre para escribir (aunque creo que en una materia ya estoy en final T.T) Por esta razón es muy probable que el capítulo diez tampoco pueda subirlo a tiempo, haré todo lo posible para poder actualizar el día que corresponde, pero no prometo nada.

También fue el cumpleaños de mi mamá este fin de semana, por eso actualicé hasta hoy :3

Antes de irme, ¿alguien más por aquí lee las novelas ligeras? Tiene como una semana que me entere que el volumen 21 ya estaba totalmente traducido, al igual que el volumen 6 de Progressive y prácticamente grite de alegría, llevaba como un año esperando la traducción TwT

Próximo capítulo: "¿Hay algo más divertido que gatos voladores?"

**.**

**.**

**Esquina de revisión:**

**Yuriangel Gago: **¡Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que no se te esté complicando tanto la escritura de tu historia ya que también es sobre ALO y como hemos estado mencionando, tiene muchas incógnitas y poca información para poder escribir, pero también creo que gracias a eso, nosotros podemos escribir lo que sea en una historia y no se verá erróneo porque nadie sabe si es verdad o no xD

**PenguinVuelve: **También estoy leyendo Fairy Dance of Death y somos dos (o tal vez más) los que no entienden de donde salen xD Aunque ha explicado un poco sobre cómo es la composición de sus hechizos, es un sistema _muy _complejo y realmente confuso porque incluye la conjugación de sus palabras. Mi método es mucho más sencillo por el bien de mi cerebro, que trabaja mucho pensando en cómo escribir la historia. Bueno, en este capítulo escribí pequeños recuerdos acerca del pasado de Asuna y su abuela, ¿qué es aquello que no te deja desde el capítulo 8? Tal vez pueda decirte si es o no correcto 7w7 Mi página en Facebook tiene la misma foto de perfil que tengo aquí en FanFiction, y el nombre de usuario es adanariFF (con un arroba al principio) ¿Quizá te sea más fácil encontrarla?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Sword Art Online pertenece a Reki Kawahara.

* * *

"_No importa si se encuentra en Freelia, en la cima de una montaña helada en Domnann o en lo profundo del mar que rodea a Parasel; no hay nada que pueda escaparse de las garras de la rata."_

.

.

**Capítulo 10. ¿Hay algo más divertido que gatos voladores?**

.

.

—¡Su majestad! — escuchó que la llamaban desde atrás.

Girando levemente sobre sus talones, volteó a ver al hada mensajera que venía corriendo por el pasillo en su dirección.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó con curiosidad.

—Mensajes desde Sylvain y Freelia…

Ni siquiera la dejó terminar de hablar. Cuando la joven hada mensajera extendió los dos pergaminos en su dirección, tiró los modales por el cielo y le arrebató los dos pergaminos que sostenían sus manos. Vio rápidamente los emblemas de los sellos y aventó sobre su hombro derecho el que tenía el emblema de los Sylph.

—¡Woah! — medió escuchó el grito de sorpresa de Klein mientras desenrollaba el pergamino y leía con avidez su contenido.

[Tía:

Sufrimos de un altercado en nuestro camino a la capital de los Cait Sith.

¡No te preocupes! ¡Kirito se encuentra en perfectas condiciones! Asuna (la Salamander que está viajando con nosotros) protegió a Kirito y es ella la que se encuentra herida.

Mañana tengo que regresar a Sylvain, pero Kirito se quedará en Freelia hasta que la condición de Asuna mejore y luego regresarán a la capital Arun a través del Valle de las Mariposas. La Lord Alicia les ha proporcionado alojamiento en su mansión y un escolta que los guiará personalmente a través del territorio Cait Sith. También ha incrementado las defensas de la ciudad.

No te preocupes, Kirito está a salvo.]

Suspiró aliviada. Sentía como si una roca de una tonelada hubiese sido retirada de sus hombros y la presión que sentía sobre su pecho desapareció, permitiéndole respirar nuevamente con tranquilidad.

Desde que su sobrina Leafa le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que posiblemente había un espía de los Salamander en el campamento donde ellos estaban, sintió su estómago hundirse y luego tuvo un ataque de pánico. A pesar de que Roy había dicho que el plan que la Salamander llamada Asuna había hecho era bueno, había pasado los últimos doce días en vela, esperando un mensaje que indicara que habían llegado a la capital de los Cait Sith a salvo.

Su preocupación era normal, no solo porque había un enemigo potencialmente peligroso cerca de su hijo, también porque estaban siguiendo las indicaciones de una Salamander – no es como si desconfiara de todas las hadas de esa raza – que apenas habían conocido y que no habían aclarado la razón por la que confiaban en ella. Pero en este momento, con la información proporcionada por su sobrina, tal vez podía empezar a confiar en esa joven llamada Asuna.

—¿Majestad? — preguntó Agil con un ligero toque de preocupación en su voz.

La mensajera – que tan amablemente le había traído esas buenas noticias –, continuaba de pie frente a ella, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente al recordar lo que había hecho.

—Puedes retirarte — le dijo solemnemente.

Con una expresión de alivio en el rostro, la joven mensajera – que era una Leprechaun – hizo una reverencia y se alejó rápidamente de ellos.

'_¿Tal vez tenga mucho trabajo que hacer?'_, pensó al ver la rápida retirada de la joven, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, en cambio, se dio la vuelta con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro y les informó a los guardias la condición de su hijo.

—Ese idiota… — dijo Klein con lágrimas en los rabillos de sus ojos —, ¡No importa cuánto se queje, va a estar encerrado en su habitación de por vida!

Agil soltó profundas y fuertes carcajadas, completamente aliviado de escuchar que Kirito se encontraba bien. Después de casi un mes, por fin podían respirar tranquilos.

—Me pregunto quién es esa tal Asuna — meditó Klein con una mano en la barbilla —. Tanto Kirito como Leafa hablan de ella en cada mensaje que envían…

Su voz se apagó en la última parte. Por el ceño fruncido y la mirada en sus ojos podían saber que estaba pensando en algo profundamente.

Vieron con curiosidad como una lenta sonrisa llena de picardía se extendía en su rostro.

—Tal vez… — susurró Klein, como si lo que fuera a decir se tratase de un gran secreto —, ¿tal vez sea su novia?

Tanto Agil como ella casi se caen al suelo.

—¡No digas tonterías! — exclamó Agil mientras golpeaba a Klein en la cabeza.

Ignorando el grito de dolor del pelirrojo y sus posteriores quejas sobre cómo era tratado, no pudo evitar pensar en esas palabras.

Realmente dudaba que su hijo pensara en esos temas. Tener una relación debía ser lo último en su lista de prioridades en estos momentos, además de que Kirito era extremadamente asocial y por órdenes del consejo real muy rara vez salía del palacio, así que era imposible que las palabras de Klein fueran ciertas, ¿verdad? Pero considerando que su hijo era un experto en escapar del palacio y de sus guardias…

—¡No! — gritó con ojos llorosos —, ¡mi bebé no puede tener novia todavía!

Al escuchar su grito, varios guardias aparecieron repentinamente, con sus armas listas para atacar y defenderla, pero al saber la razón por la que había gritado, relajaron sus cuerpos y regresaron por donde habían llegado.

—E-eh majestad, tranquilícese — dijo Klein nervioso —. No lo dije en serio.

Dejó de lamentarse, viendo con esperanza en sus oscuros ojos al Salamander.

—A pesar de que ha recibido _muchas _propuestas e insinuaciones, él ha rechazado todas — dijo Agil mientras se cruzaba de brazos —. Incluso se molesta cuando una mujer se acerca a él con la clara intención de coquetearle.

—Ese bastardo — murmuró Klein por lo bajo —, al menos debería ser más considerado al rechazarlas.

—Es tan bueno saber eso — dijo mientas levantaba una mano y la colocaba sobre su corazón, completamente aliviada por esas palabras – para consternación de los guardias –, en ese momento recordó que le habían llegado dos mensajes —. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el pergamino enviado desde Sylvain? — preguntó con curiosidad.

Los dos guardias voltearon a verse de reojo cuando comenzó a inspeccionar el piso, buscando el pergamino que había arrojado tan descuidadamente.

—¡Ehem! — llamó Agil —. Aquí está, majestad — dijo extendiendo el pergamino.

Tomando con más delicadeza este mensaje, deshizo el sello de protección y empezó a leer el mensaje.

—¡¿Qué?! — gritó totalmente horrorizada —, ¡¿Dónde está Roy?! — les exigió a los guardias.

—En el campo de entrenamiento… — respondió Klein desconcertado.

Recogiendo la tela de la falda de su vestido, corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el campo de entrenamiento, sin importarle si ese comportamiento no era apto para una Reina.

—Majestad, ¿qué ocurre? — preguntó Agil corriendo detrás de ella.

Con voz inestable debido al esfuerzo físico, respondió:

—Sigurd era el espía de los Salamander y no pueden encontrarlo.

La paz y tranquilidad que los había invadido hasta hace un momento desapareció con esas palabras.

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

—Han pasado horas, Leafa — dijo, reprimiendo la ansiedad que iba aumentando conforme pasaban los minutos —, ya debería haber despertado.

—Tranquilo, primo, estoy segura de que Asuna despertará pronto, solo hay que darle tiempo — dijo Leafa en un intento de calmarlo.

—¿Qué pasa si cuando despierte ya no es ella? Los sanadores dijeron que al estar inconsciente su alma era más susceptible a ser corrompida.

—Asuna es alguien de voluntad muy fuerte, estará bien.

Un sentimiento de culpa se instaló en lo profundo de su corazón, sabía de primera mano a qué se refería Leafa.

Asuna había demostrado en varias ocasiones sobreponerse a la situación y salir adelante, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan ansioso? Esa chica dormida pacíficamente frente a él era mucho más fuerte que él en todos los sentidos. No sabía si la sobreprotección que sentía hacía ella era debido a las circunstancias en las que se habían conocido o… por algo más.

Leafa no volvió a hablar, solo miraba el rostro dormido de Asuna con un pequeño brillo de inquietud en los ojos. A pesar de las palabras que había utilizado para tranquilizarlo, en el fondo ella también estaba preocupada, las dos se habían vuelto grandes amigas en poco tiempo, y de alguna manera se sentía bien por ellas.

Inclinándose sobre el respaldo de la silla de madera donde estaba sentado y colocando sus antebrazos en el apoyabrazos, cerró los ojos para poder relajarse por un momento. Habían volado a máxima velocidad hasta llegar a Freelia – llegando en un tiempo record – y prácticamente habían irrumpido como un tornado en el interior del edificio de sanadores, exigiendo atención inmediata para Asuna, la cual le brindaron al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

Afortunadamente – ya sea porque sabía lo que estaba haciendo o por un golpe de suerte –, ninguna de las flechas perforó algún órgano y no había evidencia de que las flechas hubiesen estado envenenadas, lo único que les preocupaba a los sanadores Undine que estaban en Freelia era la pérdida de sangre y el que estuvo expuesta a la corrupción de los espíritus del Bosque de Niebla.

Suspirando con cansancio, inclinó la cabeza, con la barbilla casi tocando su pecho y despejó su mente. Debía de haber esperado que al hacer eso, todo el cansancio tanto físico como mental se apoderaría de él, sumergiendo su mente y cuerpo en un estado adormecido en cuestión de segundos, y pese a su estado somnoliento, pudo darse cuenta que las imágenes que estaba viendo no eran un sueño, sino fragmentos de sus recuerdos.

Una cortina de seda rojiza invadió su visión.

No era una cortina ni mucho menos seda de verdad, era un brillante cabello color castaño-anaranjado que con la luz blanca de fondo había adquirido una tonalidad rojiza. En ese momento se había sentido tan aturdido, no solo por el golpe que sufrió su cabeza, también por la persona que tenía encima de él.

Así había conocido a Asuna, en una de las situaciones más extrañas y peligrosas en las que se había encontrado.

Ya sea por un deseo oculto en su subconsciente o no, revivió todo lo que habían pasado juntos durante ese mes de viaje, lo bueno y lo malo por igual, pero fue un recuerdo en específico el que hizo que su cuerpo se relajara y le brindara esa paz que había estado buscando inconscientemente

Fue hace unos días, durante su viaje a Freelia, se habían detenido en un pequeño río para descansar, tomar agua y refrescarse la cara. El clima estaba empezando a enfriarse, señal de que el invierno se estaba acercando, pero eso no evitaba que sus cuerpos se sobrecalentaran debido a la interminable caminata que estaban realizando.

Leafa se puesto de cuclillas en la orilla del río para poder echarse agua en la cara, pero la repentina aparición de un pez la había sorprendido y, en consecuencia, perdió el equilibrio. Había agitado frenéticamente sus brazos mientras se retorcía como un gusano para recobrar su punto de equilibrio, pero falló.

Asuna se había cubierto la boca para contener su risa cuando la cabeza de Leafa rompió la superficie del agua, pero sus hombros temblorosos delataban lo divertido que le había parecido la caída de la Sylph. Claro, Leafa no iba a permitir que las cosas se quedaran así, por lo que usó un poco de su magia para levantar un chorro de agua y dejar a Asuna en las mismas condiciones que ella. Pero la pelicastaña contaba con unos reflejos y agilidad increíbles. Esquivó con facilidad su ataque dando un pequeño saltó hacia un lado y se burló de Leafa por haber fallado.

Lamentablemente, ninguna de las dos notó que se había sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol detrás de Asuna, por lo que en el momento en que ella esquivó el agua, fue _él_ el que terminó mojado… con un pez rebotando sobre su cabeza.

Asuna literalmente había caído al suelo mientras se reía incontrolablemente de él, diciendo frases incompletas e incoherentes mientras se retorcía en el piso. Pasaron varios minutos para que por fin lograra tranquilizarse y recobrar la compostura, y aunque él quería decir algo en tono malhumorado, no pudo hacerlo.

Había visto sonreír a Asuna en varias ocasiones durante su viaje, pero siempre le pareció ver una nota de amargura en su expresión, como si le faltara algo para ser completamente feliz. Por eso, cuando la vio sonreír de ese modo, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que contemplarla en silencio. Tenía una suave pero genuina sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia y, a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores, un aura de completa alegría y paz rodeaba su cuerpo, haciéndola ver casi como una divinidad.

Esa imagen quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre.

Desgraciadamente, sabía que tarde o temprano ella tendría que regresar a su hogar y él tendría que continuar encerrado en el palacio real, preparándose para ser el futuro Rey de Alfheim. Su separación era inevitable, así que no quería darle un nombre a cualesquiera que fueran sus sentimientos hacía esa joven que había obrado un cambio positivo en él. Pero durante el tiempo que estuvieran viajando juntos, se prometió a sí mismo que haría cualquier cosa para protegerla.

—… por fin — escuchó una voz lejana, como si alguien estuviera hablando desde el otro lado de una puerta.

En su estado somnoliento no fue capaz de distinguir a quien pertenecía esa voz, estaba más concentrado en regresar a la dulce comodidad de sus recuerdos cuando otra voz jaló su conciencia como si hubiera usado una castaña de pescar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, demorándose unos cuantos parpadeos rápidos para poder enfocar su vista. Lo primero que vio fue a Leafa, de pie frente a él del otro lado de la cama, su mano derecha estaba cubriendo su boca mientras la izquierda la usaba para limpiar el rabillo de sus ojos.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda encontrándose con unos brillantes ojos color avellana.

—Kirito — saludó Asuna con voz rasposa.

El grito entusiasmado de Leafa ocultó el gran suspiro de alivio que escapó de entre sus labios. Sentía como si una gran carga sobre sus hombros hubiese desaparecido con ese simple saludo.

—¡Nunca vuelvas a preocuparnos de esta manera! — exclamó su prima antes de lanzarse hacia adelante y envolver con sus brazos el cuerpo de Asuna, quien con mucho esfuerzo había logrado sentarse sobre la cama.

—Leafa, no puedo respirar — dijo Asuna con un hilo de voz.

Su prima la soltó de inmediato, recordando demasiado tarde que Asuna debería sentirse increíblemente débil en esos momentos.

—¡Lo siento! — se disculpó la Sylph con un brillo de culpa en los ojos — Solo… estoy tan contenta de que hayas despertado. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me asusté al verte así de herida.

Entrecerró los ojos al notar la mirada confusa en el rostro de Asuna – que rápidamente fue sustituida por una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora – y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, decidió intervenir:

—Leafa, ¿podrías ir a buscar a un sanador? — pidió, ocultando cualquier emoción que quisiera filtrarse en su voz.

Su prima volteó a verlo con ligera extrañeza. Volteó a verla directamente a los ojos, esperando transmitirle a través de la mirada que necesitaba estar a solas con Asuna por un tiempo. Leafa pareció entender el mensaje, puesto que asintió con la cabeza y dio una rápida excusa para salir de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

—¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó Asuna, viéndolo con curiosidad.

En lugar de responder, se sentó en la orilla de la silla de madera que había ocupado desde que Asuna fue colocada en esa habitación y se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y utilizando sus manos entrelazadas para recargar su barbilla.

—En Freelia — respondió, observándola atentamente —, ¿cómo te sientes?

Asuna volteó a verlo un poco desconcertada por la pregunta, o tal vez por su actitud.

—Bueno… — dijo dudosa —, quitando el pequeño dolor de cabeza y la debilidad de mi cuerpo, me siento bien.

Recordando cómo se había sentido él mismo, el dolor de cabeza significaba que las almas del bosque habían intentado corromper su mente.

—Asuna, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? — preguntó con cautela.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Es este otro interrogatorio para saber si soy aliada o no? — preguntó ella.

El tono en que lo dijo lo tomó por sorpresa, era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa manera. Siempre había sido amigable, y aunque habían "discutido" un par de veces – no podía considerarse como tal puesto que ninguno de los dos se había sentido realmente enojado con el otro –, su actitud nunca se había mostrado tan… a la defensiva.

—No, nada de eso — negó rápidamente, enderezándose en su lugar.

La mirada de Asuna lo puso incómodo, haciendo que se rascara la nuca con nerviosismo. Después de largos segundos de análisis, ella soltó un suspiro cansado y giró el rostro, posando su mirada en algún punto de la pared.

'_De acuerdo, algo anda mal aquí'_

—No recuerdo que pasó mientras estábamos hablando — dijo finalmente Asuna en voz baja —. Solo recuerdo que todo se volvió oscuro y…

Dejó de hablar mientras fruncía el ceño. Si ella realmente no recordaba el ataque de Sigurd, entonces lo último en su memoria era la tensa conversación que habían tenido – la cual casi había olvidado –, en la que había confesado que le estaba ocultando cosas.

—Asuna — la llamó, pero ella no volteó a verlo.

Soltando un suspiro, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella. Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Asuna — volvió a llamarla mientras sujetaba sus hombros con suavidad —. Sigurd nos atacó mientras estábamos hablando y _tú_ me salvaste la vida — ella volteó a verlo de reojo.

Obteniendo completamente su atención ahora, dijo aquello que no había podido decirle cuando fueron atacados y que solo se consolidó después de esa traumática experiencia:

—No me importa que es lo que estas ocultando, y no te voy a obligar a que me lo digas. Confío en ti, y sé que tus intensiones son buenas. Eso es lo único que importa.

Ahora fue su turno de tensarse cuando Asuna se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándolo por el cuello. Pero rápidamente se relajó cuando ella recargó su frente contra su hombro.

—Lo siento, Kirito — dijo Asuna con voz temblorosa —. En verdad me siento culpable por tener que ocultarte algo, pero… — su cuerpo se sacudió levemente.

Sus brazos parecían tener voluntad propia al igual que su mano derecha, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho inconscientemente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron profundamente.

Su brazo izquierdo se encontraba rodeando la cintura de Asuna, acercándola más a su cuerpo, mientras que su mano derecha le acariciaba la cabeza en un gesto tranquilizador. Agradecía enormemente que ella no pudiera verle el rostro y agradecía aún más el hecho de que estuvieran solos en esa habitación.

—Recordé parte de mi pasado cuando estuve dormida — continuó Asuna, más tranquila ahora —. Y ahora estoy completamente segura de que _nadie _debe de saber quién soy.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó temeroso.

Levantando la cabeza, Asuna lo miro directamente a los ojos.

—Porque…

—¡¿Uaaaa?!

Los dos se congelaron en su lugar al escuchar esa exclamación de sorpresa.

Volteando lentamente para ver por encima de su hombro, vio por el rabillo del ojo a su prima, una sanadora Undine y una Cait Sith. A excepción de Leafa, quien se estaba cubriendo la boca con las dos manos mientras tenía un gran sonrojo en el rostro, las otras dos hadas estaban viendo en su dirección con las bocas ligeramente entreabiertas.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban Asuna y él.

Ella seguía rodeando su cuello con sus dos brazos mientras que él estaba sujetando cómodamente su cintura con sus dos manos y, para su mayor vergüenza, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que estaba completamente seguro que desde el lugar donde se encontraban las tres hadas, parecía que se estaban besando.

Ese pensamiento hizo que sus mejillas se calentaran aún más.

Tal vez llegando a la misma conclusión que él, Asuna soltó un chillido avergonzado mientras lo soltaba como si se estuviera quemando – lo que probablemente era cierto – y retrocedió sobre la cama hasta que su espalda tocó la pared detrás de ella.

—¡N-n-no es lo que parece! — trató de explicar Asuna con el rostro furiosamente sonrojado.

Sintiéndose increíblemente avergonzado e incómodo por la forma en la que era observado por las tres hadas, se levantó de la cama y les hizo frente.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Argo — dijo, logrando que su voz no sonara temblorosa.

La Cait Sith de cabello castaño claro y ojos de color verde-amarillo parpadeó dos veces mientras cerraba su boca. Una de sus grandes y triangulares orejas se sacudió en un rápido movimiento mientras su cola – cuya punta era de un café más claro, casi blanco en comparación que el resto de la extremidad – se agitaba violentamente detrás de ella.

—No sabía que tenías novia, Ki-bou — dijo Argo en un tono casi… ¿acusador?

—¡No somos novios! — exclamaron Asuna y él al unísono, casi con el mismo tono de rechazo en su voz.

Al darse cuenta de eso, voltearon a verse en perfecta sincronía con sorpresa en el rostro para después desviar rápidamente la mirada.

—¿En serio? — preguntó Argo con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa demasiado felina en el rostro.

Ignorando esa pregunta – que solo lo hizo sentir más incómodo –, se dirigió a la sanadora Undine.

—¿Podrías revisarla?

Componiendo su expresión sorprendida a una más serena, la Undine de cabello largo hasta las rodillas y de color azul claro casi blanco se acercó a Asuna mientras se presentaba con una voz suave y tranquila.

—Mi nombre es Siune, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Débil — dijo Asuna todavía con un sonrojo en las mejillas —, y me duele un poco la cabeza.

Asintiendo con comprensión, la sanadora Undine volteó a verlo con una sonrisa gentil en el rostro.

—Príncipe, si no es muy insolente de mi parte, ¿podría dejarnos solas? Necesito examinar los lugares donde se produjeron las heridas y para eso necesita…

—No hay ningún problema — dijo rápidamente, interrumpiéndola.

Sus palabras sonaron demasiado nerviosas para su gusto, pero había entendido perfectamente lo que _necesitaba _hacer.

—¿Kirito? — preguntó Asuna con desconcierto filtrándose en su voz.

'_¡Contrólate!' _se gritó mentalmente.

Inhalando profundamente por la nariz, tranquilizó su corazón – que por alguna razón estaba latiendo más rápido de lo normal – y enfocó su mente solo en aquellos pensamientos que no lo llevarían de regreso a un terreno demasiado incómodo y vergonzoso para él. Aunque, por la sonrisa felina en el rostro de Argo, podía estar casi seguro de que sería obligado a volver a ese territorio gracias a las preguntas que la Cait Sith tenía preparadas para él.

—Te estaremos esperando afuera — le dijo a Asuna.

Ella no se veía feliz por su respuesta, pero no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Argo, Leafa y él salieron de la habitación y se alejaron unos pocos metros de la puerta para que su conversación no pudiera ser escuchada por ninguna de las dos mujeres que se quedaron atrás.

—Entonces… — empezó a decir Argo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro —, ¿quién es ella?

Manteniendo una expresión en blanco para que ella no pudiera leerlo, respondió:

—Asuna, ha estado viajando con nosotros.

—Leafa ya me informó sobre eso — exclamó Argo, una de sus orejas se crispó —, sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

Claro que lo sabía, estaba tratando de averiguar qué clase de relación existía entre ellos dos.

—Solo somos amigos, Argo.

—¿Solo eso? — inquirió con un toque de burla en su tono de voz.

—Sí, solo eso.

'_Oh, ahí está', _pensó mientras reprimía un gemido de frustración. La sonrisa y mirada que tenía Argo en esos momentos era la que normalmente usaba cuando se proponía a buscar información difícil de encontrar.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Argo? — preguntó cambiando de tema, aunque en el fondo sabía muy bien que no funcionaría —, ¿no deberías estar en el palacio?

—Alicia me envió para comunicarles información que nos acaba de llegar — respondió —. Y no cambies de tema, Ki-bou — dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas, adoptando una pose severa que, gracias a su pequeña estatura y características felinas, no obtuvo el efecto que ella deseaba —. Es la primera vez que te veo actuar así frente a una mujer. Normalmente eres como un gato huraño que huye de cualquier tipo de contacto físico, así que no vengas a decirme que "solo son amigos", porque no te voy a creer.

No sabía cómo responder a esa acusación cuando era totalmente cierto. Por suerte, Leafa pareció notar su conflicto interno y decidió intervenir.

—¿Cuál es esa información, Argo?

La mirada en el rostro de Argo indicaba que no se había salvado de esa conversación y que más tarde estarían hablando sobre eso.

—Llegó un mensaje de Sakuya — respondió la Cait Sith, volteando a ver a Leafa —. Malas noticias, por cierto — endureciendo su expresión, dijo las siguientes palabras con tono serio — Sigurd ha escapado.

Sintió la sangre en sus venas congelarse por un segundo para después hervir de ira.

—Ese maldito — gruñó mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños —. Debí de haberlo matado.

—En realidad, es bueno que lo hayas dejado vivir — dijo Argo sin inmutarse por su reacción.

—Dime que es lo que sabes, Argo — exigió.

—Solo si me dices _qué _tipo de relación existe entre la linda Salamander en esa habitación y tu — dijo la Cait Sith con un tono de voz muy parecido al de un mercader negociando un jugoso trato.

—No me encuentro de humor para tus juegos — exclamó irritado.

Las orejas marrones de Argo se aplastaron contra su cabeza cuando ella soltó un suspiro cansado, incluso su cola había dejado de agitarse.

—Ojalá fuera un juego, Ki-bou, pero no lo es.

Argo guardó silencio cuando su oreja derecha se movió repentinamente hacia un lado, como si hubiese escuchado algo. Un momento después, dos sanadores Undine aparecieron en la esquina del pasillo.

—Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar sobre eso — comentó Argo cuando las hadas desaparecieron por el pasillo —. Solo puedo decirte que los Salamanders tienen un gran interés en capturarla. Incluso la orden de atraparte pasó a un segundo plano dándole prioridad a ella.

—¿Qué? — exclamaron atónitos tanto Leafa como él al unísono.

'… _tengo miedo de que cuando lo haga no solo llegues a odiarme, también que intenten matarme al descubrirlo...', _recordó las palabras de Asuna antes del ataque de Sigurd. En ese momento se veía tan _aterrada_ ante esa posibilidad. Pero no solo eso, también le había confesado que sabía quién era y de donde venía, además de que le había asegurado de forma apresurada que no le estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que no podía recordar su pasado, o al menos la mayor parte de ello.

'…_ahora estoy completamente segura de que nadie debe de saber quién soy...'. _Le había dicho eso en su conversación de hace unos minutos.

Frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué era lo que había recordado Asuna para decirle esas palabras.

Argo lo estaba viendo fijamente, analizándolo, tratando de leer sus expresiones para obtener información. Ella entreabrió sus labios, dejando ver la punta de sus afilados colmillos, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Príncipe — dijo Siune mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia —. La señorita Asuna no presenta ningún efecto secundario por su exposición al Bosque de Niebla. Sin embargo, me gustaría pedirle que la vigile atentamente mientras duerme.

—¿Mientras… duerme? — preguntó, sintiendo un sonrojo arrastrarse por su cuello.

—Así es — confirmó la Undine sin notar – o tal vez ignorando – lo que implicaba esa petición —. Si ella estaba inconsciente cuando se adentraron al bosque, lo más probable es que los efectos secundarios de la exposición se presenten mientras ella está dormida

La risa sofocada de Argo y Leafa no hicieron nada para calmar su sonrojo, en todo caso, solo hicieron que se profundizara.

—Me aseguraré personalmente de que tu petición se pueda cumplir — comentó Argo sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo de ocultar cuanto se estaba divirtiendo

Estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas palabras para nada amables cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando la vio.

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

Realmente estaba teniendo problemas para decidir cómo debería de sentirse en esos momentos.

Por un lado, se sentía extremadamente incomoda por el tipo de miradas que estaba recibiendo de básicamente cualquier hada que se cruzara en su camino, no importaba si era hombre o mujer, todos parecían detenerse en su lugar solo para voltear a verla. En un principio pensó que ese exceso de atención se debía a que estaba caminando a un lado de Kirito – quien era el príncipe heredero de Alfheim –, pero cuando ella se desvió inconscientemente para observar boquiabierta a un _dragón_ siendo guiado por su jinete felino, se dio cuenta que las miradas furtivas eran para ella.

No sabía si se debía a que era una Salamander – en apariencia física – o si esa atención se debía al tipo de ropa que estaba vistiendo, que era la razón por la que también se sentía avergonzada.

Cuando Siune le había entregado la ropa, a ella realmente le había gustado el diseño, pero cuando se cambió… descubrió que la falda era mucho más corta de lo que había imaginado. La prenda de color rojo apenas era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir su modestia, sentía que si hacía algún movimiento brusco…

Reprimió un gemido de frustración que quería escapar de su garganta.

—¿Estas bien? — le preguntó Leafa en un susurro.

—Si — respondió simplemente.

—¿Algo te está molestando? — preguntó la Sylph después de un minuto de silencio.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? — dijo en cambio.

—Bueno, tu expresión lo dice todo.

Sus hombros se hundieron derrotados ante esa respuesta, provocando una ligera risita en Leafa.

—No estoy molesta, solo incomoda — confesó.

—¿Por todas las miradas en tu dirección?

—Si… literalmente pudo sentir cada vez que alguien voltea a verme.

Un gruñido llamó su atención, pero no logró identificar de dónde provenía.

—A diferencia del territorio Sylph o Imp aquí viven algunos Salamanders, pero siguen siendo muy pocos en comparación con la población de Cait Sith — explicó Leafa.

—Entiendo eso, solo me gustaría que dejaran de verme como si de repente me hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

—Si lo deseas, podemos llegar al palacio de la Lord volando — sugirió la Sylph —. Kirito podría llevarte — terminó de decir con una sonrisa sugerente.

Estaba a punto de negar sus palabras cuando por el rabillo del ojo notó el cuerpo del pelinegro tensarse como la cuerda de un arco.

'_Ha estado actuando extraño desde hace rato', _pensó con una ceja enarcada.

Tenía la sospecha de que la razón por la que estaba evitando hablar con ella era debido al abrazo impulsivo que le dio mientras estaban solos. Ella misma no tenía ni idea de _por qué _lo había hecho o en qué momento cruzó por su mente la orden de rodearlo con sus brazos. Pero si sabía que se había sentido increíblemente aliviada por sus palabras, y aunque fue un acto impulsivo, no se arrepentía de haberlo abrazado.

De lo que sí se arrepentía era de haber hablado más de la cuenta y de la forma en la que reveló la información, lo hizo parecer como si ella fuera una persona muy importante.

'_Lo eres, ¿lo olvidaste?', _dijo una voz en su interior.

No importaba desde que perspectiva abordara sus recién recuperados recuerdos, ella sin duda era alguien importante, aunque todavía no sabía para _quién _o para _qué_ lo era – supuso que lo descubriría cuando tuviese la oportunidad de analizar sus recuerdos o cuando recuperara más fragmentos de su memoria–. Por el momento, lo único que sabía era que su abuela la había estado preparando para algo, que había alguien que quería usarla y que ese _alguien_ era el responsable de la muerte de su abuela.

Había demasiadas interrogantes, muchas piezas sueltas de ese enorme rompecabezas en el que se había convertido su vida y lo peor de todo era que tenía muy pocos recursos para resolverlo.

—Prefiero llegar caminando, gracias — le dijo a Leafa, haciendo a un lado sus oscuros pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que había permanecido demasiado tiempo en silencio.

—No te veas tan decepcionado, Ki-bou — escuchó a Argo decir alegremente.

Kirito y Argo estaban caminando unos tres metros por delante de ellas, y a pesar de la distancia, todavía pudo distinguir la mirada fulminante del pelinegro sobre la Cait Sith.

'_Que extraño, Kirito normalmente evitar hablar con otras hadas, pero parece que ellos dos se conocen desde hace tiempo.'_

Ladeando inconscientemente la cabeza a un lado, se preguntó qué tipo de amistad existía entre ellos dos. Kirito parecía sentirse cómodo alrededor de la Cait Sith – cuando no estaba haciendo comentarios burlones – y ella era lo suficientemente cercana a él como para haberle puesto un apodo y llamarlo de esa manera.

—No te preocupes, A-chan, no voy a robártelo — dijo Argo viéndola por encima del hombro con una sonrisa felina en el rostro.

—¡Argo! — gritó Kirito.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando entendió a qué se refería.

—Nunca van a olvidarlo, ¿verdad? — le preguntó a Leafa, quien se estaba riendo al ver a Kirito tratando de alcanzar a Argo con una expresión mezcla de molestia y vergüenza a partes iguales en el rostro.

—Nunca — afirmó con una sonrisa la Sylph.

Suspiró derrotada, resignándose a las bromas de la Cait Sith sobre ser la novia de Kirito.

—¡Kirito!

Levantó la cabeza, buscando quien había gritado con tanta alegría el nombre el pelinegro, pero solo notó un borrón azul oscuro precipitándose hacia Kirito a gran velocidad, y antes de que pudiera gritarle una advertencia – ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en atrapar a Argo – el borrón azul lo tacleó por su costado derecho, haciendo que salieran volando por unos cuantos metros debido al impulso.

—¡Kirito! — gritaron Leafa y ella al unísono.

—No se preocupen — dijo Argo tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado —. Solo se trata de un miembro de su escolta mientras se encuentre en Freelia.

—¿Es normal que tu escolta te tacleé? — preguntó, enarcando una ceja con incredulidad.

—Tiene más de un año desde que los viejos del consejo lo dejaron venir — dijo la Cait Sith con una nota de amargura en su voz —. No es de extrañar que Silica lo haya derribado en un abrazo.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar quién era Silica cuando escucharon una suave voz llamar a Argo detrás de ellas. Las tres voltearon al mismo para ver a una Cait Sith de cabello azul cielo descender detrás de ellas, y como había estado sucediendo desde que salió del edificio donde la habían internado, no pudo contener su asombro al verla volar.

Sabía por el nombre de su raza y por las imágenes del libro de su abuela, que los Cait Sith eran hadas con orejas y cola de gato y que, como cualquier otra hada, poseían dos pares de alas. Pero era muy diferente verlo en carne y hueso y no en una imagen. La primera vez que vio a Argo extender sus alas de color amarillo para esquivar una carretilla llena de frutas, tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca.

Y en estos momentos estaba teniendo dificultades para no mostrar abiertamente su asombro y muy pequeña diversión al ver a la Cait Sith.

—Me preguntaba dónde estabas, Sinon — saludó Argo.

La peliazul no dijo nada, estaba más concentrada estudiándola a ella con ojos azules inquisidores.

—No eres de aquí — dijo con voz suave pero fría.

No sabía cómo debía tomar esas palabras, ¿ella fue capaz de darse cuenta de que era humana con una simple mirada?

—No lo soy — confirmó, logrando con éxito que su voz no temblara bajo el peso de su mirada.

—No la interrogues, Sinon — escuchó a Kirito decir muy cerca de ella.

Dio un pequeño respingo, ¿cuándo había aparecido a su lado?

—Kirito — dijo Sinon mientras asentía en su dirección —. Es bueno verte de nuevo.

—Sí, sí, a todos nos alegra verlo de nuevo — dijo Argo impaciente —. ¿Podemos llegar al palacio de una vez? Tenemos muchas cosas que discutir y poco tiempo.

Sin esperar a que alguien le respondiera, desplegó sus alas y comenzó a volar en dirección al gran castillo de tonalidades amarillas que podía ver a lo lejos. Las otras dos Cait Sith siguieron su ejemplo, pero se detuvieron a unos metros por encima de ellos cuando notaron que no los estaban siguiendo.

—Ustedes adelántense — les dijo a Kirito y Leafa con la mejor sonrisa inocente que pudo reunir —. Yo exploraré un poco la ciudad antes de ir al pala… ¡Hwaah!

Sin dejarla terminar de hablar, Kirito había colocado su brazo derecho detrás sus rodillas, levantando sus piernas de un rápido y fluido movimiento. Al mismo tiempo, y como si existiera un tipo de conexión mental entre ellos, el brazo izquierdo del hada se colocó debajo de su espalda para sostenerla mientras sus propios brazos se movían para abrazar a Kirito por el cuello.

—¡Bájame! — exigió, con el rostro ruborizado hasta las orejas.

Ignorando su grito, Kirito desplegó sus alas negras y comenzó a volar hacia el palacio. Siendo seguidos de cerca por las otras tres hadas, quienes tenían una sonrisa burlona – Leafa – o expresiones de sorpresa en el rostro

—Eres un insensible — dijo en voz baja, ocultando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del pelinegro en un vano intento de esconderse.

—Sabía que te ibas a negar si te preguntaba — ¿era su imaginación o había sonado nervioso al principio de la oración? Estaba demasiado mortificada como para tratar de averiguarlo —. Además, de esta forma llegaremos más rápido. Argo tiene información muy importante que darnos. Información que te involucra a ti.

—¿Qué? — preguntó confundida mientras levantaba la cabeza, cualquier otra emoción completamente desechados en su mente.

—No lo sé, Argo solo dijo que los Salamanders tenían un gran interés en capturarte.

Sintió el color desaparecer de su rostro.

'_No, ellos no podrían saberlo… es imposible, ¿cierto?'_

El fuerte agarre de Kirito fue lo único que evitó que entrara en pánico.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

.

* * *

**Nota de autor (31/05/2020): **

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que continúan leyendo esta historia y esperan su actualización. Su apoyo (no importa si es leyendo o enviando un review) es muy importante para mí, son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo y terminar esta historia :3

El siguiente capítulo será más largo, como una compensación por haber tardado en actualizar y por haberlo hecho no de la mejor manera, ya que dejé muchos espacios en blanco o no describí algunos escenarios o vestuario como debería. Un ejemplo es Asuna, la ropa que le dio Siune es la que usa en Sword Art: Origin.

Lamento si el capítulo resulta ser algo decepcionante, pero prometo que se los estaré compensado en el siguiente.

Próximo capítulo: "La curiosidad mató al gato"

**.**

**.**

**Esquina de revisión:**

**SinglePenguin: **Por un segundo creí que eras alguien diferente por el cambio de nombre xD Creo que Catsy (autor de FDD) tiene una página de internet donde explica cómo escribe sus hechizos, sería interesante pasar y darle una leída (inserte emoji de persona pensando). Gracias por la buena vibra y ¡buena suerte al terminar tu curso! Aprovecha al máximo el tiempo que tengas de vacaciones antes de entrar a la Universidad porque después ya no tendrás tanto tiempo como quisieras T.T

**Dlydragon: **Su preocupación por Asuna fue más fuerte que las voces maléficas en su mente Para que suceda una escena romántica entre Kirito y Asuna aún falta, pero les estaré dando pequeños momentos como el de este capítulo.

**Yuriangel Gago: **Gracias por seguir mi página de Facebook (aunque no haya actualizado en mucho tiempo :p) Y las cosas se van a ir poniendo cada vez mejor (risa malévola de fondo)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Sword Art Online pertenece a Reki Kawahara.

* * *

"_Existen cuatro Templos Sagrados en Alfheim: el Templo Rúnda ubicado en la Isla Flotante Kunnshap, el Templo Cumhacht en la __Isla Flotante Draíocht, el Templo Anam en la Isla Flotante Spiorad; y el más importante de todos, el Templo Livstid en el corazón de Yggdrasil. Cada uno de los templos posee información que, en manos equivocadas, podría provocar que una nueva guerra comience."_

.

.

**Capítulo 11. La curiosidad mató al gato**

.

.

'_Estoy muerto',_ pensó con resignación.

No sabía si era posible, pero se prometió mentalmente que si lograba salir vivo de esa situación, aclararía todas sus dudas con Klein.

—Nya, Príncipe Kirito, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí — escuchó una suave voz ronronear muy cerca de su oído.

Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

No sabía si esa respuesta física se debía a la Cait Sith que actualmente había secuestrado su brazo izquierdo, aplastándolo contra su torso en un fuerte abrazo – haciéndolo hiperconsciente de _ciertas_ partes de su anatomía –, o si se debía a la intensa mirada que podía sentir perforando su cabeza, tal vez esperando que, si miraba lo suficientemente fuerte, haría que se quemara espontáneamente.

'_Definitivamente tengo que preguntarle a Klein si eso es posible para un Salamander'._

—Alicia… — dijo con cansancio —, ¿tienes que hacer esto cada vez que nos reunimos?

—No sería divertido si no lo hiciera — respondió con un tono coqueto.

Levantó su mano derecha para cubrir con la palma de su mano su rostro, sintiéndose mitad irritado y mitad avergonzado. ¿Por qué Alicia no podía ser una Lord más reservada como Philia?

A diferencia de los demás Lores – quienes asistían regularmente a las reuniones en el palacio real –, Alicia prefería enviar a Argo o a uno de los consejeros Cait Sith como su representante para dar el informe sobre su territorio, algo que hacía enojar a los consejeros reales porque lo consideraban "inadecuado" para una Lord. Debido a su clara ausencia en las reuniones, había pensado que nunca lograría conocerla en persona hasta que fuera coronado como Rey.

Se había equivocado.

Hace aproximadamente dos años, Argo le había enviado un inquietante mensaje: Sakuya está en peligro. No lo sabía en aquel entonces, pero ahora sabía que Argo poseía un informante dentro de los Salamander y ese informante le había advertido que el General Eugene junto con un batallón completo de su ejército, atacarían la reunión que su tía Sakuya y Alicia tendrían en la frontera de sus territorios, cerca del Valle de las Mariposas.

Ese día estaba supervisando de incognito las condiciones de la región oeste de la capital central Arun, a solo unos kilómetros de distancia del inicio del Valle de las Mariposas, cuando le había llegado ese mensaje.

Lo que pasó durante el tiempo en el que terminó de leer el mensaje y su posterior victoria contra los Salamanders sigue siendo un misterio para él. A veces, durante una pelea, pierde tanto el control sobre sí mismo que no puede recordar las cosas con claridad, pero recuerda perfectamente lo que ocurrió cuando conoció a Alicia oficialmente. En pocas palabras, estaban en la misma posición en la que se encontraban actualmente, con la única diferencia de que en aquel entonces Alicia se había frotado, literalmente, contra su brazo.

Casi muere de vergüenza ese día.

Negando con la cabeza – la palma de su mano todavía contra su rostro –, alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y dio un paso al frente, tensando los músculos de su brazo izquierdo para poder liberado del abrazo de Alicia. Ella hizo un puchero, pero finalmente liberó su brazo.

—¿Podemos empezar esta reunión de una maldita vez? — dijo con exasperación.

—Te ves tenso, Ki-bou — dijo Argo con un falso tono de preocupación —. ¿Tal vez debería pedirle a una de nuestras _lindas_ ayudantes que te de un masaje?

Entrecerró los ojos con irritación al ver cómo Argo se forzaba para no sonreír con picardía cuando la intensa aura asesina proveniente de Asuna se intensificó.

—No, gracias — respondió entre dientes.

—¿Puedo irme? Ni siquiera sé _por qué_ estoy aquí — dijo Asuna con evidente molestia en su tono de voz —. Esto parece más una reunión privada entre Lord y realeza.

La forma en la que dijo esa última palabra le envió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. No estaba molesta, estaba _furiosa._

—En realidad, A-chan — dijo Argo con seriedad mientras caminaba hacia una mesa rectangular en el centro de la habitación —, tú eres la clave para resolver algunos rompecabezas.

La ira en los ojos avellana de Asuna fue remplazada por confusión y él tuvo que reprimir el impulso de interponerse entre ella y la mirada analítica de Argo. Estaba seguro de que la Cait Sith ya poseía información sobre Asuna, después de todo, era la mejor agente de información de todo el reino. No había nada que pudiera escaparse de su conocimiento.

—Tomen asiento, por favor — dijo Alicia señalando los tres asientos vacíos de la mesa.

—¿Es este un interrogatorio? — preguntó Asuna con una ceja enarcada con sospecha.

No podía culparla por haber llegado a esa conclusión. No ahora que podía examinar con detalle la habitación en la que se encontraban. Ciertamente parecía una sala de interrogatorios.

No había ni un solo mueble o adorno además del candelabro tipo araña que colgaba en el centro de la sala y la mesa de madera junto con sus sillas a juego. La mesa frente a ellos debía medir metro y medio de ancho y dos de largo, pero la madera de la mesa era demasiado _sencilla _para ser parte del mobiliario del palacio de un Lord, incluso las sillas en las que estaban sentados carecían de la superficie acolchada del asiento y el respaldo. al igual de los finos diseños de las patas. Y, por si fuera poco, Argo y Alicia se habían sentado juntas, frente a ellos, con expresiones serias en sus rostros.

Sintió a Asuna sobresaltarse en su asiento cuando las puertas detrás de ellos se cerraron con firmeza, dejándolos solos en el interior.

—Para responder a tu pregunta, Asuna — comenzó a decir Alicia —; si, es un interrogatorio.

Miró a Asuna de reojo, su ceño se había fruncido y tenía una expresión dura en su rostro. También notó como cerraba con fuerza sus puños sobre su regazo y, sin poder evitarlo, extendió su mano derecha y cubrió con su palma su puño izquierdo, esperando transmitirle con ese simple gesto un poco de tranquilidad y confianza.

—Pero antes de comenzar con las preguntas — dijo Argo, con una sonrisa de complicidad en sus labios cuando volteó a verlo —, ¿tal vez quieras saber cuál es la situación con los Imp?

Enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta. Era obvio que el motivo de esa reunión era obtener información _sobre_ Asuna o _de_ Asuna, entonces ¿por qué quería abordar el tema de los Imp primero? A menos que…

—Están relacionados — susurró, pero debido a la falta de muebles y el silencio de la habitación, sonó como si lo hubiese gritado.

Argo tarareó una respuesta afirmativa.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? — preguntó, ignorando las miradas inquisitivas de Asuna y Leafa sobre él.

—Me temó que solo son noticias malas, Ki-bou — dijo Argo después de un suspiro cansado —. Los Imp tienen un nuevo Lord, y es completamente leal a Mortimer.

—No solo eso — continuó Alicia con una expresión sombría en el rostro —. El nuevo Lord, para asegurarse de que no intenten sustituirlo con un golpe de estado, él… él…

—Mandó a matar a todos — intervino Argo cuando parecía que Alicia no era capaz de terminar su oración —. Cada Imp que compartía sangre con los anteriores Lores… todos fueron asesinados.

Leafa se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sus sollozos apenas amortiguados por sus manos llenaron el silencio mortal que había caído en la habitación cuando Argo terminó de hablar.

—Ese maldito — siseo entre dientes, su mandíbula estaba fuertemente cerrada al igual que sus puños, un vano intento por intentar controlar la furia asesina que corría por sus venas como un mar de magma.

Sabía que los Imp eran hadas realmente confiadas y que su fuerza militar era increíblemente débil en comparación con las otras razas, pero nunca hubiese imaginado que fueran capaces de matar a su familia solo para salvarse a sí mismos, salvar el poder que habían adquirido…

—Argo, ¿sabes quiénes fueron los asesinos?

Volteó a ver a Asuna con ligero desconcierto – la ira era la emoción que más estaba sintiendo en esos momentos —, ¿acaso no había estado prestando atención? Pero antes de que pudiera señalar lo obvio, ella volteó a verlo con una mirada fulminante en su rostro, haciéndolo callar de inmediato.

—¿Sabes si fueron Imp o Salamanders los que cometieron los asesinatos? — modificó su anterior pregunta.

—¿Eso importa? — preguntó, disgustado con ella.

—Lo hace — respondió con tono tranquilo, sin verse afectada por su tono de voz —. Por lo que me han dicho Leafa y tú, los Salamders intentaron convencer a los otros Lores para unirse a su causa, pero ninguno aceptó — con un fuerte tirón de su brazo, logró soltarse del férreo agarre que él todavía mantenía sobre su mano izquierda —. Estando completamente solos, no importa la fuerza y habilidades de su ejército, siguen teniendo una desventaja numérica increíblemente grande.

—¿Cuál es tu punto? — preguntó Alicia con cautela y un ligero toque de molestia en su voz.

Antes de responder, Asuna colocó sus codos sobre la superficie de la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que sus labios estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia de sus manos.

—¿Por qué el anterior Lord Imp murió casi al mismo tiempo en el que secuestraron a Kirito… y tan sospechosamente? — sin esperar a que alguien respondiera, continuó —: Los Salamanders necesitan incrementar sus números para poder hacerle frente a las demás razas. Secuestrar a Kirito desestabilizaría al reino entero, provocando que su atención se concentrara en encontrar a su príncipe…

—Dándoles la oportunidad de invadir y someter a otra raza — interrumpió Argo, comprendiendo cuál era la línea de pensamiento de Asuna.

Sin embargo, ella negó suavemente con la cabeza. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente y su mirada cambió a una más analítica.

—Someter a una raza por la fuerza no solo crearía una guerra interna dentro del territorio de esa raza, también provocaría que el resto del reino luchara para liberarlos, ¿verdad? — preguntó mientras miraba a Alicia.

—Si — confirmó la Lord —. Aunque, con el Príncipe Kirito desaparecido, nuestra fuerza no sería suficiente, la mayor parte seguiría tratando de encontrarlo.

—Pero seguiría siendo una molestia — comentó Asuna.

La cola de Argo comenzó a agitarse inquietamente detrás de ella cuando una expresión de comprensión empezó a formarse en su rostro.

—Al principio de nuestra conversación, ustedes dijeron que el nuevo Lord Imp era leal a Mortimer, ¿pero es eso realmente cierto? — Asuna se inclinó aún más sobre la mesa, sus labios rozando sus manos —. Existe la posibilidad de que, al igual que con los Sylph, los Salamanders hayan infiltrado a alguien dentro de Everdak, alguien que ha estado manipulando la situación interna con los Imp — las cejas de Asuna se fruncieron con disgusto — Solo véanlo de esta forma; si los Salamander controlan a los Imp desde las sombras, haciéndole creer a las otras razas que se aliaron voluntariamente a ellos...

—Todo el reino los consideraría traidores, y no tratarían de averiguar qué es lo que realmente ocurre en Everdak — dijo Argo, sus ojos ligeramente abiertos cuando todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar.

Volteó a ver a Asuna completamente atónito, todo rastro de ira desapareció de su sistema ante su análisis completo de la situación, incluso Leafa había dejado de sollozar para voltear a verla con una mezcla de desconcierto y admiración en los ojos.

—Pero, para que ese plan funcione y no crear una guerra interna si los Imp en Everdak se dan cuenta, deben de estar manipulando un número muy limitado de personas… probamente solo al Lord y sus consejeros.

En esta ocasión Asuna habló más para sí misma, completamente ajena a lo que había provocado en los demás. Su mirada avellana era distante, tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando Alicia dijo en un tono acusatorio:

—¿Cómo lo sabes, _Salamander_? — esa última palabra la dijo como si fuera algo completamente asqueroso o la peor ofensa del mundo.

Asuna se tensó a su lado, retrocediendo como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el rostro hasta que su espalda tocó de nuevo el respaldo de la silla.

—Alicia — dijo en un tono bajo y peligroso —, Asuna está bajo _mi_ protección. No importa si eres una Lord, las consecuencias son las mismas para todos.

Las orejas rubias de Alicia se aplastaron contra su cabeza cuando entendió su mensaje entre líneas, pero antes que pudiera decir otra cosa, una mano cálida y pequeña se posó sobre su puño fuertemente apretado.

—Está bien, Kirito — dijo Asuna con un tono suave, una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora se formó en sus labios cuando volteó a verla —. No me lastimó lo que dijo, solo me sorprendió. Entiendo que sospechen de mi por parecer una Salamander y después de todo lo que esa raza ha hecho, es normal que me traten con un poco de hostilidad — retiró su mano de encima de su puño.

—¿Qué? — exclamó completamente confundido por las palabras que utilizó.

Y a juzgar por las expresiones de Leafa y Argo, ellas también pensaban lo mismo.

—_No_ soy una Salamander — declaró con convicción, confundiéndolos aún más —. Físicamente lo soy, puedo aceptar eso. Pero como _individuo_ no soy como ellos. Nunca podría hacer algo que esté remotamente cerca de lo que ellos son capaces de hacer, y en dado caso de que pudiera hacerlo, la culpa y remordimiento serían lo suficientemente grandes como para morir por eso — sentándose de una manera más firme en su asiento, miró directamente a Alicia a los ojos —. Desde que descubrimos lo que estaba pasando en Everdak cuando estábamos en el campamento Sylph empecé a sospechar, fue _su_ información lo que me llevó a la conclusión que expresé hace unos momentos, no porque sabía algo al respecto.

La ferocidad en la mirada de Asuna habría hecho temblar al soldado más valiente, pero Alicia no retrocedió ante ella, en cambio, sus ojos de color miel adquirieron un brillo desafiante.

—Tu comportamiento es demasiado tranquilo, no te viste afectada por las noticias — reclamó la Cait Sith.

—No es que se los esté reprochando — volteó a ver de reojo a Leafa y a él —, pero dejaron que sus emociones se apoderarán de ellos — volviendo a ver a Alicia a los ojos, añadió —: alguien tenía que mantener la cabeza fría para pensar lógicamente.

La Lord de los Cait Sith no parecía muy convencida al respecto, pero Argo intervino antes de que empezara una pelea verbal entre ellas.

—Vamos, ¿de qué te sorprendes? Yo soy así todo el tiempo — Argo agitó su mano derecha despreocupadamente —. Ya que el tema de los Imp quedó resuelto, vayamos a la parte del interrogatorio.

La pequeña gratitud que pudo haber sentido Asuna por ella desapareció con esa frase.

—¿Qué quieres saber, Argo? — preguntó, sabiendo que no podía cambiar o postergar el tema.

Ignorando a las demás hadas en esa pequeña habitación vacía, la agente de información se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la mesa, manteniendo su vista fija en Asuna, sus grandes y triangulares orejas marrones en su dirección, atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de los labios de la pelicastaña.

—¿Sabes por qué los Salamanders están tan interesados en capturarte? — preguntó Argo.

—Realmente no lo sé — respondió Asuna sin parecer nerviosa —. En caso de que no lo sepan, debo decirles que no recuerdo quien soy o de dónde vengo — esa información definitivamente había llamado la atención de Alicia y de Argo —. En un principio no recordaba absolutamente nada, y aunque he recordado unas cosas conforme han pasado los días, sigo sin saber esos detalles tan importantes sobre mi vida.

Hizo todo lo posible para evitar que en sus ojos o expresión se notara la inquietud que estaba empezando a sentir cada vez que Asuna mentía sobre sus origenes. Si no fuera porque ella le había confesado que ya sabía quién era, habría creido su historia sin pensarlo dos veces.

Argo no mostró ninguna emoción en su rostro mientras continuaba haciendo sus preguntas. En realidad, estaba sorprendido de que solo hiciera cinco en total. Debió de haber analizado a Asuna en su previa conversación.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes, Argo? — preguntó con un toque de impaciencia en su voz.

—Nada concreto en realidad — respondió la Cait Sith mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzaba de brazos —. Mi agente en Gattan me envió un mensaje diciendo que Jiitakusu y Kagemune están planeando _algo _por orden de Mortimer.

—¿Algo? — preguntó Asuna con curiosidad.

—Al parecer es confidencial, nadie sabe exactamente que están haciendo, pero parece ser una especie de investigación mágica.

—¿Tal vez solo están tratando de crear un nuevo hechizo? — sugirió Leafa con timidez, era la primera vez que hablaba desde que cerraron la puerta.

—Es lo primero que pensé, pero luego mi agente en Parasel me comunicó que han tenido algunos _percances_ con grupos Imp que intentan entrar a su territorio.

—¿Crees que intenten hacer lo mismo que en Everdak? — preguntó con un nudo en el estómago.

—No lo creo — negó Argo —. Esos grupos solo se han visto cerca del Valle del Arcoíris.

—¿Por qué estarían cerca del valle? Está demasiado cerca de la frontera con Arun, y muy lejos de la capital Undine.

Asuna tenía un punto ahí, ¿por qué se arriesgarían a acercarse a la capital sabiendo que ahora serían tratados como enemigos?

—Porque esa es la posición en la que actualmente se encuentra la Isla Flotante Draíocht — respondió Alicia en lugar de Argo.

Sintió como la sangre desaparecía de su rostro. Ellos no intentarían hacer lo mismo que hace siete años, ¿verdad?

—El Lord Undine no permitirá que algo como lo que pasó en el Templo Rúnda vuelva a ocurrir — declaró Argo en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

Lamentablemente, sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad alejar los recuerdos de ese fatídico día de su mente. Sin embargo, olvidó que había una persona en esa habitación que no sabía sobre ese día y no tendría miedo de abordar el tema tabú del reino.

—¿Qué pasó en el Templo Rúnda? — preguntó Asuna con inocente curiosidad.

Un alfiler cayendo sobre el suelo podría haberse escuchado como una explosión ante el silencio que se instaló en la habitación.

Notando lo tenso e incómodo que se había puesto el ambiente, Asuna entreabrió los labios, tal vez para anular su pregunta, pero él la interrumpió con un leve suspiro de resignación. Su reciente experiencia en el Bosque de Niebla había abierto una herida que jamás iba a cicatrizar, pero tampoco iba a dejar de sangrar a menos que lo enfrentara.

Inhalando profundamente, giró su torso para poder ver directamente a Asuna a los ojos. Sus ojos de avellana tenían un brillo de preocupación, tal vez presintiendo que era un tema que no debía de haber abordado.

—Cuando tenía diez años, Mortimer y Eugene atacaron el Templo Rúnda — hizo una inhalación temblorosa, preparándose mentalmente para decir sus siguientes palabras —. Mataron a todas las hadas que se encontraban en el templo y en la isla para después quemar el lugar desde sus cimientos. Todo lo que había en el interior del templo se quemó hasta las cenizas.

—¿Por qué harían algo así? — inquirió Asuna con cautela.

—El Templo Rúnda contenía toda la historia del reino — respondió Argo con voz cansada —. Desde antes de que el Primer Rey gobernara hasta el nacimiento de Kirito. Todos los hechos relevantes en la historia de Alfheim fueron escritos y guardados en ese lugar.

—Y todo se perdió de igual manera — resopló.

—¿Y qué hay exactamente en el templo de la isla... Daioch?

— _Draíocht _— corrigió Argo la pronunciación de Asuna —. El Templo Cumhacht que se encuentra ahí es el mayor almacén de conocimiento mágico, también es el lugar donde se guardan pergaminos y objetos para hacer rituales mágicos.

—¿Tal vez los Salamander necesitan algo que se encuentra en el templo para completar la investigación mágica que están haciendo Jiitakusu y Kagemune? —comentó Asuna mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza hacía la izquierda.

—A-chan, tienes una mente muy rápida, ¿lo sabías? — dijo Argo con una sonrisa felina en el rostro, provocando un tierno sonrojo en la pelicastaña —. A diferencia de otros.

Aunque la Cait Sith no había señalado a nadie en particular, sintió que ese comentario era dirigido a él.

—¡Oye! — se quejó indignado.

La sonrisa de Argo solo se ensanchó. Y aunque estaba ofendido por su comentario, agradeció internamente que hubiese roto el tenso ambiente de la habitación.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con Asuna — comentó Leafa.

—Por lo que ha logrado descubrir mi informante, parece que Asuna es una de las piezas clave para completar lo que sea que estén investigando los Salamanders.

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

Prácticamente había salido corriendo cuando Argo le informó que ya no era necesaria su participación en la reunión y que podía retirarse. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando cerró las enormes puertas de madera detrás de ella. Podía sentir sus nervios completamente deshechos debido a la intensa mirada sospechosa que la Lord Alicia había mantenido sobre ella en casi toda la reunión, y a la mirada analítica de Argo cada vez que expresaba su opinión sobre algún tema. Sentía que estaba siendo paranoica, pero cada vez que la informante Cait Sith la miraba sentía que podía ver a través de su mentira. Debería ser algo imposible, Kirito era el único a quien le había dicho parte de la verdad y esperaba sinceramente que él no le hubiese dicho absolutamente nada a Argo en el corto periodo de tiempo en el que estuvieron separados.

Tanto estrés no era bueno para la salud.

—¿Estas bien?

Apenas fue capaz de contener un chillido agudo. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho, justo encima de donde su corazón estaba latiendo erráticamente.

—Lo siento, no era mi intensión asustarte — dijo la misma voz de antes.

Inhalando profundamente por la nariz para tranquilizar su corazón, volteó a ver a la persona que casi le había provocado un infarto cardiaco.

Era la misma Cait Sith que había derribado a Kirito con un fuerte abrazo, Silica, si no le fallaba la memoria. Su cabello, orejas y cola eran de color castaño claro. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas altas atadas con una cinta roja por detrás de sus orejas. Sus ojos eran grandes, redondos y muy expresivos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el color rojo escarlata de su iris. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta azul oscuro con capucha y detalles dorados, un peto gris azulado sobre su pecho, una minifalda negra, medias largas del mismo color que le llegaban a mitad del muslo, botas cortas del mismo color que la chaqueta y guantes negros sin dedos. Sin embargo, lo que más la sorprendió además de su corta edad, fue el pequeño dragón azul hielo que estaba cómodamente acostado sobre su cabeza.

—No te preocupes — le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro —, no estaba prestando atención a mis alrededores.

—Si tú lo dices — dijo Silica no muy convencida —. La reunión con la Lord y Argo va a tardar demasiado, ¿quieres algo de comer?, ¿tal vez ir a dar un paseo?, ¿tomar un poco de aire fresco?

No pudo evitar sonreír ante lo tierna que se veía tratando de ser una buena anfitriona. Sin embargo, se preguntó si se le tenía permitido explorar libremente el palacio de la Lord o incluso salir de él.

—¿Puedo hacer eso? — preguntó.

—¡Por supuesto! — ella le sonrió con alegría —. Eres una invitada de nuestra Lord y la protegida de Kirito, básicamente no hay nada que se te pueda negar.

—Un paseo para tomar un poco de aire fresco suena maravilloso, gracias — lo dijo con suma cortesía, pero en el fondo no podía evitar inquietarse por el trasfondo de esas palabras.

La Cait Sith sonrió ante su tono de voz, pero no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por el largo y solitario pasillo frente a ellas.

—No podemos ir a la ciudad hasta que la reunión termine, pero podemos ir a los establos de dragones, al jardín colgante o incluso al campo de entrenamiento — volteó a verla con un brillo de alegría y travesura en sus ojos rojos —. Sugiero los establos de dragones.

Contagiándose con su alegría infantil, no pudo reprimir una leve risa.

—Bueno, vayamos a ver a los dragones — dijo con una sonrisa.

Silica prácticamente saltó de alegría antes de sujetar su muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda y empezar a correr por el pasillo. Ella jadeó con sorpresa no solo por el fuerte – pero suave – agarre sobre su muñeca, también por la velocidad con la que podía correr. Vagamente recordó que los Cait Sith eran hadas muy rápidas, no tanto como los Sylph, pero si mucho más veloces que otras razas.

Tuvo que usar toda la fuerza de sus piernas poder igualar la velocidad de Silica y así evitar estrellarse contra las paredes o columnas cada vez que giraba en una esquina para tomar otro pasillo.

Después de unos buenos cinco minutos de una carrera a máxima velocidad, pudo distinguir a lo lejos las siluetas de los árboles y una enorme sombra en movimiento que se proyectaba en el suelo desde el cielo.

—¡Llegamos justo a tiempo! — dijo Silica con alegría.

Disminuyó la velocidad conforme se acercaban a la puerta abierta que debía de conectar el castillo con los establos.

—¿A tiempo para qué? — preguntó entre jadeos, sus pulmones estaban ardiendo por la falta de oxígeno necesario para funcionar adecuadamente.

—Para ver como entrenan a los dragones — explicó Silica con la emoción casi irradiando de su cuerpo.

Antes de que ella pudiera recuperarse por completo, la joven Cait Sith volvió a arrastrarla en un ligero trote hasta que llegaron a una especie de torre de observación de madera. Si, una especie porque en realidad debía de medir unos tres metros de alto como máximo.

—¿Realmente se me permite estar aquí? — preguntó insegura.

Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a varios Cait Sith de diferentes tamaños y colores de pelo acercarse a la zona donde se encontraban, pero a ninguno pareció importarle su presencia.

—Ya te lo dije, eres una invitada de nuestra Lord — contestó Silica con una gran sonrisa entusiasta en el rostro —. Además, estos entrenamientos son públicos, cualquiera puede venir a verlos.

Todavía estaba insegura sobre eso, pero Silica se veía tan emocionada que no tuvo el valor de continuar cuestionándola. Con un suspiro de resignación empezó a subir la escalera de madera, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que ningún pervertido se atreviera a acercarse a la torre mientras Silica y ella subían los escalones.

—Si vamos a ver como entrenan dragones, ¿no sería más seguro mirar lejos de una estructura hecha con un material altamente inflamable? — preguntó una vez que llegaron a la cima.

—No te preocupes — dijo la Cait Sith cuando conteniendo una risa —. Los Leprechaun que hicieron estas torres les pusieron un hechizo para que fueran resistentes al fuego. De lo único que tenemos que preocuparnos es de tener buenos reflejos.

Eso no la hizo sentir más segura.

Siguiendo a Silica al otro extremo de la torre, su mandíbula casi cae al suelo por la increíble vista que tenía enfrente. Había un enorme cráter a unos dos metros de distancia de la torre, debía ser tan profundo como el alto del Empire State en Nueva York y ni siquiera podía imaginar cuanto media de largo o ancho, las torres que bordeaban el cráter en el otro extremo se veían como si tuvieran quince centímetros de altura.

—Para ser algo público, no veo a tantos espectadores — comentó.

—Bueno — dijo Silica con una sonrisa nerviosa —, eso es porque este entrenamiento es una simulación.

—¿Simulación? — preguntó con una ceja enarcada, luego comprendió a qué se refería — ¿Por qué estarías interesada en ver algo así?

—Porque voy a ser una entrenadora de dragones — respondió con una mezcla de entusiasmo y orgullo —, y Pina me va a ayudar a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

El pequeño dragón azul, quien estaba revoloteando sobre sus cabezas, hizo un sonido parecido a '_guru guru', _como si tratara de afirmar las palabras de la Cait Sith.

Las dos guardaron silencio cuando un fuerte sonido metálico salió del interior del cráter. Voltearon a ver simultáneamente el interior de orificio para descubrir que al menos una docena de dragones del tamaño de un avión y con escamas gris metálico se encontraban volando de un lado a otro dentro del agujero sin salir de él.

—¿Pina va a crecer así de grande? — preguntó con curiosidad.

—Pina sufrió un accidente cuando aún estaba en su huevo, no puede crecer como los otros dragones de agua o de escarcha — respondió Silica mientras acariciaba la cabeza del dragón.

—Creí que solo había dragones de fuego — sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza, debía de parecer alguien bastante ignorante.

—Los Salamanders se encargaron de eso — una mirada triste se posó en los ojos escarlata de Silica —. Casi provocaron la extinción de los dragones de agua y escarcha. Nosotros, los Cait Sith, nos encargamos de proteger y perpetuar su especie para que el equilibrio no se rompa.

Meditó sus palabras mientras veía a los dragones de abajo alinearse en dos filas, una frente a la otra a varios metros de distancia. Ahora que los dragones estaban quietos y relativamente cerca, pudo notar que sus jinetes estaban sentados sobre sus cuellos, vistiendo una armadura ligera metálica, pero lo que llamó su atención fue que sus montaduras eran de diferentes colores; un equipo era rojo y el otro azul.

'_¿Fuego y agua?'_, meditó.

Su respuesta llegó unos segundos después cuando los dos equipos se abalanzaron hacia adelante para empezar a pelear.

—¿Agua hirviendo? — preguntó con incredulidad cuando notó el vapor que salía del chorro de agua de uno de los dragones.

—Los dragones de agua adultos pueden alterar la temperatura de sus ataques — respondió Silica, mirando atentamente a los dragones con montura azul —. A veces puede ser agua fría, temperatura ambiente o hirviendo.

Como para demostrar su punto, dos dragones lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, chocando entre sí a mitad del camino. Uno de ellos era una llamarada de fuego mientras que el otro era un chorro de agua. El choque entre ellos provocó que una nube de vapor se alzara entre ellos, ocultándolos de la vista.

'_Debe de ser agua fría', _analizó mientras veía los cuerpos de los dragones salir de la nube y lanzarse pequeños ataques agua-fuego mientras volaban en un círculo. _'Si fuese agua hirviendo, la cercanía con el fuego terminaría por evaporar el agua antes de que los ataques chocaran entre sí.'_

En ese momento entendió a qué se refería Silica con "el equilibrio". Mientras el agua puede apagar el fuego, el fuego puede derretir el hielo y el hielo congelar el agua. Pero, de igual manera, el hielo podía sofocar el fuego, el fuego evaporar el agua y el agua disolver el hielo. Era un perfecto equilibrio natural.

¿Por qué los Salamander querrían romperlo?

—Para demostrar su superioridad — dijo Silica.

Por un momento la miró confundida, luego se dio cuenta de que debía de haberlo dicho en voz alta y ella solo estaba respondiendo su pregunta.

No quería tener otra conversación relacionada a posibles planes ocultos de los Salamanders ni el peligro que representaban y mucho menos tratar de darle sentido a todo lo que sabía que habían hecho hasta el momento. Su mente pronto sería abrumada por una fuerte migraña si no se detenía.

Un suave ruido proveniente del pequeño dragón azul en los brazos de Silica le dio el tema perfecto para distraer su mente.

—¿Cómo conociste a Pina? No creo que sea parte de una iniciación para convertirte en entrenadora de dragones.

Volteándola a ver de reojo, notó que una mirada nostálgica se instalaba en sus ojos escarlatas.

—Fue el mismo día en el que conocí a Kirito, hace tres años — esa oración hizo que toda su atención se centrara en ella —. Mi padre es un entrenador de dragones, uno de los principales. Un día nuestra Lord recibió una carta del Lord Undine diciendo que tenían algunos problemas con los dragones en su santuario y necesitaban ayuda.

"Convencí a mi padre de que me llevara con él y los dos fuimos a territorio Undine — una mueca de disgusto se formó en los labios de la joven Cait Sith —. No tenemos ni idea de cómo lo lograron, los Salamanders tienen una debilidad natural por el agua, pero varios de ellos lograron infiltrarse en el santuario submarino y los estaban atacando. Mi padre me entregó el huevo que estaba sosteniendo y me dijo que corriera.

Dos Salamanders me atraparon a mitad del camino y me quitaron el huevo, estaban a punto de matarme cuando fueron derribados por un borrón negro — casi se estremece por lo ligera que sonaba su voz al contar como estuvo a nada de ser asesinada —. Logré atrapar el huevo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, pero ya era muy tarde. Los huevos de dragones de agua deben incubarse a cierta temperatura, un ligero cambio es suficiente para que se produzcan grandes consecuencias en el desarrollo de los dragones. "

—¿Ese huevo era el de Pina? — preguntó, recordando lo que había dicho anteriormente. Ella asintió en respuesta —. Y por borrón negro te refieres a Kirito, ¿verdad?

—Él siempre se ha vestido de negro — sonrió Silica con diversión —. En ese momento no sabía quién era, estaba demasiado afectada por saber que mi padre había muerto.

Un jadeo de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios, no solo por lo que había dicho, también porque una llamarada de fuego se había estrellado contra un costado de la torre haciendo que se sacudiera.

Silica le sonrió, cómo si tratara de decirle que estaba bien, que hablar sobre su padre no le dolía.

—Kirito me cuidó mientras estaba en Parasel y cuando Argo llegó para saber lo que había ocurrido, él le dijo que estaba bajo su protección y que esperaba que la Lord me cuidara como era debido.

—¿Qué significa eso, estar bajo su protección? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido, recordando las reacciones de Leafa y Alicia cuando Kirito les dijo que estaba bajo su protección.

—En mi caso, estar bajo la protección de Kirito significa que soy como su hermana menor. Cuando voy al palacio real o algún otro lugar, recibo las mismas atenciones que un miembro de la familia real. También recibo la misma educación y entrenamiento que un familiar de la Lord Alicia — encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros terminó de decir —: a menos hasta que cumpla diecisiete años. Después de eso, todos los privilegios que tenía dejarán de existir.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? — preguntó con una ceja enarcada — ¿Y a qué te refieres con "en mi caso"?

—Kirito me dijo una vez que se sentía responsable por no haber llegado a tiempo para salvar a mi padre, y que lo menos que podía hacer era asegurar mi bienestar en memoria de mi padre — la suave sonrisa en su rostro cambió inesperadamente a una más felina, una que se parecía sospechosamente a la de Argo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que iba a decir.

—Y dije "en mi caso" porque para ti significa algo completamente diferente estar bajo su protección — la sonrisa se extendió más por su rostro.

—¿D-de qué hablas? — dijo con un sonrojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

No sabía la razón de su sonrojo ni por qué su corazón había decidido empezar un maratón en su pecho. Pero si sabía que Silica había pasado demasiado tiempo conviviendo con Argo.

—Sabes — empezó a decir la Cait Sith con un brillo travieso en los ojos —, Kirito no permite que nadie lo toque, se aleja de ellos como si tuvieran alguna enfermedad contagiosa y mortal.

Su sonrojo se profundizó al recordar todas las veces que había invadido su espacio personal, todas las veces que lo había tocado, ya sea porque lo estaba molestando, tranquilizando, porque estaban en una situación peligrosa o por simple casualidad. En ninguno de esos momentos notó que Kirito se sintiera incomodo o que quisiera rechazar el contacto.

Bueno, existe uno, cuando tuvieron que dormir en ese hoyo el primer día que se conocieron. Su cuerpo se había puesto increíblemente rígido cuando se recargó contra él, pero no se alejó ni le pidió que se moviera.

—Y tampoco inicia el contacto con ninguna otra persona — continuó hablando Silica, haciendo que se sintiera más avergonzada si era posible.

Otra serie de imágenes se precipitó al frente de su mente, todas siendo recuerdos de las veces que el spriggan le había tomado la mano, cargado entre sus brazos o colocado una de sus manos sobre su cintura.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con estar bajo su protección? — preguntó, tratando desesperadamente de no pensar en las implicaciones que estaba insinuando y al mismo tiempo reprimiendo su sonrojo.

—Una vez, la Reina me dijo que si Kirito ponía bajo su protección a una mujer cuando tuviera más de diecisiete años, eso significaba que esa persona se convertiría en su futura esposa.

El rugido de los dragones al festejar el final de su entrenamiento fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ocultar el grito agudo que salió desde el fondo de su alma.

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

Abandonó la sala de interrogatorios conteniendo un suspiro de cansancio. Esperaba que Silica hubiese hecho el pedido que había solicitado y que Alicia pudiera entretenerlos el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera hacer su trabajo, probablemente esta era su única oportunidad para conseguir respuestas a todas las preguntas que estaban carcomiendo su cerebro desde el momento en el que no pudo encontrar _absolutamente nada _relacionado con ella. No importaba a cuantos de sus contactos había recurrido ni todos los documentos que había leído, no había encontrado ninguna información referente a ella.

Siendo el mejor agente de información que había nacido en el reino, no iba permitir que sucediera eso. Ella iba a descubrir quién era exactamente Asuna.

Caminando cuidadosamente por los pasillos del palacio para evitar que alguien la escuchara, se dirigió al ala donde se encontraban los dormitorios para los invitados de la Lord. Silica debería de haber llevado a Asuna a su habitación designada mientras esperaba a que la reunión de Kirito y Leafa con Alicia terminara.

Como una agente de información ella debía de ser capaz de analizar a las personas, buscar en sus gestos, postura y mirada cualquier signo de información. Podía jactarse con gran orgullo de poder leer a las personas como si se trataran de un libro abierto escrito en letras mayúsculas, nada podía escapar de sus ojos u oídos. O eso creía. Asuna era la persona más difícil de descifrar que había conocido, incluso más que Kirito.

No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero esa chica simplemente le ponía los pelos de punta.

Había algo en ella que estaba _mal_. No era un _mal _relacionado a alguien que tiene intenciones ocultas y que puede apuñalarte por la espalda. Era algo más relacionado en el sentido de que algo no encajaba con ella.

Como había dicho en la reunión, Asuna tenía una mente increíblemente rápida y analítica. Podía comprender lo complicado o fácil de una situación con solo algunos detalles, establecer escenarios que pudieran explicar lo que estaba sucediendo y predecir cuál sería el siguiente movimiento. Era como si hubiese sido entrenada en el arte de la guerra durante toda su vida. Pero ese rasgo creaba un gran contraste con su personalidad tímida, alegre, voluble y de curiosidad infantil.

Su cola se agitó fuertemente con frustración detrás de ella. Su instinto le decía que había una pieza del rompecabezas que era Asuna que le faltaba, una pieza muy importante, y estaba completamente segura de que esa pieza estaba relacionada con lo que sea que los Salamanders estuvieran planeando. Fue leve, si sus ojos no estuvieran tan bien entrenados en detectar esos detalles fácilmente pudo habérselo perdido, pera ella lo notó, el leve brillo de miedo cuando mencionó que ella era una de las piezas claves en la investigación de Jiitakusu y Kagemune. Esa reacción indicaba que ella sabía o sospechaba de qué se trataba.

Dobló una esquina, apenas siendo capaz de detectar algunos de los mechones castaño-anaranjados de Asuna cuando se adentró a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Silica – que muy probablemente la había escuchado – salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a ella con Pina volando a su lado derecho, tomando otro camino para regresar a la sala de interrogatorios y reunirse con Sinon.

Si ella no había terminado de hablar con Asuna cuando la reunión terminara, ellas se encargarían de distraer a Kirito y Leafa hasta que hubiese terminado.

Asegurándose de que estuviera sola en el pasillo, susurró:

—_Lyd velding ard ande sted limistéar bacainn fuaime._

Una delgada película de color verde olivo cubrió la puerta y parte de la pared antes de desaparecer como si nada hubiese pasado. Satisfecha con el resultado, volvió a asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca y entró en la habitación sin pedir permiso.

Asuna estaba acostada en la cama frente a la puerta, por lo que notó de inmediato cuando entró. No pasó desapercibido para ella como su cuerpo se puso rígido ni el brillo de precaución en sus grandes ojos de avellana. Prácticamente podía sentir como si hubiese lanzado un hechizo de barrera para protegerse de ella.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en sus labios ante el pensamiento.

—¿Necesitas algo, Argo? — preguntó Asuna.

Y a pesar de su postura rígida y cautelosa, su voz todavía sonaba estable.

—En realidad, quería hablar contigo a solas, A-chan — dijo mientras caminaba a una silla cercana y se sentaba en ella.

—¿Solas? — inquirió la pelicastaña con una ceja enarcada, el brillo de sospecha en sus ojos se hizo más grande.

Ella tarareó como respuesta, analizándola más detenidamente que cuando estaban en la sala de interrogatorios.

—Kirito parece demasiado sobreprotector contigo — las mejillas de Asuna se cubrieron de un leve sonrojo —. Sospecho que no me dejaría hacerte ciertas preguntas si él estuviera presente.

Asuna entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección. Prácticamente podía sentir su mirada arrastrándose por cada centímetro de su rostro. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella, analizándola, buscando algún indicio de lo que quería saber.

—¿Y cuáles son esas preguntas que no podías hacer frente a Kirito, Argo?

'_Prefieres ser directa, ¿eh? Eso me facilitará las cosas', _pensó con una sonrisa felina en el rostro.

—Tu historia no encaja en ciertos puntos — empezó a decir mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante —. Dices no saber lo que los Salamanders quieren contigo, pero claramente temes que te encuentren.

—_Vi_ lo que le hicieron a Kirito, sería tonto de mi parte no temerles — dijo como si fuera algo lógico.

—Sigues hablando de ellos como si no pertenecieras a su raza.

—Ya les dije que no me considero una Salamander — se cruzó de brazos. Por la forma y aura que tenía podía considerarse como un desafío, pero para ella parecía más un gesto de protección.

—Pero sigues siendo uno.

Asuna arrugó la nariz como si hubiese olido algo desagradable. Se veía _realmente_ ofendida por seguir llamándola Salamander. Ese gesto fue interesante, incluso los Salamander que habían sido desterrados o que habían huido de su ciudad natal seguían mostrando cierto orgullo por su raza, ya sea por sus habilidades físicas de combate o su resistencia increíblemente alta al fuego. Pero Asuna… era como si no tuviese ningún tipo de vínculo con su raza.

—Investigué sobre ti desde el momento en el que supe que alguien estaba viajando junto a Kirito y Leafa — los hombros de Asuna se pusieron más tensos si era posible.

—¿Crees que los Salamander divulgarían información sobre los miembros de su raza? — cuestionó la pelicastaña sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz.

—¿Olvidas qué tengo un informante en Gattan? — preguntó en su lugar —. Puede proporcionarme esa información si se lo pido.

—Pero claramente no la obtuvo, por algo estas aquí.

Sus orejas se crisparon con frustración. Estaba esperando obtener algún tipo de desliz mientras hacía sus preguntas o una pequeña pausa antes de responder, pero Asuna estaba respondiendo con total naturalidad sin perder el ritmo de la conversación. También estaba usando un tono monótono para encubrir cualquier tipo de emoción que pudiese reflejarse en su voz.

'_No vas a ganar este juego, A-chan. Obtendré lo que quiero.'_

—Sigues ocultando cosas. Incluso si eres la protegida de Kirito, nada podrá salvarte si guardas información que pudiese atentar contra la familia real.

La mirada de Asuna se endureció.

—Escúchame bien, Argo: _nunca _voy a hacer algo que pueda lastimar a Kirito — la fuerte convicción con la que lo dijo le erizó los vellos de la nuca —. Él me ha cuidado y protegido desde el momento en el que nos conocimos. Sin él probablemente estaría perdida en este reino. Voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi alcance para devolverle el favor.

Por un breve momento admiró la increíble determinación que parecía irradiar de Asuna cuando afirmó indirectamente que iba cuidar y proteger a Kirito. Por ese leve segundo se sintió feliz de que existiera una persona que se preocupara por su viejo amigo no porque él fuese el príncipe, sino porque él… era él. Un chico que, aunque era increíblemente asocial, también era alguien leal, confiable, protector e incluso cariñoso con aquellas personas que le importaban. Asuna lo veía como persona, no como un título.

Sin embargo, esa información no le trajo la paz que había estado esperando. La forma en la que dijo _"…estaría perdida en este reino…"_ fue extraña, casi como si se estuviera refiriendo a Alfheim como un lugar ajeno a ella.

Como si no perteneciera aquí.

Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no abrir los ojos descomunalmente por la sorpresa que la atravesó, eso explicaba por qué no había encontrado nada referente a ella. Miles de preguntas se formaron en su aturdida mente, pero hubo uno que destacó entre todos: si no pertenece a Alfheim, ¿de dónde es?

Recordaba vagamente las historias contadas del consejo Cait Sith sobre cómo había otros reinos más allá de sus tierras, reinos donde vivían criaturas sumamente poderosas y peligrosas. Era demasiado joven como para recordar todo, pero estaba completamente segura de que el Primer Rey de Alfheim no había sido un hada. Lamentablemente, la información sobre _qué _había gobernado a las hadas durante tantos años se había perdido con el tiempo y con aquel incendio provocado por Mortimer.

Su cola se congeló detrás de su espalda. ¿Y si esa era la razón por la que incendiaron el Templo Rúnda, para borrar cualquier registro que se tuviera sobre los otros reinos y sus habitantes? ¿Por qué harían eso? Toda la información que pudiesen obtener ahora sobre eso se obtendría a través de las leyendas, mitos y viejas canciones de Alfheim, fuentes para nada confiables según su propia opinión.

—¿Argo?

Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron. Se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del largo silencio instalado entre ellas después de la declaración de Asuna. Sacudió la cabeza, esperando que con el movimiento su cerebro comenzara a funcionar de nuevo. El interés que tenían los Salamanders con Asuna era definitivamente malo, y era un problema mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado en un principio, pero era solo una pequeña parte de lo que sea que estuviesen tramando en realidad y ella tenía que descubrir cual era su plan final.

Tal vez no había obtenido la información que ella estaba buscando en un principio: averiguar quién era Asuna, pero no se quejaba, tarde o temprano terminaría averiguando. Asuna y los planes de Mortimer estaban estrechamente relacionados.

Se levantó de la silla sin decir una palabra, obviando la mirada confundida de la pelicastaña y se dirigió a la puerta. Tenía que investigar, cavar profundamente en la historia de Alfheim para obtener respuestas lo más rápido posible. Pero antes…

—Permanece cerca de Kirito en todo momento, él hará hasta lo imposible para protegerte — volteó a verla sobre el hombro derecho para mirarla directamente a los ojos —. No permitas que te capturen.

Y con esas palabras salió de la habitación. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

.

* * *

**Nota de autor (30/06/2020): **

No puedo creer que ha pasado un mes desde que actualicé por última vez, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, entregando el capítulo más largo que he escrito de Alfheim. ¿Recompensa un poco mi tardanza en actualizar?

Sinceramente, después de hacer mi examinar final, no tenía la motivación suficiente para escribir de nuevo y me tomé dos semanas de vacaciones donde básicamente lo único que hice fue comer, dormir y leer fanfiction (no necesariamente en ese orden). Ese pequeño descanso recargó mi energía escritora y ahora vengo más inspirada para continuar con escribiendo esta historia que con cada capítulo se está volviendo más complicada e intrigante de lo que había planeado en un principio.

Poco a poco las piezas de este rompecabezas están cayendo en su lugar. Sería interesante leer cuáles son sus sospechas sobre lo que está pasando con los Salamanders y por qué quieren a Asuna, con mucho gusto les diré que tan cerca o lejos están de la verdad, claro, evitando dar algún spoiler :p

Próximo capítulo: "Arquera"

**.**

**.**

**Esquina de revisión:**

**SinglePenguin: **Espero que hayas aprobado todas tus asignaturas y como me dijo uno de mis profesores en algún momento "todos tienen un ritmo diferente, no te presiones" cuando sientas que es el momento de ir a la Universidad entonces hazlo :D En este capítulo escribí como se conocieron Silica y Kirito, ¿espero que haya sido interesante?

**L' Fleur Noir: **Me sentí como una fan cuyo artista le respondió algún comentario en Twitter cuando vi tu review xD Me alegra mucho que te guste Alfheim y espero que este capítulo recompense lo corto que fue el capítulo anterior. Argo es realmente un gran personaje y los pequeños momentos que sale en Progressive me dan ganas de más T.T

**Dly dragon: **Definitivamente no los dejará en paz, y ahora tiene una pequeña compañera del crimen para seguir molestándolos cuando ella no ande cerca. Poco a poco se va a ir revelando que es lo que quieren los Salamanders con Asuna.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Sword Art Online pertenece a Reki Kawahara.

* * *

"_Los Cait Sith son considerados como la raza de donde proceden los mejores arqueros del reino. No solo sus oídos eran más agudos, captando hasta el más leve sonido, su visión también se había adaptado para dar siempre en el blanco. Pero había una Cait Sith que destacaba entre todos. Ella era la mejor de todos."_

.

.

**Capítulo 12. Arquera**

.

.

Sintió sus articulaciones crujir mientras estiraba su espalda después de quien sabe cuántas horas de estar sentado en esa incomoda silla de madera. En serio, si Alicia había planeado desde un principio tener una larga conversación con ellos, lo mínimo que podía hacer era otorgarles asientos cómodos.

—Los veo en la cena — se despidió Alicia de ellos.

Escuchó vagamente las palabras intercambiadas entre la Lord y Leafa, su mente estaba más ocupada preguntándose donde estaría Asuna. La información que les dio Argo solo había fortalecido su instinto protector y estaba empezando a sentirse inquieto al no tenerla a la vista.

No iba a permitir que los Salamanders le pusieran las manos encima.

Empezó a caminar inconscientemente por el pasillo, ignorando completamente su entorno. En un principio, había pensado sugerirle a Asuna que se quedara en Freelia y trabajara junto a Argo para poder descubrir quién era ella y de donde venía. Eso había sido hace tan solo dos semanas, pero él sentía que habían pasado meses. Tantas cosas habían ocurrido en ese corto periodo de tiempo…

Soltó un suspiró, girando en una esquina y esquivando con gracia una curandera Undine que no lo había visto acercarse. Ella soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y luego procedió a disculparse, pero él no lo notó, seguía profundamente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

¿Asuna sabía la razón por la que querían capturarla? Negó con la cabeza, recibiendo una mirada extraña de un guardia Cait Sith cuando caminó a su lado. Había sentido su inquietud cuando Argo dijo que ella era una pieza clave, pero también sintió su sinceridad al decir que no sabía por qué la querían. Tal vez ella no era consciente de los planes de los Salamander, pero él tenía la ligera sospecha de que Asuna tenía una idea de por qué era importante para ellos, después de todo, ella le había dicho que nadie podía saber quién era realmente y había sido muy contundente al decir que podrían matarla si se sabía la verdad.

Se revolvió el pelo con algo de desesperación. Le había dicho que no iba a obligarla a decirle lo que estaba ocultando y él se había prometido que esperaría pacientemente hasta que ella le tuviera la suficiente confianza para decírselo, pero sinceramente estaba empezando a cuestionar su promesa. ¿Cómo iba a protegerla si no sabía todos los riesgos que implicaba hacerlo?

—Kirito

Se detuvo lentamente cuando escuchó esa suave voz frente a él. Parpadeó varias veces y luego sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente, podía pensar en eso más tarde cuando estuviera en la soledad de una habitación del palacio de Alicia y después de hablar con Asuna.

—Ah, hola Sinon — dijo con un tono de voz todavía distante.

Sinon enarcó una fina ceja azul.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—No, nada en realidad — dijo vagamente mientras observaba su entorno —. ¿Dónde estamos?

Sinon lo miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa en sus ojos azules.

—¿Caminaste hasta aquí sin saber a dónde ibas?

—Um, ¿sí? — dijo con timidez.

La Cait Sith suspiró con resignación.

—Estamos en el ala de invitados, muy cerca de las habitaciones donde se quedarán — respondió servicialmente —. Tu compañera Asuna está en su habitación.

Sintió un sonrojo arrastrarse por su cuello por la forma insinuante en la que dijo 'compañera'.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo llega a esa conclusión? — preguntó incómodo.

—Es tu protegida — dijo con simpleza, como si señalara lo obvio.

El sonrojo se extendió hasta la punta de sus orejas.

—N-n-no en _ese_ sentido — tosió torpemente para aclarar su voz cuando Sinon lo miró de forma inquisitiva —. Sabes que Silica también está bajo mi protección.

—Pero ella es menor de edad — señaló la Cait Sith —. Y cuando lo hiciste tú también eras menor de edad.

'_Estúpidas tradiciones', _pensó con amargura.

—Mira, Sinon — empezó a explicar —. Conocí a Asuna en el lugar donde me tenían secuestrado, Leafa pensó que ella era una especie de espía y la encerró en un calabazo sin comida ni agua por una semana — una mueca de disgusto se formó en sus labios al recordar cómo se veía Asuna por ese tratamiento —. La puse bajo mi protección para evitar que volvieran a hacerle eso y no, ella no tiene ningún tipo de intenciones malignas — agregó cuando notó la mirada desconfiada en los ojos de Sinon.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero ninguna palabra llegó a sus labios.

¿Cómo podía saberlo? Después de tantos intentos de asesinato había aprendido a mantenerse siempre alerta ante cualquier amenaza y sobre todo, a desconfiar de cualquier persona desconocida. Entonces, ¿por qué confiaba tanto en una persona que, además de _saber_ que le estaba ocultando cosas, apenas conocía?

—Sabes, es la primera vez que me lo pregunto — murmuró mientras se recargaba en la pared a su derecha y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho —. Al principio desconfié de ella, pero llegó un momento en el que simplemente no pude seguir haciéndolo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me di cuenta de lo vulnerable que era — soltó un largo suspiro, pensando en cómo decir sus siguientes palabras sin contradecir la mentira de Asuna —. Ella no recordaba absolutamente nada sobre ningún tema, llegó a preguntarme como convocaba mis alas y, ¡ni siquiera recordaba que _no_ tiene alas! — dijo con desdén, tratando de evitar preguntarse quién la dañaría de esa manera —. Además de su increíble capacidad de análisis, Asuna no tenía ninguna otra habilidad, ya sea en combate o magia… era tan inofensiva y vulnerable como un niño.

—Podría estar… — empezó a sugerir Sinon, pero la interrumpió.

—No está fingiendo — le lanzó una mirada fría —. Una Sylph con habilidades curativas la revisó cuando estábamos tratando de ayudarla para que manifestara sus alas. Casi se corta una pierna cuando Leafa empezó a instruirla en el uso de la espada y le tomó una hora poder hacer bien un hechizo básico.

—Ya entendí, Kirito, no tienes que gritarlo — lo detuvo Sinon.

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el volumen de su voz incrementó gradualmente hasta casi convertirse en un grito mientras defendía a Asuna.

—Lo siento — dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Sinon no dijo nada por un largo minuto. Su mirada azul parecía querer llegar hasta su alma y revelar sus secretos más oscuros.

—Realmente te preocupas por ella — dijo Sinon con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Ese es mi trabajo — ladeó la cabeza a un lado para evitar su mirada.

—Sí, tu trabajo como príncipe hace que te preocupes por el bienestar de todo el mundo a pesar de que sigues rechazando la idea de ser el próximo Rey — no pasó desapercibido para él el tono burlón con el que lo dijo —. Pero, con Asuna es… diferente.

La pequeña vacilación en el normalmente tono seguro de Sinon lo hizo voltear a verla. La Cait Sith tenía las cejas levemente fruncidas pero su mirada no mostraba molestia, era más parecido a ¿contemplación? No estaba completamente seguro de eso.

—Te conozco desde hace dos años, Kirito, y esta es la primera vez que te veo actuar así con alguien. Incluso Argo, que te conoce desde que tenías trece años, dijo que nunca te comportas tan _protector_ con alguien… y no digas que solo lo haces porque es vulnerable — añadió rápidamente cuando entreabrió los labios para replicar —. Tal vez ni siquiera te has dado cuenta o no quieres admitirlo, pero Asuna es alguien especial para ti y me alegro por eso — una suave sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Sinon —. Después de todo lo que has tenido que vivir, mereces ser feliz.

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse, pero rápidamente tomó el control de sus emociones.

—No importa lo que tú o Argo digan, solo somos amigos, _amigos_ — hizo énfasis en la última palabra por si todavía no quedaba claro.

—Por ahora…

—¡Sinon! — gritó avergonzado.

—Vamos, tu _amiga_ parecía algo inquieta cuando fui a verla — dijo la peliazul mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar.

Su vergüenza pronto se convirtió en preocupación ante sus palabras.

—¿Inquieta? — cuestionó al alcanzarla —. ¿A qué te refieres con inquieta?

—Prácticamente saltó un metro en el aire cuando abrí la puerta de su habitación — respondió la Cait Sith retomando su expresión seria —. Creí que querías saberlo debido a su reciente experiencia con el Bosque de Niebla.

—¿Notaste algo más? — preguntó reprimiendo la preocupación que quería filtrase en su voz.

—Solo se veía nerviosa y algo pálida — se detuvo frente a una puerta —, pero noté que la habitación tenía residuos mágicos.

Una ola de pánico inundó su cuerpo, sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad dorada instintivamente y comenzó a escanear la puerta con rapidez. Podía notar algunas manchas color verde en la madera de la puerta, eran casi translucidas por lo que el hechizo debió de ser lanzado hace un tiempo. No podía saber qué clase de hechizo era, pero a juzgar por las pequeñas manchas repartidas en la superficie de la puerta y parte de la pared, supuso que era un hechizo de barrera. El color verde redujo sus opciones a alguien con afinidad al elemento viento o sonido.

Sus ojos volvieron a su tonalidad verde cuando se dio cuenta de que, cualquiera que fuese el hechizo que lanzaron, no era con la intensión de lastimar a Asuna.

—Gracias, Sinon — le sonrió levemente —. Veré qué es lo que sucede.

—Llamaré cuando la cena esté lista — se dio la vuelta, caminando por donde habían llegado, pero luego se detuvo y volteó a verlo por encima del hombro —. Cuida de tu compañera — dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Sinon! — reprendió con el rostro completamente ruborizado.

Gimió con resignación cuando escuchó la suave risa de la Cait Sith. ¿Qué parte de "eran solo amigos" no entendía? No tenía ningún interés romántico en Asuna.

Con una mirada de convicción en sus ojos giró sobre sus talones para poder llamar a la puerta, sin embargo, toda su seguridad se evaporó cuando vio el rostro de Asuna a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

Su corazón decidió comenzar un maratón en su pecho.

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

Si no estuviera tan nerviosa habría notado el rubor en las mejillas de Kirito cuando se acercó a él, pero dado que ella estaba a nada de entrar en un estado de paranoia, simplemente lo ignoró. Volteó a ver ambos lados del pasillo, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca y luego empujó al spriggan avergonzado al interior de la habitación sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

—Argo sospecha — dijo sin tacto cuando cerró la puerta de golpe y recargó su espalda sobre la superficie de madera —. No sé cómo lo sabe, o cómo se dio cuenta, ¿tal vez durante la reunión? No, no puede ser, hablé con mucho cuidado para no revelar nada, ¿tal vez cuando estuvo aquí? ¡No!, ¡también me aseguré de no decir nada que pudiera parecer sospecho!

Sí, su ataque de pánico había comenzado.

Empezó a hablar con rapidez, diciendo en voz alta cada pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente sin ningún tipo de filtro de por medio. En su estado ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación o de los movimientos frenéticos de sus manos mientras trataba de encontrarle algún sentido al comportamiento de la Cait Sith cuando salió por la puerta.

Siendo una agente de información, Argo debía de poseer cierta habilidad analítica para conectar puntos con la información que obtuviera. También sospechaba que ella poseía algún tipo de habilidad que le permitía deducir que información era confiable y cual era falsa, al igual que poder leer a las personas para su beneficio. ¿Esas habilidades eran suficientes para ver a través de su mentira?

A ella realmente no le gustaba mentir, no porque necesariamente fuera mala haciéndolo, sino porque la culpa que sentía era lo que la delataba después de un tiempo. Al estar en Alfheim se dio cuenta que mentir era la única forma de garantizar su supervivencia y había eliminado la culpa de su sistema cada vez que le decía a alguien que no recordaba quien era ella. Se sentía casi orgullosa de poder ocultar su identidad como una profesional. Casi.

Sí, las hadas sospechaban de ella, pero se debía al hecho de que pensaban que era una Salamander, no porque pensaran que era una humana.

¿Y si otras hadas habían descubierto quien era cómo Argo? ¿Y si esa era la razón por la que los Salamanders querían capturarla? ¿Planeaban encerrarla en una prisión y torturarla por el resto de su vida?

—¡Asuna, tranquilízate!

Ella gritó con miedo cuando dos manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, ¡la habían encontrado!

—Asuna, todo está bien — susurró una voz tranquilizadora en su oído —. Inhala y exhala lentamente, ¿de acuerdo?

Siguió las instrucciones susurradas en su oído. Le tomó unos minutos despejar la bruma que cubría su mente inducida por el pánico y cuando lo hizo, notó que la persona que la había estado ayudando a tranquilizarse era Kirito. La había envuelto en un cálido abrazo, uno de sus brazos le rodeaba los hombros mientras que el otro estaba en su espalda baja, su mano trazando pequeños círculos reconfortantes.

Ella escondió su cara en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, no quería que él viera su rostro, no solo porque estaba un poco avergonzada por su repentino ataque de pánico sino porque sentía sus ojos húmedos, lagrimas intentando resbalar por sus mejillas.

—¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó Kirito en un susurro.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no confiaba en su voz para hablar sin que se quebrara en un sollozo. El pelinegro la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo, abrazándola con un poco más de fuerza. Ella liberó sus brazos que habían quedado atrapados entre su pecho y el de Kirito y rodeó su torso.

—No dejaré que nada te pase, Asuna — prometió Kirito.

La convicción en su voz rompió su autocontrol, la culpa que había logrado mantener alejada de su mente la golpeó como un mazo de una tonelada. Movió su cabeza para descansar su frente sobre su hombro y dejó que todas las lágrimas reprimidas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas. Contuvo cualquier sollozo que quisiera salir de entre sus labios, pero no pudo hacer nada con los temblores de sus hombros. Kirito la abrazó con más fuerza y movió el brazo que tenía sobre sus hombros para que su mano pudiese acariciar la parte posterior de su cabeza, reconfortándola como si fuese una niña pequeña.

En ese momento se sentía como una. Sus emociones se escapaban de entre sus manos sin poder hacer nada para detenerlas.

—No sé qué hacer Kirito — dijo con voz temblorosa —. Realmente no sé para qué me quieren los Salamanders, solo sé que algo malo va a pasar si me capturan — un sollozo escapó de sus labios —. Tengo miedo — admitió.

No le gustaba verse débil, ella se había esforzado todo el tiempo en parecer alguien segura de sí misma, valiente y fuerte. Ya sea por su terquedad u orgullo nunca permitió que el miedo que sentía se mostrara, siempre lo guardó en un lugar muy profundo de su mente. Pero las barreras que había construido alrededor de ella cayeron en el momento en el que entró en pánico, todos sus pensamientos y verdaderos sentimientos salían de ella sin un filtro previo y, por alguna razón desconocida para ella, no le gustaba la idea de que Kirito la considerara alguien débil.

Lamentablemente, ese pensamiento estaba en el fondo de su mente en esos momentos.

—Mientras estés a mi lado nada malo te va a pasar — trató de tranquilizarla el pelinegro.

—No quiero que algo te pase por mi culpa — lo abrazó con más fuerza, sus sollozos incrementaron su volumen —. Lo único que has hecho ha sido ayudarme, protegerme… no tienes que seguir haciéndolo. Puedes regresar a Arun donde estarás más seguro, yo… yo encontré alguna forma para volver a mi hogar y …

—Asuna — interrumpió su diatriba —, no voy a dejarte. Voy a seguir cuidándote y protegiéndote — suspiró —. Pero para hacerlo necesito saber de _qué_ te estoy protegiendo.

Esa sola frase fue como un balde de agua fría para ella, su cuerpo se tensó como la cuerda de un arco. Básicamente le estaba pidiendo que revelara su secreto. ¿No había dicho hace solo unas horas que no iba a obligarla a hacerlo?

'_Pero hace unas horas no sabían que te estaban buscando', _susurró una voz en su mente.

Excelente momento para que su conciencia decidiera aparecer después de estar _días _en silencio. Detuvo el impulso de resoplar, Kirito probablemente pensaría que se había vuelto loca y ella ciertamente no quería parecerlo – aunque sospechaba que estaba empezando a serlo –, tenía suficiente con el hecho de haber llorado en el hombro del pelinegro como una niña pequeña.

Estaba tentada a ignorar esa pequeña voz en su mente y continuar manteniendo a Kirito en la oscuridad, pero luego recordó que cuando ignoró la advertencia de su conciencia sobre lo mala que era la idea de deambular en el bosque por la noche, dejando que su curiosidad ganara, bueno… no terminó muy bien.

Terminó en un mundo diferente y sin tener la más mínima idea de cómo regresar a su mundo.

Aunque, si era sincera consigo misma y por extraño que parezca, no tenía miedo de encontrarse en el reino de las hadas. Claro, tenía miedo de que la capturaran e hicieran quién sabe qué clase de experimentos con ella, pero ese era su único miedo. Desde el momento en el que aterrizó – literalmente – en Alfheim no tuvo ese sentimiento, su cuerpo había sido abrumado por confusión, incredulidad, un poco de preocupación y un toque de curiosidad, pero nunca miedo. Y después de tantos días viviendo en este reino, ella podía decir con total seguridad que se sentía _cómoda _estando rodeada de hadas. Todavía no sabía si se debía a las constantes historias que había escuchado de niña o porque conoció a un hada que la hizo sentir muchísimo mejor que cuando estaba en la casa de sus padres.

Inhaló y exhaló varias veces para detener sus lágrimas y volver a levantar sus defensas. Su orgullo realmente no estaba feliz por tener que ser la damisela en apuros que necesita de la protección de un caballero, pero también sabía que no podía cuidarse por sí misma y que, lamentablemente, tendría que recurrir a Kirito para estar a salvo hasta que ella pudiese protegerse sola.

¿Pero cómo iba a decirle a Kirito de qué necesitaba ser protegida cuando ni ella misma lo sabía? Todo lo que tenía eran fragmentos de recuerdos y no creía que fueran de mucha ayuda.

'_Pero casi se lo digo cuando desperté'_, pensó mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, indicándole al pelinegro que la soltara, _'si no nos hubiesen interrumpido se lo habría contado todo'._

—¿Asuna? — preguntó Kirito con ligera preocupación en su voz.

Ignorándolo momentáneamente, se alejó de la seguridad y comodidad de sus brazos mientras se limpiaba cualquier rastro de lágrimas en su rostro. Necesitaba aclarar y poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de hablar. Kirito tenía razón, ir a la guerra sin saber quién era tu enemigo no era una buena idea, tampoco lo era pelear sin saber _por qué _lo estabas haciendo. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente parecía como si estuviera manipulando a Kirito como una marioneta.

Sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza, ella _no _lo estaba manipulando, el spriggan frente a ella que la miraba con preocupación en sus ojos había decidido protegerla por sí mismo, había sido _su_ elección hacerlo, no la de ella.

Se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en el borde del mullido colchón. Tenía que decirle a Kirito todo lo que había logrado recordar… bueno, no todo, solo aquellos detalles importantes que podrían ayudar a descubrir que querían de ella.

—¿Asuna? — Kirito preguntó con preocupación.

—No sé por dónde comenzar realmente — dijo con un tono distante, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma —, tal vez solo deba comenzar desde el principio.

Inhalando profundamente, reunió el coraje que necesitaba para confesar. Sin embargo, una idea surgió en su mente: cualquier Cait Sith que pasara frente a su puerta podría escuchar su conversación.

—Esta conversación debe quedar entre nosotros — le dijo a Kirito con tono suplicante.

Entendiendo lo que quiso decir entre líneas, el pelinegro susurró:

—_Vind velding ard ande sted limistéar bacainn fuaime._

Sintiéndose un poco más tranquila, volvió a inhalar profundamente.

—Como dije antes, perdí la memoria cuando tenía once años — comenzó a decir, evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos —. Realmente no tengo muchos recuerdos sobre mi niñez, la mayoría de los que he recuperado llegan cuando estoy dormida… o inconsciente.

—Los recuerdos obtenidos en el Bosque de Niebla no son confiables — dijo Kirito inmediatamente —. Los espíritus de ese lugar los manipulan a su conveniencia.

—Lo sé, Siune me lo dijo — suspiró —. Me pediste que te dijera de qué tenías que protegerme, pero sinceramente ni siquiera yo sé quién o qué quiere hacerme daño. Estos recuerdos, manipulados o no, son los únicos que pueden ayudar a responder esa pregunta hasta que recuerde otra cosa — hizo una pausa —. Si es que llego a hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó Kirito con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedo forzar mi memoria, Kirito — lo miró directamente a los ojos para que viera la sinceridad de sus palabras —. Lo intenté al principio, cuando ningún tratamiento trajo de vuelta mi memoria. Cada vez que lo intentaba me provocaba un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Kirito se recargó en la pared a un lado de la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Parecía que estaba meditando sus palabras, pero no estaba completamente segura, su rostro era una perfecta mascara de póker.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? — preguntó después de un minuto de silencio.

Habiendo meditado antes lo que iba a decirle, respondió:

—Recordé cuando escuché a mi madre y abuela tener una fuerte discusión. Mis padres siempre están ocupados, así que la persona encargada de cuidarme era mi abuela — una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica se instaló en sus labios sin su permiso —. Mi abuela dijo que iba a seguir entrenándome, le gustara o no a mi madre porque ese era mi destino — la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció en ese instante, siendo reemplazada por un ceño fruncido —. No tengo ni idea de a qué se refería con eso.

"Otra cosa que recordé fue cuando estaba sola en casa, todo el día había tenido la sensación de que _algo _malo iba a pasar, pero no sabía que era. Estaba en mi habitación cuando escuché un ruido procedente de la planta baja y entonces sucedió algo extraño. Tal vez a eso se refería mi abuela con "entrenamiento", no estoy muy segura, ni siquiera sé si soy capaz de hacerlo ahora si me pidieras que lo recreara — sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, estaba divagando —. Cerré los ojos, me concentré y entonces todo pareció…_expandirse_ — hizo una mueca con los labios, buscando las palabras correctas para describir lo qué había pasado —. Podía escuchar hasta el más ligero sonido, no importaba si era en mi habitación o en el piso de abajo. También era consciente de todo lo que me rodeaba.

Me concentré en captar cualquier sonido en el interior de la casa. Como dije, estaba completamente sola, por lo que _no_ _debería _haberse escuchado nada. Pero lo hizo. Escuché la madera de las escaleras crujir — contuvo un escalofrío —. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y busqué una forma de salir de la casa. Mi abuela me había dicho que había personas malas que querían hacerme daño…"

—¿Viste quién era? — preguntó Kirito interrumpiéndola.

—No, salí por la ventana cuando los pasos se escucharon en lo alto de la escalera — dijo —. Empecé a correr por la calle cuando escuché un fuerte golpe en mi habitación. Nunca miré atrás.

Kirito tenía una expresión contemplativa en el rostro.

—¿Tú abuela te dijo quien quería hacerte daño?

—Si me lo dijo no lo recuerdo — soltó un suspiró —. Y si no lo hizo, no hay forma de saberlo ahora — ante la mirada interrogativa del pelinegro dijo con un tono más suave —: Cuando tenía once años mi abuela y yo quedamos atrapadas en un accidente. Ella murió y yo perdí la memoria.

La expresión en el rostro de Kirito se suavizó ante sus palabras, podía ver un ligero toque de empatía en sus ojos cuando lo miró fijamente.

—¿Tus padres saben algo? — preguntó el spriggan.

—No lo creo — movió ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto de negación —. Sea lo que sea el entrenamiento que mi abuela me estaba dando, mi madre no lo apoyaba. Además, mis padres nunca estuvieron presentes en mi vida antes del accidente y después de eso mi madre se volvió increíblemente controladora conmigo. Tal vez aprovechó la pérdida de memoria para moldearme como ella quería — se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—¿Por qué tenías tanto miedo de decirme esto? — preguntó Kirito con confusión —. Dijiste que si alguien sabía quién eras podría intentar matarte.

—Porque si alguien llega a escuchar esto pensarán que soy alguna especie de arma secreta Salamander o algo por el estilo — soltando lo que pareció ser su millonésimo suspiro, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado para no ver al pelinegro directamente a los ojos —. Al recuperar estos recuerdos… _sé_ que soy alguien importante, ¿para qué fin?, no lo sé. Tal vez Alicia tiene razón al sospechar de mí. Tal vez soy la pieza clave de un plan para lastimarte a ti y a tu familia.

—Eso solo me da más razones para permanecer a tu lado.

Su cabeza giró tan rápido en dirección a Kirito que por un segundo pensó que había obtenido un latigazo cervical.

—¿Q-qué? — tartamudeó. Mitad incrédula, mitad sorprendida.

Kirito seguía en la misma posición: su espalda recargada en la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo y, a juzgar por sus ojos verdes ligeramente abiertos en sorpresa, parecía que ese último comentario no estaba destino a decirse en voz alta. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese formular alguna pregunta o decir algo inteligente, la puerta fue golpeada dos veces seguidas.

—La cena está lista — se escuchó una suave voz amortiguada del otro lado de la puerta.

Descruzando los brazos, el spriggan se retiró de la pared y caminó hacia la puerta de madera.

—Vamos, necesitas comer algo — dijo Kirito en voz baja. Su cuerpo estaba rígido: hombros tensos, cejas fruncidas y mirada distante.

Se levantó, acomodando tímidamente la falda roja ridículamente corta para no mostrar más de lo debido y caminó hacia el pelinegro.

Por un momento deseó saber qué clase de pensamientos cruzaban por la mente del spriggan, de esa manera _tal vez _no se sentiría tan nerviosa estando a su lado. La razón detrás de su nerviosismo estaba más allá de su comprensión.

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

Tuvo que hacer uso de una parte de su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar sobre su hombro y observar a una de las personas que caminaban detrás de ella. Sí, tal vez la había mirado fijamente cuando la vio por primera vez hace un par de horas, pero en ese momento estaba tratando de recordar si la había visto antes en la capital. No sé había molestado en _verla _realmente.

Silica le había dado su opinión sobre Asuna, y por la forma en la que Kirito se comportaba alrededor de ella o cuando mencionaba su nombre supo que la pelicastaña era… _especial_.

Nadie se ganaba la confianza del príncipe con tanta velocidad y facilidad.

Pero, considerando que Silica era joven y carecía de la experiencia para juzgar adecuadamente a una persona y los obvios sentimientos confusos del spriggan, no podía confiar ciegamente en su juicio. Necesitaba crear uno propio.

Los condujo silenciosamente por los innumerables pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a la gran puerta doble de madera que conducía al comedor. No sabía si el repentino silencio entre ellos se debía a que no tenían nada de qué hablar o porque no querían decir algo que pudiese ser escuchado por ella. Después de todo, una barrera mágica rodeaba la habitación de Asuna cuando regresó para dar el anuncio, impidiéndole escuchar la conversación que fluía en el interior.

Ya sea por un instinto sobreprotector hacía su amigo pelinegro o una sospecha producida por su actual trabajo de escolta, no le gustó la idea de que ellos mantuvieran una conversación en secreto. Le hacía sentir como si estuvieran ocultando algo.

Las puertas se abrieron cuando estaba a solo dos metros de distancia. En medio de la habitación se encontraba una larga mesa de madera donde al menos una docena de personas podían sentarse cómodamente a comer. Había un candelabro con nueve velas encendidas en el centro de mesa como parte de la decoración puesto que el enorme candelabro tipo araña colgando en el centro del techo y las varias lámparas de aceite establecidas en las paredes del comedor eran más que suficientes para brindar la iluminación adecuada.

En la cabeza de la mesa, la Lord Alicia estaba conversando animadamente con Leafa, quien se había sentado a su izquierda. Silica estaba al lado de la Sylph, jugando con Pina. No había ninguna señal de Argo en la habitación lo cual no era extraño, muchas veces se perdía una comida por estar sumamente concentrada en su trabajo como agente de información.

—He pedido que preparen su comida favorita, Príncipe Kirito — dijo Alicia cuando notó su entrada.

—Gracias — respondió el pelinegro.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, su voz había sonado ligeramente distante, como si no estuviera prestando atención a lo que ocurría en su entorno. Y por la mirada en el rostro de Asuna, no fue la única que lo notó.

Siguiendo el protocolo, Kirito se sentó en el lado derecho de Alicia, seguido de Asuna quien volteó a ver a Leafa con una mirada interrogativa, como si le estuviera preguntando si estaba bien que ella se sentará ahí. La Sylph asintió en respuesta, haciendo que los hombros se Asuna se relajaran por un momento. Ella se sentó al lado de Silica, quien había dejado de jugar con su dragón de agua.

—Argo se reunirá con nosotros más tarde — anunció Alicia y, como si fuera una señal, varios meseros Cait Sith entraron en la habitación a través de una pequeña puerta de madera ubicada en una esquina de la habitación y empezó a servir los platos llenos de comida.

La comida fluyó tranquilamente, con la suave conversación entre Alicia y Leafa de fondo, de vez en cuando con una pequeña interrupción de Silica. Sin embargo, Kirito y Asuna habían permanecido inquietantemente en silencio y, lo que más le preocupaba era que el pelinegro ni siquiera había dado más de tres bocados de su comida lo cual era sumamente extraño en él. Por la mirada del resto de las mujeres en la habitación sabía que no era la única que lo había notado, pero fue Asuna quien decidió expresar la preocupación de todas.

—¿Kirito? — la pelicastaña se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante para poder observar su rostro.

El spriggan parpadeó dos veces, como si su mente estuviera regresando lentamente de la profundidad de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a Asuna.

—¿Estas bien? — preguntó preocupada —. Has estado distante desde hace tiempo y ni siquiera has probado la comida.

Miró con interés como los ojos avellana de Asuna adquirían un brillo que no pudo describir, un mensaje oculto que Kirito pareció entender puesto que sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Entonces, para alivio y diversión de todas, comenzó a comer como si no hubiera comido en días, lo cual, considerando el viaje que tuvieron que hacer para llegar a Freelia desde un campamento Sylph, podría ser cierto.

—Dije _probar_, no _devorar_ la comida — dijo Asuna con una mirada afilada en dirección al desesperado spriggan que casi había terminado su plato.

Para consternación de Asuna, diversión de Leafa y asombro de Alicia, Silica y ella; Kirito había tomado el último trozo de carne del plato de la pelicastaña y se lo había llevado a la boca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Uuaahhh! — gritó Asuna — ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

Su sorpresa pronto se convirtió en diversión cuando Asuna levantó su cuchillo y empezó a blandirlo en dirección de un juguetón Kirito, quien usó su propio tenedor para contrarrestar el ataque. Era claro para ella que Asuna no contaba con un entrenamiento en el manejo de espadas o dagas. Le faltaba técnica en sus movimientos y no eran tan fluidos como deberían ser, pero tenía una increíble velocidad y precisión. Si alguien la entrenara en el manejo de armas podría ser una espadachín del mismo nivel que Kirito.

Leafa y Silica rieron alegremente al ver a Asuna usar la parte curva de una cuchara para golpear la cabeza de Kirito cuando su cuchillo quedó atrapado entre los dientes de su tenedor.

—¡Oye, solo se permitía un arma! — dijo indignado Kirito mientras se frota con una mano la zona golpeada.

—Nunca se dijeron las reglas — respondió Asuna mientras levantaba la barbilla con un aire altivo.

Mientras los dos empezaban una discusión sobre haber o no hecho trampa, ella aprovechó la oportunidad para observar a Asuna.

A pesar de que ella tenía las cejas fruncidas y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en señal de molestia, los músculos relajados de sus hombros y la evidente falta de enojo en su mirada le dijo que ella sólo estaba actuando, jugando con un Kirito indignado por haber sido golpeado en la cabeza sin una razón aparente. El ambiente a su alrededor carecía de tensión o molestia, revelando que ellos simplemente estaban jugando entre sí, olvidando momentáneamente donde se encontraban y quienes los acompañaban.

Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad. Podía ver en lo profundo de sus ojos que estaban ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos utilizando una pequeña distracción para que nadie lo notara.

¿Qué podría ser aquello que estaban ocultando?

Su respuesta llegó casi de inmediato cuando las grandes puertas dobles se abrieron para dejar entrar a Argo.

La forma casi relajada de Asuna se tensó en cuanto vio a Argo, un brillo de lo que supuso que era pánico cruzó por los ojos de la pelicastaña tan rápido que casi se lo pierde. Ella fue demasiado rápida en ocultar sus emociones y pudo ver como se forzaba a si misma a relajarse de nuevo.

Kirito, por otro lado, perdió el brillo juguetón en sus ojos para mirar a Argo directamente, como si la estuviera analizando y decidiendo que acción tomar a continuación. Fue algo extraño, considerando que los dos se conocían desde hace tiempo. Y por la forma en la que la cola de Argo se movía, supo que ella también se sentía algo inquieta con la mirada del Spriggan.

—Espero no haber interrumpido algo importante — dijo la agente de información.

—Solo un pequeño momento entre Asuna y Kirito — contesto Leafa con tono inocente.

—¿Un momento, eh? — la sonrisa felina en el rostro de Argo cuando dijo esas palabras hizo que Kirito la fulminara con la mirada.

—Solo era un juego — refunfuñó el spriggan, cansado de que todas las personas a su alrededor implicaran algún tipo de relación romántica entre él y Asuna.

Tal vez la forma en la que actuaron hace un momento indicó que ellos eran grandes amigos. Mejores amigos que se conocen desde hace años si la familiaridad y naturalidad con la que actuaban alrededor del otro era algo para hablar. Y eran esas mismas razones las que llevaban a todos los que los veían interactuar a la conclusión de que "eran más que amigos".

No sabía si ellos ya se habían dado cuenta de la actitud que tomaban cuando estaban en compañía del otro. Al menos Kirito no parecía darse cuenta de que se veía más relajado, sacando ese lado juguetón y tranquilo que se había visto obligado a esconder en lo más profundo de su ser debido a su turbulenta forma de vida. Por otro lado, no podía decir si había un cambio significativo o no en Asuna estando cerca de Kirito, pero sí podía decir que ella se sentía cómoda estando a su lado.

—¿A qué hora planeas irte, Leafa? — preguntó Alicia.

—A primera hora de la mañana — respondió la Sylph —. ¿Cuándo planean dirigirse a Arun? — preguntó mirando a Kirito.

—En unos tres días — respondió el spriggan —. Todavía tenemos que verificar que Asuna no tengo un efecto secundario…

—Me siento _bien_, Kirito — intervino Asuna —. No es necesario retrasar los planes de viaje.

—Hablando de eso — comentó Argo con una sonrisa en el rostro —. Espero que no les molesten algunos cambios en el arreglo para dormir.

Tanto Kirito como Asuna voltearon a ver a Argo con miradas confusas en el rostro. La sonrisa en el rostro de la Cait Sith solo se extendió.

—¿Recuerdan lo que sugirió la amable curandera Undine? Ya me encargué de eso — dijo inocentemente, aunque por la sonrisa felina en el rostro de Argo estaba claro que era _todo_ menos inocente.

El rostro de Kirito y Asuna pasó por diez tonos diferentes de rojo antes de que los dos gritaran al unísono y con el mismo nivel de vergüenza y molestia en su voz:

—¡Argo!

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

La tenue iluminación de las antorchas le daba al lugar un aspecto mucho más siniestro de lo que ya era. Las sombras proyectadas en la pared y el techo bailaban en sincronía con el crepitar el fuego, dándole la falsa ilusión de que estaban vivas. Un suspiro tembloroso salió de entre sus labios, haciendo que vaho saliera de su boca. Podía escuchar a lo lejos el suave deslizamiento de las hojas de pergamino. Su nariz fue asaltada por el fuerte olor a tinta cuando entró en la habitación.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que empezó esta investigación? No lo sabía. Había dedicado cada segundo en obtener lo que su Lord quería. Había pasado horas leyendo los viejos libros y pergaminos del palacio solo para _entender_ que es lo que estaba buscando y cuando por fin lo hizo, se dio cuenta con gran decepción que aquello que necesitaban no se encontraba en Gattan.

Su mentor, sabiendo o esperando que el Lord no lo matara por no llevarle buenos resultados en la investigación que les encomendó, fue a hablar con él, diciéndole los materiales que requerían y donde encontrarlos. Para su sorpresa, el Lord no se enojó por eso, parecía… _complacido_ con las noticias, le dijo a su mentor que él se encargaría de conseguirle lo que necesitaran.

Desde ese día continuó estudiando los libros de la biblioteca secreta del Lord, dichos libros le hicieron preguntarse cómo es que su Lord los había conseguido. Por el diseño de los libros, las figuras bordadas en el lomo y el diseño del contenido, podía estar casi seguro de que los libros pertenecían al Templo Rúnda. ¿Por qué su señor los había conservado cuando fue _él_ el que destruyó el templo?

Tenía muchas preguntas en su mente desde el día en que escuchó brevemente una de las conversaciones entre su Lord y su general, pero cuestionar las ordenes y decisiones del Lord era un grave delito, significaba que su lealtad hacia su raza se ponía en duda y eso nunca pasaría. Silenció esas voces y continuó con su misión, descubriendo cosas que pensaba que eran solo un mito. Aquellas leyendas cobraron sentido para él y por fin entendió cuál era el propósito de su Lord, la razón detrás de todos sus esfuerzos para derrocar a la familia real.

Y él, como su fiel servidor, se encargaría de cumplirlo en su nombre.

.

.

**_Continuará…_**

.

* * *

**Nota de autor (27/07/2020): **

Estoy empezando a creer que hay una fuerza cósmica que me impide actualizar cada dos semanas como lo había hecho en un principio y que me había propuesto a retomar al estar de vacaciones indefinidamente hasta que se logren disminuir los contagios de Covid en mi país.

Nada sale como uno lo tiene planeado.

En uno de sus review SinglePenguin escribió que un capitulo por mes era aceptable considerando que la mayoría de las veces escribo entre seis y siete mil palabras por capítulo. Me gustaría saber cuál es su opinión con respecto al tiempo de actualización entre capítulos para saber si debo hacer un cambio en como organizo mi tiempo para poder actualizar en dos semanas o si debo de continuar como estoy ahora y entregar un nuevo capítulo cada tres semanas.

Dejando pendiente ese punto hasta recibir sus opiniones, estos últimos dos capítulos han sido muy tranquilos (no tanto para Kirito y Asuna por ser molestados constantemente), pero eso va a cambiar en el próximo capítulo. El tiempo de paz se ha acabado (risa malvada de fondo).

Próximo capítulo. "Plato principal: alas"

**.**

**.**

**Esquina de revisión:**

**SinglePenguin: **Tus sospechas fueron correctas, el hechizo que lanzo Argo es un hechizo utilizado por los Pucca el cual crea una barrera de sonido impidiendo que alguien escuche lo que ocurre en el interior de la barrera, pero permitiendo que los que estén dentro puedan escuchar lo que sucede en el exterior. Muy útil para un agente de información, ¿no? :p No incluí exactamente tu sugerencia porque este capítulo y el anterior transcurren en el mismo día, pero si agregué una pequeña parte donde Asuna utiliza un cuchillo de mesa contra Kirito xD

**patonajera99: **Entendiendo el sentimiento, muchas veces también prefiero leer los fanfiction que ya han sido terminados porque muchos que tienen una buena trama son abandonados y uno se queda con las ganas de saber cómo continuaba y terminaba. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando esta historia y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Sword Art Online pertenece a Reki Kawahara.

* * *

"_Las primeras hadas nacieron de los brotes de Yggdrasil. Eran seres puros y pacíficos con una gran conexión con la naturaleza. Su presencia solo podría considerarse como luminosa a donde fuera que iban. Lamentablemente la oscuridad los alcanzó y casi los destruyó" _

.

.

**Capítulo 13. Plato principal: alas.**

.

.

Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron cuando detuvo el ataque e instintivamente afianzó firmemente los pies sobre el suelo. Sabía que no era necesario, su oponente no era tan fuerte como él, pero las viejas costumbres nunca se olvidan. Chispas metálicas saltaron desde la unión de las armas cuando la fricción entre ellas aumentó de intensidad, cada uno peleando para no ceder espacio a su contrincante.

Inclinó ligeramente la hoja de su espada hacia adelante haciendo que la persona frente a él use su peso como una contramedida para detener el avance. Una pequeña sonrisa amenazó con formarse en su rostro, ese fue un movimiento inteligente.

Sus cuerpos se inclinaron hacia adelante, como si una fuerza invisible los estuviera atrayendo entre sí. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, solo separados por las dos armas metálicas entre ellos. Observó sus cejas fruncidas en concentración y un brillo de frustración en sus ojos. Tal vez sabiendo que no podía ganarle en una lucha de fuerza, su cuerpo se tensó y en un rápido movimiento saltó hacia atrás.

Su espada, debido a la falta de algo que detuviera su trayectoria, siguió el movimiento que originalmente tenía haciendo un corte vertical en el aire.

Sus ojos avellana se abrieron ligeramente cuando la punta de su espada estuvo a milímetros de cortar su torso. Dio otros tres saltos hacia atrás, manteniendo una distancia segura entre ellos.

Él la observa detenidamente, su respiración era rápida y superficial, aunque pudo darse cuenta que está tratando de estabilizarla. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente y algunos mechones de cabello se adherían a los costados de su cuello.

Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios y ella entrecierra los ojos con molestia, después de todo, él no muestra ninguna señal de cansancio. Palabras clave: no muestra. Está luchando para mantener su respiración uniforme, no quiere hacerle saber que ha logrado hacer que se esfuerce.

Ella respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces y cerró momentáneamente los ojos. La miró con curiosidad, preguntándose qué nuevo plan estaba formando en su mente para atraparlo. No es que haya logrado hacerlo, pero tiene formas muy ingeniosas para acorralar a su enemigo. Si se tratase de otra hada y no de él seguramente lo hubiese desarmado en los primeros cinco minutos de pelea.

Sus ojos avellana se abrieron de nuevo, sorprendiéndolo por la mirada sin emociones que le estaba dando. Levantó su arma en una posición de ataque mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Intentó leer en su rostro que es lo que está planeando, pero no pudo ver nada. Había puesto una máscara de indiferencia en su rostro.

Adoptó una pose defensiva, dando medio paso atrás y flexionando ligeramente sus rodillas mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante. Un tenso silencio se instaló entre ellos. Incluso el mismo bosque se quedó en un silencio expectante, esperando quien haría el primer movimiento.

Cuando una brisa atraviesa el claro, trayendo el dulce olor de las flores silvestres mientras agita ligeramente sus cabellos, ella se mueve.

El sonido metálico de sus armas chocar entre sí es lo único que escucha. Por un momento se queda embelesado por la forma en la que ella se mueve al luchar. Su largo cabello castaño se agita detrás de ella con cada movimiento que hace. Su expresión antes vacía ha adquirido un toque de determinación, pero seguía sin revelar otra emoción. Los movimientos del brazo que sostiene su arma eran fluidos, rápidos y precisos. Sus pies daban pasos rápidos y ligeros, dándole la impresión de que apenas tocaba el suelo. Y su torso se movía, tal vez inconscientemente, de tal forma que siempre conservaba su centro de equilibrio. Pero lo más impresionante era la elegancia con la que se movía, era como si estuviera bailando en lugar de peleando.

Una danza letal.

No pudo evitar sentir una ola de orgullo cuando la punta de su arma estuvo a milímetros de hacerle un corte en el brazo izquierdo. Había mejorado significativamente sus habilidades cuando empezó a entrenarla durante los días que permanecieron en la capital de los Cait Sith. Con la velocidad con la que aprendía a manejar mejor su arma y las diferentes técnicas que podía realizar con ella, muy pronto se convertiría en una mejor espadachín que él. Ese conocimiento solo confirmó lo que ya sospechaba: ella ya había recibido un entrenamiento en esa área.

Levantó su espada cuando la vio alzar su brazo a la altura del hombro y doblar su codo hacia atrás. Su arma reflejó la luz solar que lograba filtrarse a través de las hojas de los arboles antes de dar tres rápidos y precisos golpes con dirección a su pecho. Usó la parte plana de su espada para bloquearlos con un movimiento igual de rápido.

Por un momento sonrió con suficiencia, pero luego ella hizo algo que no esperaba. De un rápido movimiento se puso de cuclillas en el suelo y luego, con una patada, golpeó la parte trasera de sus pantorrillas provocando que se cayera hacia atrás.

Soltó un adolorido gemido cuando su espalda y cabeza golpearon el suelo.

Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando notó que Asuna se había sentado a horcajadas sobre su bajo abdomen – omitiendo convenientemente que la punta de su estoque estaba a centímetros de su garganta – para inmovilizarlo.

—Gané — sus ojos de avellana tenían un brillo triunfante.

Esa palabra fue suficiente para devolverlo a realidad.

—No lo creo — dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

De un rápido movimiento puso sus manos en su cintura y usó la fuerza de su abdomen para girarlos a los dos – asegurándose de que su espada no llegara a cortarla – y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. La expresión de sorpresa en su rostro hizo que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande.

—Yo gané — dijo con petulancia cuando le dio ligeros golpecitos en el estómago con la parte plana de su espada.

—¡Eso no es justo! — gritó Asuna indignada.

—La regla era que ganaba el que diera un golpe limpio primero — se encogió ligeramente de hombros —. No aprovechaste tu oportunidad.

Vio con ligero temor como la ira se arremolinaba en las profundidades de sus ojos. Por un momento pensó que iba a golpearlo, pero en su lugar hizo un adorable puchero, se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza a un lado para no verlo directamente a la cara.

—Te odio — dijo enojada.

Quería reírse ante su actitud infantil. Y realmente iba a hacerlo, pero una idea se formó en su mente.

—Así que me odias, ¿eh? — preguntó en un tono bajo y ligeramente amenazador.

—Si — dijo con firmeza, aunque su cuerpo se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente por el tono de su voz.

—Tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

Asuna volteó a verlo de reojo, una fina ceja se curvó de manera inquisitiva. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando dejó que una sonrisa traviesa se formara en sus labios.

—¿Qué…? — no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una risa brotó de sus labios.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras continuaba haciéndole cosquillas a Asuna. Ella se retorcía debajo de él intentando desesperadamente alejar sus manos de sus costillas. Tuvo que hacer presión sobre sus muslos para evitar que ella moviera las piernas y ocasionara un accidente.

—¡K-Kirito! — dijo entre risas —, ¡para!

—No hasta que digas que ya no me odias — dijo con tono divertido.

Ello intentó inútilmente liberarse, pero no lo logró.

—¡Bien! ¡No te odio! — lagrimas se habían acumulado en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Satisfecho con su declaración dejó de torturarla y permitió que se tranquilizara.

Cualquiera que los viera en estos momentos tendrían una idea muy equivocada de lo que estaba pasando. Asuna se estaba limpiado los ojos debido a las lágrimas de diversión que se habían formado, su rostro había adquirido una tonalidad rosada y su respiración era agitada.

—Espero que no le hayas hecho nada malo, Kirito — dijo una suave voz a su derecha.

Giró la cabeza, viendo que Sinon se encontraba recargada sobre el grueso tronco de un árbol. Por el brillo en sus ojos azules sabía que ella había escuchado la risa de Asuna mientras se acerca al lugar donde se habían detenido para descansar y posteriormente utilizaron para su pequeño entrenamiento.

—No — dijo mientras se ponía de pie —, solo le gané en un duelo.

Asuna se sentó en el suelo y envainó el estoque que se le había prestado de la armería de los Cait Sith.

—Algún día te ganaré — declaró.

—Por supuesto que lo harás — dijo mientras extendía una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Tenía la confianza suficiente para creer que podía hacerlo.

—¿Encontraste algo? — le preguntó a Sinon mientras se agachaba para recoger su espada del suelo.

—Nada — respondió la Cait Sith con las cejas levemente fruncidas, su cola se agitaba intranquila detrás de ella —. Y tampoco vi ningún animal mientras exploraba.

—Los animales suelen esconderse cuando hay un depredador cerca — dijo con una expresión seria —. Debemos estar cerca de ellos.

El día que decidieron abandonar Freelia para dirigirse a Arun – después de estar dos semanas en el palacio debido a sus deberes como príncipe –, Alicia los había detenido. Les informó que había recibido varios informes de hadas desaparecidas en algunas zonas de su territorio y que recientemente un grupo de comerciantes que se dirigían al Valle de las Mariposas para entrar a la capital central fue atacado. El grupo de Cait Sith y Leprechaun logró escapar con varias heridas graves, pero afortunadamente ninguno murió.

Él, siendo el príncipe, se ofreció voluntariamente a descubrir personalmente quien había atacado a esas hadas y si eran los mismos que ocasionaron las desapariciones.

Claro, a su madre no le había agradado en lo más mínimo su decisión por dos razones principales: pondría su vida en peligro sin tener a sus dos guardias a su lado – incrementando el riesgo de ser asesinado o secuestrado – y porque retrasaría aún más su regreso al palacio real.

Él también deseaba regresar al palacio, no porque estuviera entusiasmado de sumergirse de nuevo en interminables protocoles reales y exhaustivas lecciones sobre cómo ser un Rey. No, definitivamente no extrañaba eso. La única razón por la que quería regresar además de querer ver a su madre y a sus guardias era para estar informado. Estando en medio del bosque, sin alguien con afinidad al elemento oscuro para realizar el hechizo de _'Espejo de Luz de Luna'_, no podía tener comunicación con su madre o con Roy y saber que estaban haciendo los Salamander. Siempre podían enviarse cartas, pero corrían el riesgo de ser interceptadas, además de que tardarían varias horas o días en llegar.

—El terreno adelante consta de varias mesetas, por lo que tendremos que volar para atravesarlas — dijo volteando a ver a Asuna —. ¿Crees que puedas seguirnos? Preferiría tener mis dos brazos libres es caso de que nos ataquen.

Asuna le dirigió una mirada aguda, probablemente ofendida por sus palabras.

—Puedo hacerlo, he estado entrenando — dijo secamente, pero algo en sus ojos llamó su atención.

—¿Asuna? — inquirió.

Ella volteó a verlo, podía ver un pequeño brillo de angustia en sus ojos.

—No es nada… — empezó a decir, rápidamente le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente que no le creía —. Solo tengo un mal presentimiento — dijo finalmente, tratando de restarle importancia.

—¿Crees que algo va a pasar? — preguntó.

Después de su confesión sobre lo que había logrado recordar de su pasado, él estuvo averiguando qué clase de entrenamiento había recibido cuando era niña. Empezó con el uso de armas, era primordial que lo supiera para que pudiera defenderse – él sabía que a ella le desagradaba la idea de ser 'la damisela en apuros' –. En el campamento Sylph en el que habían estado todos usaban espadas; ya sea de una mano o dos, largas o cortas, y uno que otro usaba dagas, pero estando en el palacio de la Lord pudieron encontrar una gran variedad de armas, donde Asuna demostró su atracción por los estoques.

Él sabía algunas técnicas que usaban los esgrimistas, por lo que empezó con su entrenamiento. Se sorprendió demasiado cuando no tuvo ninguna dificultad en utilizar el arma y aprendió rápidamente como usarla. Asuna ya había pasado por ese tipo de entrenamiento y su cuerpo sabía lo que tenía que hacer, incluso si ella no lo recordaba.

Lo siguiente en su lista fue el uso de magia. En su viaje a Freelia habían descubierto que ella tenía afinidad con el elemento viento, pero quería saber si ella podía usar otros elementos.

La raza de los Cait Sith no eran afines a un elemento en particular como el resto de las razas, y aunque eran conocidos por ser unos excelentes domadores de animales, esa era más una habilidad natural en ellos que un elemento mágico. Ellos contaban con un ritual el cual les permitía saber con qué naturaleza de elemento había nacido alguien para poder organizar las clases de mágia en las escuelas.

Era algo realmente útil.

Todas las hadas que estuvieron presentes cuando se hizo el ritual quedaron profundamente sorprendidos cuando se reveló que Asuna tenía afinidad con el elemento viento y agua. Incluso las hadas que habían realizado el procedimiento insistieron en repetirlo de nuevo, pensaron que debieron de haber hecho algo mal y que se habían equivocado.

Se dieron los mismos resultados en las tres ocasiones que lo intentaron.

Nadie podía creer que una Salamander no tuviera naturaleza de fuego.

Pensó desde un inicio que Asuna podía ser como él: una mestiza. Pero entonces eso significaba que sus padres tenían que ser Sylph y Undine, lo cual no tenía sentido porque ella no poseía ninguna característica física de esas razas.

El misterio que envolvía a la joven pelicastaña se iba haciendo cada vez más confuso conforme más descubría de ella.

Pasaron algunos días entrenando sus habilidades mágicas. Él le enseñó hechizos de estilo viento mientras que la curandera Undine que la había atendido antes le enseñaba algunos hechizos curativos. Asuna había tenido problemas para realizarlos en un principio, parecía reacia a creer que ella realmente podía hacerlo, pero después de hablar seriamente con una muy testaruda Asuna, cualquier tipo de barrera que había puesto se derrumbó y empezó a hacer cualquier hechizo que le enseñaran como si hubiese practicado por años.

Sí, ella también había recibido un entrenamiento bastante profundo en magia.

A todas las hadas se les enseñaba a usar magia, pero no toda la magia se les enseñaba a las hadas. Tenían categorías en los hechizos que indicaba cuales podían ser para uso general y cuales debían ser aprendidos solo para las hadas que eran parte de algún ejército – real o de los lores –, o incluso hechizos que solo la familia real y lores conocían.

Generalmente los civiles solo podían usar hechizos de magnitud _litten_ o _meán_ debido a que eran los básicos, pero Asuna había logrado realizar con éxito un hechizo de magnitud _velding ard_ en elemento viento. Ese logro implicaba que su magia era lo suficientemente poderosa como para ser una subcomandante en algún ejército.

Era sumamente inquietante conocer esos detalles. No podía evitar preguntarse _por qué_ la habían entrenado hasta ese punto.

Otra cosa que había notado era que incluso parecía que habían entrenado tanto sus instintos que podía _sentir_ si algo iba a pasar. Esta habilidad pareció haber despertado después de su visita no deseada en el Bosque de Niebla y les había ayudado en unas dos o tres ocasiones en el transcurso de los días que habían pasado buscando a los responsables de las desapariciones.

—No lo sé realmente — respondió Asuna con las cejas fruncidas de preocupación —. Solo siento que tener los dos pies sobre la tierra es más seguro que volar.

Sinon y él voltearon a verse con miradas confundidas en sus rostros.

—Eso sería difícil de hacer en estos momentos — le dijo, considerando sus palabras.

—No importa, probablemente solo es el cansancio. Ya ni siquiera sé cuántos días llevamos buscándolos.

Se sintió un poco culpable por sus palabras. A pesar de sus increíbles habilidades, Asuna no tenía ningún entrenamiento que le permitiría soportar horas de estar en constante movimiento con el mínimo de descanso.

—No me mires así — dijo Asuna con tono molesto —. Tu querías que guardias Cait Sith me acompañaran hasta Arun pero yo insistí en ser parte de esta misión. Deja de mirarme como si te sintieras culpable.

Volteó a ver a otro lado, sintiéndose un poco incómodo de que Asuna pudiera leerlo con tanta facilidad. No es que le disgustara que ella supiera exactamente que estaba pensando, él en realidad agradecía que hubiera una persona que pudiera comprenderlo tan bien como lo hacía Asuna. Aquello que lo incomodaba era la sensación de calidez en el pecho que poco a poco se iba haciendo más grande y fuerte conforme pasaba más tiempo a su lado.

Asuna se estaba convierto en alguien importante para él. Lo escuchaba cuando era necesario, le brindaba su silenciosa compañía cuando estaba tan molesto que no quería hablar, le daba consejos y volvía sus días más alegres, pero sobretodo, le brindaba paz.

No sabía exactamente cuando había ocurrido, fue algo que notó en uno de sus momentos de reflexión mientras hacía guardia en el bosque, manteniendo vigilia para que Asuna y Sinon descansaran. Después de los varios intentos de asesinato que había sufrido, una parte de él se sentía ansiosa en todo momento, pensando que algún nuevo asesino asechaba oculto en las sombras. La única manera en la que evitaba que su mente entrara en un ataque de pánico era sentarse contra la pared de su habitación y sostener su espada entre sus manos. Pasar sus dedos por la fría superficie de metal mientras repetía en su mente todas las técnicas de espada que conocía le traía paz a su alma.

Confiaba en su espada y en sus habilidades para mantenerse con vida.

Pero ahora, esa paz se la proporcionaba una joven de increíbles ojos avellana que había entrado en su vida en el peor momento posible.

Y él tenía miedo de eso.

—Deberíamos de empezar a movernos — dijo Asuna interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—La única manera de cubrir más terreno es si volamos — comentó Sinon.

—Lo sé — dijo la pelicastaña con una mueca en los labios —. Estoy segura que se debe al cansancio, pero es mejor si nos mantenemos alerta ante cualquier amenaza.

Sinon y él asintieron de acuerdo mientras desplegaban sus alas. Los dos volaron unos metros por encima del suelo, esperando pacientemente a que Asuna se uniera a ellos. Ella inhaló profundamente un par de veces y luego empezó a recitar el hechizo que hace tanto tiempo Leafa le había enseñado:

— _Vind velding ard ande sted osobné bogadh_

Observaron con un poco de admiración como el viento parecía crear un pequeño remolino a los pies de Asuna, haciendo que las hojas caídas de los árboles rodearan su cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo. Sus cejas pelicastañas se fruncieron por el esfuerzo o por la concentración, no estaba seguro, pero cualquiera que fuera los pensamientos que cruzaran por su mente pronto dieron resultado.

Tuvo que retener un grito de victoria que quería salir de sus labios cuando Asuna poco a poco empezó a elevarse en el aire. No quería romper su concentración.

El hechizo que le había enseñado Leafa consistía en manipular el viento, creando corrientes de aire que permitían mover objetos en la dirección que uno deseara. Si algo caía desde una gran altura, se podía crear una corriente de aire debajo del objeto y hacer que se detuviera o hacer que la corriente de aire lo llevara hacia abajo con cuidado. O, por el contrario, si algo estaba en el suelo se podía usar ese hechizo para elevar el objeto y lo llevarlo a la dirección que uno desease.

Era un hechizo muy práctico pero difícil de dominar. La fuerza de la corriente dependía del peso del objeto que estuviera movimiento, una pequeña corriente solo movería las hojas de un árbol, pero no un objeto pesado y una corriente muy fuerte haría que se moviera demasiado rápido como para controlar su dirección. Además, el usuario debía tener una idea clara de la dirección en la que estaría moviendo el objeto, o de lo contrario, la corriente empezaría a hacerse inestable. El aire comenzaría a moverse en diferentes direcciones, debilitando la corriente y terminando con el hechizo.

—No vuelen tan rápido — advirtió Asuna con voz tensa.

—Iremos lento hasta que puedas controlarlo — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Sinon y él empezaron a volar lentamente hacia el siguiente sector que tenían que investigar. Intentaron avanzar por un camino despejado para que Asuna no tuviera muchos obstáculos y pudiera mantener el hechizo.

—Busquen cualquier cosa sospechosa — les dijo a sus compañeras —. Y manténganse alerta en caso de un ataque.

Ellas tararearon su aprobación y se separaron unos metros para cubrir más terreno mientras investigaban visualmente sus alrededores. Las hadas que habían sido atacadas describieron que escucharon un leve zumbido antes de ser golpeadas por un objeto pesado. Asuna había hecho un comentario diciendo que posiblemente había trampas en el bosque ellos las activaron mientras viajaban al Valle de las Mariposas y él estuvo de acuerdo con esa observación. Lamentablemente no habían encontrado ninguna señal de las trampas o de los secuestradores.

En un inicio había pensado que los trolls eran responsables de las desapariciones y del ataque. Las víctimas habían descrito que sus atacantes eran muy grandes y ellos entraban dentro de la descripción. Sin embargo, los trolls no eran tan inteligentes como para hacer trampas, ellos preferían atacar de frente al ser dominados por sus instintos salvajes.

Matarían en lugar de secuestrar.

Entonces otra preocupación ocupó su lugar: orcos.

La información sobre esos seres que eran enemigos naturales de su pueblo se perdió en el incendio del Templo Rúnda. No tenía mucho conocimiento sobre esos seres además de las terribles historias que le contaban sus cuidadoras para hacer que se portara bien cuando era niño. Ellas decían que, si se portaba mal, un orco vendría y se llevaría sus alas para comérselas. Poco después, en una de sus lecciones sobre la historia del reino, su maestro le dijo que el Primer Rey de Alfheim había desterrado a los orcos fuera del continente.

No tenía pruebas, pero estaba casi seguro de que era obra de los orcos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrarlos, detenerlos y salvar a las hadas desaparecidas.

Un leve zumbido a su derecha llamó su atención y antes de que él pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, su cuerpo se había movido por sí solo. Sus alas aletearon furiosamente para alejarlo de la trayectoria de las múltiples armas que se precipitaban hacia él. Su espada estaba empuñada en su mano antes de que se diera cuenta. Hizo un movimiento circular para desviar cuatro flechas.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sinon esquivando múltiples ataques y deteniendo otros disparando sus flechas. También notó que poco a poco se iban acercando entre sí, disminuyendo la distancia que había entre ellos.

Su cuerpo se contorsionó para evadir dos dagas que querían apuñalarlo en su costado izquierdo y rápidamente inspeccionó su entorno.

Su sangre se congeló en sus venas al notar la ausencia de Asuna.

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, incapaz de moverlo por mucho que lo intentara. No sabía si se debía al miedo o a la sorpresa, pero si tenía claro que debía de hacer algo al respecto. Pronto.

Observó los árboles que los rodeaban, quien quiera que haya puesto esas trampas era muy inteligente. Las máquinas que lanzaban las armas estaban perfectamente escondidas entre las hojas de los árboles o en algún hoyo de las cortezas.

Su mano se tensó sobre la empuñadura de su estoque. Sus instintos le gritaban que corriera a ayudar a Kirito y a Sinon pero la parte racional de su cerebro la mantenía inmóvil sobre la rama del árbol en el que había caído cuando su control sobre el hechizo había desaparecido. Había algo extraño en la situación, algo fundamental que necesitaba descubrir.

Volvió a recitar el hechizo de antes para desplazarse de una rama a otra, acercándose a una de las trampas que lanzaban flechas con la esperanza de descubrir como desactivarla o romperla. Sin embargo, un comportamiento extraño en las trampas la detuvo en su camino, quedando flotando en medio de varias trampas…

Ningún arma estaba dirigida a ella.

Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué no la atacaban? Se movió enfrente de una trampa que arrojaba pequeñas cuchillas esquivando otras armas arrojadizas. Se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando la sofisticada maquina dejó de funcionar una vez que se detuvo enfrente de ella, bloqueándola. Se hizo a un lado de nuevo y la maquina volvió a funcionar. Ella se movió rápidamente para bloquear las cuchillas y volvió a colocarse frente a la trampa.

'_¿Por qué se detiene cuando la bloqueo con mi cuerpo?', _pensó con las cejas fruncidas y manteniendo bajo control su frustración.

Giró lentamente en el aire, asegurándose de continuar bloqueando la máquina y observó detenidamente las otras trampas que estaban más cerca de ella. Todas apuntaban hacía Kirito y Sinon, quienes estaban volando en el aire, usando sus armas para defenderse pero que poco a poco estaban siendo empujados hacia atrás.

¿Qué los hacia diferentes a los tres, además de lo obvio?

Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta, ¿qué ella fuera humana era la causa de por qué no era atacada por esas trampas?

Negó con la cabeza, no había forma de que existiera algo que pudiera identificarla como _no-hada_. No había pensado mucho en eso para no sentirse aturdida por el conocimiento, pero ella no era muy diferente de las hadas, podía hacer magia como cualquier otro habitante de Alfheim, lo único que la diferenciaba físicamente de un hada era la falta de orejas largas y puntiagudas además de…

'_¡Alas!'_

Su boca se abrió ligeramente de sorpresa. Los tres estaban volando en el aire, pero ella lo hacía a través de magia y no de alas. Esa debía ser la razón por la que no la atacaban.

—¡Kirito!, ¡Sinon! — gritó con fuerza para que ellos fueran capaces de escucharla por encima del ruido de metal contra metal — ¡Oculten sus alas!

Se dirigió rápidamente a una gruesa rama no muy lejos de ellos. Pudo ver a lo lejos que Kirito fruncía el ceño en confusión.

—¡Confíen en mí! — les pidió, sabía que para ellos era importante mantener sus alas para ser capaces de maniobrar en el aire y poder defenderse de las armas.

Notó la indecisión en el rostro de los dos, pero acataron su petición; sus alas – naturalmente translucidas – se hicieron casi transparentes. No iba a permitir que ellos resultaran heridos en caso de que se hubiera equivocado con su suposición, así que antes de que los cuatro pares de alas desaparecieran lanzó un hechizo para protegerlos:

—_Vind ard sekvens ande sted osobné sciath __velding ard ande sted oibiachtúil bogadh_

Sintió como si de pronto la gravedad hubiese decidido aumentar repentinamente en el lugar donde ella se encontraba. Tuvo que esforzarse para que sus rodillas no cedieran bajo el peso que inesperadamente recayó sobre sus hombros.

'_Tal vez me estoy exigiendo más de lo que puedo hacer', _pensó. Había recitado un conjuro para realizar dos hechizos en secuencia _dos veces_. El primero era un escudo que encerraría en una esfera verde a Kirito y Sinon, protegiéndolos en caso de que las trampas siguieran arrojando armas contra ellos. Y el segundo era el mismo que había estado utilizando para volar igual que las hadas. Sin sus alas para ayudarlos a volar o flotar en el aire, tanto el Spriggan como la Cait Sith caerían como rocas, lastimándose seriamente debido a los varios metros que los separaban del suelo.

Su escudo los rodeó en el preciso momento en el que sus alas desaparecieron, logrando detener algunas armas que habían sido arrojadas a ellos. Las trampas dejaron de lanzar armas contra Kirito y Sinon cuando empezó a moverlos hacia una rama gruesa de un árbol a pocos metros frente a ella. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza – o la concentración – suficiente para producir un sentimiento de victoria. Todo su ser se sentía increíblemente cansado y pesado en esos momentos, muy tarde recordó que Kirito le había advertido que no intentara realizar hechizos con secuencia.

Sintió temblar todo su cuerpo cuando depositó con éxito a Kirito sobre una rama y a Sinon sobre otra. Los dos se veían físicamente bien, no tenían ningún rasguño – sorprendentemente – y eso provocó que un suspiro de alivio se escapara de su boca. No creía que fuese capaz de lanzar otro hechizo, por sencillo que fuera.

Sus rodillas terminaron cediendo bajo ella, apenas siendo capaz de sostenerse con las manos para no caer de bruces al vacío frente a ella.

—¡Asuna! — escuchó el grito preocupado de Kirito.

Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmar su errática respiración. Realizar ese hechizo había sido más agotador que entrenar durante horas con su estoque.

—¡Estoy bien! — dijo con un pequeño jadeo al final — ¡Solo me sobre exigí!

Eso era un eufemismo, pero no iba a admitirlo en voz alta. Definitivamente había sobrepasado su límite con respecto a la magia.

Levantó la cabeza un poco, viendo a través de su flequillo las esferas verdes que rodeaban a Kirito y a Sinon, eran lo suficientemente translucidas para poder observar sus rostros. Los dos la estaban mirando fijamente, la preocupación siendo clara en sus rostros. Debía verse horrible para que la normalmente calmada y algo inexpresiva Cait Sith se viera así.

—En serio, estoy bien — dijo, sonriendo débilmente en un intento de calmarlos.

—No lo pareces — comentó Kirito.

—Gracias — respondió sarcásticamente mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Lo digo en serio, Asuna — por la mirada en el rostro del Spriggan podía decir que era cierto —. Los hechizos con secuencia son los más complejos de todos. Si no los dices en el orden correcto podría ocasionar desde una explosión hasta la muerte del usuario. El que estés tan cansada solo demuestra que, aunque lograste hacerlo, lo recitaste de modo incorrecto y el hechizo absorbió tu energía para poder realizarse.

Recordaba vagamente que Kirito le había explicado que para que un hechizo se lleve a cabo el usuario necesitaba tomar parte de la energía natural que había en el ambiente y mezclarla con su propia energía para que se pudiera manifestar de la forma que lo deseaba.

No sabía a _qué _se refería con eso. Le había parecido una teoría tan complicada y confusa que su mente no había asimilado casi nada de lo que había dicho. A ella solo le importaba el hecho de que podía hacer magia y no estaba interesada en la teoría de fondo o los tecnicismos.

Era algo que iba a cambiar desde ahora.

Entreabrió sus labios para pedirle que explicara de una forma más clara y sencilla lo que quería decir, pero un leve golpe por debajo de ella llamó su atención. Asomó ligeramente la cabeza por la orilla de la rama, tratando de ver que sucedía por debajo de ella, pero las otras ramas y hojas del árbol le bloqueaban la vista.

—¿Sinon? — llamó a la Cait Sith —. ¿Puedes ver que fue eso?

La peliazul tenía los ojos entrecerrados en dirección a la base del árbol donde se encontraba. Durante el tiempo que había estado conviviendo con ella había aprendido que tenía un extraordinario sentido de la vista, mucho más agudo que su sentido del oído. Sinon le había dicho que podía ver con claridad cualquier objeto que estuviera a doscientos metros de distancia. Cuando escuchó eso tuvo que esforzarse en cerrar su boca.

—Las hojas me impiden ver bien — respondió la Cait Sith —. Solo puedo ver siluetas grandes y oscuras.

A ella no le gustó esa descripción. Y por la expresión de Kirito, sabía que a él tampoco.

—Quita el escudo — ordenó el Spriggan.

Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si hacía lo que él decía se iba a precipitar hacía abajo y a arremeter contra esos extraños. Era demasiado impulsivo, muchas veces su cuerpo reaccionaba antes que su cerebro. Estaba casi segura que había olvidado las trampas por completo.

—No lo haré — dijo obstinadamente —. No sabemos quiénes son y, ¿olvidaste todas las trampas que nos rodean? Si despliegas tus alas para volar volverán a activarse y a atacarte.

—Asuna, no hay ningún pueblo en kilómetros. Quienquiera que este abajo debe ser el responsable de poner estas trampas. Tenemos que detenerlos _ahora._

Kirito podía ser demasiado terco muchas veces, pero ella era más testaruda y decidida. Y en esta situación no iba a ceder ante él.

—_Trampas_, Kirito — enfatizó —. Te atacarán en cuanto…

Fue interrumpida por el inesperado movimiento del árbol, era como si un temblor lo estuviera sacudiendo. Debido al repentino movimiento y al débil agarre que mantenía sobre la rama cayó hacia adelante, al vacío.

Su cuerpo se movió antes de que cerebro pudiera registrar lo que estaba pasando. Cruzó los antebrazos frente a su rostro para protegerlo y su cuerpo se tensó en anticipación. Su piel ardió en los lugares donde las pequeñas ramas del árbol cortaron su piel. Afortunadamente, su caída libre no duró mucho tiempo, una rama más baja la detuvo de golpe cuando su torso chocó contra ella. Todo el aire salió de sus pulmones con un quejido de dolor.

Abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía la rama para evitar caer de nuevo y recibir más daño. No podía respirar adecuadamente, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le provocaba respirar superficialmente. No estaba segura, pero por la fuerza del golpe y el dolor que sentía era probable que tuviera como mínimo una costilla rota.

—_Vann meán athchíritheoirí limistéar leigheas _— dijo con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.

Un alivio inmediato se esparció por su cuerpo permitiéndole respirar mejor. Era en situaciones como esas que agradecía enormemente haber aprendido hechizos curativos de Siune. Lamentablemente el hechizo no restauraría su energía perdida, de hecho, se sentía aún más cansada.

'_Debería dejar de recitar hechizos', _contempló mentalmente mientras se subía con esfuerzo a la rama y se sentaba con la espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Sin embargo, el breve momento de paz se terminó cuando escuchó golpes metálicos y pesados bajo ella. Se inclinó hacía un lado para poder ver qué era lo que provocaba ese ruido y de inmediato se arrepintió.

'_Kirito', _pensó alarmada. No podía permitir que _ellos _llegaran hasta el lugar donde los había dejado. El escudo los protegería durante aproximadamente una hora si ella no lo deshacía antes – lo cual no iba a hacer – y luego de eso estarían vulnerables. Las trampas les impedirían alejarse volando.

Si Sinon pudiese leer sus pensamientos le estaría diciendo que ella podía ser aún más imprudente e impulsiva que Kirito.

Y tenía razón.

Volteó a ver hacia arriba, esperando tener una visión clara de sus dos amigos. La Cait Sith tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y horror mientras el Spriggan golpeaba desesperadamente con sus puños el interior de la esfera verde, tal vez esperando poder romperla. Casi se sintió sofocada al ver el miedo en los ojos verdes de Kirito, era obvio que él había visto aquello que intentaba llegar hasta ella. Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida cuando sus miradas se encontraron y esperó que en su mirada se transmitiera toda la determinación que sentía por salvarlos. No iba a permitir que les hicieran daño.

—_Vind velding ard… _— su respiración se hizo más pesada —…_ande sted … _— puntos negros aparecieron en el borde de su visión haciéndole difícil enfocarse en Kirito y Sinon, pero se forzó a mantenerse consiente, al menos hasta que terminara el conjuro — _… oibiachtúil imíonn siad._

Quería mantenerse firme para no preocuparlos, pero el cansancio lo hizo imposible. Su visión pronto se volvió negra y su cuerpo empezó a sentirse más ligero. Sabía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Solo esperaba que ellos estuvieran bien.

.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.

El lugar donde se encontraba era aterrador por varios motivos: la oscuridad permanente en la habitación, la falta de cualquier estimulo externo que solo llevaba a su mente a la desesperación y a la locura – o al menos creía que ese era el propósito –, pero sobretodo, la angustiante y aterradora anticipación de saber cuándo era tu turno. La única ocasión en el que podía ver la luz era cuando llevaban a otro prisionero… o se lo llevaban.

Un sentimiento de impotencia se acentuaba en su pecho cada vez que un hada era llevada lejos del resto. Sabía – por las historias contadas por la Gran – que eso solo significaba una cosa: era hora de la comida y ellos eran el plato principal.

Le entristecía profundamente que tantas vidas se estuvieran perdiendo a causa de esos seres que no pertenecían a su mundo. Ellos eran la evidencia viva de la antigua era de caos donde la guerra y la destrucción era una constante. El Primer Rey de las Hadas había sellado a aquellos rezagados de la guerra en una tierra lejana al continente, una prisión sin suministros en la que esperaba que murieran y así liberar a Alfheim, su reino, de esa oscura presencia.

Nunca debió de haber imaginado que ellos encontrarían una forma de sobrevivir.

Ahora, miles de años después, los orcos habían regresado. Y aunque eran apenas una sombra de su antigua gloria, sus instintos primarios seguían siendo los mismos.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, la Gran había dicho que esos seres disfrutaban comiendo las alas de las hadas y tenía razón. La escena que vio cuando trasladaban su jaula a la habitación en la que estaba actualmente sería la causa de muchas pesadillas en el futuro. Y los gritos de esas hadas atormentarían su mente para siempre.

Se había preparado mentalmente para cualquier horror que pudiese presenciar cuando decidió salvar a esas hadas. Sabía que estaba rompiendo al menos tres leyes de su pueblo, pero no podía soportar seguir viendo lo que pasaba sin intervenir. Debió haber imaginado que una sola persona de su tamaño no sería suficiente para hacer un cambio o liberar a las hadas. Sin embargo, pese a su precaria situación no sentía miedo por su vida. Tal vez el saber que los orcos no tendrían ningún interés en su persona era lo que originaba ese sentimiento de alivio.

O tal vez era porque Yggdrasil no le había impedido ir a ayudar, podía ser un poco receloso cuando se trataba de su pueblo, después de todo, ellos eran los elegidos para guiar al Reino de Alfheim cuando una nueva guerra comenzara.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una franja de tenue luz iluminó la habitación. Las pocas hadas que todavía se encontraban ahí gimieron, ya sea porque sabían lo que eso significaba o por la repentina iluminación debió dañar sus ojos.

Afortunadamente para las hadas, el horrible orco no se adentró para llevarse a alguien, en su lugar se acercó a la esquina donde se encontraba su jaula y depositó otra. Gracias a la poca iluminación que había se dio cuenta que la persona dentro de la jaula era una mujer de largo cabello castaño-anaranjado. Su piel era pálida, pero se veía suave al tacto. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta pero profunda, asegurándole que estaba viva. No tuvo que ver todo su rostro para saber _quién _era ella, personalmente había vigilado cada uno de sus movimientos cuando se enteraron de su presencia en Alfheim.

Su aparición en el reino solo auguraba catástrofe. O eso era lo que creía en un principio. Ver su interacción y la forma en la que se preocupaba por el Príncipe Kirito le habían hecho cambiar de parecer. Ella poseía un corazón puro, no había ningún tipo de malicia en él.

Solo se trataba de una persona con un desafortunado destino.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse, dejándolos nuevamente en la oscuridad. Si ella era la única prisionera que habían traído eso significaba que Kirito seguía libre y no había ninguna duda en su corazón de que ese intrépido espadachín haría lo que fuera para encontrarla y salvara. Y si conocía a Asuna tan bien como creía, ella no se quedaría quieta cuando despertara en aquel lugar, empezaría a formar un plan que les permitiera escapar. Asuna definitivamente no era una de esas personas que esperaba a que la ayuda llegara.

Una sonrisa se formó un su rostro, ¿qué importaba si rompía otro par de reglas? Su papel era ser una guía para aquellas personas que lo necesitaran, y Asuna definitivamente necesitaba de su conocimiento y habilidades en ese momento. Ahogó una pequeña risa que amenazó con brotar de sus labios, sin duda se había apegado a Asuna y Kirito después de vigilarlos durante tanto tiempo.

¿Era un error querer convivir con aquellas personas que traerían caos y paz a su mundo?

Su hermana Strea definitivamente diría que sí.

.

.

**_Continuará…_**

.

* * *

**Nota de autor (28/08/2020):**

¿Nunca les ha pasado que encuentran un libro que les gusta tanto y atrapa por completo su atención haciendo que se olviden de todo lo demás?

Bueno, eso me pasó recientemente. Vagando por internet en busca de algún libro para leer me encontré con una serie de libros que me atrapó por completo. Literalmente lo único que hice durante dos semanas fue leerlos, deteniéndome solo para comer (he ahí la razón por la que apenas estoy actualizando).

La parte buena de dejar a un lado mi responsabilidad como escritora fue que al leer estos libros surgió una idea para un futuro fanfiction de nuestra pareja favorita. Claro, apenas es una idea y primero tengo que hacer todo el desarrollo de la historia y asignación de roles a los personajes y muchas otras cosas, pero la idea ya está en mi cerebro y estoy decidida a desarrollarla.

Pero bueno, regresando a esta historia, ¿quién creen que sea la persona en la última parte del capítulo? Este personaje tendrá un papel muy importante en el futuro, así que no lo olviden. Dejé una pequeña pista (en realidad gran pista) al final. Creo que es un personaje que muchos de ustedes estaban esperando.

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo este fanfiction y agradezco enormemente los comentarios tan lindos que envían.

Próximo capítulo: "Corre, corre pequeño ratón"

**.**

**.**

**Esquina de revisión:**

**L'Fleur Noir: **Aquí otro momento lleno de pelusa entre Kirito y Asuna antes de la tormenta :3 esos dos me van a dar diabetes algún día por lo dulces que son. Lamento no haber actualizado rápido, esos libros en verdad me absorbieron por completo. Afortunadamente ya terminé de leerlos por lo que no tengo más distractores ^.^'

No puedo decir si Argo, Kirito o Salamanders intuyen si Asuna es humana porque ese sería un gran spoiler, pero si puedo decir que habrá un enfrentamiento en el futuro.

**SinglePenguin: **Hice un gran salto en el tiempo entre este capítulo y el anterior, pero expliqué brevemente lo que estuvieron haciendo en su estancia en Freelia (incluyendo su entrenamiento).

No he visto todos los capítulos de War of Underworld (solo vi completos el capítulo 18 y 19), como leí la novela ligera unas 3 veces solo busqué las escenas que más quería ver en animación (como la pelea de Renri y el líder de los goblin, la pelea entre "el ejército rojo" y el ejército de Underworld y la posterior alianza con el gremio de luchadores).

Debo decir que la animación es increíble y bastante grafica (nunca olvidaré la escena de Leafa con la lanza en su ojo), pero como siempre sucede cuando llevan un manga o novela al anime le quitaron algunas partes del trabajo original. Los siguientes capítulos Kirito va a demostrar lo que es capaz de hacer cuando se encuentra en un mundo donde la imaginación es el límite de sus habilidades y la pelea final entre Vector y él será de un nivel completamente diferente a lo que se ha visto hasta ahora. (es muy vago, pero no quiero dar spoilers xP)

**Yuriangel Gago: **Hace mucho tiempo que no te leía por aquí empezando a preguntarme si estabas bien o no T.T Sinceramente no planeaba que Asuna se sincerara en el capítulo anterior, pero mientras estaba escribiendo el capítulo me pareció un buen momento para que lo hiciera. Y Kirito primero quiere saber que fue ese "entrenamiento" antes de llegar a una conclusión sobre Asuna.


	14. Aviso

**Aviso importante**

Hola, lamento que esto no sea un capítulo, pero creo que es importante que aclare _por qué_ ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que actualice Alfheim.

Para empezar y lo más importante: **no he abandonado la historia.** Sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que actualice y realmente lo lamento. Cuando publique esta historia lo hice teniendo los primeros cinco capítulos terminados justamente para evitar que pasara demasiado tiempo entre actualizaciones y así ser constante. Sin embargo, toda esta situación con la pandemia arruinó los planes (aunque intenté ser lo más constante posible).

Lamentablemente, en este semestre de la universidad mordí más de lo que podía masticar.

No sé cómo sea la situación de las escuelas en los otros países, pero en México las escuelas de todos los niveles no tienen clases presenciales. Todo es por línea (y seguirá siendo así por varios meses más). Aproveché que no perdía tiempo usando el transporte público y que no me estreso corriendo de un lado a otro para llegar a mis clases o comer algo rápido para inscribir más materias de lo que normalmente hago este semestre.

Y eso redujo dramáticamente mi tiempo libre para escribir.

En un principio suspendí mi avance en el capítulo catorce para poder arreglar un horario en el que pudiese escribir y hacer el trabajo de la universidad sin descuidar a uno o al otro. Todo iba bien, hasta que me dejaron más trabajo. Completé el capítulo escribiendo de poco en poco, incluso llegando a escribir mientras tomaba alguna clase (no hagan esto). Y cuando lo tuve listo e iba a publicarlo me di cuenta que era un _horror_ de capítulo. Mientras escribía no me percaté de eso, pero al leerlo completo las ideas no conectaban, había cosas que no tenían mucho sentido e incluso en algunas partes escribí en primera persona y no en tercera. Parecía un rompecabezas sin sentido. No iba a publicar eso. Así que me he estado dedicando a editar todo el capítulo de nuevo cuando tengo la oportunidad de usar la computadora para escribir y no para hacer alguna tarea.

Lamento mucho tenerlos en tan larga espera, y continuar teniéndolos de este modo, pero la cantidad de trabajo me sobrepasó y tuve que darle prioridad a una de mis actividades. Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que abandonaré la historia.

Tal vez estoy escribiendo a paso de tortuga y tal vez tenga que editar los capítulos mil veces, pero **no abandonaré la historia. **Las actualizaciones serán muy esporádicas hasta que termine este semestre (en febrero del próximo año) pero tengan por seguro que seguiré actualizando.

Una vez más, lamento todo este tiempo de inactividad y espero que esto no los haya desilusionado para continuar leyendo Alfheim.

Finalmente, para darle un poco de color a este sombrío aviso, la mitad del capítulo 14 ya está editado y aprobado para su publicación. Falta menos para que pueda actualizar, solo esperen un poco más.


End file.
